


The Heat of the Moment (Lights Up a Spark of Life)

by Sandylee007



Series: A Spark of Life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Falling In Love, First Time, Heartbreak, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Rape/Non-con Elements, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 118,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: ALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMICSCANON WITH A TWIST (the canon timeline is also slightly altered)What if lending strength from Alec triggered Magnus' heat early and their first time happened much earlier? With consequences no one would've expected. The same day Alec reveals that he's going to marry Lydia Magnus learns that he carries their baby.THE NON-CON TAG HAS BEEN ADDED FOR CHAPTER 28, JUST TO BE SAFE, AND THE SCENE ISN'T GRAPHIC
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: A Spark of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965631
Comments: 1298
Kudos: 932





	1. In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was another fic-idea that just JUMPED at me yesterday, refused to leave and kept pestering me until I couldn't focus on anything before typing this. (chuckles)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing but DVDs and my imagination. (pouts)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Because here we go. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

If one asked Magnus, his first meetings with Alec could’ve happened under better circumstances. He was embarrassed, really, that a single arrow nearly succeeded in ending his hundreds of years long existence. But did he regret it? Absolutely not. (At least immediately.) Because just one look at the young man who was so very obviously alpha made the omega’s whole being purr. He hadn’t experienced that kind of immediate thrill... in a very long time, possibly ever. (Which was saying something, considering the number of people who’d warmed his bed.) Shaking his head against the primal desire, Magnus fled through a hurriedly created portal and chided himself over entertaining any ideas. Judging by the fact that the Circle already tried to kill him once and would certainly try again, he had enough problems in his hands without a Nephilim. Pretty as they were.

At least the second time they ran into each other he was able to save himself. He hated how happy the fact that Alec rushed in for rescue made him. Their eyes met, the alpha smiled at him (regrettably briefly) with an aching amount of bashful innocence and the omega knew that he was in a trouble. Because getting Alec out of his head wasn’t an option anymore.

Now, it’s extremely uncommon that an omega attempts to court an alpha. Most of the time Magnus was infuriatingly uncertain whether Alec was even interested. Was he a fool for exploring the very obvious connection between them or would he have been for ignoring it? At least he wasn’t a complete creepy stalker because it seemed like fate kept pushing them to meet, again and again. And quite fast a fragile bond of trust began to form.

Finding out about Alec’s... silly little crush on Jace was an unpleasant surprise but at least Magnus knew for sure that the alpha was into guys. And he liked to think that his words of reassurance helped the man who was still very young and struggled to accept himself. Alec rewarded his support by opening up about the situation his family was in. Magnus advised the Shadowhunter to do what was in his heart. And just days later Alec came running to help while the omega struggled to save Luke’s life from a wound that was nearly fatal. That night turned out to be life-altering.

Sharing strength was something so intimate that it triggered Magnus’ heat a little early. Which he completely failed to notice from the intense process and the wooziness from magic depletion. Perhaps alcohol also had something to do with it. The pull of hormones, sheer want and downright insanity was too much. All of a sudden they were in bed, driven half-mad by one another’s scents like two animals. In the middle of it all Magnus didn’t notice that his glamour dropped, revealing his real eyes.

Alec did notice. And shook his head when the warlock tensed up. “Don’t hide them.” It was a plea rather than a sharp order, helped the smaller man relax. “They’re beautiful.”

Magnus’ mind went completely blank at that and his omega instincts took over.

The following morning was considerably less enjoyable. Waking up in the same bed startled Alec, who nearly tripped several times while trying to get dressed hurriedly. “I’m... I’m so sorry, I lost control over myself...!” What came next was incomprehensible.

Magnus would’ve lied saying that the other’s reaction didn’t hurt. But he remembered his own first time with a man, at a time when such an act could have very lethal consequences. He recalled how confused he was afterwards, because no one knew of bisexuality back then and he was convinced that those urges were another thing wrong with him. The night before instead of returning dutifully to the Institute Alec was with another man, a Downworlder no less; it went against great many things the Nephilim had been taught. “I’m aware that you’re new to bedroom etiquette, but I advice against apologizing to someone for sleeping with them when nothing nonconsensual or criminal took place.” He went on when the other colored slightly. (Even in that moment he considered Alec’s blush adorable.) “Last night felt good to me. I hope you felt good, too.”

Alec nodded and it seemed sincere, despite the alpha being speechless. It was easy to see that the archer did enjoy himself. His pupils were still blown wide and the front of those pants seemed uncomfortably tight.

Magnus let his eyes soften. “Let’s not regret this, yes? We didn’t do anything wrong.”

Alec swallowed loudly and seemed to struggle to accept his words. “Can you...? Please, don’t tell anyone about this. I just... I need to think and...” The man trailed off.

Magnus lifted his chin. “Of course I won’t tell anyone. My reputation is on the line as much as yours, remember?” He sighed when the alpha’s phone bleeped, without a doubt the duty calling. “Go home and take all the time you need. When you’re ready, we’ll talk properly about what this means.”

Alec’s guilty, troubled eyes suggested that the Shadowhunter didn’t know if their night together could ever mean anything. But the alpha nodded, promising to at least think things through. Alec turned to leave but stopped on the last moment. “I’m... I did enjoy it, a lot. I want you to know that. Thank you, for trusting me enough... for that.” Clearly Alec understood how deep and justified his mistrust towards the younger man’s kind was.

Magnus was genuinely touched. He nodded, would’ve kissed the archer if it wouldn’t have been too much. “Thank you, for trusting me enough to stay the night.”

Watching Alec leave, Magnus hoped that it wouldn’t be the only time the Nephilim would spend a night at his apartment.

/

Unfortunately their hectic schedules and general chaos kept them so busy that they didn’t get the chance to talk. Whenever they tried something or someone interrupted them. And perhaps they avoided each other a little, despite the occasional and fleeting tender moments they shared. Alec struggled to accept himself and their night together, Magnus dreaded rejection. The warlock’s eagerness for a possibly humiliating talk was lessened still by the fact that he was unwell.

Four weeks after _the night_ Magnus began to feel nauseous and dizzy. He wrote it off as stress from all the Shadowhunters needing his help constantly and the Circle’s growing threat. Until Catarina insisted to examine him after finding him passed out on the floor of his apothecary.

The fast but steady thumping sound Catarina’s magic revealed seemed to belong to another world.

Magnus shook his head frantically once, twice, several more times, ignoring how woozy it made him. It was a miracle that he didn’t throw up right there and then. “But... That’s impossible...! I can’t be...!”

“Trust me, I’m not making this up.” Catarina gave him a look of sympathy. It showed how good of a friend she was that she didn’t ask who the other parent was. “What do you want to do?”

It took all of Magnus’ self-control to not laugh hysterically. “I... I have no idea.” He was somehow, impossibly, pregnant after imagining for centuries that he was infertile. He had absolutely no idea how to feel and what to do.

In the end he ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Later that day Magnus decided to just bite the bullet. He dressed to impress, inhaled several calming breaths and made his way to the Institute. The warlock expected Alec to react in a great number of ways. He didn’t anticipate the Shadowhunter revealing that he’d been about to come over for a talk. Even more unexpected was the announcement that Alec was getting married, which was uttered before the omega had revealed his shocking news.

Magnus blinked, trying and failing to conceal his shock. “That... was a surprise. I mean, we haven’t even been on a date.” He attempted to sound joking and failed.

Alec swallowed like someone trying to get rid of a bad taste. “No, I... I asked Lydia to marry me, and she said ‘yes’.” Seeing his disbelief, the Shadowhunter became defensive. “It’s the honorable thing to do, the right thing to do.”

Magnus snorted bitterly, barely able to hold in the glass of water he’d consumed after Catarina’s pregnancy reveal. “The honorable thing to do? There’s absolutely no honor in living a lie!”

Alec’s eyes narrowed. “I have to do what’s right for my family! And for me!”

“What about love? Shouldn’t that play a role in a marriage? You’d condemn you both to a life of loneliness.” Magnus loathed how emotional he was getting. _Stupid, stupid warlock, don’t you ever learn...?_ “You’re... what, asking for my blessing? Tell me that you love her and I’ll approve.”

Alec groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Stop trying to confuse me!” What came next... was painful. “This is all just a game to you, isn’t it? You flirt, you laugh, you use magic, but at the end of the day, what do you risk? Even if I did feel something for you, would I give up my life for you? I could lose my family, my career, everything! You just don’t get it.”

Magnus shuddered a little at the blow those words delivered. In his stomach the life they created continued to make him feel sick and in his heart the alpha’s rejection stung like acid. _You’re the one who just doesn’t get it!_ Magnus wanted to spit out as much, yearned to cry out his news. But under Alec’s sharp glare he couldn’t get a word out.

And then Jace burst in. At least the blond had the decency to appear guilty for a second. “We got a new lead on Jocelyn. I... didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

“No”, Alec answered sharply. Then steeled himself visibly. “Go home, Magnus. There’s nothing for you here.” With those words the archer left.

Magnus wanted to scream that there was something pretty big for Alec inside him. But he still couldn’t find his voice and then it was too late. He stood frozen, a hand pressed against the stomach that carried a child whose father just rejected him. It was a small mercy that he made it home before tears filled his eyes.

/

Saying those things he wasn’t entirely sure he meant to Magnus and walking away were some of the hardest things Alec had ever done. He steeled his aching heart and told himself that he was doing the right thing. The marriage with Lydia would restore his family’s honor and it was a good, sensible match. Even in the off chance that Magnus was serious with him, what hope did their relationship have of working out? They were too different, from different worlds, the Clave and his parents would never approve. Perhaps he was hurting now but it was better than suffering the pains of hell from burning himself on something that was doomed from the start.

Jace tried to ask him what was wrong but he could only shake his head, not trusting his voice. He’d be okay. Walking away from what could never be was okay.

Little did Alec know just how much he walked away from.


	2. Friends and Fiends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus struggles to cope with heartbreak and pregnancy symptoms. A friend supports him. In the meantime Alec finds it harder and harder to be at peace with his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh...! You REALLY want this to continue, huh? I just couldn't resist adding a second chapter RIGHT NOW, to let you know that this story officially isn't over.
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your comments, love and support! You guys are absolutely amazing. (HUGS)
> 
> Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

Magnus was heartbroken. Which infuriated him because he’d sworn to never find himself in that situation again, to never give anyone the power to hurt him that way again. Yet somehow Alec cracked his heart open for the first time in over a century and stomped on it. To be fair, the Shadowhunter never promised him or asked him for anything. And the alpha had no idea of their baby because he never gave the omega the chance to break the news. But the reality that Alec didn’t want him and would marry someone else, that Magnus would have to raise their child alone... It was crushing.

For a few days following the baby and wedding reveals Magnus stayed away from the Institute. He had his pride and no desire to go where he wasn’t wanted. He also didn’t want to set foot in the building where Alec’s wedding preparations with someone else were likely in full swing. His mood wasn’t improved by the round-a-clock morning-sickness intensifying with each passing day. He felt miserable, emotionally and physically, and no herbs, potions and lotions helped.

One early afternoon Magnus lay curled up on the bathroom floor because there was no point in going anywhere only to return a few moments later. He groaned and rubbed tender, soothing circles on his stomach that hadn’t really calmed down since late the evening before. “Listen up, little one”, he murmured hoarsely. “It... looks like it’s going to be just the two of us. And...” He loathed how his voice broke. “I have no idea how to do this.” With a Prince of Hell as a father, his mother killing herself because she couldn’t stand what he was and a stepfather who... Well. Having children wasn’t exactly at the top of his goals in life. And call him old-fashioned but he especially wasn’t looking forward to doing it all without a mate who loved him by his side. Those thoughts and hormones made his eyes sting infuriatingly. “So... We have to cooperate. You have to help me out.”

The baby couldn’t answer him, of course. But just then Magnus heard a portal opening and tensed up before getting up a bit too hurriedly to investigate. Shock stilled him when he entered his living room. “Ragnor? What happened to you never setting a foot in big cities again?”

“Catarina’s fire message ordering me to, and this is a direct quote, get my ass over to New York because you need me happened.” Ragnor’s tone wasn’t as amused or biting as it was probably meant to be. His dear friend frowned. “Magnus, what in the world is going on? You look like you went to Edom and got spat back up by a demon.”

Magnus snorted. The other’s sense of humor actually succeeded in making him feel a tiny bit better. “You’re such a flatterer”, he scoffed. Then sobered, bracing himself. “I slept with the alpha son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, and now I’m pregnant. That’s what’s going on.”

Ragnor started to laugh heartily. Before shock took over the man’s face. “Bloody hell...! You’re not joking.”

With as little humiliating details as possible Magnus recapped his current miserable situation. “So... Lightwood managed to get a warlock pregnant on his first time. Shadowhunters truly are over-achievers”, Ragnor attempted to lighten the mood. Then sighed. “Magnus, you can’t let that idiot marry the girl.”

Magnus groaned. “And what am I meant to do? Emotionally blackmail him into going against his will because of a surprise-baby?” He clenched his jaw. “I’m done battling windmills.” And he was done with the angel-blooded.

“He deserves to know that he’s going to be a father”, Ragnor reasoned. Then paused to think. “Is... he going to become a father?”

The thought did cross Magnus’ mind, too, a couple of times. But both times the sound of that rapid heartbeat started to echo in his head and he cast all such ideas aside. After hundreds of years of imagining that he’d never be a parent here he was. Surely it meant something. Everything was still very fragile and great many things could go wrong but if all went well... “I’m having this baby. And yes, he deserves to know, and yes, I will tell him. Eventually.” If he was evil and vindictive, it would’ve been one hell of a wedding gift. (‘ _I carry your husband’s child. Have a lovely wedding night._ ’)

“You need a vacation.” Ragnor’s face held deep sympathy. “You’re welcome to stay at my cabin for as long as you need to.”

“Tempting offer.” Magnus would’ve lied claiming that the thought of running away hadn’t crossed his mind. “But with Valentine at large and all this other chaos, the High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn’t have the luxury of disappearing when he pleases.”

As though to enforce his statement, the door of his loft opened and Clary barged in, followed closely by Jace. The redhead looked like she’d been crying and Magnus frowned. “Biscuit? What’s going on?”

Clary swallowed hard, looking achingly lot like the scared little girl he once met for the first time. “My mom... We found her. But... She’s...”

“She’s inside this force-field”, Jace continued when it became apparent that Clary couldn’t. “And she’s in... deep sleep. It’s like she’s under a spell or something. Can you help her?”

“The sleep-potion...! You must be Jocelyn’s daughter.” Ragnor revealed himself, startling both Shadowhunters for a moment. “I know exactly the book we need. But...” His friend cats a remorseful glance towards him. “I’m afraid you won’t like hearing whose help we are going to need to find it.”

/

Camille Belcourt was quite literally the last person Magnus wanted to see at the moment. All those years of emotional manipulation, hurt, disappointments and ridicule he wasted pining for her, waiting for her to start loving him like he loved her... They still weighed heavily on his heart, even if he’d moved on long since. Needing her help and knowing that she could always sniff when he felt vulnerable had him on edge, hard as he tried to seem nonchalant.

“Oh, Magnus...”, Camille sighed while he attempted to focus on the work at hand. “You practically reek of heartache. It’s never suited you well, has it?” She tilted her head curiously, sniffing some more. His blood ran cold when a flash in her eyes revealed what she caught. “Really, now? A baby? And with a Shadowhunter?”

Magnus shrugged and focused intently on the piece of paper in front of him. This definitely wasn’t something he wanted to share with her. “Fate works in mysterious ways sometimes.”

Camille snorted like his misery was a joke. “Perhaps he put his precious, pure seed in you. But he’ll never want anything to do with it. Or you.” She took a step closer to him from behind, invading his personal space. “When will you accept that love isn’t meant for monsters like us?”

Her words hurt, because they were something that’d flashed through Magnus’ mind far too many times lately. Since he was a child people had been eager to tell him what he was and what he deserved. Centuries old and he still hadn’t learned to close his ears.

Magnus shivered from ache and startle when all of a sudden Ragnor and Izzy entered the room, Alec following close behind. The archer frowned from suspicion and what looked almost like concern. “Is... everything alright?”

Magnus steeled himself, against more things than one, and nodded sharply. “Yes. We’re quite done here and Camille promised graciously to tell us where the book is. If... she is granted freedom.”

That didn’t sit well with the Nephilim. Izzy’s eyes blazed. “We don’t negotiate with criminals”, Alec growled, glaring at Camille with malice Magnus had never seen him display before. Was he... jealous? He certainly didn’t have the right to seem so hurt, considering that he was about to marry someone else.

Camille smiled in her own special way that was as sweet as chilling. She wrapped her arms around Magnus from behind, her hands pressing uncomfortably against his stomach. “You will negotiate, if you want Jocelyn to wake up. You may not like me very much, silly little Nephilim, but you need me.”

Camille’s freedom and the book came at the price of Simon never having justice for his tragic fate. It was practically declared that he asked to be butchered. Magnus mused with bitterness that it almost made sense, since there was no justice in their unfair world.

/

Camille started to get on Alec’s nerves in less than a second because she made him feel even more torn and confused than he already had. This complex mess was the last thing he needed less than twenty-four hours before his wedding. But he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Magnus for even a second after kicking the omega out of his life. And he couldn’t convince himself that only professional responsibilities and helping the girl Jace was falling for fast made him stay now. He stayed even if seeing and practically feeling how badly he hurt Magnus was pure torture.

If only he could’ve followed his heart’s desire...!

It became apparent that there were even more problems when they observed their location. And noticed Valentine walking in with five of his men, without a doubt to arrange a trap. “Of course he’d have this place watched...”, Izzy hissed heatedly.

“I’m going in. Alone.” Magnus' eyes left no room for objections. “The more of us go there, the more likely we’ll be discovered. Valentine expects a group, not a single person. I can let just myself in and out in a blink of an eye.”

“You’re not going there without backup!” Alec argued, even the thought making him see red.

“You four out here are my backup.” Magnus glared at him with such venom that made Alec want to grimace. “Try to trust me and my abilities. I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, not a helpless omega in need of your protection. I can take care of myself. And if I want to locate the book as quickly as possible the last thing I need is you in there distracting me.”

How was Alec supposed to keep objecting? _Of course I respect you! But I want to protect you! Damned it, I...!_ “Five minutes.”

“Five minutes”, Magnus agreed tersely and then he was gone.

What followed were well among the longest four and a half minutes' of Alec’s life. He, Izzy, Clary and Jace all jumped when a burst of magic sent a Circle member flying through a window. Soon after Magnus stood in front of them, the book in his hold.

“That’s was fast”, Jace complimented.

Magnus grinned. “I was inspired.” Then that mask of stone was back on his face. “Let’s go. The sooner Jocelyn is awake the better. And it’s best to get away from here because Valentine isn’t happy.”

Alec’s heart sunk because he heard the true words. (‘ _The sooner we’re done with this, the sooner I’ll get rid of you._ ’) Magnus couldn’t wait to be away from him and he had only himself to blame.

Alec’s heart was heavy while they headed to the Institute. Where his bride-to-be and the room where his fate would be sealed awaited. He hated how it got harder and harder to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.

/

Perhaps Ragnor was the one who created the potion that put Jocelyn to sleep. But Magnus was the one with magic strong enough to perform the challenging spell waking her up acquired. (Plus he wanted to keep his friend away from the Institute and its drama.) It was a tedious, taxing process. Made even worse by Alec’s presence, which sent the omega’s hormonal mind to a state of chaos. (The omega in him yearned desperately for the alpha who sired his child.)

He adored his Biscuit and Izzy was a lovely young woman, but Magnus couldn’t wait to get rid of the Nephilim and the pain they seemed to inevitably bring along.

Magnus had slept horribly, if at all, for several nights and he hadn’t had the time or desire to eat all day. At one point he feared that he wouldn’t have enough energy to complete the process. (And he certainly wasn’t going to ask Alec to lend strength this time.) But then, just as he was about to run out of stamina, Jocelyn gasped softly and the force-field around her evaporated, letting her fall gently to Luke’s arms.

Watching the family reunion, with his own secret family in his stomach... It got too much. As did the dizziness. “Excuse me...”, Magnus muttered although he was quite sure that no one would notice his departure. As soon as he made it to the hallway he leaned heavily against a wall and buried his face to both hands, trying to will the world to stop spinning.

His head hurt and knowing that he couldn’t have a drink made him want one even more.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice wasn’t what his head needed... “Are you alright?”

_Your child makes me sick and tired, literally!_ “I’m fine.” Magnus didn’t mean to sound as petulant as he did. All he wanted to do was to go home where Ragnor awaited with a listening ear, ginger ale and plenty of infuriating (albeit annoyingly often wise) remarks. “Why are you still here, anyway? Tomorrow is your wedding day. Aren’t you supposed to be with your fiancée, taking care of the arrangements?”

Alec groaned and had the nerve to sound pained. “Magnus, can you not...? I’m trying to... I don’t want things to be like this.”

Magnus’ head snapped up quickly. Which was a horrible mistake because the dizziness worsened immediately. “You made your choice! Now go to that choice and leave me be!”

Alec was saying something. Magnus knew because the man’s lips moved but he couldn’t hear a word. At first black spots began to dance in his line of vision. And then the lights went out entirely. He was almost sure that he heard Alec crying out his name.

/

When Catarina responded to an urgent message from Alec the archer was kneeling on the floor with Magnus in his arms. Cradling the warlock like one would hold their whole world. If Catarina hadn’t been so upset about how her friend had been treated, she might’ve felt sympathy for the visibly distraught alpha.

Alec looked up as soon as he heard her arrival. “He... He just passed out. What’s wrong with him? Can you help him?” It was nothing short of a plea.

Catarina bit back sharp words that would’ve been far from helpful. “Let me have a look.” By the time she knelt down her hands were already glowing with magic. “He’s used far too much magic. He’s drained and dehydrated. But he’ll be alright, he just needs rest.”

Alec nodded. Still far from happy but marginally calmer. “Let’s get him to the infirmary.”

“Actually...” Catarina hesitated, wondering how much she could take the liberty to reveal. “Perhaps your room would be a better idea. He needs to be somewhere calm and quiet.”

Alec frowned. But before the archer could ask Magnus began to stir. Immediately her friend’s hand went to his stomach. The man was too out of it to notice Alec, all he could think about was his child. “... the baby?”

Catarina held back a wince. This wasn’t how Magnus wanted it to come out... “The baby is perfectly fine. Let’s just focus on you.”

“Baby?” Alec’s voice was unusually quiet and the alpha’s face had gone curiously pale. “What baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it’s out. Oh baby...! This drama... 
> 
> Sooooo... Ragnor lives? Check. Valentine doesn’t get his hands on Jace and the rest of that chaos doesn’t happen? Check. Alec finds out about the baby? Check. Alec and Lydia’s wedding cancelled? Weeeeeeeeeell... Next time, let’s hope. What do you think of those canon 'fix its'? Should there be more, and if so what kind?
> 
> How was the chapter? Good, terrible, lukewarm...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> I WON’T BE ABLE TO UPDATE EVERY DAY, lol. Or perhaps even several times a week. But with how desperate you seemed for this tale to continue, I just had to post a second chapter right now. (smiles)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	3. Big Decisions (Over Something Very Small)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to digest the shocking news. And has a decision to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of sleeping, I’m typing and uploading this. Do I regret it? Depends on whether you’ll enjoy this. (chuckles)
> 
> Daaaaaaamn! I would’ve NEVER expected this story to become THIS popular. THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! You can’t even imagine how happy you’ve made me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec didn’t remember anything about the walk to his room. Once he made it there he sat on the edge of his bed, face buried in his hands. Aching to hold the omega who was so close and...

He was definitely going to be sick.

“I get that you don’t feel like talking. But at least breathe properly. I can’t have another patient in my hands right now.”

Alec swallowed. Once, twice. “So, he’s... Maybe it isn’t...” What was he even saying? “Whose is it?” A saying about a river and Egypt tried to float to his mind that was in a state of chaos, but couldn’t find room.

He felt Catarina’s stare like it was fire. “I think you know as well as I do. Magnus talked about you so much that I wanted to get earplugs. Until bam, nothing. And not much later we found out that he’s pregnant.” Catarina gave him a moment to digest that. “I know that he has a... reputation. And he purposefully comes across a certain way. But when he starts to care for someone... Then he’s all in. Which is why he’s gotten hurt many times, because people don’t see through his façade and get how much he’s offering.” She sighed. “I don’t want to betray his trust by telling you too much. But I need you to understand that he wouldn’t have let anyone else touch him.”

Alec nodded and hung his head lower. Hadn’t he also done that, assumed that Magnus was just playing and having fun with him? The warlock was a better actor than the omega himself probably realized.

Well, a baby on the way was about as serious as it could get...!

_Oh, god...!_ The thought struck Alec like a bolt of lightning, yet again. He was going to be a father. The magical, beautiful omega was going to give him a child.

And he was supposed to get married the next day.

His bride was a lovely omega girl from a respectable family. The perfect match to save his family’s reputation. But how was he supposed to ignore the fact that someone else carried his baby? Someone he...? (Alec banished the rest of that absurd thought quickly.)

“He’s starting to wake up.” Catarina’s voice startled him. “I have a feeling that you two need to talk, so I’m getting out of here. Make sure that he drinks and get me if you need me, I won’t be far.”

Alec nodded, barely registering her words. It was infuriatingly difficult to fight the urge to caress Magnus’ face when the warlock frowned and groaned, struggling to wake up properly. For a few moments he could’ve sworn that he saw a hint of gold, which was enough to make his heart skip a beat, but in the end dark eyes gazed up at him. Alec hated the way Magnus tensed up at the sight of him. “What happened?”

Alec wondered how to set his words so he wouldn’t end up causing further distress. “You, ah... fainted. According to Catarina you used too much magic. We brought you to my room because she said that you’d feel safer waking up here.” He didn’t even try to stop himself from helping when the omega fought a small war to sit up. “You should drink something”, he explained when the other arched an eyebrow at the glass of water he offered.

Magnus nodded gratefully and took slow, savoring sips. Then tensed up all over again without any forewarning. “You know.”

Alec nodded. “Were you ever going to tell me?” There was a hint of accusation behind those words but at least he was able to control his alpha temper. They needed to actually talk about this and he wasn’t in the mood for a shouting match. (Alright, he was, but the last thing Magnus needed at the moment was a verbal attack.)

Magnus darted a half-glare at him. “Of course I was! I almost did, but you surprised me first.”

Nausea bubbled in Alec’s stomach yet again. “That day I told you about my engagement...”

Magnus nodded. “Hardly the best occasion to make a pregnancy announcement.” The warlock aimed for a joking tone but it fell flat.

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe that this is happening. We only... did it once.” The Shadowhunter was all too aware of how foolish he sounded.

Magnus snorted. “Well. Apparently once was enough. Surprises like this are a cliché among mundane teenagers, I’ve heard.”

They were both in a shock and far from at peace with one another. But the air between and around them was almost companionable. Alec couldn’t keep his gaze from straying towards Magnus’ stomach, even if the secret inside it was far from visible.

“You’re allowed to touch, you know.” Magnus’ tone was fonder than the man likely meant it to be. “It is your baby, too.”

Alec reached out hurriedly, while he still had the permission. Gently and cautiously he lay his large hand against Magnus’ abdomen. Somewhere under his palm was their child, so very tiny and fragile. He swallowed thickly, a lump rising to his throat. “What am I going to do?”

He could actually feel Magnus steeling his resolve. “You are going to get married, apparently.” The omega’s eyes were harder than stone. “I asked you to choose me, and yourself. You said ‘no’ and I refuse to degrade myself by asking again.”

“I didn’t know that you were pregnant!” Alec cried out.

“And I refuse to use our child as a blackmailing tool when you’ve made adamantly clear that you don’t want a life with me!” For just a few seconds moisture and hurt shimmered in Magnus’ eyes. “I wanted you to choose me for me, not out of pity or a sense of duty. After birth you’re allowed to see our baby whenever you want to, I won’t keep you from each other. But I don’t expect anything of you and whatever obligations you imagine you have when it comes to us... Consider yourself freed of them all. I can do this alone so there’s no need for guilt.”

His heart painfully heavy, Alec realized that he didn’t want to be freed. Nor did he want to be pushed away like this. He needed time and a chance to process everything. Unfortunately fate wasn’t kind enough to grant him any.

A knock on the door made them both tense up. The room’s temperature dropped a degree or two when Maryse Lightwood opened the door. “Alec, why are you hiding here when you should be taking care of wedding preparations? There’s...” The look that appeared to her face when she saw Magnus chilled Alec. “What is he doing here?”

Alec clenched his jaw, bracing himself. “Let’s go and talk outside.” Something told him that Magnus shouldn’t have to hear what came next.

His mother waited but not until they were properly out of the warlock’s earshot. “Alec, by the angel, what was that man doing in your bed? You’re getting married tomorrow!”

Alec stared into her eyes, which were dark and hard from disappointment. He’d always been the dependable oldest child. Never once sought his parents’ comfort even when he was sick or hurting as a little boy. But he needed her support now, so much that it hurt. He needed his mother, not a hardened Shadowhunter blinded by ancient bigotries. “He’s pregnant”, he blurted out before he could second-guess himself. “It’s my baby.”

The shock in his mother’s eyes, the rage and disappointment to which it transformed... They shattered his heart. “Where is this nonsense coming from? Warlocks can’t get pregnant!”

“But Magnus is.” Alec swallowed. “We, I... It was only once. His heat surprised us...” He didn’t know why he felt the need to explain but she didn’t let him finish.

“And you imagine that you can trust a Downworlder’s word that it’s yours?” She lifted her chin and glared at him like he was a stranger. (He’d never felt smaller and more ashamed in his life.) “I cannot believe that you would disgrace our family this way, that you would choose to lay with Magnus Bane, of all people! Listen to me, Alec. That thing he carries? It’s not yours and no one will ever hear differently. It has nothing to do with you. Tomorrow you will get married and forget all about it.” His mother shook her head. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but it stops now. Understood?”

Alec had always known that he couldn’t have what he wanted. But it’d never hurt this badly. “Understood”, he echoed hollowly.

/

Magnus, who heard every... unfortunate word of the exchange between the mother and son, decided that he’d had it with the Nephilim level of hospitality. Ignoring a dizzy spell, he hauled himself out of the bed and bit his lip to not whimper when he had to leave the comfort of the alpha’s scent. Sneaking out without the bickering duo noticing was an easy feat.

Catarina, as he’d hoped, was nearby. He wondered how miserable he looked when she sighed at the sight of him. “Oh, Magnus...”

He grimaced. “You’re probably itching to call me an absolute idiot and to say ‘I told you so’. But... Perhaps not yet, please.”

Instead of offering words Catarina wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to a hug he needed more than he’d realized. It didn’t make the pain go away. But the embrace did help him feel less alone in the world.

“For the record, you are an idiot.” Catarina’s tone was too affectionate for those words to be offensive. “But I’ve still got you.”

Magnus tightened his hold on her, not trusting his voice enough to thank her.

/

Jace was entirely too aware that he’d failed too often as a brother and parabatai. But after having Alec’s emotional turmoil bleeding through their bond constantly for days, perhaps even weeks... He decided to finally do his best to be there.

Together with Izzy he managed to locate Alec to one of the training rooms. Seeing the manic way with which his brother pummeled a punching bag broke his heart. Especially when he noticed the stains of blood and cracked knuckles.

Jace was the one of them who interfered. “Hey, hey, stop.” He gave Alec a moment to overcome the haze of anger, frustration and adrenaline before continuing. “You refuse to let us throw you a bachelor party and now this. What’s going on? Shouldn’t you be taking care of the...?”

“It’s all set, everything’s ready.” Alec’s voice had a bitter edge and the archer glared at the bag. The sharp inhale and exhale seemed forced. “Look, I’m getting married in three hours. So whatever it is that you came to talk about, just say it.”

Izzy’s face softened, which softened Alec as a response. “I don’t know why you’re marrying Lydia. But you don’t have to, for mom and dad, or for us.” She went on when Alec refused to comment. “If this is something you want, then okay. But I want you to live a life that makes you happy, not one that mom and dad have dictated for you.”

They could see Alec closing in on himself. “What I want... is people to just back off.” With that the archer was already walking away.

“Alec.” Jace sighed at how weary and torn his brother was. “Two things? Remember to heal those hands because they wouldn’t look good with that white suit you picked. And whatever you do, if it’s really what you want... We’ll both stand by you. No matter what.”

Alec didn’t smile or say anything, just nodded. It wasn’t much. But at least his parabatai knew that he wasn’t alone with that immense invisible weight on his shoulders.

/

Magnus was all too aware of the hour at which Alec would get married. Izzy, the kind and stubborn soul that she was, sent him an invitation, likely hoping that he’d save her brother. Unfortunately he was far too tired to save anyone.

Exhausted from a two-hour marathon of nausea, Magnus sank nearly bonelessly to his favorite armchair, nursing a glass of water. When Ragnor, who occupied the chair next to his with a book, opened his mouth he gave his friend a sharp look of warning. “If you’re about to tell me to go after him again to make an utter fool out of myself...”

Ragnor shook his head. “I just heard you fighting more than hard enough for one day in the bathroom”, the man announced, wrinkling his nose over-dramatically. “So I’ll go against my very nature and just sit here with this very good book, and keep you company.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I never thought I’d see the day Ragnor Fell admits defeat. And you’re holding the book upside down.” His friend must’ve been even more worried about him than he’d thought.

Ragnor rolled his eyes. (In a manner curiously similar to Magnus’.) “Sometimes I struggle to remember why I put up with you.” His warm tone gave away his true feelings.

And so they remained in a gloomy but companionable silence, both all too aware of the ceremony starting at the Institute.

/

Alec couldn’t breathe. And it wasn’t the good, excited kind of restlessness. All the people staring at him as he walked to the altar... His father announcing that he’d never been prouder of him while his mother just looked away... The Silent Brother waiting for the ceremony to begin... The worried eyes of Jace and Izzy watching him, judging him, pleading with him... His bowtie was strangling him and it took all his willpower to not rip it off and toss it as far as it’d fly.

Alec couldn’t muster the smile he knew everyone expected to see on his face. How was he supposed to keep telling himself that this was the right thing to do? The honorable thing to do? When he knew that he’d accidentally created a spark of life with someone who wasn’t his bride-to-be.

Alec shivered when music started to play. The room’s whole energy changed, everyone stood up and he felt even more trapped than before. Then Lydia was walking towards him, the embodiment of everything he was supposed to want.

In his head Lydia’s smile mixed with Magnus’. Instead of her eyes he saw a golden pair. And the closer to him she came, the more his mind was sent reeling. Teasing him, tempting him.

Magnus’ lips on his... Magnus in his arms, with him inside the mage... His hand on the stomach containing their unborn little one...

Would he ever breathe freely again, feel at peace, if he walked away from that forever? This... _need_ in him was far too strong to be suppressed. And he knew that it’d never go away.

He looked at Lydia, who’d been through so much and was now ready to settle for so little because her broken heart couldn’t handle more. A political arrangement, that was all they’d ever have. A... solid partnership. Surely she deserved more? And so did he.

Inside Magnus that ‘more’ was already growing – and Alec couldn’t turn his back on it.

“Alec?” He barely heard Jace’s worried whisper. “Are you okay?”

Alec shook his head. “I can’t... I can’t breathe.”

At that exact moment Lydia reached the altar. A frown appeared to her face while she studied his. “Alec?”

Alec stared at her. At the life he was supposed to lead, at the future he just couldn’t embrace. “I’m... I’m so sorry. But I can’t.”

For a moment disappointment showed on Lydia’s face. But her new smile was that of acceptance and understanding. “It’s okay. You deserve to be happy.”

How many people had told him that lately? At last Alec started to believe it. While they exchanged a brief hug a storm of murmuring took over the whole large space. People stared in confusion when he began to march away, each step lighter than the last. For the first time Alec took control over his own life.

Then his mother stood in front of him, outraged. “Alec, what in the world are you doing? You can’t...!”

“Enough.” Alec barely recognized his own voice. What was he doing...? He lifted his chin and straightened himself to his full height. “I love you, and I’d do almost anything for my family. But I can’t do this. And I refuse to pretend that my own child doesn’t exist. You raised me better than that.”

Walking away and leaving the room, then the building, Alec was blind and deaf to the commotion he left behind. He was terrified out of his mind and had no idea where he was going. But hard as he tried, he couldn’t convince himself that he was making a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo, Alec didn’t go through with it! But what next? And where do you think he’ll go? How did you like this take of the almost-wedding? And what other alterations to the canon would you like to see?
> 
> AND, most importantly, how was the chapter? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATES: This Friday and Saturday, then next Monday. (A real Easter special, LOL.)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	4. The Choices of Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much-needed talk takes place. Will it makes matters better or worse? And will it be completed before fate intervenes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! This chapter became a bit longer than I’d intended. (chuckles) We’ll see just what it entails...
> 
> DAAAAAAMN! You guys...! No story I’ve written has EVER received the level of love you’ve showered this one with. I’m floored, and humbled! (HUGS) THANK YOU, so, so much, for all your comments, listings and love! You have no idea how much your support means to me.
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec needed to do some serious thinking. Because under the circumstances he decided that he had every right to overthink the current events. He sent Jace and Izzy messages to let them know that he was fine (which he was, physically) and needed to be alone. Then he switched off his phone and kept on walking. For a very long time.

In such a short amount of time his whole life, everything he’d believed in and was supposed to accomplish, had been smashed to pieces. He found out that his parents, who always preached him of duty and honor, were former Circle members. To save what little was left of his family’s reputation he was supposed to get married, only to leave his fiancée at the altar. After hiding who he was since he was a teenager he slept with a Downworlder man. Who was now pregnant with his child.

Everything was falling apart, shifting, changing and spinning, and Alec’s head had hard time keeping up.

Who was he right now? What was he supposed to do? What did he want to do? That final question startled Alec, after he’d spent all his life doing the right thing, what was expected of him, with very little regard to his own desires. He’d been the obedient son, the protective brother and the fierce soldier. And until today he’d done anything and everything under his power to shoulder all the great expectations laid on him. To be worthy of his many labels.

Right now, he just wanted to be Alec Lightwood, an imperfect young man with the liberty to pursue what his heart craved.

By the time Alec reached that conclusion it was six in the morning. He’d ended up to a part of the city he couldn’t recognize and his feet throbbed almost as badly as his head. Across the street from him was a store that was open around the clock. As though by magic his chaotic thoughts settled and a coherent decision was made.

Perhaps what he had to offer was too little, too late, but he had to try.

Some shopping and a tense and painfully long taxi-ride later Alec stood behind a familiar door. Before he got there he had this full speech in his head but now all words flew from his mind. It took fifteen minutes before he managed to convince himself to knock.

The door opened almost immediately, startling him enough to make him adapt a fighting stance. The man who faced him definitely wasn’t Magnus and appeared entirely too amused. “I began to fear that you’d never make up your mind.” The stranger, whose horns gave away that he was a warlock, arched an eyebrow when he didn’t move a muscle. “Do you plan to come in or should I let you pace some more? Magnus is taking a nap but should wake up soon.”

Those words brought a sinking feeling to Alec’s gut. He stepped inside hoping that he wasn’t making a huge, humiliating mistake. “I’m Alec. Did I... interrupt something?”

“Ah, the famous Alec Lightwood!” The look on the other man’s face made him wonder with dread just what and how much of him the stranger had heard. “Fear not, anyone bearing adorable little gifts is welcome here. And you only interrupted me reading a book I’m not sure is to my liking. Magnus’ taste in literature leaves much to be desired.” They began to advance towards the living room. “I’m Ragnor, Magnus’ friend.” Something must’ve shown on his face because the warlock felt the need to elaborate. “Not _that_ kind of a friend.”

Alec hoped that his blush wasn’t visible. Here he’d imagined that the situation couldn’t get any more awkward. “Oh.”

Ragnor made himself comfortable on an armchair and gestured for him to take the couch. The man went on once he complied, considerably less jokingly. “I’d congratulate you but you don’t exactly radiate the joy of a new husband.”

Alec looked down towards his hands that were twitching restlessly. After the sleepless night, with exhaustion from all the walking clouding his mind, the almost-wedding felt like a bizarre dream. “I couldn’t go through with it.”

“Why not?” It said something about how tired he was that Magnus managed sneak in without him noticing. There was an unreadable look on the omega’s pale face.

Alec opened his mouth thrice before finding his voice. “Because... I couldn’t stop thinking about the baby. And you.” Suddenly remembering what he’d purchased, he held out a brown teddy bear that embraced a heart and a box of chocolates. “I, ah... got you two these.” Now that he looked at his offerings, he became all too aware of how pathetic they were. “You would’ve deserved something fancy but I couldn’t find anything better...”

Magnus, however, accepted the items. Appearing... touched, almost. Wary, but touched. “Thank you.” The warlock inhaled a deep breath, visibly bracing himself. “What happened to doing right by your family? Maryse must be furious.”

Honestly? Alec was fairly sure that he’d be disowned. Still... “You carry the most important part of my family”, he pointed out quietly. (Thankful that Ragnor had withdrawn to the kitchen to grant them some privacy, satisfied that they didn’t seem to be headed towards a shouting match.) “I... spent the night walking around, figuring things out. And... I’m not good at apologies. But I’m sorry I didn’t let you know immediately that you’re not alone in all this. I just... This is all so new for me...”

Magnus’ eyes flashed. “And you imagine that this isn’t new for me, too?” The omega lifted his chin. “If you’re doing this out of pity or...”

“I’m here because I care about you. Both of you.” So much that it scared Alec. “I want to be a part of your lives. As much as you’ll allow. I... I should’ve said that sooner.”

Something in Magnus’ gaze softened at his sincere admission. But the smaller man was still on guard. “What about your parents? I doubt Maryse would welcome a half-Downworlder as her first grandchild.”

Alec fought the urge to grimace. He did dread that Magnus heard the exchange between him and his mother... “That’s another thing I want to apologize for.” At least he wasn’t stumbling on his words anymore. “I should’ve defended you. But it shocked me, to see how deep her prejudices actually go. It was the first time I’ve ever been ashamed of my parents and I... froze.” Hearing that they’d been members of the Circle once upon a time was already a nasty surprise. But the way she spoke of his unborn child... He had no words to describe how it made him feel. When he went on his voice was hoarse. “She’s a mom. If she tries to make me choose between her expectations and my own baby... How can she expect me not to choose my baby, every time?”

Magnus took a long moment to consider his words. “You shouldn’t underestimate a mother’s love. She’ll come around eventually.” There was a pause. “And, for the record... You’re great at apologies.” It wasn’t immediate forgiveness but it was a chance to try again. One Alec would’ve been a fool to refuse or take for granted. Suddenly Magnus blanched even further. “Excuse me...” With that the man dashed away.

Alec was confused for a moment until the sounds of throwing up reached his ears. He moved to follow until Ragnor interrupted him. “I wouldn’t recommend that. Let him have this moment of weakness alone and be ready with a glass of water afterwards.” The man studied him carefully with his gaze. “Magnus isn’t the average omega. I’m sure that he’s told you that he could do this alone if he had to, emotionally and financially. It’s true. But he shouldn’t have to. If you choose to be there for him, stick to that decision. Don’t abandon him even when things get difficult.”

Alec failed to see how things could get more difficult than they currently were but didn’t think it was a good moment to get sassy. “Of course I won’t”, he declared instead and meant it. His brows furrowed. “I know that I hurt him.” And he regretted it deeply. “Why... are you instructing me instead of kicking me out?”

Ragnor’s eyes held the kind of warmth Alec had received far too little over the course of his life. “Because you’re so very young and inexperienced. Few learn new things without failing or stumbling a few times, let alone something as complex as being an alpha. But you seem to have a heart of gold.” The man tilted his head. “I can also see how scared and overwhelmed you are, even through that steely Shadowhunter demeanor. I’m aware that your kind tend to start a family at a young age but it’s still a big, terrifying step.” (That... was putting it mildly.) “Then there’s who you’re starting a family with. I’ve spent enough time with Nephilim to know how old-fashioned and unhealthily strict your culture is. Coming out... It’s no easy feat. Even if you do it for your chosen mate.”

Alec felt color rushing to his cheeks. “I’m not... I don’t know...”

Ragnor lifted a hand. “I know that you’re not _there_ yet. But I saw the way you look at Magnus and I know you will be. It’s alright to be scared of it but don’t fight it or run away from it. They’ve taught you that emotions cloud judgement but hardening yourself against them is a slow, painful way to die.” The mage then sighed and clapped his hands together in a manner he’d definitely learned from Magnus. “Now, since I doubt anyone would miss me for a moment... I’ll stop by at Catarina’s.”

“Are you going to tell her about me being here?” Alec inquired and was confused by how little it bothered him.

“We’re very old. It’s rare that something new and exciting happens. Besides, Catarina tends to be harder than me on Magnus’ suitors. It wouldn’t hurt to have someone speaking for you.” Ragnor went on just before creating a portal. “That being said... If you hurt Magnus again, I won’t hesitate to transform you into some disgusting creature. Preferably the crawling kind. Punishment from the Clave be damned.” With that barely half-serious threat Ragnor vanished through a portal, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts.

/

It took far longer than Magnus would’ve liked before the bout of nausea was over. He got up slowly and steadily, then rinsed his mouth. He was certain that Alec would’ve left by then.

Instead he found Alec pacing the living room. Appearing disarmingly determined and shy all at once, the alpha offered him a glass of water. “Ragnor went to Catarina’s. He... said that you might appreciate this.”

Magnus nodded. “Thank you.” He went on after downing the much-needed liquid. “And because I can practically sense you wondering, I’m fine. It’s just morning sickness.”

Alec frowned. It was easy to see that he’d grown used to looking after others. (The realization made his omega instincts purr, which Magnus stifled swiftly.) “Can I do something to help?”

“You stopped your wedding and pissed off your parents. I think that’s enough for one day’s work.” Magnus glanced towards the other’s feet. “You actually walked through the night, didn’t you? You can barely stand. May I see if I can do something about that?”

Alec nodded enthusiastically. Why did he appear so surprised by Magnus wanting to offer assistance when he was hurting? “Of course.”

A slightly loaded but not uncomfortable silence lingered while Alec settled back to the couch and Magnus got to work. Healing blue magic lingered around the Shadowhunter’s feet as though caressing them. Magnus was impressed that the Nephilim allowed it without flinching. Usually Alec’s kind were wary around his powers. (Which, of course, didn’t keep them from demanding his help at every turn.)

“Thank you.” Alec looked at him in a way Magnus hadn’t been looked at in a very long time. “For this. And for trusting me enough to give me a second chance.”

Magnus nodded. He didn’t have the heart to point out that it was too soon to speak of trust. But after that surprising morning he had hope that such would be formed eventually. The life growing inside him was definitely a powerful motivator for them to work things out. He inhaled a deep, steadying breath. “So, if we’re about to give co-parenting a shot...” He refused to hurt himself by entertaining dreams of anything more. “Then I suppose we should talk. We... come from very different worlds. I’d like to know that we can see eye to eye when it comes to what our child needs and how the little one should be raised.”

Suddenly Alec was far more solemn. “My parents... I never want our kid to feel the way they’ve made me feel. Like I’m never good enough, like there’s something wrong with me just because I’m... the way I am.” The alpha seemed embarrassed upon realizing just how much he revealed and looked away.

Magnus didn’t know what to say, how to respond to the unexpected openness. He chose to return it in kind. “And I don’t want our child to ever feel like a monster.” His mother’s suicide... His stepfather’s hands trying to drown him... His father manipulating him... The tiny being still safe inside him deserved to enter a far kinder world. Shaking off horrible memories, he attempted to lighten the mood. “And I want the child to inherit your nose. I’ve never been very fond of mine and yours is adorable. Especially when you scrunch it up in annoyance.” He went on at the tiny smile he triggered. “We may be very different but it seems that where it truly counts, we want similar things.”

The aching amount of hope that lit up in Alec’s eyes warned him that the younger man might’ve gotten wrong ideas. Imagined that he was talking about more than just their baby’s future. For the first time since they met Magnus was the one who wanted to hit the brakes.

He never had to do that, though. Because just then a wide platinum bracelet Alec wore began to glow red and the Nephilim stiffened. “We were all given these when it became clear that Valentine is back. To make sure that in case of emergency we’d get an alert, no matter where we might be.” The younger man bounced up like someone who hadn’t spent the whole night wandering around, fully ready for a battle. “The Institute’s under attack. I have to go back, right now.”

“I’m going with you”, Magnus announced sharply. He narrowed his eyes when the other was about to protest. “I’m pregnant, not incapacitated, and I’m not letting you walk into who knows what threat all alone. Are you going to waste time on fighting with me or are we going?”

/

Jocelyn was still a little tired from the long sleep Magnus woke her from, and from all the talks and interrogations she’d been through. She and Clary had a lot to talk about, she reconnected with Luke and the Clave was understandably wary of her. It wouldn’t be easy to mend bridges and regain trust but she was up for the task. As soon as she’d napped for a month or two. At least she was given a room instead of a holding cell.

She was startled to immediate awareness by the building’s alarm system going off. With a deep frown on her face she dashed to the hallway. To nearly bump into Jace. Something was clearly wrong with him. There was a dark, unreadable look on his face and his eyes were pitch-black.

Jocelyn’s frown deepened while she took an instinctive step backwards. Something threatening, demonic, radiated from him. “Jace? What’s wrong?”

“You. _You_ are what’s wrong with me.” He took a step closer. “He told me, you know? Valentine. That you’re my mother. That you abandoned me to die, your own child, because I’m demonic. Do you know how that felt?” Another step closer. “Like someone had ripped out my heart.”

/

Thanks to Magnus’ portaling abilities, he and Alec reached the Institute just seconds before a lockdown was ordered. The whole building was in a state of chaos and everyone was looking for some sort of a demon. Before they could ask anyone a thing Izzy was approaching them, holding a blade. “Show me your eyes”, she commanded and sighed in relief after they complied. “Okay, you’re you.”

“What’s going on here?” Alec demanded while they began to advance further into the building, ready to fight whatever attacker might come their way. His anxiety grew because he could sense that there was something wrong with Jace. But at least his parabatai was still alive. He tried to find some solace from that.

“Valentine sneaked in a demon inside a mundane’s body”, Izzy spat. “I guess I should consider myself lucky since it left that host before I started to examine the body, so it didn’t possess me. But it’s taken over and killed a bunch of others.”

“We have to find it before...” Alec trailed off.

Because just then they were close to Jocelyn’s room and saw Jace on the floor. Hands covered in blood and a dazed look on his face. The blond lifted his gaze slowly, torn by fear and guilt. “What...? What did I do? What did I do...?”

While Magnus inspected Jace Alec and Izzy peered into the room. It was like a scene from a horror movie. Jocelyn lay on the floor in a pool of blood, her eyes glazed over and a hole where her heart was supposed to be.

As though things weren’t already bad enough, just then they heard Clary’s voice. “Jace, what’s wrong? What...?” That was when she saw her mom. For two seconds time froze before her brain caught up with what she was seeing. Tears filled her eyes while she slid to the floor, her lips open for a soundless scream of anguish.

In the emotional turmoil they didn’t notice the suspicious black cloud lurking in the shadows. Until it found a new host and Alec’s eyes turned black. All hell broke loose once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Crap. What will possessed Alec do? How will this affect Clace? AND, most importantly... What do you think of the twist? (Yes, you got it right. Valentine made the ‘Jace is the demonic child of his’ reveal earlier than on the show, just before Jace and Clary retrieved Jocelyn.) (And I just couldn't resist the bracelet-idea. They could've used additional security-measures to handle a threat like Valentine.)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATES tomorrow and on Monday.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care! And stay safe.


	5. Venomous Words and Tender Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the demon settles into Alec will everyone make it through emotionally and physically unscratched? Harsh truths and a nothing short of magical encounter ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that it took me until today to update! I had a... not so good day yesterday so I’m slightly late. BUT, here we are! (BEAMS) I... hope you all still are, too...?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for all your comments and love! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me. (HUGS) I REALLY hope that you’re not opposed to the twists to the canon and that the updating schedule isn’t overwhelming to you.
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

There was a precious little time period of about five seconds when the whole group was so focused on Jocelyn’s body, Jace and Clary that they didn’t notice what was going on with Alec. Jace was too crippled by guilt and traumatized from his recent possession to sense a change through their bond. Magnus, however, did sense something bizarre. Ice-cold shivers of dread went down his spine and his brows furrowed while he tried to figure out what was wrong. The omega part of him was anxious and on high alert.

Magnus’ gaze shifted towards Alec, who was staring at his own unsteady, clenched hands, breathing hard. “Alexander? Are you alright?”

He never got an answer because just then Maryse was rushing towards them. Sheer terror for her children in her eyes and a blade ready. “Jace, by the Angel...! Where is that blood from? Are you injured?”

The sound of her voice had the same power as pulling the trigger of a gun. Without any warning whatsoever Alec was moving, black, inhuman eyes gleaming in a chilling fashion. Magnus reacted instantly to prevent a second tragedy. “Alec, stop!”

Unfortunately he happened to be on the possessed Shadowhunter’s warpath, which meant that some little collision was inevitable. But perhaps Alec was still in partial control over himself. Because instead of being hurled to a wall or a floor Magnus only received a harsh little shove. It threw the warlock off balance and he was fairly sure that he received a bruise, but it didn’t slow him down. With swift and experienced moves he activated his magic and it wrapped around Alec just before he would’ve reached Maryse.

Alec snarled loudly and protested his hold but didn’t manage to break free. The look on Maryse’s face... Magnus certainly wasn’t her biggest fan but seeing that pain nonetheless hurt. She looked like her heart had been torn out and squashed already. And then the demon inside Alec began to snarl words of poison. “What kind of a mother are you? You make a mistake and expect me to sacrifice my whole life to fix it! My future... My freedom to choose who I want to marry... All that was expendable for the sake of our family’s honor! You told me to pretend that my child doesn't exist! Do you have any idea how much it hurt to realize how little my happiness means to you?”

Maryse appeared worryingly pale. No tears rolled but her eyes shimmered suspiciously. “Alec, I love you!”

“Then why don’t you ever act like you do?” Alec pulled hard against Magnus’ magic while the demon gained strength from the archer’s bottled up pain. “All my life I’ve been told what’s expected of me and it never feels like I’m good enough! It’s like I’m nothing but another Shadowhunter to train and lead, just another asset, to you.”

Maryse shook her head but she had no words to defend herself with.

Somehow Alec’s black demonic eyes managed to darken further. “It’s high time I free myself of you. Permanently.”

Just then Magnus caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Apparently Izzy had decided to try freeing Alec. The warlock never had the chance to signal that it was a bad idea. On the last moment Izzy hesitated, not wanting to thrust a blade right at her brother’s shoulder. It cost her, because Alec sensed her. For a few all-important seconds the demon managed to slip out of Magnus’ grasp but once again it looked like Alec was in some control over himself. While Izzy hit the wall pretty hard it wasn’t enough to do major damage. Far more worrying was the fact that Alec now held the blade she meant to use on him. Those horrible eyes darted from Izzy to him, then to Maryse.

Alec didn’t have the time to act on those impulses, however, because Magnus was in control once more. He realized the he’d have to keep holding on until the demon would realize that the only way out of the stalemate was leaving Alec’s body. A horrible question presented itself. The kind of force it took to hold someone possessed steady was immense. What if Alec’s body or his magic would give in first under the pressure?

Magnus tightened his hold as much as he dared to when the archer nearly succeeded in breaking free fully. His chest clenched while Alec shuddered and screamed from agony as well as outrage. Maryse also screamed, ordering him to stop even if it was the death of her. What if this was the wrong call? What if the demon wouldn’t leave the alpha’s body before...?

Then a black cloud surged from Alec, soon assuming something of a shape. Clary reacted instantly. Faster than the demon could get to her she slashed with her blade. A flash of light, and the evil being was gone.

Unfortunately the damage it did was far from gone. Jace hadn’t even tried to get up from the floor and when Clary broke down over Jocelyn’s body he stared at the redhead. His lips were open for an apology that he didn’t have the breath to voice. Then, out of the blue, Simon stormed in and Clary practically melted to his comforting embrace, clung to her best friend as though for dear life while sobbing. Magnus’ heart ached for Jace as the blond watched the two with longing and miserable acceptance.

Maryse’s eyes held shock and heartache while she stared at Alec, who lay motionless on the floor. Izzy was kneeling beside the fallen man, trying to get him to wake up. That got Magnus moving, how drained and dizzy he was be damned. “Let me see”, he urged gently and Izzy nodded, trusting him eagerly with her brother’s health and safety.

A quick inspection revealed, much to Magnus’ relief, that Alec was breathing well and didn’t seem to have any injuries. Fighting the demon did take its toll, though, which became apparent when the alpha began to wake up sluggishly with a disgruntled groan. “... what ...?”

Magnus was finally able to breathe easily. “The only way to get the demon out of you was to convince it that it’d get nowhere in your body. I’m sorry I had to hurt you.”

Alec shook his head. “... alright ...” Starting to become more coherent, the man tensed up. “... I hurt anyone?”

_Depends on your definition_ , Magnus mused sullenly, purposefully avoiding looking Maryse’s way. “You didn’t”, he reassured. “I managed to keep you under control.”

Alec swallowed hard, avoiding his eyes. “I could’ve killed you. All of you.”

Magnus pressed his hand against the other’s cheek. For a stolen moment the need to comfort overruled his steel-hard decision to keep his distance. (He told himself that he didn’t notice how Alec leaned instinctively to the touch.) “But you didn’t, I saw how hard you fought back. Because you’re far stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

Relief radiated from Alec in waves. But the young alpha refused to stand down yet. Sharp eyes, finally the man’s own, inspected the people around them and darkened. Eventually they swept towards Maryse before looking away quickly. Magnus wondered how much of what the demon spewed out Alec suddenly remembered and how much of the tirade came from the young man’s heart.

Just then Izzy hissed upon gingerly touching the back of her head. Magnus moved to inspect and possibly heal her. “Let me...” He trailed off and stumbled back down when black spots danced in his line of vision. Apparently he wouldn’t be using more magic for a tiny while.

Alec was instantly there, supporting him, attempting to shield him. “I should’ve never let you come here.” It sounded like the alpha was more upset with himself than him. “You shouldn’t be endangering and exhausting yourself like this when you’re pregnant.”

Magnus sighed heavily and tried to get up on his own again but Alec was already there, arm wrapped around him. At least the Shadowhunter wasn’t trying to carry him... “I’d stress out more cooped up at home, unable to help”, he pointed out. “I... suppose I have to learn what my limits are now. But I’m perfectly fine, and so is the baby.”

Needing to try to feel it, Alec slipped a hand under his shirt. Of course there wasn’t much to actually feel yet. But for the first time since the possession Alec stopped shaking.

A little too late they remembered that they had audience. “So I wasn’t hearing things when I thought that you growled something about a baby at the wedding.” Izzy, to her credit, overcame the immediate shock quickly. “We’ll talk about this later. A lot. Get some rest, both of you. Look after each other while I look after Jace.”

Alec nodded tensely, trusting his sister with his parabatai although it wasn’t easy. It must’ve gone against the man’s very instincts but at the moment ensuring that their little one was alright was a priority. It thrilled Magnus’ omega side, even if he felt selfish immediately after.

Unfortunately they could only take a small break with everything that was going on. So they headed towards the infirmary instead of his loft. Magnus didn’t point out that Alec held on to him quite tightly the whole way there. Perhaps partially because he kind of needed to be held.

They had no idea what they were to each other but they already knew that they couldn’t stomach the thought of losing each other. And what happened just now... It was a bit too much of a close call.

/

Alec knew that it wasn’t where Magnus would’ve wanted the first scan to happen. But a mundane hospital wasn’t exactly an option and since Shadowhunters did get pregnant from time to time the Institute had the necessary equipment. So they ensured that they had absolute privacy and settled to a infirmary room. Alec would’ve wanted to hold Magnus’ hand, so much that it hurt, but he didn’t think he had that right.

The whole immense weight of the day landed on his broad shoulders unnaturally heavily. Jace’s pain... Being under the demon’s control... Now knowing exactly what he said to his mother... There were people he really needed to talk to. But at the moment all he could focus on was ensuring that his baby and the omega who meant so much to him that it scared him were alright.

“Are you... growling?”

Alec shrugged. At least he wasn’t blushing. “Today triggered my protective instincts.”

Magnus seemed to understand and didn’t continue to insist that he was just fine. Instead the man inched his hand closer to his, as an obvious sign to grab it. “Don’t overthink it, don’t make it seem like more than it is. If this is what you need right now, I’m alright with it. This isn’t too much to ask for.”

Alec figured that he probably should’ve been embarrassed but something about Magnus’ tone made that impossible. He simply nodded. Then, slowly and experimentally, he wrapped his hand around the warlock’s. The physical contact helped, even if they were far from being bonded mates.

Seconds later his newfound calmness was tested when a petite woman neither of them had seen before entered the room. She had long, neatly tied blonde hair and a kind pair of hazel eyes. “I’m sorry I’m late but this place is in a bit of a chaos. I’m Mia, Catarina’s friend. She gave me some little information about the situation, including that you’re not bonded and how far along the pregnancy approximately is. But despite me being friends with her, I assure you that whatever you tell me and we find out together stays between the three of us.” She went on at their nods. “Catarina hinted that after such a hectic day you’d like to meet your little one for the first time.”

Both men nodded eagerly. Neither was exactly calm while Mia plugged in a device, then began to approach them with a small item that had gel on it. Perhaps she had experience on alphas and omegas because she seemed to continue to pick up on their reservations and respected them. “If you’re uncomfortable with anything I do, just let me know. We all want to know that everything’s alright but it needs to happen on your terms for this to work. Whenever you feel the need to ask something, go for it.”

Once they’d agreed on those terms she got started. Deliberately slowly, explaining the whole time what she was doing. Even with that help Alec’s back was stiffer than metal while he waited anxiously and Magnus’ grip on his hand tightened when they couldn’t see or hear a thing.

How likely was it to lose a baby during the first trimester? Alec was sure that he’d read that horrible number from somewhere but at the moment it escaped his mind. What if...?

Then rapid thumping filled the room and consumed all Alec’s thoughts. And better than that, he finally saw their child on a tiny screen. Solid and real.

That... was when it really, truly sunk in. That it was their baby, his baby, inside Magnus and right in front of their bewildered eyes. Moving as though trying to get comfortable.

Mia grinned, visibly basking in their joy. (Not that they would’ve noticed.) “Considering how far along the pregnancy is, the baby is on the smaller side but I wouldn’t be worried. As far as I can see everything’s developing perfectly normally.” She gave the stunned duo a fond look. “Congratulations, parents.”

There was nothing but pure love and wonder in Magnus’ eyes as the mage couldn’t tear them away from their child. (Alec wondered how often someone who’d walked the earth for centuries could be caught by surprise in such a way.) “Alexander...!”

Alec nodded, equally dazed and in awe. “I know”, was all he managed to utter. Unable to stop himself, he placed a brief, tender kiss on Magnus’ cheek. And told himself that it wasn’t just pregnancy hormones that made the omega accept it.

/

The men were too caught up by other things to notice the eyes observing them through a window separating the room from a hallway.

Maryse was aware that she’d made great many mistakes. As a Shadowhunter and a mother. But never had they been thrown at her face like that day.

She was once loyal to and looked up to the man who today brought death and chaos to the Institute she’d sworn to protect. To her children. Izzy had retreated with Jace to his room to look after him, and refused to speak with her. Alec’s words burned her mind like acid while she now saw something on his face she realized he’d never displayed before. Genuine happiness. She would’ve sought comfort from her husband but he hadn’t been in the building when the attack began and still hadn’t returned. She had nauseating suspicions of his whereabouts.

No parent was supposed to have a favorite child but Maryse couldn’t help herself. Alec was hers. Her firstborn, her solemn alpha boy who always looked after everyone and never asked anything for himself. Watching how tenderly he looked after the Downworlder omega fate led him to and their unborn child, Maryse realized that she had a decision to make.

There was no force in this world or any other strong enough to tear Alec away from his baby, or Magnus for the matter. If Maryse wanted to be a part of her son’s life... Then she’d have to find some way to accept the two additions as well.

Maryse was dragged out of those heavy thoughts when hurried steps approached her. Her frown, which seemed to have become permanent, deepened when she found Andrew Underhill. “What is it?”

Andrew inhaled a deep breath. “That demon inside a mundane’s body... It was just a distraction to keep us from noticing Valentine’s real plan. In the middle of the chaos Lydia was attacked and the Cup was stolen. Surveillance footage shows that it was Hodge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bits of Malec progress! (BEAMS) Poor Jace! But at least Malec made it through the attack emotionally and physically pretty unscratched. And bubba is also safe and doing well inside Magnus. (sighs happily) LOL, I think this was kinder than you expected of my story.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Requests? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments seriously make my day AND feed my inner muse.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE DEFINITELY COMING TOMORROW, THEN NEXT FRIDAY. We’ll see if the twice-a-week updates work.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	6. Sleepovers in the Middle of Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of all the chaos Alec and Magnus somehow succeed in getting a tiny bit closer. Alec learns something about Magnus’ past. And together they handle an unpleasant warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SUPPOSED TO BE a short chapter, LOL. I hope you don’t mind the length. There were just certain things that wanted to happen simultaneously.
> 
> THAN YOU, a million times, for your comments, listings, love and support! It means more to me than I can say that you’re there. (HUGS)
> 
> Alright, then. Are you ready? Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

The afternoon after the demon attack Maryse faced more devastating evidence of how badly she’d failed as a mother. After finding out that Magnus was at home resting she intended to find her oldest child, and learned that he was in Jace’s room. For a while she was glad that she’d get to check up on three of her kids. She froze at the sight she met.

Her son’s eyes shone while he showed Jace and Izzy what she recognized as a sonogram picture. Izzy squealed from joy and even Jace, haunted as his eyes were, grinned while patting his parabatai proudly on the back. A new baby, a new life. It was just the good news the trio needed.

Alec’s eyes... They were so full of the kind of pride and joy they’d never expressed before that it broke her heart. (Or perhaps it ached her the most that he once was a happy child, until expectations and other pressure squashed him.) The half-Downworlder child he was so clearly overjoyed of, her first grandchild... She was still working on trying to take in the news, trying to take in the words the demon snarled at her the day before. And Maryse knew that as much as she wanted to talk to Alec, before she’d succeeded instead of trying the two of them would have nothing to talk about. Swearing to herself that she would succeed, she left soundlessly and returned to the room she shared with Robert.

“Inquisitor Herondale is on her way”, Robert announced without looking up from his phone. “She wants to interrogate everyone who was here during the attack. Including you.”

 _And where were you?_ , Maryse wanted to snarl. She had nauseating suspicions of who he was messaging with at the moment. “I see.”

It seemed that she had several big decisions to make.

/

After the demon attack was over the chaos only seemed to escalate. Several Shadowhunters were dead. A few more, including Lydia, were injured. The Cup had been stolen and was without a doubt in Valentine’s hands. Inquisitor Herondale herself came to sort out the mess and assumed control over the Institute, which had everyone even more on the edge.

And then there was the more personal drama. Clary grieved, with Simon supporting her. Jace was suffering and tried to ease the pain by being even more reckless than usual. As much became adamantly clear when the blond almost killed Hodge upon arresting the traitor. Alec did everything he could to help his brother but there was little he could do for someone who literally ran away from help. He was beyond grateful that he had Izzy to help him try to look after Jace.

And then there was the case of his mother, who clearly struggled to find the words for the talk they needed to have. His parents also obviously had something going on. Alec could tell that the couple had been fighting a lot since his father’s return and once he caught his mother wiping away tears. The way Herondale circled around his parents like a vulture also suggested that the Lightwood family faced pressure from the outside.

In the middle of it all Alec came to a conclusion that if he wanted to keep his sanity intact, he needed to get away from the Institute for a little while. When he fled he’d stayed up for almost three days straight. His mind was foggy but his feet knew exactly where to go. Dusk had fallen quite a while ago while he settled to Magnus’ fire escape, exhausted to the bone.

Alec was tired enough to almost fall asleep there and he definitely wasn’t awake enough to wonder what he was doing in his current location. He was startled to full awareness by Magnus’ voice. “Alexander?” The understandably surprised looking warlock held a glass of something green. (Which was probably meant to help with the pregnancy-related queasiness.) “Is... everything alright?”

Alec nodded, suddenly self-conscious. The omega was pregnant with his baby but he shouldn’t have assumed that he had the right to show up unannounced. “I just... needed a breather away from the Institute. I understand if...”

“None of that.” Magnus’ eyes filled with warmth. “You’re welcome here. Come inside, you must be freezing. I’ll make you something warm to drink.”

/

By the time the coffee Magnus made was ready Alec had fallen asleep on the couch. The Shadowhunter snored softly with a serene look on his face. The warlock didn’t know what to make of this new turn of events. But he couldn’t deny the fact that the omega in him was thrilled that the alpha who sired his child was near.

Gently, not wanting to disturb the clearly much-needed rest, he placed a blanket on top of the sleeping man. He stood there for a minute, wondering if he was imagining the whole thing. Eventually settling to bed, he braced himself for a strange morning.

Magnus would’ve never admitted to experiencing such neediness. But with Alec’s presence he slept more peacefully than he had in years, possibly decades. Even nausea didn’t wake him up from his slumber.

Unfortunately he’d forgotten that Ragnor promised, or perhaps rather threatened, to show up with breakfast. Because apparently he was horrible at looking after himself and needed someone to shove actual nutrients into him. Magnus had an inkling suspicion that it was his friend’s way of admitting that he was worried and wanted to check up on him.

Magnus was still trying to wake up when Ragnor portaled in. And immediately arched an eyebrow at the archer still sleeping on his couch. “From stray cats to stray Nephilim?” His friend’s tone was far too fond to be taken the wrong way. “He looks content. And so do you.”

“Don’t you dare”, Magnus growled with a threatening glare, immensely glad that by some miracle Alec hadn’t woken up.

Ragnor shrugged. “What? It’s true.” His friend’s eyes softened. “Why do you reckon he came here?”

Magnus managed to resist rolling his eyes. Barely. “Because he wanted to be close to his child.”

“He came because he feels safe here. Around you.” Ragnor went on at a skeptical look from him. “I know that you two started... awkwardly. But I’m certain that he’s not in this only for the baby anymore. Give the poor lad a chance.”

Magnus grimaced. “Please don’t call the father of my child ‘lad’.” Just then nausea rolled through him like an old friend. He swallowed convulsively. “Sorry, I’ll...” With that he was already running.

By the time Magnus returned from the bathroom Ragnor had left and Alec was waking up, slowly and groggily. The omega couldn’t fight back a smile when the other yawned gloriously and stretched languidly. They had a long, uncomfortable talk ahead them and he was hesitant to follow Ragnor’s advice. But he gave himself the chance to enjoy the view. “Morning.” He then frowned when the alpha was barely able to hold back a grimace. “Are you alright?” He hadn’t missed some sort of an injury, had he?

Alec nodded. “Just a little headache. It happens sometimes, after I’ve stayed up too long.” Their eyes met and something almost palpable lingered in the air between them. “Thank you, for letting me spend the night.”

Magnus nodded. His mouth opened but in the end he wasn’t sure what to say. “I think I may have something for the headache. I’ll check my...” He never got the chance to finish. His wards gave a report moments before the apartment’s door opened.

When Clary and Jace walked in it was hard to say if they or Alec was more befuddled while the trio took in each other. Both arrivals looked like they’d gone to hell and back. Jace found his voice first. “Alec? What... are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” Alec countered, with his tone making clear that he wasn’t going to discuss his relationship with Magnus.

Clary’s eyes were full of despair when they turned to Magnus. “We’ve been researching, and... There’s a way, to bring my mom back. Magnus, please...”

Magnus’ stomach clenched. Pregnancy hormones made it nearly impossible to say ‘no’ to the young woman who missed her mother so much that it hurt. Especially when he’d gone through the same pain himself. Still... “Biscuit, I’m sorry. You know I’d do just about anything for you. But I can’t do this. I won’t. Jocelyn wouldn’t want it, either.”

Hurt flashed in Clary’s eyes. “I just got her back! I can’t... I can’t lose her again.” She was barely able to blink away tears of sorrow. “What if it was your own mom?”

Horrible memories of a blade and blood made Magnus shiver. “I still wouldn’t do it. Because those who are forced back to life...” He shook his head. “There are always pieces of their soul missing. Even if I tried to bring her back... It wouldn’t be the Jocelyn you knew.” He sighed. “If you want to do right by her... Then cherish her memory, and let her rest in peace.”

“What about me?” Jace sounded absolutely heartbroken and wrecked by guilt. “All she ever knew of me was that I’m Valentine’s experiment. And then I...” The blond trailed off.

Magnus didn’t enjoy opening up about his past. But if sharing his most painful memory would help... “My own mother killed herself when I was a child. Because she couldn’t stand the fact that she gave birth to a demon’s child. Would I bring her back, in hopes of making a more pleasant final memory with her? No. Because it wouldn’t be the real her anymore.” He gave the pained duo a moment to take in what he was saying. “We don’t get to choose what kind of memories we make with our loved ones and how long we get to keep them. We can only try to live our lives in a way they can be proud of.”

/

After Jace and Clary left Alec’s first instinct was to go after his parabatai. But then he turned towards Magnus, who was writing busily. “What... are you doing?”

“Making a list of warlocks within my restriction who might stoop low enough to attempt resurrection.” Magnus responded to his frown with a lopsided smile. “Clary is great many things. Stubborn is one of them. I doubt she’d give up on her quest this easily.”

Alec was forced to agree. He sighed. “Look, Magnus... I’m so sorry about your mother.”

Magnus shook his head. The omega was unnaturally focused on his note-making paper. “It’s all in the past.”

“No, it’s not. Not really.” Alec approached the smaller man until he could wrap an arm around him. “I’m sorry that she couldn’t see how amazing you are.”

Magnus looked at him with open surprise and spent a moment gathering his thoughts. “And I’m sorry that your parents find it so hard to accept you as you are.” The warlock looked away once more. “I truly hope that we’ll learn from their example and do better.”

“We will.” Alec meant it. Because while he pressed a hand against Magnus’ stomach, he’d never experienced the kind of determination he did then. He’d failed far too many times but he wouldn’t fail their child. “Our baby will never feel unaccepted or unloved.”

For a strange moment, through which Alec held his breath, Magnus’ lips moved towards his. Until the mage backtracked as though nothing ever happened. “Now let’s stay focused. Something tells me that we have a rescue mission ahead us and I’ll have one of my warlocks to discipline.”

/

While Clary sat across from Iris Rouse Magnus’ words echoed in her head. Taunting her, making her question her decision. She was just about to seal a deal with the woman when something collided with the window beside her. Clary turned her gaze and felt chills.

A small raven screamed from fury while attacking the glass. And then, before she could process what was happening properly, the animal was inside. Iris grabbed it immediately and broke its neck with chillingly little care, then smiled at her. “Now, drink the tea. Then we’ll seal the Oath and we can get started.”

Clary stared that the somehow incredibly terrifying woman. And shook her head. “No. I’m sorry, but... I can’t do this.”

Iris tilted her head, all former pleasantness falling away like a bad mask. “I’m sorry to hear that. But no fear, my child. I still have plenty of use for you.” Before the warlock could attack her something bizarre happened.

Something golden shimmered in the air right behind Iris. A rune, Clary realized with surprise. Not wasting even a single second, she drew it and threw her hand forward just as Iris did. The move and the golden glow that accompanied it didn’t only block the warlock’s attack. It sent Iris flying backwards, straight at a wall.

Iris recovered quickly, hissing from rage. “Nephilim fool...! I will...”

“You will what?” Magnus’ low growl would’ve chilled just about anyone. Iris raised her hand but he was faster, trapping her with furious, orange magic. “You’ve gotten away with your disgusting little project for too long. Resurrection and impregnating mundanes against their will... The Gard should have a special cell just for you.”

/

Downstairs Jace and Alec were investigating the building when Alec felt someone staring at him. Looking to side, he smiled upon seeing a dark-haired little girl watching him from behind a corner. “Hey.” He took one step closer but no more. “I’m Alec. What’s your name?”

The girl hesitated. “Madzie.” She looked around warily. “Where’s nana?”

“Your nana will be right where she belongs.” Not waiting for the child to digest the news Aldertree, who seemed to have come out of the blue, grabbed the little girl to his arms. “And you will be, too.”

Alec frowned. “Where are you taking her? You can’t...!”

“Yes, I can.” Aldertree gave him a far from pleasant look. “I’m Herondale’s right hand while she’s here and I have every right to call these shots. Now, if you’ll excuse me...”

Watching the man walking away with Madzie, who seemed terrified and confused, Alec felt his hands itch from how badly he would’ve wanted to unleash an arrow.

At last he discovered a way to unleash his frustration. From the basement they found a hideous demon, one which had been used for things the father-to-be preferred not thinking about. A steel-hard expression on his face, he took an explosive arrow, aimed right at the monster’s open mouth as it moved to attack and fired. The demon exploded to tiny bits and pieces.

“Gross. And dramatic.” Jace shrugged, appearing more like himself than he had in days. “But also effective.”

“What’s wrong with dramatic?” Alec twitched restlessly, the need to get to the omega he wasn’t allowed to call his nearly driving him mad. What if something had gone wrong? He should’ve never...! “Let’s find Magnus and Clary and get out of here.”

They were on their way upstairs when a thought occurred to Alec. “And Jace? I know that you’re going through a lot. Too much. But in the future... I’d appreciate it if you didn’t come begging Magnus for favors unannounced unless it’s a matter of life and death. He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn and that’s more than enough stress on someone who is pregnant.”

“Noted.” Jace sounded sincere enough. “Alec? You’ll be a fantastic daddy and mate.”

Alec groaned. _I’m no one’s mate_ , he mused bitterly. “Shut up.” He couldn’t stop himself from adding. “I hope so.”

/

It’d been a long, strange and draining day. And eventually it darkened to a late evening. Tying a bathrobe after climbing out of a relaxing bath, Magnus grimaced while his stomach cramped and rubbed soothing circles on it. “I know, I know. Too much excitement for one day.” He sighed heavily, suddenly feeling every single one of the years he’d lived. “This is a bizarre, dangerous world you’re about to enter. I wish that I could offer you better, but... Daddy and I will do everything in our power to make sure that you have all the love and happiness you deserve.” Alec promised to stand by him and be a part of their little one’s life. Magnus didn’t dare to trust much anymore but he trusted that promise.

Magnus might’ve said more but just then his wards hinted that he was about to get company. Soon after there was a knock he recognized well. It was amusing how the father of his child was one of his few visitors who actually knocked.

Confused, curious and more than a little wary, Magnus opened the door to face Alec. He arched a delicate eyebrow. “In need of another breather, I see.” He then sobered. “How was Jocelyn’s funeral?”

Alec sighed heavily. “Awful. Jace tried to be there but... It got too much. He fled halfway through and insisted that he wanted to take over tonight’s patrol. Izzy tagged along to make sure that he won’t do anything stupid. Clary broke down. In the end I spoke Jocelyn’s name for her. She headed to Simon’s.” Almost hesitantly the Shadowhunter lifted a paper bag for him to see. “Ragnor... mentioned that you might appreciate bagels with sour cream spread.”

Alec spent that night in the guest room. It just happened and neither overthought it. Both slept phenomenally well, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

/

Valentine Morgenstern didn’t have many things and people he cared about. Thinking of Jocelyn, he looked towards the sky and mourned. Her death was unfortunate but sometimes losses had to be suffered for the sake of greater good.

Soon enough the world would be a better place.

Hesitant approaching steps roused him from those thoughts. One of his youngest followers stopped a respectful distance away from him. “It’s time to go.”

Few people outside the Circle realized yet just how far and wide Valentine had spread his impact. A contact sent him a message when Hodge was about to be interrogated with the Sword. With the invaluable weapon out in the open, it was the perfect time to strike.

Valentine attacked with more than enough men to get the job done. The Silent Brother, who protected the Sword to his final breath, was a surprisingly tough but not impossible opponent. To his great annoyance Hodge actually attempted to stop him.

“No...! I can’t...! I refuse to let you...!”

One slash of a blade, and the traitor to his cause was no more.

Which left just Aldertree, who’d been the one interrogating, to stand in the way. Valentine arched an eyebrow at the man who stood in a far corner, back against the wall, eyes wide and breathing hard. “Are you going to play a hero?” He nodded when the other made no move. “I thought so. You don’t seem like the type.”

“And maybe I’m not opposed to all your views.” Aldertree lifted his chin. “You have one minute. Then I have to call for backup.”

“Do they know what the Sword can do if it’s activated?” one of his followers inquired later that night.

“No. But they will.” Valentine holstered the weapon. “Clarissa and her little friends will have just enough information for it to work to our advantage.”

He’d make his move soon enough, and after that the Downworld wouldn’t exist anymore.

It seemed to be a day of good news. Because shortly after Aldertree contacted him, announcing that he had a gift for him. (In hopes of starting a good business relationship.) The gift turned out to be a small, dark-haired warlock child. “To raise as your own and mold into your beliefs. I figured that you’d find her useful.”

Valentine returned the girl’s shy smile with a chilling one of his own. “Oh yes. She is very useful.”

“Where’s nana?” the girl inquired.

Valentine leaned forward on his seat. “We’ll find her. But first you’re going to help me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Now that was something. (chuckles) Let’s go through this. Iris won’t be causing any further chaos, for which I’m sure we’re all glad. Clary also won’t be tormented by the Blood Curse. Maryse seems to be contemplating divorce. Madzie AND the Sword ended up to Valentine’s hands. Aldertree is a capital D. And aaaaw, Malec seems to be making further progress. Poor Magnus isn’t having fun with this pregnancy, though. (winces)
> 
> LOL, who can imagine Alec showing the sonogram picture to anyone who wants to look, like a proper proud daddy?
> 
> Soooo... Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! Hearing from you ALWAYS brightens my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	7. The Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns something unpleasant and takes a leap of faith. Will his relationship with Magnus take a step forward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me AGES to finally wrap this up. But here we are! Yay...?
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your amazing comments, love and support! You have no idea how much your words of encouragement mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Alright, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Along with his unborn baby and trying to figure things out with Alec Magnus was kept busy by High Warlock duties. So far he hadn’t shared the pregnancy with his people and they couldn’t guess because they imagined that such a thing wasn’t possible. The rumors of him sleeping around with a Shadowhunter were already almost too much for them to chew on. With preparing for whatever Valentine was planning they all had far more urgent matters to tend to and they had to work together. For now his happy news would be his.

And perhaps he needed some time to process... everything. Suddenly his life was full of changes, people and feelings, good and bad. Alec was the most notable change.

It was a late, rainy afternoon. Magnus had spent most of the day helping other warlocks set up a heavily warded safehouse only his people knew of. If and when Valentine would attack those who didn't want to or couldn't fight needed somewhere to go. Unfortunately putting the place together was taxing, even for someone as powerful as he was. After ten hours of almost constant magic use Magnus was absolutely drained. He imagined that no one noticed until Catarina and Ragnor demanded that they’d escort him home.

“Since when have you had that much healthy stuff in your fridge?” Catarina’s amused voice made Magnus crack one eye open in the middle of downing a glass of water. “And what’s with the mountain of peaches?”

“Fruits seem to be one of the few things I manage to hold down and peaches sit with me the best. Alec’s brought piles upon piles of them after he found out.” Magnus sounded fond but it failed to bother him. “He seems to have made it his life’s mission to keep me fed. And he clearly imagines that he needs to bring a gift every time he comes over.” Food, baby books, even some toys... Alec never came empty handed, even after having been told that he was very much allowed to.

“How often, exactly, does he come over?” Catarina inquired. “Because I noticed the second toothbrush in the bathroom. And the couple of shirts and sweatpants that definitely aren’t yours.”

“Alec is a frequent visitor”, Ragnor supplied knowingly. The man went on after making sure that Magnus started to munch down the plate of fruits he was offered. “Are you going to spell it out for him or shall I?”

Catarina decided to do the honors. “Magnus, Alec is courting and nesting. How is it possible that you haven’t noticed?”

Honestly? Magnus had never been with an alpha who would’ve been invested enough to woo him, let alone to start creating a nest for them. Camille was the latest miserable example. “Why would he do that? We’re not a couple, we’re only just getting to know each other. He doesn’t want a relationship.”

“Shadowhunters tend to move fast”, Catarina pointed out. “And when they choose to devote to something... They give it their all.”

“The only person who can tell you what Alec wants is Alec. So don’t go assuming anything before giving him the chance to tell you.” Ragnor sounded infuriatingly reasonable. “Focus on figuring out what you want.”

Magnus sighed heavily. “Right now a drink would be lovely but it isn’t exactly an option. So I’d like to sleep for a decade instead.” He wasn’t able to stem the flutter of cautious hope his friends’ words brought to his heart.

/

The three weeks following Valentine’s sword theft were a hectic time at the Institute. Like many others Alec wondered why the usually cautious criminal would take such a great risk for a weapon. He was convinced that there was more to the item than they knew. Inquisitor Herondale didn’t necessarily agree but also didn’t object when Alec suggested sending Izzy and Clary to the Iron Sisters to ask some questions. (He suspected that she was glad to have Clary out of the way for a while.)

To escape the chaos Alec found himself spending an increasing amount of time with Magnus. Sometimes that involved sleeping in the omega’s guest room. Jace, who struggled with guilt and having to see Clary with Simon, teased him. Izzy was, perhaps, a little too supportive. For once Alec ignored the opinions of everyone else in favor of figuring out his own. The more time he spent with Magnus and got to know the warlock the deeper he found the budding... feelings deep inside his heart growing. He wasn’t exactly out and proud yet. But he could no longer convince himself that something which felt so right could be wrong. Especially when every new day made him more excited about the miracle that was growing inside Magnus. Of course he was terrified, too. What first-time parent wouldn’t be? And he was hesitant to embrace the joy because at roughly ten weeks things were still very fragile and uncertain. But the elation refused to be contained.

He’d always imagined that he’d never get to have the family of his own he wanted. Because he couldn’t desire what he was supposed to. Then fate arranged him to meet an omega warlock who now carried his child. Surely that was a sign?

And then there was the drama with his parents. Alec knew that they faced a lot of heat from the Inquisitor but there was also obviously something off between them. One afternoon his mother finally gathered him and Jace to his room for a talk.

She’d never seemed as vulnerable as she did then. “Max... He’s too young to understand this fully. And... You can’t tell Isabelle. This would break her heart.” She inhaled deeply and looked down to avoid their eyes. “Robert and I, we...” She trailed off.

Alec wasn’t sure how he knew. The sickening realization made him see red. “Has dad been cheating on you?” Was that why she’d fought so hard to harden her heart?

Unable to speak, his mother closed her eyes and nodded. Soon a couple of sobs broke through. She brought a hand to mouth to hold them back.

“That bastard!” Jace hissed. In the meantime Alec hesitated for a couple of seconds before pulling his mother to a hug. It wasn’t full forgiveness, it wasn’t forgetting what she said and what she tried to make him do. But she was his mom, she was suffering and he needed to comfort her.

“I’m... I’m telling you this because... I need you to know why I haven’t been there for you like I should’ve been.” His mother wiped her eyes and tried to get her emotions under control. “Jace, I know that you’ve been hurting, you’d need all the support you can get. And Alec, you’re about to become a dad.” Her eyes were full of remorse when they met his. “You’re about to give me my first grandchild and the way I reacted to the news... It was inexcusable. Of course I’ll love that child.”

Alec was still on guard. He didn’t dare to trust feeble hope. “Even if the baby is also half Downworlder? Half Magnus?” He wanted his mother to be a part of his son’s or daughter’s life, badly. But not if she was ashamed of or disgusted with her grandchild.

His mother had to fight back fresh tears. “I’d lie saying that I understand your choice fully. But... Your happiness is all I should care about, all any mom is supposed to care about. And I’m so sorry that I’ve made you feel like your happiness means nothing to me.” She sniffled. “I didn’t realize how miserable you were before I saw you with Magnus and the way he makes you shine. After being in a relationship that lost all its love, I tried to pressure you into entering similar loneliness. I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive myself for that. I never want to see my children repeating my mistakes.”

/

None of them knew that Aldertree had bugged Alec’s room. With a coin-sized black item attached to the bottom of the archer’s bed he heard everything that happened. He’d had a feeling that investigating someone who had former Circle members as parents and a Downworlder as a rumored lover might come in handy. That sooner or later he might hear something he could use to his advantage, one way or another. He certainly hadn’t expected to learn of a baby. One Alec created with Magnus Bane, of all people. It was a sickening scandal. Just the kind he needed.

He didn’t have time to relish in that information before Inquisitor Herondale approached him. “Today Alec Lightwood asked me about some warlock child, I think the name was Madzie. He seemed to be under the impression that I assigned you to collect her and wanted to know how she’s doing. Do you have any idea what he was talking about?”

“No, I don’t.” Aldertree saw red. He should’ve known that Lightwood would cause him trouble. Well, he’d be sure to respond in kind.

Herondale didn’t seem to believe him. Her eyes hardened. “I’ve given you a lot of power and liberties. So far there have been so little results that I’m staring to wonder if I made the right decision. Prove me otherwise or you’ll be replaced.”

Aldertree was under immense pressure. He needed to give Herondale and others something before they’d start investigating on their own and notice his connection with Valentine. Perhaps finding Camille Belcourt would redeem him in Clave’s eyes. He got something that seemed like a gift from the angels themselves.

Because later that day Raphael Santiago was brought to him for questioning.

/

The... unexpected talk with his mom ended up being the push Alec had been waiting for. Perhaps what she revealed should’ve made him lose his faith in love. Instead he wanted to fight with all his might to get something better for himself.

With new determination and his heart jumping wildly, the alpha headed towards a by then familiar loft. He was fairly sure that he’d been noticed, thanks to the wards Magnus had enforced since discovering the pregnancy. But he knocked out of courtesy nonetheless. And perhaps he needed a few moments to get his nerves under control.

Magnus didn’t seem surprised to see him. “Hey.” The omega allowed him to enter before continuing. “Another restless night?”

Alec swallowed hard. “Not... exactly.” He inhaled deeply, took in the other’s scent and the apartment’s atmosphere. “I’m... I can’t do this anymore.”

Magnus’ expression turned from soft to guarded. “Excuse me?” The man’s tone made the alpha realize how wrong what he said might sound.

Alec went on hurriedly, before the sudden mental brick wall between them could get any thicker. “I mean, this, us, being just co-parents. Because... I want more.” He’d never been good at expressing what he wanted because he’d never thought he deserved much. But he was determined to try. “The Institute’s my home but... I feel at home here, with you. And... I want that. A real home, and a family. With you.” By the Angel, he wasn’t making any sense...!

Magnus eyed him warily, wheels clearly turning in his head. “Alexander... You said it yourself. You’d risk everything...”

“I’m never going to not want you or our child.” There, he’d said it. Alec lifted his chin, more resolute than ever in his life. “I think we deserve a chance. And I want to give us a chance. Do you?” Suddenly it occurred to him how nervous Magnus must’ve been upon visiting the Institute in an attempt to tell him about their baby. His heart was in his throat while he offered it to the smaller man.

Magnus hesitated. Then seemed to come to a decision. “We haven’t even been on a date yet. Perhaps we should change that.”

/

Magnus didn’t have the faintest idea how of all imaginable options they ended up playing pool. But it turned out to be a surprisingly good idea. Their competitive spirits taking over, they relaxed enough to actually have fun together. Magnus began to entertain dangerous fool’s hopes that maybe, just perhaps, they might work, after all.

Until he realized that the place they chose might not have been the best idea. Most of the other customers were Downworlders and made no effort to hide their feelings towards a Shadowhunter entering their territory. Eventually Alec noticed, too, and stiffened like any alpha protecting their omega would. The air electrified and not in a good way. Not wanting to interrupt a fistfight or worse, Magnus announced that it was time to leave.

They walked for quite a while in a heavy silence. Magnus was the one to break it. “I’m so sorry. When I took you there I didn’t realize...”

Alec shook his head. “It’s okay. I just... Sometimes I forget that we’re so...”

“... different?” Magnus supplied, because that was putting it mildly.

“Yeah.” It was hard to say if Alec was dejected or thoughtful. “We come from different worlds.”

“We do.” Magnus gave the other a moment to digest that realization. “Which is why it’s never going to be easy if we choose to... pursue something.” Perhaps it was a good thing that Alec understood as much early on, before Magnus would get too attached and set himself up for another heartbreak.

Alec mulled that over for a while. Then came to firm decision. “So yeah, we are different. But I’m not looking for an easy choice.” He would’ve been married by then if he actually wanted an easy way out. “People always say that relationships take effort. This, us...” The man’s hand brushed his stomach tenderly. “I think we’re worth the effort. Do you?” It was a little heartbreaking how scared and hopeful the alpha sounded.

Magnus nodded, unwilling to hide the truth even from himself. “Yeah.” It might all end in a disaster and agony, but so help him he wanted to try. Neither man noticed that at some point they’d ended up taking each other’s hand. “I’d... rather not end this date with the memories of those bigoted idiots so heavily on our minds. What would you like to do?”

It turned out Alec’s wishes were very moderate. They had East Village burgers, which were much better than Magnus had dreaded. (The way the taller man practically purred while devouring his meal was definitely one of the evening’s highlights.) After that Alec insisted that he wanted to buy them both ice-cream with sprinkles. (Because apparently the young man had always dreamed of an ice-cream date.)

When they entered Magnus’ loft there was no denying the nice little buzz of giddy energy between them. Perhaps Alec misread it because the man seemed nervous. “I... This is embarrassing, but... I’ve never been on a date before. I’m sorry if...”

Magnus interrupted the other by placing a finger on those far too tempting lips. “Alexander, I had a lovely time.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you’ve never dated someone before.” Being someone’s first... everything was more than a little intimidating.

Alec shrugged, appearing achingly innocent. “I never saw any point in leading people on because I always knew that I couldn’t have what I wanted. Until you came along.”

Magnus couldn’t smother the urge anymore. Not when he looked at the man who seemed so sure that there was something wrong with him. Who was bearing his heart to someone for the first time. His own heart pounding, Magnus took a step closer. Then pressed his lips against Alec’s.

The kiss was very different from those they shared while conceiving their little one. It was shy, almost cautious and full of hopes and affection. It certainly felt like the start of something.

It also left them craving for another. They began to lean for a second kiss. Until there was a knock on the apartment’s door.

Annoyance flooding through him, Magnus anticipated Jace or perhaps Clary. Lately the two had been barging into his home like it was theirs. This newest interruption turned out to be something far more horrible.

As soon as he opened the door Raphael stumbled to his arms, bloodied and seeming half dead.

/

Valentine had already been having a good day. Despite her age Madzie was turning out to be just powerful enough to suit his needs. If the way he’d heard Jace suffered was any indication the blond would soon fall into his hands like a gripe apple. According to his resources Izzy and Clary learned the truth about the Sword, which meant that soon it’d be time for his precious daughter to find the angel. His plan to have the Sword activated was coming along nicely, with the involuntary help of those trying to stop him. And then he received a message from Aldertree, revealing something even he’d failed to see coming.

‘ _Magnus Bane is pregnant with Alec Lightwood’s child._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw, first date! (BEAMS) But of course it couldn’t be all nice... (groans)
> 
> SOOOOO... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my days brighter.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING on Monday in the latest.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	8. Past Pains, Present Comfort, Hopes for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns a few things about Magnus. Will a nasty little brush with Camille bring them closer or pull them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This chapter took shape several times over in my head before... this came out. We’ll see if it’s any good...
> 
> First, though... THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how happy and flattered I am that you’re so emotionally invested. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Through his own surprise and confusion Alec could almost sense Magnus’ pain and sorrow while the omega began to help Raphael towards the living room. “My poor boy”, the warlock murmured sadly. “I’ll take care of you.”

Relief shining through agony, Raphael slumped closer to the other man. Trusting him completely. “... sorry ... didn’t know where else to go ...”

“You came to the right place”, Magnus reassured. By then the two had reached an armchair. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

That was when Raphael noticed Alec. The vampire revealed his fangs despite clearly being too weak to actually fight. “... Aldertree send you?”

Alec shook his head. “I was... I’m here for Magnus.” Needing to keep the focus on the current situation, he frowned. He’d known that the Clave sometimes used... questionable methods for obtaining information. But to see such blatant evidence of actual torture was still a shock. “Did Aldertree do this to you? Why?” Not that any excuse would’ve justified this.

Raphael’s glare didn’t fade but Magnus starting to heal the man seemed to cut some of the edge. “He wants me to sort out a mess that isn’t even my fault. This is his idea of motivating people.”

Alec wrinkled his nose in rage and disgust. To imagine the people he worked for doing things like this to Downworlders... To the likes of Magnus... “The Accords were supposed to stop this type of mistreatment.”

Raphael seemed ready to snap at him. Before snorting in something like pitying disbelief upon taking in the look on his face. “You honestly believe that.”

“He’s young, Raphael. He hasn’t seen the kind of things we have. And I doubt he would’ve been taught the full truth of things.” Magnus didn’t sound condescending, simply stated a fact. (Still, it ached Alec how in the dark he’d been when it came to how the omega and those like him were treated.) The mage’s focus was on Raphael. “What, exactly, were you ordered to do?”

Raphael seemed apologetic. The vampire hesitated for a long moment before answering. “I have to find Camille.”

/

Hearing Camille’s name made Magnus’ stomach turn. Every time he imagined that she was out of his life for good... Every time he dared to hope that he’d never have to deal with her again...

He was barely able to hold back a bout of nausea while the whole absurd situation began to register. Simon’s sudden arrival and the two vampires clashing was actually a welcome distraction. He managed to keep his two protégés from tearing each other to pieces. But he couldn’t avoid the reality that he’d have to chase after Camille. One last time.

“You two should leave.” Alec’s tone was full of steel. “I just saw evidence of Aldertree’s torture with my own two eyes. After I report it to Herondale he'll face consequences and it should buy us some time. So leave until you’re actually called back. This kind of stress and pressure are the last things Magnus needs right now.”

“Alexander.” Magnus clenched his jaw. “I appreciate your protectiveness.” He truly did, because it’d been too long since a... romantic interest cared for him so. “But this is something I need to do.”

Alec very obviously didn’t like the current circumstances at all. But there wasn’t much he could do without overstepping. “Fine. Then I’m going with you.” A frown appeared to his face when his own words registered. “Where... are we going?”

They didn’t find Camille from India. But her spirit... It was all too evidently present everywhere in her lair. It was in the decorative items, some of which she’d stolen from Magnus. It was in the very air around them, which held the heavy, rich scent of her perfume. It was also in the ancient painting on which the two of them were together.

Magnus looked at it. For the first time he saw the defeat in his eyes and the submission in his posture. He hated how he stood behind her, completely shadowed by her. Because it was all evidence of how she crushed his own will and spirit.

“You don’t look like yourself”, Alec commented with evident distaste.

Magnus couldn’t agree more. “I know. The painter got my bad side.” Seeing the look the alpha gave him, he sighed. “That was me... a very long time ago. It feels like another life and another world, now.”

Alec’s scent became slightly sourer for a moment, indicating jealousy. Magnus realized with a heavy heart that a more profound explanation would be necessary. As it was Simon’s shriek cut further questions short. It turned out the vampire didn’t appreciate the gift he once gave Camille.

They didn’t go back to New York empty handed. A beyond restless Raphael was waiting for them and immediately confirmed that they’d found something of great value. A way to summon Camille.

Magnus decided immediately that he wanted to handle the whole thing alone. Having others present to witness what’d without a doubt get ugly... Especially with how emotional it might make him... Now that just wasn’t an option. So he sent the trio after an ingredient he knew they wouldn’t find and hoped that the necessary evil would be done before they’d return.

Simon and Raphael hurried away, eager to get the whole thing over with. Alec followed them. Assuming that he was alone, Magnus forced in a breath, then pushed a shuddering one out. Steeling his resolve.

Sometimes doing the right thing was truly the hardest thing to do.

He shivered upon hearing steps. With how on the edge he was his magic rushed to protect him. Only for him to realize that different kind of protection was already there.

Alec stood a couple of respectful steps away. Somehow insecure and fiercely determined at the same time. “Maybe you fooled those two, but... I could tell that you were only trying to get us out of the way.” The Shadowhunter went on when he couldn’t utter a sound. “I know that we... Well, we haven’t put a name on... it. This. But... I’m not letting you do this alone. I know something about pushing people away when you need them the most and... I’m not letting you do that.”

Magnus... had no idea how to react. Eventually he nodded slowly, drawing comfort from the other’s presence. “Thank you. I know that you despise her...”

Alec shook his head. “I’m not doing this because of her. I’m doing this because of you.”

Magnus really, truly wanted to hold Alec’s hand. Unfortunately he needed both of his. After a deep breath, which helped fill him with the alpha’s soothing scent, he got to work.

Far too soon Camille stood in front of him. She smirked smugly before noticing Alec. Pure fury flashed in her eyes when a cage appeared to trap her. “What the hell is this?” she hissed.

Magnus did his best to conceal his emotional turmoil. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she’d hurt him yet again. “All those vampires you’ve sired without caring about them at all... You crossed a line. Did you really imagine that there’d never be any consequences?”

Camille wrinkled her nose like she’d smelled something foul. “Seriously? Since when have you bowed down to Clave?”

Magnus gritted his teeth. “You know better than well that Raphael is like a son to me! I’m not letting him get hurt because of you!” He went on before she got a chance to interject. “The way you disregarded the Accords could damage the entire Downworld! If we want Clave to ever stop persecuting us, we have to stop giving them excuses to do so.”

Camille rolled her eyes. “You get knocked up by a Shadowhunter. And you become an obnoxious politician.”

Alec and Magnus both growled, the archer taking a protective step closer. The warlock glared at the woman who saved his life and nearly killed him herself with how she wrapped him around her little finger. He loved her so much, so desperately, for such a long time. It was past time to let go. “Idris should be beautiful this time of the year.” With those words he created a portal.

Rage and fear flared in Camille’s eyes. “You can’t do this to me! You love me!” Her final words were left echoing as he pushed her through the portal. He kept his eyes on Alec’s legs instead of her while she yelled. “Don’t do this!” As she vanished, he knew that he’d never see her again.

/

Alec had never been in a relationship. But he gathered that sometimes things could get... complicated with exes. Especially if the relationship had been as toxic as the one Magnus and Camille clearly had. He could tell that doing what the warlock just did wasn’t easy, even if it was the only way.

Slowly, not wanting to upset the already overwhelmed omega further, Alec stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Clearly needing his comfort despite not having asked for it, Magnus returned the hold and pressed himself as close to him as possible. Between them their child was safe and sound.

Magnus shivered and even though there wasn’t a sound made Alec could tell that he was crying. He caressed the man’s spiked hair. “Are you okay?” Alec murmured after a few moments.

“I will be.” Magnus hesitated. “I’m... glad that I didn’t have to do this alone.” The warlock swallowed. “I’m sorry, I hate that I’m so emotional over her, especially around you. It’s been literally a lifetime since I loved her...”

“Magnus, it’s okay.” Alec couldn’t deny that he was jealous and the thought of Magnus having feelings for Camille made the alpha in him see red. But this wasn’t about him, he wasn’t going to make this about him. “You two obviously have a lot history. No one would expect you to not feel anything.”

Magnus wiped his eyes. It was easy to sense the internal conflict radiating from him. “About that history... There’s something I need to tell you, to help you understand...”

Just then Raphael and Simon returned. “We couldn’t find the...” Simon trailed off upon taking in the scene inside. “Did we... miss something?”

Sensing that something important would soon take place, Alec waited impatiently while Magnus sent Raphael home. Watching the two hug and the vampire murmuring a soft ‘thank you’, he began to gain a brand-new insight to the bonds between Downworlders. Ragnor... Catarina... Raphael... Not all families were bound together by blood.

And what a strange family their baby would be born into...!

Alec expected Simon to be kicked out, too. To his confusion Magnus gestured for both of them to sit down. Whatever was to come, it obviously wouldn’t be easy to say. “There’s... something I need to share with you. So you’ll understand that Camilla hasn’t always been the person I sent to Gard today. I... owe her a great debt. Because without her I wouldn’t be here today.”

/

It’d been a long, incredibly stressful day and night. Everything that’d happened spun in Alec’s head and he struggled to make sense of it. His father’s cheating... Camille... Magnus’ tale of what happened on the bridge...

Magnus created a portal so they could both stop by at the Institute to provide official reports on the torture Raphael went through and Camille. Alec didn’t stay there, though. Sun was already high up when they entered Magnus’ loft once more, both in a desperate need of the sense of security the apartment provided. If Alec was fully honest with himself, he needed to be close to Magnus.

Knowing that he nearly lost Magnus to the darkness inside the warlock’s head... Before the man found him and turned his whole life upside down... Before they could create a precious spark of life together... He didn’t know how to handle it.

He wasn’t the only one of them restless. “You’ve been awfully quiet. I... hope you don’t think less of me, after what I told you.”

For a second shock paralyzed Alec. “What? No!” He shook his head, desperate to get his point across. “I hate that you felt that way, back then. But... I’m honored that you trusted me with the story. Because... I feel like I know you better, now. I’d never be taken aback by something that’s a part of you. Just...” He wasn’t quite sure how to set his words. “If... those feelings ever come back... You need to tell me. Because maybe we haven’t put a label on anything but we’re in this together.” He wasn’t going to lie to himself that it was only because of their child.

Magnus nodded and opened his mouth but in the end swallowed back the words.

Then they yawned simultaneously, like a pair of cats. Alec hoped that he wasn’t making a mistake or misreading things. “I’d... rather not head back to the Institute right now. Can I sleep on the couch? Just for a little while?”

For a tense while Magnus appeared torn. “The couch is far from comfortable for someone as tall as you. We can both sleep on the bed.” The warlock went on at his probably palpable surprise. “Let’s... not make it seem like more than it is. I just think we’d both sleep better close to one another right now.”

Alec was done with denying his own desires and feelings. So he nodded and soon enough they curled up together on Magnus’ massive bed. Far more than just instincts and biology made the omega nestle close and the alpha take a protective hold of him. It wasn’t a surprise that the emotionally and magically drained man fell asleep almost immediately, trusting that he was safe. Alec inhaled the sweet scent of the pregnant warlock and closed his eyes.

Alec had been taught since early age that Downworlders were scum. It’d been hammered to his head that it was wrong to love someone of the same gender. The Clave and his parents had been dictating what he was supposed to be and what he was supposed to want.

With Magnus in his arms and a hand pressed against the stomach containing their baby, he was free to be just Alec Lightwood. And those feelings budding in his heart... He adamantly refused to believe that there would’ve been something wrong with them.

Alec mused with disgust that he owed Camille, too. Because without her he wouldn’t have the man in his arms. Magnus’ scent lulled him to peaceful sleep before he could dwell on that thought for too long.

The dreams he had were of a sweet future.

/

When Raphael actually bothered to call him and told him about Camille, Ragnor began to worry. He’d been there to pick up the pieces after Camille tore Magnus apart. Time after time. He dreaded to imagine the state of mind his dear friend had to be in.

Fortunately Catarina was with him at the time. Under the guise of delivering breakfast bagels, they portaled their way to Magnus’ loft. To find that they’d had no reason to worry.

Because Magnus was sleeping safe and sound in Alec’s arms, both of them bathing in morning light and purring happily.

Catarina huffed. “They’re so adorable that it’s nauseating.” The look on her face gave her true feelings away. She gave him a judgmental glare upon noticing that he took a picture with his phone.

Ragnor shrugged. “What? I need to get back at him somehow the next time he calls me a hopeless romantic.”

/

In the meantime Valentine Morgenstern was shopping. The salesperson returning to him seemed apologetic. “I’m afraid we only have that particular crib in white or black. We can order it in cherry wood color, of course, but it may take a few weeks.”

Valentine smiled deceitfully kindly. “Oh, that’s quite alright. I have time to wait.” He pointed towards a cabinet. “I’d like to order that one in cherry wood color, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought baby shopping could never feel ominous? Meet Valentine. (shudders) But aaaw! Malec is seriously starting to get cozy with each other. (grins) I needed Alec to see and learn all the things he did in this chapter. (Raphael’s torture injuries, Magnus’... almost attempt, Camille's arrest. This will have an impact on his view of the world and now he knows Magnus better.) And I needed someone to be there for Magnus when he sent Camille away. I hope you agree.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always make my day. Especially since my birthday just officially started. (blushes)
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING ON FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	9. Alliances and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of the Sword’s true purpose come out. What kind of action will be taken? In the meantime Alec and Magnus get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO SORRY that I’m a day late! But I had two options. To post a half-hearted chapter yesterday, or something I’m satisfied with today. I hope you’ll be satisfied with what you had to wait for?
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times over, for your AMAZING comments, and birthday wishes! (HUUUUUGS) You have no idea how happy your support makes me.
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY, really hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

It wasn’t the first time Magnus dreamed of fire. But those particular nightmares never stopped getting to him. His stepfather... A whole village... And his father’s proudly smiling face, cat eyes shining bright.

Unfortunately this time the stench of something burning didn’t fade away while he woke up with a loud gasp. Knowing on a level of reason that he was safe at home and his wards would’ve reported a threat didn’t help much. Something was wrong and his magic sizzled under his fingertips, ready to defend him as well as his baby. Fast and graceful as a cat, he jumped out of the bed and made his way soundlessly towards the room’s door.

Only to have Alec barging in. A blade in hand and a stern look on his face, ready to defend. For a few seconds they stared at each other, trying to figure out what was going. When it became apparent that there was no active threat some color crept to the taller man’s face. “I, ah... sensed that you were upset, and I though...” The alpha trailed off.

It was Magnus’ turn to be embarrassed. Hundreds of years old, and stupid nightmares still got to him... “I’m fine.” Not wanting to share the dream, and the monster inside him, he focused on other topics and frowned. “Is something burning?”

Alec’s eyes widened. “Oh no...!” With no explanation the man was running.

For the sake of Alec’s safety Magnus chose to follow. Hoping dearly that no permanent damage had been done to his home. When he reached his kitchen, surprise made pretty much all thoughts fade from his head.

The first thing Magnus noticed was the muttering. “No, no, no... Damned it...!” Then he saw the young Shadowhunter working frantically on a stove. Likely trying to save something that was already doomed.

Magnus wasn’t sure whether to laugh, cry or be terrified for his apartment. (Because the other seemed to be very close to actually setting something on fire.) “Alexander? What... are you doing?”

Alec whirled around with a wide-eyed, guilty expression, shoulders slumping. Oozing the dejection of an alpha who just let his mate down. “I was supposed to cook for you, in case you wouldn’t be too nauseous to eat, but... I guess it didn’t work out.”

Magnus’ eyes softened. “Well. It’s the thought that counts.” Operating fast, he used magic to ensure that nothing was about to catch fire anymore. “But perhaps I should give you some cooking lessons.” The warlock frowned when Alec hissed while attempting to clench his fists. “Let me see your hands.”

Magnus had helped Shadowhunters more times than he cared to count in his head. Usually they reacted to him as though they were the ones doing him a favor or like he was a nuisance expecting a ridiculous compensation. But Alec... was different. The young man offered his hands with nothing but gratitude and trust on his face. (Seeing the red, most definitely pained skin made Magnus’ stomach twist.) “You shouldn’t have to patch me up because of my own stupidity”, Alec murmured, far more softly than his usual tone was. “I could just use iratze.”

Magnus smiled. He couldn’t help it. “As long as you don’t take this as a permission to hurt yourself more often, this is my genuine pleasure.”

Magnus was actually quite happy to have something to do. Because it kept him from looking back on what Ragnor and Catarina pointed out a while back. This, Alec trying to cook for him... It was further evidence that the alpha was indeed nesting. It scared Magnus because he wasn’t used to such care, and he was scared of losing it. And surely he would lose it eventually. He’d been too much for so many others.

If Magnus wasn’t so consumed by those fears his past caused, he might’ve asked himself something that would’ve terrified him even further. They weren’t bonded mates, not even really mates. So how was Alec able to sense his distress earlier?

As it was, there was one desire which conquered all others. Because with his hair tousled from sleep and his very scent radiating care, Alec was irresistible. Perhaps they weren’t entirely sure where they stood, this would far more probably than not end in heartbreak. But Magnus wasn’t going to fight the solid fact that he wanted to kiss the father of his child. So badly that he was whimpering pitiably on the inside.

He placed a tender hand on Alec’s cheek but got no further from there. Because just then Alec received an urgent message from Izzy. The Iron Sisters were able to tell her and Clary something, and the news weren’t good.

/

Preparing for becoming a parent... Taking steps towards having what he hoped to shape into a relationship... His dad’s cheating and his parents’ oncoming divorce, on top of the still painful fact that they were once Circle members... Searching for Valentine... It would’ve been more than enough to handle. Unfortunately the trip to the Iron Sisters Izzy and Clary finally got the chance to take brought even more emotional weight. The worst kind.

If activated, the Sword Valentine had was able to wipe away the whole Downworld.

It was too much. Far too much. Alec felt like the whole world was collapsing to pieces around him. He couldn’t breathe properly under weight of knowing that Valentine might manage to wipe away Magnus, their baby and everyone like them. Too many people were talking at the same time, making it even harder to feel grounded.

“We don’t know how it’s activated yet.” Izzy’s face was a picture of stubbornness. “We need to figure that out fast.”

After that everyone seemed to have an opinion. And they couldn’t seem to agree on a course of action. Quite soon the loud arguing got too much on Alec’s already overwhelmed head and he decided to step aside for a moment before he’d say something he might actually regret.

Apparently he wasn’t going to be allowed a moment alone. Magnus followed him out of the room and Alec’s first instinct was to lash out. Until the omega’s scent wrapped around him, filled his mind and soothed his chaotic thoughts. Made it easier to breathe.

Somehow knowing exactly what he needed Magnus didn’t offer words or touch. The warlock just stood there, almost close enough for them to feel each other’s body heat. “I’m going to have another scan later today. Do you want to join me?”

Alec stared, then nodded enthusiastically. Was that some kind of a joke? He didn’t want to miss a single special moment when it came to their little one. “Yes, yes. Of course.”

Magnus nodded, appearing so relieved that it was a little heartbreaking. “Thank you.” The man grimaced. “And I’m sorry, I sound like I doubt you...”

Alec shook his head. “I get it. We talked about trust... early on.” Before things got... messy. “But real trust... It takes time and effort.”

Magnus’ new smile was far more vulnerable and smaller than the usual charming ones. (It occurred to Alec that it was the mage’s real, genuine smile.) “Well... I’m all for effort.”

Alec was painfully aware that he wasn’t always (usually, typically, ever) the best at reading social cues. But he could tell that this moment was special. What could be the start of something. His heart beat faster and all of a sudden it was hard to breathe for all the best reasons.

Caught up in the moment, he began to lean towards Magnus’ lips. Until the sounds of approaching steps cut them short. Annoyed, Alec looked to the side. His mood didn’t improve when he saw his father.

His father had a look of worry and disbelief on his face. “I just heard from Herondale that you’d insisted to share the news about the Sword with Downworld. Alec, we can’t...!” That was when the man noticed Magnus and tensed up. “Perhaps we should have this talk in private.”

“No.” Alec lifted his chin and decided that he was seriously done with trying to impress a man who didn’t deserve his hero worship. “Dad, this could destroy the entire Downworld! We can’t keep them in the dark! If we want to stop Valentine we all need to work together and be on the same page.”

“This could trigger a rebellion”, his father cautioned.

“Do you seriously imagine that the Downworlders wouldn’t find out something this big? What do you think would happen if they learned the truth from someone who isn’t us?” Alec had never hit a rebellious stage like Izzy and Jace did. Before his almost-wedding he’d never clashed with his parents or defied them. He couldn’t stay silent anymore. “I was under the impression that it’s our duty to protect the Downworld. Did I get something wrong?”

His father sighed heavily. The man appeared tired and annoyed. “Are you acting up because of what happened between your mother and me? Alec, I fell in love! You, of all people, should understand.”

Alec almost literally saw red and without noticing what he was doing took a protective stance in front of the omega who wasn’t quite his. “Magnus isn’t an affair!” He wasn’t sure what they were, but that wasn’t a label he wanted anyone to put on them. “Right now I have no higher duty than protecting my child. If you can’t understand that, then we have nothing to talk about.”

Robert stared at him looking like he’d been slapped, then walked away dejectedly. That was when Magnus finally decided to touch Alec and gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m sorry about your parents.”

Alec shook his head. “Don’t be. The only one who should be sorry is my dad. If he isn’t, I don’t want anyone apologizing for him.”

A heavy but not uncomfortable silence lingered while he sought comfort from the other. It was Magnus who spoke first. “I’m giving you a moment alone. I’ll tell the others that we’ll step outside for a moment.”

Alec frowned. “What? We can’t leave, we have to figure out this Sword mess.”

“That’s precisely what we’ll try to do.” Magnus appeared determined and tender all at once. “I’ll share the news with Luke and Raphael so they can caution their people. Then I’ll gather together mine. I’d... like to have you by my side when I tell them about the Sword. And the baby.”

Alec blinked. Once, twice. “Really?”

Magnus nodded firmly. “I must warn you, it may not be pleasant. Some of them are as prejudiced as some of your people. They have centuries of... unfortunate experiences clouding their judgement. It won’t be easy to convince them that we need to work together and the best way to sway them is to show a united front.” The warlock placed a hand on his own stomach. “And to show them that we have a common cause.”

Alec nodded and swallowed. Perhaps they were both putting their careers on the line by doing this. But as he lay his hand next to Magnus’ he couldn’t regret a thing.

Soon Magnus headed off. Which was when Alec sensed that someone else was there. He tensed up while Imogen Herondale showed herself. Her eyes revealed that she heard absolutely everything. “They deserve to know”, Alec proclaimed firmly, from the bottom of his wildly hammering heart.

“What I’m about to say is completely unofficial and later I’ll deny uttering any of this.” It was impossible to tell what went through Imogen’s head. “Because of Valentine I lost my son. I’m willing to resort to using just about any allies we can get. Even if it’s Downworlders. That being said...” Her eyes flashed. “When this naïve common cause policy fails and things fall apart... When this leads to an open rebellion or worse... You will be taking the entire fall for it. I’m more than happy to take down the son of two former Circle supporters.”

Alec’s own eyes hardened as a response. He recognized a challenge when one was thrown at him. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

A little later Alec hoped that he wasn’t making a mistake. The air inside Pandemonium electrified unpleasantly while more and more warlocks walked in. To see him beside their leader. “What’s the Nephilim doing here?” one of them asked. Alec wondered with a great deal of discomfort if what he experienced then was how Magnus felt every time he entered the Institute. At least Catarina was there, offering him a sympathetic little smile.

Alec could barely focus on what Magnus was saying. Because his attention was on their audience. Many of them seemed supportive enough, even more understandably concerned. Few glared at him with such wide-open venom that made the hair in the back of his neck stand up.

“So a Shadowhunter gets you knocked up and we should trust him blindly?”

“I’m not asking you to trust him, I’m asking you to trust me.” Magnus’ warlock mark was on full display as a show of authority. “In all the years I’ve been your leader, have I ever led you astray? You’re like family to me. Whether we like it or not, we’re in this mess Valentine created together. And what more powerful motivator would Alec have to help us than his baby inside me?” Magnus gave the others a moment to process that. “We can fight each other, or we can work together to fight Valentine. Are you with me?”

Magnus had his people’s vote of confidence. It wasn’t unanimous but it was enough. Later Luke and Raphael sent messages that they had their people’s support, too. For now a common enemy was enough to help all four races look past old bad blood.

Now they just had to figure out a way to make the new, shaky alliances last.

After all that stress the scan was just what they needed. The second time they saw their child was almost as magical as the first. Especially on such a trying day. Watching their precious miracle in awe and holding Magnus’ hand, Alec knew perhaps better than ever before just how much he was fighting for.

/

The meeting was tense and uncomfortable. Afterwards Catarina decided to make sure that Magnus was alright. When her friend didn’t answer his phone, she took a walk and headed towards his loft. She never actually made it that far because right outside the building she saw something that made her freeze a respectful distance away. She was aware that she was intruding on a private moment but couldn’t leave or look away.

Clearly she wasn’t the only one who’d needed a walk. Alec, like a chivalrous man from the old times, had apparently insisted to escort Magnus home. The two didn’t quite kiss but the desire was clearly there while they murmured soft ‘byes’. She was tempted to use magic to make them just go for it until Alec made his move.

Magnus appeared amused and arched an eyebrow when the younger man grabbed his wrist gently. “What’s this? You were supposed to head back.”

“I will, I will. I mean... There’s a lot of work to do. But... I just...” Alec stopped himself from rambling with a deep breath. “We haven’t put a label on... this, us, and... It’s... not working for me anymore.”

Realizing where Alec was going, Magnus appeared adorably surprised. Her friend’s Adam’s apple bobbed. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Straightening his tall frame, Alec appeared sure of himself in a way she’d never seen before. “I... I want us to have a label. I want us to be official. I don’t want to wonder what we are to each other anymore, because... because I know what I want. And... Not just because of the baby. The more time we spend together and the more we get to know each other, the more of... _that_ I want. And... I don’t know what I’m trying to say but...”

The babbling was cut short by Magnus’ lips claiming Alec’s. The kiss they shared was sweet and tender, full of promises of something beautiful. Catarina turned away and began to head home with a grin on her face.

Catarina wondered with mirth if Alec ever did make it back to the Institute.

/

Much later that evening Jace did what he’d done a lot lately. After a patrol he wanted to avoid going back to the Institute, to the memory of Jocelyn’s death and to Clary. So he headed to a bar to get himself drunk enough to forget, at least for a few hours.

Jocelyn’s blood on his hands... Being Valentine’s son and Clary’s brother... He would’ve gladly erased all that from his head permanently.

After he was inevitably kicked out of the bar for getting into a fight it probably would’ve been a good idea to take a taxi. But Jace wanted to keep stalling so he opted to walk instead. Which turned out to be a bad idea.

Because on a tiny street that was supposed to be a shortcut, he heard Valentine’s voice. “Why are you doing this to yourself?” The criminal tilted his head. “Stop fighting your destiny and come with me. I can help you reach your full potential.”

Jace snorted at the trick of his imagination. “My full potential...?” he slurred bitterly. “I... want nothing to do with you. You’re a homicidal maniac.”

“I’m also your father.” Valentine appeared infuriatingly satisfied with himself. “Your parabatai has his little pet warlock. Clarissa has her vampire helping her through the time of mourning. Your so-called sister is done with being your babysitter. Your so-called adoptive parents are too wrapped up in their own drama to know that you exist. No one at the Institute needs you or misses you. Come with me. Maybe together we can get Clarissa to join us.”

It was far more tempting than Jace would’ve cared to admit. On the last moment he steeled his resolve and narrowed his eyes. “Get out of my head”, he snarled barely comprehensibly and lunged at the imaginary man.

Something struck him. Or perhaps he just lost his balance. Jace fell and would’ve crashed into a brick wall if a pair of arms hadn’t appeared to catch him. Looking to side in alarm, he saw through a disconcerting amount of blur a blond haired, runed young man. “Easy, easy”, the stranger cautioned with a British accent. “You’re from the local Institute, yes? Let’s get you home.

Jace accepted the other’s support because he had little other choice. Unaware of just who it was helping him. He also didn’t know that what he just saw wasn’t a trick of imagination but Valentine’s holographic projection.

At the Institute Clary was the first one to see them. Her eyes widened upon taking in a barely conscious Jace’s condition. “Is he okay?”

“I believe so, at least until hangover sets it. I found him just in time to keep him from sustaining a head injury.” The other man smiled. “Would you help me get him to his room?”

“Of course.” Clary took Jace’s other side just as the man lost all his own footing. She sighed miserably, heartache making her chest constrict. “Thank you, for helping him. I’m Clary.”

“And I’m Sebastian, I just transferred here from the London Institute.” She was too focused on Jace to notice how the other man looked at her while continuing. “This wasn’t exactly the arrival I planned, but I don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so all players have stepped on the chess board. Welcome, Sebastian/Jonathan. Not that anyone would’ve wanted you to show up... (shudders) But aaaaw! In case you’re wondering and Alec left you confused, LOL. Yes. They’re now officially boyfriends. Our babies taking a step forward, after seeing their baby again! (sniffles) Only took them nine damned chapters... (rolls eyes) But oh boy. We’ll see how messy thing get from here.
> 
> Sooooo... Was that worth the extra waiting day? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my days brighter.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE IS COMING ON MONDAY OR TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	10. Of Joy and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' pregnancy hits the second trimester and Alec couldn't be happier. In the meantime Valentine and Jonathan plan on making their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! Wrapping this took a while and it’s ridiculously late. But here we are.
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and listings! It means more to me than you’ll ever know that you’re reading this. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Two more weeks rolled by. Magnus’ first trimester ended and while the nausea didn’t fade away entirely it eased. Alec spent as much time as he could with the omega he was thrilled to call his boyfriend. Unfortunately their lives were still chaotic. They both did all they could to have their people working together, which certainly didn’t happen seamlessly. Reminding both sides of Valentine eased some of the tension. Alec wondered how the criminal would react if he knew that he was driving Shadowhunters and Downworlders together.

And then there was Jace. Alec could sense through their bond how much pain his parabatai was in. Too much weight had been laid on Jace’s shoulders and it was very clearly eating on the blond.

By three in the afternoon it’d already been a long, draining day. The morning was spent chasing Circle members. That afternoon, after witnessing some torturous interrogation sessions, the parabatais were sparring. Or perhaps more blowing off steam. In the end they were both panting heavily.

“Look...” Alec gulped in another breath. “I know that I’ve been busy negotiating with the Downworld, hunting Valentine and...”

“... Magnus?” Jace’s guarded expression softened slightly. “It’s okay, you know. I can sense how much happier you are and I’m happy for you.”

“And I can sense how unhappy you are.” In the middle of what was the most joyous time of his life Alec’s heart constricted at his parabatai’s sorrow. “Clary... Jocelyn... Valentine... It’s too much to handle alone. I want you to know that I’m here for you.”

Just like that Jace’s walls came back up. “I know that. But there’s nothing you can do. This mess... It’s something I have to deal with in my own head. And I definitely don’t want to talk about it.” The blond rolled his shoulders in an attempt to make them relax. “Let’s just focus on catching Valentine. I’ll feel a lot better when he’s down and I’m pretty sure that so will you. How does that sound?”

Alec wasn’t happy with that. But clearly it was as good as he’d get from Jace at the moment. “Like a plan.” He gave the other’s shoulder a supportive squeeze. “Keep in mind that we’re parabatai. Your burden is my burden. When you’re ready to talk I’ll listen. And you will get through this.”

Alec hoped dearly that he made at least some progress. Because the kind of darkness clouding Jace’s mind... It scared him.

It’d been a long, heavy day. But that evening the closer to Magnus’ loft Alec got, the lighter his steps grew. When the door opened magically he breathed in, deep and easily, feeling like he was coming home.

Somehow that feeling grew still when his gut led him to the balcony, where a grumpy looking Magnus was sipping something green. The adorable sight brought a smile to Alec’s face. “Rough day?” he inquired as soon as they’d greeted each other with a kiss. Even when they were in their sourest moods they never forgot to kiss ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’. Funny how easily they’d fallen to such a simple yet heartfelt habit.

Magnus hummed softly. “Like yours, I reckon.” They both sighed happily when the Shadowhunter wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “But improving steadily.”

Alec didn’t even try to hold back a proud grin. “Same”, he declared. With the smaller man in his arms it was easy to forget that the troubles of the world existed. Still, with someone he felt like he could open up to sharing his troubles might help ease them. “We apprehended several Circle members today. The methods Herondale and Aldertree used to interrogate them... I don’t know what to think about them. Jace... is still hurting. I wish I knew what to say or do to help him.” He refused to consider even the possibility that his brother was beyond help.

Magnus nuzzled his head against him. “Sometimes being there is all you can do. It may not help him feel less like a monster but he’ll know that there are people he cares about who don’t see him as one. Perhaps that makes all the difference necessary.” It sounded uncomfortably lot like the warlock had some experience on the subject. The man scowled at whatever the drink in his hold was.

“That good?” Alec inquired sympathetically.

Magnus shuddered visibly. “According to Catarina this should help with the nausea. I’m starting to wonder which one is the lesser of two evils.” The mage sighed heavily. “My people... They’re terrified, even with the safe place I’ve arranged for them.” The man placed a hand against his own stomach. “That little girl you said you saw at Iris’ house, Madzie... I can’t find her. I’m worried about what all this time with Valentine will do to her.”

Alec tightened his hold on the omega. Pregnancy hormones didn’t exactly go well with the case of a missing child. “We’ll find her”, he promised. “Together. We’re in this together, remember?” Not only because they were a couple. This was bigger than the two of them. Even bigger than their child.

“They lie”, the warlock accused, snatching him from those thoughts. The omega decided to elaborate at a look of confusion from the alpha. “Those books of yours. According to them most people at this stage of a pregnancy are... vibrant, energetic and glowing.” Magnus wrinkled his nose. “Pregnancy and I don’t get along.” Hormones must’ve really gotten the better of him to make him so open.

Alec’s features softened still. (Who would’ve thought that he had it in him to look like that...) “You are glowing, though.” It was a fact. So what it he was slightly biased? That was when he noticed something. “Are those shirt and sweatpants on you mine?”

Magnus did his best to appear nonchalant. It didn’t exactly work. “I found them laying around when I came home an hour ago. And... Well.” The man shrugged.

Warmth blossomed in the pit of Alec’s stomach. “Are you wearing them because my scent comforts you?” There was no alpha in the whole world who wouldn't have been overjoyed and flattered by that.

Magnus rolled his eyes in a way Alec... liked very much. “Oh, stop looking so smug and adorable.” The man went on before he could interject. “And yes, Alexander, you are adorable.”

Alec bit his tongue to not blurt out how beautiful the other was. (Again.) Magnus’ barely suppressed yawn caught his attention. “I think you’ve had enough stress and excitement for one day. How about you go bed and I’ll head back to the Institute.”

Magnus hesitated, not meeting his eyes. “You... don’t have to go, you know. It’s already late. And you’ve spent nights here before.” Clearly feeling more vulnerable than he was comfortable with, the man went on. “Besides, the nausea always subsides at least a little when you’re with me. I think it means that our little one enjoys having you around.”

To be so wanted by the omega he was starting to consider his and their unborn miracle... It was the best feeling Alec had ever experienced, after he’d spent all his life feeling like he wasn’t enough. “Okay.” He hoped that the simple word conveyed just how much he wanted to stay.

That night Alec didn’t go to the guest room. Instead they curled up to each other’s arms on Magnus’ bed. It took mere moments and two languid kisses for the exhausted omega to fall asleep. Alec couldn’t find rest just yet.

Certainly not for the first time Alec’s hand slipped under Magnus’ shirt and to the smaller man’s stomach. He blinked upon noticing something new. The slightest bit of a swell, a tiny curve, a whisper of the life growing inside. Unnoticeable to anyone who wasn’t as eager as the alpha to notice it.

Magnus was starting to show – their little one was starting to show.

According to the books the baby was still too tiny to actually hear him. Alec didn’t care while pulling Magnus closer still. He was mindful to keep his whispering so quiet that it wouldn’t disturb the slumbering man. “You can probably tell that there’s a lot of mess going on. Papa and I... We’re doing everything we can to sort all that out before you come into the world. Because... You deserve to have only love, acceptance and happiness around you.” He wanted to believe that it was possible, had to believe. “You’re an actual miracle, you know? You and papa both. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you two safe.”

/

The following evening Clary was on a date with Simon. Jace found out by accident despite how hard he tried to avoid her. He overheard a couple of young Shadowhunters talking about how disgusting it was that she dated a vampire. Valentine’s daughter with a Downworlder... It was something people loved to gossip about. Needing to get away from everyone before he’d beat someone up and have even more things to regret, Jace headed to a garden outside the Institute.

His solitude didn’t last long. Roughly ten minutes in Sebastian joined him. “I just ran into Alec and Magnus. Apparently I went too close too fast because your brother growled at me. Is he always so...?”

“... over protective? Yeah. Especially now that Magnus is pregnant.”

“Oh.” Sebastian’s feelings towards the reveal were impossible to read. “I was under the impression that warlocks aren’t able to have children.”

Jace smiled fondly. “My brother has a thing for achieving the impossible.” He sighed heavily. “I... never got around to thank you, for dragging me home back then. It wasn’t my finest moment.”

“We all have our moments of weakness.” Sebastian gave him a look. “I don’t know any details. But after a few weeks I can tell that you’re not happy living here. I have a place outside here and the rent’s too high for one person to cover for long. If you need an escape, I could use a roommate.”

Jace frowned. Confused and far more intrigued than he should’ve been. “Why would you want a total stranger as your roommate?”

“I feel like I already know you.” Sebastian shrugged. “We could both use a friend right now. Just think about it.”

Jace opened his mouth, planning to turn down the surprise offer. Then changed his mind. “I’ll think about it.”

Deciding that he needed great many drinks, Jace was about to head off. Instead he literally bumped into Clary. “Hey.” Would things ever stop being awkward between them? “You’re... home early.” He hoped that he didn’t sound as pleased as he feared.

Clary seemed alarmingly pale, now that he looked at her properly. “I... wasn’t feeling well.” She hesitated. “I know that this sounds crazy, but... I keep hearing something. Will you help me try to figure it out?”

/

Jace didn’t see how Jonathan’s eyes flashed after he left while the man processed the pregnancy reveal. He knew Valentine. And he knew what sort of tricks the man liked to play. Valentine would love to have a warlock baby to raise and manipulate.

Well, Jonathan wasn’t about to let the man who sent him to hell succeed. And if he could rid the world of a Downworlder seed in the process... Even better.

He wouldn’t let that disgusting half-breed creature be born.

/

By then the news of Alec and Magnus being a couple had reached Valentine’s ears. (Aldertree turned out to be more useful than he’d expected.) That was an unpleasant surprise. He would’ve never expected the Shadowhunter to stoop so low. The budding relationship also caused a problem. To get to Magnus and the baby he’d have to go through a protective alpha.

So be it, Valentine decided. Lightwood would go down. And the little plan of his was bound to cause a few casualties...

That evening said plan was pushed into motion ahead of schedule.

/

Alec and Magnus had no idea of either of those looming threats. In fact, they had a quite lovely evening. Determined to have some stolen hours with no drama, worries and danger, they spent an evening in with Ragnor and Catarina. And if Magnus was honest with himself, he wanted Alec to get to know the people he considered his family. Just like he’d been introduced to the Shadowhunter’s family. Quite soon he began to wonder if he was completely out of his mind.

“Magnus got himself banned from Peru?” Alec seemed to barely contain his laughter. “Why?”

Ragnor’s eyes shone with mirth. “That, my young friend, is a thrilling story. Of music and some romance.”

“A story which is best never shared”, Magnus interrupted pointedly. “Now, Catarina and I will set the table. Can I trust you two to not humiliate me any further without adult supervision?”

Ragnor gave him a far from convincing innocent look. “You wound me. When have I ever embarrassed you?”

Magnus went out of the two men’s sight but he wasn’t out of earshot when Ragnor spoke softly. “I saw the way you flinched just now. It’s alright to not be comfortable with Magnus’ past lovers. But don’t let those unpleasant feelings get in the way of your happiness.” His friend held a pause, during which Alec likely nodded. “I’ve seen Magnus falling in love several times. But never like I can tell he’s falling for you. You’re definitely something special. I’m very glad that you found each other.”

“So am I”, Alec admitted, quietly but with certainty.

Catarina magicked a tissue when Magnus wiped his eyes and was merciful enough to not tease him.

Unfortunately the peace didn’t get to last. Because not much later Jace and Clary came over. The two seemed shaken and tensed up upon noticing Ragnor and Catarina.

“These are my two dearest friends. You can trust them as much as you trust me”, Magnus promised.

Alec stood right beside him. Clearly irritated that the nice evening had been interrupted so rudely. “What’s going on?

Jace and Clary exchanged a look. It was the redhead who spoke. “This is going to sound crazy, but... We just saved an actual angel. And I think we were shown a way to destroy the Sword.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... We’re close to the events of 2x10, now. We’ll see how differently things will play out in this story. (gulps)
> 
> Sooooo.... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	11. By the Light of Dawn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang puts together all the pieces and the full truth about the Sword is out. Unfortunately Valentine is already making his move. Soon no one is safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m SO SORRY that I’m a couple of days late! This has been an INSANE week. BUT, here we are. (smiles)
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how much it means to me that you’re all there, reading and enjoying this story. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

“Valentine sir?” The male voice was just scratchy enough to get on the leader’s nerves. “Clary and Jace... They released the angel. And... I think they know everything about the Sword.”

Valentine nodded. His eyes hardened while he fixed them on Madzie, who was examining a spell-book with a reluctant looking Dot. The Irish warlock he took that book from wouldn’t ever need it anymore. It was of semi-dark magic, one central part of it being about tearing down wards. “Good.”

“Good?” the befuddled youngster sputtered.

Valentine loathed people who made him wonder if there was an echo in the room. “Yes, good. Because it means that soon I won’t have to breathe the same air with those two.” His eyes flashed. “It’s time to move on to the next phase of the operation.”

“Do you think the kid’s ready for it?”

Valentine shrugged. “We’ll find out soon, won’t we?” He lifted his chin, deep in thought. “Before we go, though, there’s something I must collect.” Or rather someone.

Knowing how stubborn Clary and Jace were, he suspected that he’d need a good bargaining chip...

/

The group gathered to Magnus’ loft did their best to digest the story Jace and Clary told.

Magnus was the one who found his voice first. “Valentine is even more dangerous than we'd feared. Catarina, gather together all our people you can find. Make sure that those unable to fight are safe, you know where to take them. Brace the others because Valentine's attack will befall soon.” After receiving a nod the High Warlock of Brooklyn focused on Ragnor. “And you, dear cabbage... You must go home. Immediately.”

Ragnor’s brows furrowed. “What? I’m not abandoning New York like a rat leaving a sinking ship.”

Magnus managed a small, sadness tinged smile. “Do it for my sake if not yours. In the middle of all this it’d mean a lot to me to know that one of my two oldest friends is out of Valentine’s reach.” For a time, at least. Who knew how wide and far the maniac’s attack might reach if he’d succeed. Magnus went on when it became apparent that further persuasion was needed. “I already almost lost you in Kathmandu. Keep yourself out of harm’s way this time.”

Ragnor snorted. “Watch your words with the ‘old friend’ bullocks. And must you keep bringing up that a century and a half old... unfortunate incident? I have ten stories of how miserably your recklessness has almost ended. Eleven, if I include the Buenos Aires fiasco.”

“Buenos Aires doesn’t count”, Magnus argued immediately.

Ragnor smiled. Then sobered quickly. “For once in your life, try to be careful.”

“Whenever am I not careful?” Magnus quipped with jolliness that sounded a little forced.

Ragnor and Catarina both rolled their eyes. But the two did as they’d been told. Perhaps they didn’t like the idea of leaving but they didn’t want to add to Magnus’ stress by arguing. Alec had a feeling that they had their methods for keeping an eye on their stubborn friend.

“So...” Alec shook his head in a futile attempt to clear it. “Valentine seriously captured an angel?” Any true Shadowhunter was sickened by such a heinous crime. They were meant to follow the angels’ will, never harm them.

Jace nodded. There was a nauseated look on his face. “Valentine stooping this low means that he’s desperate. We have to find him before he finds someone with pure angel blood.” They could assume that the criminal hadn’t gotten his hands on such a person already. They... would’ve known if he had.

All of a sudden Magnus blanched. “Biscuit, you mentioned a vision. May I have a look?”

Clary and Jace both nodded eagerly, trusting the warlock completely. (Even under the circumstances it warmed Alec’s heart that his parabatai was so open-minded towards Downworlders. Despite the things they’d been taught he and his siblings had learned to think for themselves.) Alec tensed up when Magnus’ eyes turned white, the archer’s whole body braced for defending the omega. Fortunately it was over soon. Magnus was visibly shaken but physically alright. “Magnus?” Alec prompted as gently as he could manage with his protective instincts going wild.

“Clary, you said that you could hear that angel. Shadowhunters communicating with angels... It’s very rare, requires a special kind of connection. In fact, it’s been... a long time since I last heard of such having happened.” Magnus met the redhead’s eyes. “I think it means that you have pure angel blood running through your veins.”

Clary paled and shook her head. “No... No, I...” She lifted her chin, still shaking her head. “Magnus, whatever he does, I will never...!”

Magnus took Clary’s hand and gave it a tender squeeze. “I know. And we’ll stop Valentine before it goes there.” The warlock sighed heavily. “But, before he’s been taken down... I think you should stay here. Valentine isn’t a fool enough to imagine that he can sneak into my home.” His gaze went to Jace who frowned in confusion. “And you should stay here, too.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” the blond sputtered.

Magnus was visibly sorry that the two had been dragged into such an ugly mess. “The vision you just shared with me gave a hint of the role a more... demon blooded Morgenstern plays in all this.” The omega hesitated. “Jace, if you touch the Sword it’ll be destroyed. But it’ll also destroy you in the process.”

Ice sped through Alec’s veins. “Valentine knows all this, doesn’t he?” His head whirred, coming up with a bleak, nauseating picture. “If Jace gets too close to the Sword...” He couldn’t finish but they all knew the bleak truth. Valentine wouldn’t hesitate to kill his son to achieve his goal.

Clary shook her head. At the idea of hiding at Magnus’ apartment and everything that was going on. “I can’t... I can’t just wait around while that monster...!”

“Biscuit, I understand your frustration.” Magnus’ tone was firm and gentle at the same time. (That of a parent, which made Alec’s alpha instinct thrum wildly with pleasure.) “But we can’t take the risk of Valentine getting his hands on you, too. Stay here, just for a little while. Both of you.”

Jace very obviously didn’t like that thought. “So we’re stuck here like two helpless kids. While our so-called father is out there, planning on destroying the entire Downworld.”

“You’re not here doing nothing”, Alec pointed out. Because they had audience, he fought the urge to pull Magnus close and press a hand against the omega’s barely visible bump. “If Valentine’s people somehow find a way through the wards, after all... Then you’re Magnus’ line of defense. And the baby’s. There’s no one I’d rather trust with their safety.”

Jace nodded and seemed to feel marginally better.

Magnus’ apartment only had one guest room but with some magic he managed to create a private space for both his guests. Once the duo had settled as much as possible the warlock and Alec met on the balcony. Both men sighed heavily. “This... wasn’t exactly how I envisioned tonight ending”, the alpha admitted. They stood so close to each other that they almost felt one another’s body heat. “Thank you, for asking them to stay here.”

Magnus shook his head. “There’s absolutely no need to thank me. I’ve watched over Biscuit since she was a little girl, I’m not stopping now that she needs me the most. And I know how important Jace is to you.”

“You’re important to me, too”, Alec pointed out. And wondered how to make the older man understand just how important he was, if it was too soon to express it out loud. They only just got together officially but he was falling so fast and hard that it scared him, especially under the circumstances.

“I know.” Magnus nuzzled his nose against his neck. “Calm down, breathe. I can feel you gathering the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

“How am I supposed to not do that?” Alec’s comment was a mixture of a growl and a whimper. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man but no amount of physical contact eased his mind. “Magnus, I can’t... I can’t lose you.” He brushed the other’s stomach with one hand. “Either of you. Or Jace.” He saw the look on his parabatai’s face. Jace was willing to die to erase the threat of the Sword and it terrified Alec.

“We’re safe, all three of us.” They both wanted to believe that things would stay that way but knew, realistically, that neither could promise it. Magnus steeled himself with a deep breath. “What we've been dreading is upon us. I have to contact Luke and Raphael. If I can get a hold of the Seelie I’ll inform them as well. They need to be able to protect their people like I am. I won’t tell them about Clary, or Jace.” Hopefully the information wouldn’t spread otherwise.

Alec gritted his teeth, also attempting to strengthen his resolve. “And I have to head back to the Institute. They need to know about this and we have to try even harder to find Valentine.” He didn’t want to leave, though. Something awful was about to happen, he felt it in his bones.

Magnus seemed to feel the same way, if the unease in his boyfriend’s eyes was any indication. “Be careful, alright? Because... I can’t lose you, either.” It was easy to see how terrifying caring for someone so deeply, after not letting anyone close for a century, was for the mage.

They kissed in a manner that spoke of urgency and despair. Both trying to convey what they weren’t ready to utter with that gesture. Then, for a few more stolen moments, they held each other’s hands. Alec refused to look back upon taking his departure through a portal. Looking back would’ve made it seem too much like they were saying goodbye.

/

A couple of hours later Simon was on his way home when Clary called. They’d exchanged a few messages so he knew what was going on. Which didn’t mean that he would’ve been happy about it. “How’s being housemates with Jace going?” Simon inquired. He did his best to not sound jealous.

Clary sighed heavily, sounding exhausted and fed up. “ _That part I can deal with. I can’t handle this... doing nothing._ ” He could envision her running a hand through her hair. “ _I only just found the Shadow World. I want to make it a better place, not to be a part of something that may wipe out half of it. You, Luke, Magnus..._ ” She sniffled. “ _I already lost mom because of Valentine. I don’t want to lose anyone else._ ”

Simon wished, so badly, that he would’ve been able to pull her to his arms. “Stop worrying, Fray. I’m not going anywhere. And I’ve seen those people you work with. They’ll totally kick Valentine’s ass. And if that creep tries to get you involved, he’ll have me to answer to.” Clary’s laugh, brief as it was, made him smile. “I’d offer to come over, but... With Jace there and my Downworld sponsor as a chaperone...”

“ _Yeah, it’d be awkward._ ” Clary sounded a lot calmer. “ _I just... I really needed to hear your voice and it helped. Thank you._ ”

“No need to thank me.” All joking was gone from Simon’s tone. “I’m always here, whenever you need me.” For a second he almost pointed out that she brought him back from the dead and ensured him an eternal life, but changed his mind. Neither of them was ready to joke about that yet.

Soon the phone call was over and Simon was about to head to his new, quite miserable home. Until he froze. On the street in front of him stood a dark-haired little girl. “Hey.” He looked around but couldn’t see or hear any adults. “Where... are your parents?”

“I want nana.” The child tilted her head. “He said you can help find nana.”

Simon had no idea what hit him. One moment he was staring at her. The next everything turned black.

As soon as Simon was down Madzie looked up expectantly. Valentine stepped out from behind a corner, eyes on the unconscious vampire. “You’d take me on in a fight, Lewis? You really are a jokester.” He then focused on the little girl. “You did a very good job. Now let’s take our new friend along and go see the Institute. Maybe they’ll give your nana back if we ask nicely.”

/

The Institute was in a state of chaos. Unfortunately they weren’t able to focus mainly on Valentine that evening which was turning into a night. Most of the Shadowhunters were after a sudden onslaught of demons killing mundanes. And those left, Alec included... They faced what was definitely one of their worst nightmares. Because all of a sudden there was a wards breach alert.

“How the hell did they get past Bane’s wards?” someone snapped.

Soon they knew. Because roughly half a minute later an elevator’s doors slid open. To reveal a warlock child.

Alec’s heart thudded when he recognized her. He lifted a hand as a signal for the others to stand back. “Madzie? What are you doing here?”

Madzie barely heard him because Valentine spoke to her through the tiny device by her ear. “ _Do you remember what we agreed on? Kill him, and you will get your nana back. He and Magnus are the ones who took her away._ ”

Madzie lifted her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, boy...! (whimpers) What’s going to happen next? How different will things be from the canon? Will everyone make it through alive and in one piece? (And yeah, I guess it makes things a liiiiiiiiitle bit scarier that there’s a VERY delicate unborn little on involved.)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Rants...? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> THE NEXT UPDATE will come next weekend in the latest. I’ll TRY to update during the week but considering how packed it’s promising to be, I’m not making any promises. I rather post something I feel satisfied with than something I wrote in a rush and panic. You guys deserve something that comes from my heart, not something forced. (hugs)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	12. … There Will Be Screams of Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people fight to stop Valentine but is it a hopeless task? The night is long and dark. The following dawn may be worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a hectic week, here we are, with another update! Hmm, we’ll see if you end up hating me for this... (whistles innocently)
> 
> THAN YOU, a million times, for the absolutely amazing amount of comments, listings and love you’ve given this story! You have no idea how much it means to me that so many of you are enjoying this. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? I hope so... Let’s go, anyway! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Magnus felt like there was a fire blazing under his skin. It wasn’t the familiar, warm buzz of his magic. That kind of fear... He hadn’t experienced such in a very long time, possibly ever. The need to go to Alec was overwhelming. Their baby clearly sensed his distress because the nausea he’d come close to defeating entirely came crashing back. Under different circumstances he would’ve been mortified by Clary and Jace witnessing his miserable state. As it was he decided that he was allowed to feel sick when the father of his child was out there, ready to take on Valentine.

The fifth time Magnus stepped out of the bathroom he was surprised to find Jace sitting outside, leaning heavily against the wall. He accepted the glass of water the blond offered gratefully. “I hope you haven’t been there for too long, listening to me... not being at my most graceful.”

Jace shook his head. “I just got here.” The young man scratched the back of his neck. “Clary tried to talk to me about... everything. Then Simon called and I kind of...” The blond’s grimace said everything necessary. “We decided that we needed to put some distance between us.” Clearly Magnus wasn’t the only one who wasn't at his best that evening.

Feeling deep sympathy, Magnus sat beside the man. If he couldn’t help Alec at the moment, perhaps he could offer some support to the archer’s parabatai. “I’d lie saying that I completely understand what you’re going through. But I know what it’s like to love someone you shouldn’t.” He spent centuries as a bisexual in a world where those like him were treated as criminals. His budding relationship with Alec also wasn’t exactly accepted by everyone.

Jace refused to meet his gaze. “This is going to sound so stupid but when I met her... I thought that it was... you know, _it_. That maybe she’s _the one_ people keep talking about. I’ve never felt that way about anyone and I started falling way too fast but... It felt right. And then...” The man shook his head. “I don’t know what to believe in anymore. I don’t know who I am anymore. All I know is that I’ve tried everything I can to stop wanting Clary the way I’m not supposed to and it’s not working.”

That was all tragic to hear but Magnus had a feeling that Jace didn’t bear his heart and soul just because he had a listening ear. The warlock’s brows furrowed in suspicion. “You seem to believe that I have a way to help.”

If Jace was taken aback or even impressed by his observational skills it didn’t show. A pair of desperate eyes finally met his. “I found this book, one night when I was drunk.” (So a drunk Jace read books? That... was unexpected.) “It said that there’s a potion that can make one fall out of love. Can you brew that for me?”

Magnus was rendered speechless. He had no idea how to answer, what to say. He didn’t have to find out, at least yet. Because just then Clary’s shout carried to their ears from the loft’s balcony.

Magnus got up faster than his head would’ve approved and the two men rushed to the balcony. There Clary was staring at her phone with horror written all over her face. On the screen was Valentine with a tied up, terrified looking Simon. Apparently that alone wasn’t bad enough. In absolute horror Magnus and Jace realized that Valentine was at the Institute. Just like Alec.

/

Madzie’s head was in a state of chaos while she looked at Alec.

Valentine told her to kill Alec. Nana told her to never trust a Shadowhunter, that they were evil and wanted to hurt her. She’d heard how mean things Valentine said about Downworlders and some of the things her nana did scared her. Alec wasn’t mean to her, nor did he try to hurt her. He was nice to her without asking her to do anything to deserve his kindness. She was absolutely terrified of all the people around her with their weapons but she didn’t want to hurt Alec. She’d been raised to fear Shadowhunters but she wasn’t scared of him. He was the only thing about the whole situation that didn’t frighten her.

Madzie didn’t want to hurt Alec – not for her nana, or for Valentine. But she overheard Valentine saying that if she turned out to be a failure she’d have to be put down. She didn’t know what it meant yet she didn’t like it. What if helping Alec would get her into a trouble?

Alec was unaware of her internal turmoil. For a second time stood still. Then everything happened incredibly quickly. He flew and landed so hard that he saw stars for a moment. Ignoring the protests of his body, he bounced up and attacked the elevator’s doors in despair.

His team was right there on the other side! Izzy was somewhere in the building! He had to get out, had to help!

He heard shouts and coughing before it got unnervingly quiet. Alec’s heart raced and broke, and not only for his team. But because he knew that the nightmare only just began.

Little did he know just how bad it’d get...

/

Anxiety took over the loft while the trio fought desperately to think rationally. They all had far too much to lose. Jace his brother and parabatai as well as his sister. Clary her boyfriend and best friend. Magnus the father of his child and the man he... cared about terrifyingly lot. They wanted to go to the Institute, needed to. But what if they’d end up doing more harm than good?

And then, moments after Magnus foolishly imagined that things couldn’t get worse, Valentine called again. One swift motion and Simon’s throat was cut. Suddenly they had only half an hour to come up with a game plan.

Whatever they’d choose to do, they knew that they needed help. The three of them weren’t enough to take down Valentine’s people, even with all their combined determination. Luke promised to bring his pack as soon as he heard the pain in Clary’s voice. Raphael wasn’t happy about it but felt responsible for Simon. (Magnus suspected that the vampire also wanted to help him.) He said that he’d bring those of his clan who wanted to come freely. Magnus hated it but couldn’t avoid asking along some of his warlocks. Something this big touched every single race in their world. Leaving one out wasn’t an option. Magnus refused to invite Catarina and Ragnor, though. While all his people were his family those two were special. He needed them safe. Alec being there and Raphael getting himself involved due to being a leader was already bad enough.

Clary’s face was a picture of stubbornness while that part of the plan was set. “Magnus, I need you to portal me to the Institute.” She barreled on before he could protest. “It’s... It’s Simon! And the whole Institute is at stake. I won’t touch the Sword, I promise. But I’m a Shadowhunter and I can’t just wait here. I refuse to be this useless.”

Magnus clenched his jaw. By then he knew Clary well enough to understand that she’d find a way to do what she thought she needed to do, anyway. “Alright”, he agreed reluctantly. “I’ll take you there.”

“What? No way!” Jace shook his head fiercely. “Alec would kill me if I’d let you come along! Magnus, you’re pregnant!”

“I’m very aware of that!” Magnus growled. “But I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t try to help Alec! Especially when several of my people are there!” He lifted his chin. “This is about the whole Downworld, I refuse to stand back! Besides, if Valentine would have his way I wouldn't be safe for long anywhere, anyway.” He was the symbol of great many things the criminal detested. Unless he was stopped Valentine would eventually find a way to smoke him out and kill him.

They had seventeen minutes left to save Simon by the time they made it to the Institute. Circle members lay everywhere outside the building. The three of them were surprised by how many Downwolders were waiting for them in the shadows. Even more shocking was to find all the races standing there in almost perfect harmony. And that a few Seelie had joined them.

“I... heard that Isabelle is in there.” Meliorn’s eyes gave away to a careful observer how much he still cared for his former lover. “We wish to provide our assistance.”

Magnus decided that they all deserved to know something. And it needed to come from a fellow Downwolder. “Before we make further plans... You need to stay out of the building. Keep creating chaos and luring Valentine’s men out here, but don’t come in. We all know that there's a chance Valentine may succeed and if he does, the fewer of us are inside the less he wins.” He could already see that several of his spectators weren't going to follow that order. He hoped dearly that the awful night would have as few casualties as possible.

/

Once the elevator’s doors opened Alec didn’t see his team. Instead he encountered several Circle members. He faced them without a shred of mercy, that they had what could kill his omega and their unborn child the most powerful of all motivators. (Later, much later, he found the time to wonder when he began to consider Magnus his.) He also had to find Izzy, who was somewhere in the building, possibly in need of help.

It was almost chillingly satisfying to watch the enemies go down. His back and head, which had already been complaining about his unfortunate crash-landing to the elevator, protested his violent motions. He didn’t care about the state of his body as long as he could stand tall.

Alec made it remarkably far and left behind an impressive amount of bodies. But in the end he met his limit. He tensed up, all too aware that he didn’t have enough energy for another fight just yet, upon hearing two unfamiliar voices.

“... the hell is he? If that weasel betrays us, too...!”

“He helped us in, remember? He’s not gonna be betraying us. He knows that if he does he’s dead.”

Alec felt sick. So Madzie wasn’t the only one helping Valentine and his people through Magnus’ wards. Someone betrayed them. One of their own. Again. And here he’d imagined that they’d been more careful after Hodge...!

Alec shouldn’t have let his anger get the better of him. Being distracted, his throbbing skull and the hallway’s echo kept him from hearing which way the Circle members were coming from. All of a sudden the three of them were face to face. For second time froze. Then things started happening at a literally dizzying speed.

It was a storm of kicks and punches. At one point Alec hissed when a blade managed to nick at his arm but rage wiped away the discomfort effectively. It was two against one and he was exhausted but he was also a seasoned Shadowhunter. He handled himself well.

Unfortunately Alec didn’t see the third Circle member, sneaking towards him from behind. Luckily for him someone else did. A whip hissed, a swift kick sent the man to a wall and Alec peered over his shoulder to see Izzy standing beside Aldertree. His sister wasted no time before rushing to him and pulling him to a hug.

“Are you alright?” he demanded immediately, with her still safe in his arms.

Izzy huffed. “I’m not the one who’s bleeding.” Knowing that running around injured in their current situation wasn’t a good idea, they took care of his wounded arm before she went on. “Victor was on his way here when I found him.”

All former haze clouding his mind vanishing, Alec tensed up. “Was he?” His eyes met Izzy’s and they went through a silent little conversation he hoped Aldertree didn’t notice. “I’m lucky you two showed up when you did.”

“Let’s get going before our luck runs out.” Aldertree’s jawline was unnaturally tight. “We need to stop Valentine.”

_I’ll stop you, too, if I have to_ , Alec mused darkly while they began to hurry forward.

/

Running through the building she didn’t know, with no idea who wanted to help her and who would hurt her, Madzie whimpered as her fear grew. She didn’t want to be there, she didn’t want to have any part in doing what she was forced to do to these people. All she wanted was to go home. “Nana?” she called out quietly, yet again.

“Your nana isn’t here, you little freak.” Whirling around, she saw two men who held blades. “You refused to kill Lightwood. Which means that you’re incapable of doing as you’ve been told.”

“And that, freak...”, the other man, smaller but more threatening to her, hissed. “... means that you’re useless to us.”

Madzie didn’t like hurting people. But when the men kept approaching her she realized, despite her young age, that she had no other choice. Too terrified to cry or speak a word, she activated her mark. Her heart hammered wildly while the men gasped before falling to the floor.

Madzie stared at the two, with sad and dejected eyes that were years older than her age. The day before one of those men gave her candies and told her that she’d be a good little weapon. Accepting the candy, she hoped that maybe she’d found a real friend. She’d never felt lonelier in her life than she did now.

Suddenly she wasn’t alone anymore. Even more scared than before, she tried to lash out at the man walking slowly towards her. Only to have him reveal a pair of golden eyes. “I’m Magnus. I’m a warlock, just like you”, he explained gently.

To many people those cat eyes were the mark of a monster. To Madzie they were a beacon of hope. Maybe she wasn’t all alone in the world, after all. Maybe this could end well.

/

When his men dragged Clary to him Valentine smirked triumphantly because he knew that he’d get exactly what he wanted. He watched the disgusting vampire feed until he couldn’t stand the grotesque sight anymore. “Grab them”, he ordered. “Let’s go before they’re strong enough to fight.”

“You were supposed to let him go!” Clary snarled as loudly as she could, fighting futilely against two of his men.

Valentine almost pitied her. Almost. So young and so naïve... “I never actually promised that, Clarissa.” A snap of fingers delivered an order, and a blade was pressed against Simon’s blood-stained throat. “Stop fighting or he’ll be slashed again.”

Clary stopped struggling with hellfire in her gaze. Having her loathe him so got to Valentine but he refused to let the sting become too great. She’d understand eventually.

They marched their way to where the Sword was. Much like he’d anticipated Clary begged him to stop, to not make her participate. Until they were exactly one step away from the weapon and everything went against his expectations.

Because all of a sudden Clary had a chilling smirk on her face. “Thank you. For letting me get close enough.”

“Jace, no!” his daughter’s voice screamed, coming from the room’s doorway.

At that exact second it was Jace standing in front of him. Before Valentine could even blink the blond reached out a hand. And grabbed the Sword.

The force of the weapon’s activation went through Jace like a bolt of lightning, striking him down with a yell of pain. Valentine watched with a mockery of sympathy as the younger man groaned on the floor. “I suppose I should be the one thanking you.”

With his vampire speed Simon actually managed to take down three of his men. Clary also did her best to fight back and Jace struggled hard to regain full consciousness. Knowing that he’d already won, Valentine let them try. Until he decided that he’d had enough when a group of Downworlders stormed into the room. He didn’t count how many of them because it didn’t matter. They were already dead.

Ignoring Clary’s plea to not do it, he used the Sword.

/

Magnus took Madzie to the hideout he’d organized for his warlocks. His heart broke when the little girl’s eyes first shone from joy, then filled with sadness when she couldn’t find Iris. “Where’s nana?” the child whispered.

Before Magnus had to come up with an answer Catarina appeared. “She’s not here, but I’ll look after you.” The woman’s smile seemed to do wonders to Madzie’s spirits. “You’re not alone anymore, I promise.”

Magnus inhaled a deep breath. “Stay with Catarina, sweet pea. I have to go but I’ll be back before you know it.”

Catarina’s eyes narrowed. “Are you insane? You’re pregnant! Stay here where it’s safe.”

Magnus shook his head. “I can’t just stand back when I don’t know if Alec is safe. I have to go to my alpha.” Even the thought turned his stomach in a way that had nothing to do with the baby inside it. Only the presence of a child kept him from growling and raising his voice. “And I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn. For the sake of my sanity I have to see with my own eyes that the threat Valentine brings on our people is gone.”

Catarina groaned but relented, likely deciding that he couldn’t deal with any additional stress from useless bickering. “Fine. Just keep in mind that I’m not a fan of this idea and come back soon so I can yell at you.”

Magnus couldn’t exactly go claiming that he didn’t deserve to be yelled at for this so he nodded.

Once Magnus had left Ragnor, who stayed to offer Catarina emotional support, stepped beside her. Surprise was loud and clear on his face. “Did he just say ‘my alpha’?”

Under different circumstances Catarina would’ve grinned. “I can’t wait to get to tease him about it.” She told herself firmly that she’d get a chance to tease him. Needing something else to focus on, she looked at Madzie. “You’ve had a scary day. How about I magic some cookies for you?”

The child nodded excitedly.

Magnus made it to the area outside the Institute just in time to see a flash of light inside. Screams followed it almost immediately. His eyes widened and heart constricted when he knew instantly what it was. “No...!” How many Downworlders had been lost? What about Clary? And Alec, Alec had to be inside...!

Scared out of his mind for so many others but himself, Magnus began to run towards the building. Until something struck him with a fierce sting of pain that felt like electricity. He groaned and fought to figure out what was going on but his thoughts were a jumbled mess.

In a manner of seconds everything faded from blinding white to dark.

/

Alec had never known such fear before. Ever. After finding out that Jace activated the Sword by accident with Magnus possibly still in the building he ran, ran and ran. Alec went through more bodies than he cared to count but none of them was the one he dreaded to find. He kept trying to call Magnus but the warlock didn’t pick up.

Night gave way to the light of dawn. Alec hardly noticed that or the fact that he was exhausted enough to barely stay on his feet. The constantly growing agony in his heart wiped away everything else.

Eventually Alec stood outside the Institute, breathing hard while his head spun. He didn’t know what he waited for. A miracle, perhaps. Magnus appearing out of nowhere, so he could pull the omega to his arms and never let go. Fate didn’t grant him any miracles.

Stood there all alone, his heart breaking a little more with each second of fruitless waiting, Alec howled from the kind of anguish that came from the bottom of his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to scream with Alec? (whimpers) Poor darlings! I must confess that I’ve been wondering how Alec would’ve reacted in 2x10 if Magnus didn’t show up when he did. Soooo... Ta-da! I have the cruelest inner muse ever...!
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Want to yell at me? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE coming midway next week or next weekend at the latest.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	13. The Worst Type of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is frantic from worry. Will good guys or bad guys find Magnus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left you on such a horrible cliffie that I HAD TO update now. (grins, then whistles innocently) We’ll see if this chapter is any kinder – or far worse...
> 
> First though... DANG! THANK YOU, a million times, for all your comments, love and support! I never, in a million years, expected this story to become this popular. You guys are AWESOME! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! Fingers crossed, now. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

Jace imagined that things couldn’t get worse from his head clearing enough for him to take in the dead Downworlders around him. Seeing them and knowing that if it wasn’t for his stupidity those people would be alive... It was a burden that’d never leave his heart. Then he learned that Magnus might’ve been in the building.

Magnus. Someone he considered a friend. The one he could sense Alec loved, even if it’d never been admitted out loud. The omega who carried his parabatai’s child. If Alec would lose his beloved and unborn child because of him... Jace didn’t think he’d be able to live with it. The shake of a head his brother gave him before hurrying away made clear that their bond might not recover if something had happened to Magnus.

Jace took all his rage out on Valentine. And with the Sword pressed against his throat the criminal revealed something that flipped his world upside down once more. “You’re asking me how I could get my own son involved in something like this?” Valentine snorted. “You’re not my son. You’re just a brat who turned out to be useful after scientific experimenting.”

Hearing that he wasn’t a monster’s son and the brother of the woman he loved might’ve been a relief. If it was any other day. If it wasn’t for the weight of the lives he accidentally helped take. If it wasn’t for the all-consuming onslaught of agony radiating from Alec. Jace didn’t want to know what it meant but started running, anyway.

Jace found Alec from the steps of the Institute. He’d never seen the kind of a horrible, lost look in his parabatai’s eyes before. “He’s... I can’t find him. Jace, I can’t find him.”

Using all the training he’d received to shove his own feelings out of the way, Jace focused on his brother. “Alec, listen to my voice and breathe. Nice and deep, in and out.” He went on once the taller man had calmed down a little. “If something terrible would’ve happened you’d feel it.” It didn’t matter that Alec and Magnus weren’t officially bonded, even he could see and sense that they had something special. “Magnus is still out there somewhere.” He needed to believe that as much as Alec did because even the thought that he’d helped cause the death of someone so very precious to his brother... “Wherever he is we’ll find him and bring him home.” He was fiercely determined because he wouldn’t be able to live with any other outcome.

/

Barely conscious, Magnus found it odd that he was moving although he wasn’t able to stay on his feet. Then, through a great deal of haze, he realized that two people were dragging him somewhere. He was far too out of it to understand who they were but he already knew that he wanted nothing to do with them.

His magic wasn’t cooperating in his current condition but he had other ways to fight back. Gathering what pathetically little strength he had, Magnus took advantage of the element of surprise and lashed out. He managed to deliver two swift kicks and some punches, one of the men even lost their grip on him. But that was where his luck ran out.

Magnus gasped and whimpered when a swift, merciless kick was aimed at his stomach. “Whatever Valentine says we have no need for your disgusting demon spawn, warlock. So start behaving or the next hit comes from a knife instead of a boot”, a vicious, threat filled voice growled at him.

Magnus couldn’t answer or react in any way. The pain was too great. Darkness swept him under once more like an old friend. It was a small mercy, perhaps, that he didn’t know about the tears of frustrated fury and remorse on his cheek.

_I’m so sorry_ , he mused miserably, aimed the thought at both Alec and their unborn child, and hoped desperately that he wouldn’t lose either of them.

/

Jonathan had never particularly liked surprises. But sometimes, very rarely, there were pleasant ones. Having obtained the Sword without anyone at the whole Institute noticing, Jonathan was delivering it to a proper hiding place. Until he heard voices.

“... wake up soon ...”

“... chains by then ... and then we’ll make Lightwood release Valentine in exchange ...”

“... insane ... wanted the baby ...”

“... pretty sure he wants to be free more ...”

Jonathan wondered with a degree of amusement where his sorry excuse of a father found idiots like that. They imagined that they could hold the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Lightwood’s little plaything captive? And that Clave would approve of trading a Downworlder to Valentine Morgenstern, now that they finally had him? The two idiots were dead either way.

Jonathan had every intention to kill the disgusting seed growing inside Magnus but he had to be smart. He needed to obtain the trust of the right people, especially now that he was so very close to succeeding. Before this he imagined that he’d have to do something stupid and risky to do it. Summoning a Greater Demon so he could play a brave savior would’ve been his last resort. Now fate presented him with a better option.

Seemingly saving a warlock wasn’t what he wanted to do but sometimes one must get their hands dirty to make things happen.

/

Alec was after blood. He watched with blazing eyes how Izzy along with Inquisitor Herondale and many others apprehended Aldertree. As much as he would’ve wanted to pummel the man to gain answers by any means necessary he knew that couldn’t allow himself that. Because there was no telling how far he would’ve gone if he got started.

Aldertree’s mouth happened to be too big for his own good. “... you making such a fuss about this? These are Downworlders! Monsters with demon blood!”

Alec saw red and only Jace’s arms kept him from attacking the traitor. “You’re talking about innocent people who died trying to protect their kind! You’re talking about my omega and our baby!” (It wouldn’t strike him until much later that he just called Magnus his in the middle of the Institute. With no knowledge whether he’d ever get to do the same in front of the man himself.) “If something happens to either of them you will suffer the pains of hell!” It wasn’t an empty threat. If anything it was an understatement.

Needing something productive to do after his outburst, Alec made his way towards the room he’d ensured would be given to warlocks to use. Some of them met his arrival with a great deal of mistrust and he couldn’t blame them. The already small community suffered a few losses because four of them refused to listen to Magnus and barged in to face the Sword's destructive force. Their leader was also missing. Some of them, those who could see how much he cared about Magnus, seemed pleased to see him.

“Have you found out anything?” Alec inquired, doing his best to sound calmer than he felt.

“We haven’t managed to locate him. Something’s blocking my tracking.” The young-looking female warlock who spoke sounded frustrated but determined. “He’s definitely still alive. Wherever he’s been taken, we’ll find him.”

Alec nodded tersely. He wanted to go looking himself but there was no point in having a wild goose chase all over New York, especially in his current state of mind. Waiting was the last thing he wanted to do but for now it was his only option. “If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know.”

The woman nodded, her facial features softening. “You know... I think you’ve already done more for Magnus and us than you realize.”

/

The first thing Magnus became aware of was infuriating whistling. For a moment he imagined that it was in his head, until he heard steps somewhere entirely too close to him. Very slowly the realization dawned that someone was making tea. Not wanting to stay down and helpless in a place he didn’t know, he fought to sit up. Only to groan and freeze when a stab of pain went through his abdomen. His whole body became rigid while he recalled the hit his stomach received.

Magnus’ body ached all over but all he could focus on was the fragile life inside him. What if something was wrong with the baby? What if because of his own idiocy...? Alec would never forgive him...

Another jolt of fear coursed through him like a wave of ice. He never got the chance to find out if Alec was alright after the attack on the Institute. What if his alpha was...?

Too much uncertainty. Too many horrible unanswered questions. Magnus didn’t care how tired and sore he was, or where he was. He needed to move.

Stubborn to a fault, Magnus hauled himself up. Only to find his unsteady knees buckling almost instantly. He tensed up and growled a threat when unfamiliar arms appeared to catch him.

“Easy, easy!” The male voice held a British accent and a soothing tone. “I’m sorry I startled you but you need to calm down. I’m not going to harm you.”

Magnus felt a little foolish. If the man wanted to hurt him there were plenty of opportunities while he was unconscious. Finally able to open his eyes and see properly, he peered towards his companion. The blond seemed kind but there was something hiding in those eyes Magnus didn’t quite dare to trust. Instinctively he placed a protective hand on his stomach and took a subtle step further. “Thank you for helping me. I’m Magnus.”

“Sebastian.” The Shadowhunter smiled. “I was investigating several cases of demons attacking mundanes. I’m glad I was in the right place at the right time.”

One particular word was enough to make Magnus tense up all over again. “I need to get to the Institute.” He didn’t care to clarify why. But the need to get to Alec, one he only stopped experiencing while he was unconscious... It was driving him insane.

Sebastian’s facial expression was unreadable. “I’ll help you get there in a moment. But first you should sit down because you’re barely able to stand up. Have a cup of tea, until you look less like you’re about to collapse again.”

Magnus wanted to keep arguing but didn’t have enough energy for that. Even thinking straight was next to impossible. His head was bounding, his stomach cramped and his legs were wobbly. He sat down and accepted the tea because he couldn’t do anything else. And ached for Alec.

/

As hours dragged on Alec was losing his mind. Knowing that Magnus was out there somewhere... Possibly in danger... It would’ve been any proper alpha’s nightmare. Against his will he began to lose hope.

His mind conjured up a world where Magnus was gone, where he never got to hold their child, and Alec couldn’t bear it.

Noon had come and gone when Alec suddenly felt it while going through security footage. A pleasant tingle going down his spine, warmth filling his chest and making his heart beat faster. The people around him reacted, too, several smiling in joy and relief. He turned very slowly, dreading that he wouldn’t find what he so desperately wanted to.

There by the massive room’s doorway stood two men. Sebastian. And beside him, visibly exhausted and perhaps a little bruised but alive and mostly well, Magnus.

“Valentine’s people tried to take him, in hopes that he’d be traded for Valentine”, Sebastian explained. “Luckily I found him. I brought him here as soon as I could be sure that it’s safe.”

Alec didn’t hear, at the moment didn’t really manage to care much. With the speed of despair he rushed to the omega and pulled Magnus to his arms. He held on tight, never wanting to let go again. Just like he’d wanted to do ever since this nightmare began.

Magnus trembled and didn’t seem fully steady on his feet. But the smaller man clung to him tightly. Real, solid, alive and safe. The sheer force of relief made Alec want to cry.

“I thought...”, Alec choked out. His breath ran out and voice vanished for a long moment. “I thought I lost you.” And it was the most horrific thing he’d ever gone through, the worst type of fear he’d ever suffered.

Magnus’ hold on him tightened. “I thought I lost you, too.” The words were nearly inaudible but to Alec the pain behind them was palpable.

They parted just enough to be able to look at each other, both needing to see that the other was alright. Looking into Magnus’ eyes, Alec didn’t want to hold back the words any longer. Didn’t want to even try. “Magnus, I love you.” The words flew out like birds set free.

Something unreadable took over Magnus’ face and for a moment Alec feared that his admission, sincere as it was, had been a terrible mistake. Until the smaller man’s gaze softened. “I love you, too.”

They embraced again. Neither noticing their audience, consisting of both their people. As far as they were concerned the rest of the world didn’t exist.

/

Jace refused to look away from the dead Downworlders because he didn’t allow himself such relief. Magnus, Alec’s baby and Simon could’ve died. Far too many others did. Because Jace was a fool and tried to do the right thing, even if it was supposed to kill him. There was far too much invisible blood staining his hands. As a penance he stood by and watched how Simon pulled Clary to his arms under direct sunlight. He didn’t know how it was possible but at least those two deserved their bubbling happiness.

He was supposed to die. Instead he helped kill many others. He had no idea how to handle any of that, how he’d ever be able to live with himself. He did know that he couldn’t stay at the Institute any longer.

So he approached Sebastian. “That offer to become roommates... Does it still stand?”

/

Alec and Magnus left each other’s arms reluctantly. Before they could relax, take a breather and enjoy each other there were things they needed to take care of. For one Magnus had to show his people, especially Ragnor and Catarina, that he was alive and reasonably well. Together the warlocks mourned the loss of four of their own. Along with the attack’s other casualties. Madzie gave Magnus a huge hug that immediately made him feel a little better. Professional duties and the Institute’s general chaos kept Alec busy and distracted enough to prevent him having a panic attack during the hour they spent apart.

What they were both the most anxious about, however, came after that long hour.

Mia had a frown on her face while Magnus lay down to an infirmary room’s bed with Alec practically glued to his side. “I understood that you had a far too exciting day.” She didn’t need to mention the kick Magnus’ stomach received for them to know what was the greatest concern. “You mentioned some worrying symptoms?”

Magnus nodded slowly, refusing to meet Alec’s eyes even though the man held his hand. If he failed the alpha and their child... “I’ve had cramps. And just before I called you, I noticed that I was spotting.” The eerie stains of blood were easily among the most terrifying things he’d ever seen. Considering how long he’d lived, that was saying a lot.

Alec’s hold on his hand tightened when the scan began. Magnus returned the hold and their newly admitted feelings gave them both comfort. Such they needed especially when an infuriatingly unreadable, somehow ominous expression appeared to Mia’s face. Was she bracing herself for telling bad news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... Fingers crossed that there isn’t anything wrong with the baby...! (gulps) Aaaaw, Malec love confessions! (throws confetti) We’ll see where things go for our boys next...
> 
> Soooo... Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS WEEKEND.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	14. Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, rough day Alec and Magnus seek comfort from each other. Once they’ve made it through that it’s time to break the news to friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It’s been a busy week BUT here we are, with another update. To see the outcome of a horribly cruel cliffhanger. (gulps)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your comments and love! Your support ALWAYS means the world to me. I’m so glad that so many of you have stayed on the ride for this long! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Mia stared at the screen unnervingly long. The expression on her face certainly didn’t soothe the parents-to-be, who were starting to panic. “So... There’s a lot we need to talk about.”

A couple of hours later Alec had a protective arm wrapped around Magnus while they entered the omega’s loft. He would’ve gladly carried the smaller man but the warlock wasn’t exactly excited about the idea. “Do you need the bathroom before bed?”

Magnus nodded, too exhausted for speech and eyes already half-mast. It’d been a long, emotional and draining day. “Hmm.”

To Alec’s shock Magnus didn’t protest when he helped the man all the way to the bathroom and out of daytime clothes. Both their hearts constricted at the bloodstains on the smaller man’s pants and Alec bit his lip when Magnus wasn’t able to hold back a pained whimper. “I know, I know”, the alpha murmured, rubbing soothing circles on the other’s back. “Just... Just don’t look. We’ll handle those pants tomorrow. Put on these and I’ll help you to bed.”

Magnus squeezed his eyes tightly shut. “Alexander... I’m so sorry.”

“Hey.” Alec shook his head, even if the other wasn’t looking at him. “I’m not mad at you. And I don’t blame you.” He sighed heavily, the day’s weight landing mercilessly on his shoulders. He’d been hoping to postpone this talk until the morning. “But Magnus... I need you to be more careful. When I heard that you might’ve been in the building while the Sword was activated... I thought my heart would stop.” The memory brought a horrible taste into his mouth. “I get that you’re used to looking after yourself and not letting anything slow you down. But... I need you to slow down and be careful now. I need you to start looking after yourself and putting yourself first.” He pressed a cautious hand against Magnus’ stomach, terrified that he’d add too much pressure and make the situation worse. “You have two reasons to slow down in there.”

It turned out that Mia had good news and bad news. The bad news was that the kick Magnus received did a degree of damage. The spotting was a sign of that and hopefully wouldn’t lead to a miscarriage if the warlock would rest and let his body heal. The good, borderline miraculous news was that instead of just one there were two babies growing inside Magnus. The bad news was that the second baby had gone undetected in the previous couple of scans because it was so tiny and frail. The runt of their small litter. Honestly but with a great deal of sympathy Mia cautioned them that the little one might be too fragile to survive. There was a very real possibility that both babies may still be lost. At least the spotting and cramping were mostly over by now. Surely that was a good sign?

“I can’t fail them.” Magnus’ voice was so quiet that Alec nearly missed the words. “They haven’t even been born yet. I can’t fail them.”

Alec pulled the anxious man close and held on tight. (Magnus practically melted to his embrace.) “You haven’t failed anyone, our children and your people included”, he announced firmly and caressed the other’s hair. (Which seemed to have a soothing impact.) “Now let’s get you to bed. You’ll feel much better when you wake up.” He refused to consider even the possibility that they’d wake up to a tragedy.

That night Alec sleeping in the guest room wasn’t an option. Magnus’ bed was huge but they curled up to each other tightly. Physically and emotionally drained, the warlock fell into a restless slumber very quickly. For the Shadowhunter it was far harder to find rest, even with his hand pressed against the other’s stomach under a black tank top. He was scared of dreaming of what they might never get.

In the most desolate hours of the night Alec wondered miserably if this was his punishment for how he once rejected Magnus and unknowingly their children.

/

Magnus slept fitfully and suffered through several nightmares. They weren’t bad enough to wake him up but when morning dawned he certainly didn’t feel well-rested. His mood didn’t improve when he found the bed empty. He wasn’t typically a needy person and several past lovers had taught him to not demand too much. But his stomach ached a little and it would’ve been nice to have some physical comfort.

His sour thoughts were cut short when Alec walked in, carrying a paper bag from some restaurant. Despite appearing as tired as he felt the Shadowhunter smiled at him. (Magnus made a mental note that he wanted to see that smile far more often.) “Hey. I thought you’d sleep longer.” The young man showed him the bag with an adorably proud look on his face. “I didn’t want to risk trying cooking so I ordered us some breakfast.”

Magnus didn’t have the heart to reveal that he wasn’t hungry, especially when he knew on a level of reason that he had to at least try to eat. Talking much wasn’t an option, anyway, because he felt more than a little overwhelmed. When he first found out that he was pregnant he imagined that he’d have go through the whole thing alone. And now, what was a blink of an eye later to the immortal, Alec was a devoted father-to-be and partner. Magnus adored the dedication but the emotional whiplash from the change... He was still trying to get used to it. Being looked after by a partner was also something he supposed he’d have to get used to. True, he’d been in... many relationships before. But when was the last time he was in a healthy, happy one?

Alec noticed his emotional turmoil and clearly took it the wrong way. The man shifted self-consciously. “Did I... do something wrong? Is this too much?”

Magnus shuddered while receiving an onslaught of memories where he asked his previous partners those same things, to receive some very unpleasant answers. “No, of course not! This...” His eyes softened while he nodded towards the bag Alec carried like a treasure. “This is all very lovely.”

The way Alec beamed made him wonder if anyone had praised the alpha before. (Along with the Shadowhunter’s special smile that pride and confidence were something Magnus wanted to see more.) “Well, good. Because... I’ve never done... _this_ , relationships, before, and... I don’t have any idea what I’m doing.”

Magnus hummed softly, feeling a little insecure himself. “I may be older and more experienced, but... There’s a lot I don’t have any idea of, either.” He touched his stomach gingerly. “This is certainly new to me.”

Alec sobered. “How are you feeling? Should we call Mia or Catarina?”

Magnus shook his head. “I feel better. There’s no bleeding anymore.” He told himself that he would’ve somehow known if... well, the worst had come to pass. “So... Let’s not bother them, or Ragnor. Especially because Ragnor and Catarina will be busy in the near future.”

Alec frowned while settling to the bed so they could dig in to the breakfast. “Oh? Why?”

Magnus accepted the croissant offered to him like it was a mighty opponent and focused on it unnaturally intently. “Catarina has Madzie to look after. And Ragnor will take over most of my professional duties for a while. He was the High Warlock of London for a time so he knows what the job entails.” He tried to sound casual but failed miserably. Knowing that he was doing the right thing didn’t make it sting any less. At least Valentine was behind bars so things were relatively safe, now.

Alec coughed, choking on the orange juice he’d taken a sip of. “What? Are you saying that you’re on a leave?” The Nephilim sounded more relieved than he likely meant to. Magnus couldn’t exactly blame him.

“Mostly”, Magnus insisted. He tossed a piece of the croissant to his mouth and fought the urge to gag after swallowing. Apparently morning sickness was making something of a comeback. “My people deserve someone who is a hundred percent devoted to them. And our little ones need me to not overexert myself.”

Alec kissed his cheek and it was such an impulsive gesture that made butterflies flutter in both their stomachs. “You're doing the right thing”, the alpha reassured him. (The approval pleased Magnus’ omega instincts.) For a few moments they sat in a comfortable silence. “I know that things are way more uncertain than we’d hope. But come what may, we’ll make it through this. Together.”

“You sound very sure of the matter”, Magnus teased tenderly, unable to hide how much those words meant to him.

Alec nodded firmly. “I am. Because I love you, remember?” It was said with the kind of conviction that would’ve swept Magnus off his feet if he wasn’t sitting down safely. The intensity of a Nephilim’s true love never failed to amaze him and having it directed at him...

Magnus kissed Alec’s lips. They tasted of orange juice and sweet promises. “I love you, too.” This time neither of them had been afraid that the other was gone, that they’d never get to say those words. Nonetheless they came out easily, simple and true.

The rest of the breakfast went down far more easily.

/

A couple of days later Alec and Izzy helped Jace pack up before the blond would move in with Sebastian. Their help was more of a symbolic gesture, since the young man didn’t actually own much. The three siblings needed to be together before they’d no longer live under the same roof.

“I’m surprised that you’re here”, Jace remarked, eyes flickering towards Alec.

The taller man huffed. “Magnus kicked me out”, he admitted at last. “Apparently I’m coddling him.”

Izzy chortled, Jace was even less discreet. “Sorry. But we’ve experienced firsthand what you’re like when you’re worried about someone you love. ‘Coddle’ is a really kind word to use”, she pointed out.

Jace nodded. “Alec, you’re the mother of all mother hens.” The blond’s eyes then softened. “Which is why you’ll be an amazing dad.”

Alec’s chest really, actually puffed up with pride. He then eyed his brother critically. “Are you sure about this?”

“About how you’re going to be an awesome dad? Yeah.” Jace went on before he could retort, but not fast enough to avoid a ball of two socks being thrown at him by Izzy. “Look, I know that this may seem like a brash decision. But I need to be away from this place for a while.” With the memories of Jocelyn’s death, coupled with the presences of Clary and now an incarcerated Valentine, they couldn’t really blame him. “Besides, now that I know I’m not that monster’s son... I need to figure out who I am.”

“You’re our brother, and my parabatai.” Of that there was no doubt. “We’re here for you.”

“And, as annoying, meddling siblings who are here for you...” Izzy arched an eyebrow. “Have you thought about telling Clary that Valentine isn’t your father?”

Jace tensed up visibly. “No way! She’s happy with Simon. I’m not going to get in the way of that with my own mess.”

Alec sighed. He hated how miserable his parabatai had been since having to let Clary go, hated how his brother fell in love for the first time in his life and was now suffering for it. “Jace...”

Jace held up a hand. “Look, this is one of the really, really few honestly selfless things I’ve ever done in my life. Let me do this.” The blond nodded toward the boxes around them. “Less judgmental glares, more packing.”

The trio had no idea that they had audience. Jonathan, who’d been watching over Jace like a hawk in hopes of discovering things to torment the other with, stood right outside the room’s slightly ajar door. A chilling little smirk appeared to his lips.

The substance that was supposed to trigger a miscarriage he slipped into Magnus' tea failed, apparently - perhaps this new revelation would be more useful...

/

The next four days were nerve-wrecking. But finally it was time for another scan. Alec’s heart pounded while he sat beside Magnus, waiting anxiously for Mia’s verdict. What if...?

Mia, however, smiled. And for the first time they caught a tiny glimpse of their second child on the screen. “The most acute danger is officially over. I don’t dare to make any promises because we all know how fragile of a cargo you have in there. But right now things seem pretty good.”

On the screen the bigger baby yawned and stretched, hiding the barely visible one entirely with a protective gesture. Alec’s heart soared. He could only hope that fickle fate wouldn’t end up breaking it.

Later, while Magnus checked up on Clary, Alec ran into Sebastian. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Thank you, for helping Magnus. If it wasn’t for you...” He trailed off, not wanting to finish even the thought.

Sebastian nodded. “I’m glad I could help. What a lucky thing that I ended up to just the right place.”

/

Two more days later Alec finally relented and agreed to Magnus’ idea to throw a little party. Compared to the warlock’s usual standards it was a small affair, joined by less than thirty people. Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Luke, Maia who was also great help in the fight against Valentine, Raphael, as well as Catarina and Ragnor along with a few other warlocks were invited. Magnus wondered if Alec realized that this was his way of continuing to introduce the archer to his people, to his family. It felt incredibly good to see the Shadowhunters and Downworlders spending time together without the two sides going at each other’s throats. Magnus wondered with a degree of schadenfreude how Valentine would feel about having a part in bringing them closer.

“Alec!” Madzie cried joyously as soon as she came in with Catarina. Magnus watched with besotted eyes how the girl giggled in Alec’s arms. Not for the first time the mage daydreamed of how good the alpha would be with their kids. If, if, if... He hated it but had to acknowledge that there was still the chance of an ‘if’.

“You have a severe case of heart eyes”, Ragnor observed, flopping dramatically to an armchair.

“And you’re grumpy.” Magnus had his suspicions why. “Was the first day as a substitute High Warlock a long one?”

Ragnor gave him a dark look. “You know bloody well that it was. I should’ve known that you’ve gathered a bunch of troublemakers around you.”

Magnus grinned. He hadn’t managed to stop doing that since the scan. “I take that as a compliment.”

Further good-natured bickering was cut short by Madzie approaching him. She watched his stomach curiously. “Is the baby there?”

Magnus nodded. He had to focus to not slip and use a plural. “Yes, sweet pea. The baby will be there for many more months, until they’re big and brave enough to see the world.” Or so he hoped.

Madzie frowned while placing a hand on the barely visible bump. “How did it get there? You eat it?”

Ragnor and Raphael, the traitors, didn’t even try to control their snickering. Alec blushed crimson and obviously wouldn’t get a word out. Magnus cleared his throat. “Let’s... leave that story for when you’re older.” By then everyone was finally present. Eager to get his mind off of thoughts about baby-making before he would’ve gotten too excited, Magnus exchanged a subtle look with Alec, then raised a glass of non-alcoholic champagne. “To Valentine’s arrest! May he remain locked into a cell for the rest of his miserable life!”

The whole gang was more than happy to toast to that.

Alec took over. “And, like most of you have known... We also have another reason to celebrate.” The Shadowhunter’s gaze swept towards his stomach.

Magnus placed his hand on the slight swell. (It was amusing how shocked those in the room who hadn’t known yet looked.) “The pregnancy has advanced to second trimester. Just today we learned that despite recent... excitement everything’s alright and the little ones in there are holding on to life stubbornly.” He grinned when a couple of pairs of eyes widened. “You see, I’m cooking up two reasons to celebrate. Not just one.”

Simon grinned like the sun itself and moved to hug Magnus until a growl from Alec made him change his mind. (Was it possible for a vampire to blanch?) The smiles on the faces of Izzy and Clary were almost as wide. “Twins?” the redhead all but squealed. (How many glasses of alcohol had she had?) “That’s amazing news!”

“I’ll be the aunt of _two_ babies?” Izzy pulled both of them to a tight embrace before they could see it coming. “You’d better make me the godmom of one of them! Especially if the other one is a girl! I’ll teach her all about shopping!”

Jace patted Alec tenderly on the shoulder. “Two kids? You overachiever...! Good luck. You’re going to need it.”

Magnus bit his lip to hold back a laugh, knowing that the blond was probably right.

Catarina’s eyes softened. “Congratulations, again. Double this time.”

Ragnor shook his head with a groan. “Two mini Banes running around... I’m going to go gray”, the man groaned.

Raphael snorted. “Stop moaning. You’re already gray, old man.”

Ragnor didn’t lose his temper often. But someone calling him old and gray... “Take that back immediately or so help me, I will turn you into a...!”

Magnus observed the exchange and the chaos erupting with fond eyes and a constantly swelling heart. His hand took Alec’s and squeezed tenderly before he’d decided to do so. The taller man returned his hold without a second’s hesitation.

There was a long, sad time in Magnus’ life when he was completely alone in the world. When he had no family to offer him shelter and comfort, even when he needed it the most. Now he’d somehow managed to gather this massive, chaotic, wonderful family around himself. And if the sparks of life inside him would hang on, soon he’d add two more members to it.

Who would’ve thought that someone who loathed himself and what he was enough to choose the name Bane for himself would get so lucky?

Magnus had learned through far too much experience that happiness was regrettably often fleeting. Perhaps in this case, too. Which was all the more reason to savor the moment.

After the party Magnus answered a hesitant knock on his door to find Maryse Lightwood holding a beautiful basket full of baby-products. Alec, who stood right beside him like a bodyguard, blinked with surprise. “Mom? What are you doing here?”

Maryse visibly steeled herself. “I... didn’t want to come to the party because we haven’t had the chance to talk properly yet. Thank you for inviting me, though. It meant a lot.”

Alec appeared shocked and touched. Magnus nodded at the woman. “I know how important family is to Alec. And I wouldn’t want to close the door on the grandmother of my children.”

Maryse’s eyes went from one man to another. She shifted from discomfort. “Can I come in?”

Alec looked to Magnus, leaving the choice to him. He didn’t have to contemplate long. “Of course.”

The genuine joy that lit up Maryse’s eyes revealed that he made the right call.

/

The next day Alec was still giddy from joy over the little party, along with all the love and acceptance there. His mood was dampened when Inquisitor Herondale approached him with an unreadable look on her face. “Mr. Lightwood. There’s something we need to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh huh, what’s this talk gonna be about...? (shudders) But aaaaw! How cute is Malec? Thank gosh the BABIES are alright! TWIIIIINS! (LOL, my inner muse clearly has a thing for twins.)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always warm my heart.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE MOST LIKELY COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	15. Of Wants and Desires (and a Key that Definitely is(n't) a Big Deal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a surprise from Inquisitor Herondale. He and Magnus also take a couple of steps forward in their relationship. In the meantime Jace continues to spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I anticipated to update and I’m so sorry about that! (winces) It’s been a BUSY week BUT, at last, here we are. (rubs hands together)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for all your comments, kudos and bookmarkings! I can’t believe that so many of you have joined this ride. (HUGS) You’re AWESOME!
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> Get ready for a tiny bit of sexual tension/frustration! (snickers)

Alec stared at Inquisitor Herondale in utter disbelief. It was ridiculously hard to fight the urge to pinch himself. “You want me to... what?”

Herondale looked at him in a way that made him wonder if it was all some sort of a test. “I want to name you the new Head of the Institute. First temporarily and perhaps later, if you prove yourself, permanently.”

It’d always been Alec’s dream. Ever since his first rune he’d given his duties pretty much all he had and for that to be recognized... He wanted it more than words could say. But... “My relationship with Magnus... It wouldn’t be a problem?” Unlike most people likely imagined there were things he valued above his career. Magnus and their babies were definitely such things.

“It’s not ideal”, Herondale admitted with a barely visible, momentary sneer. “But these are... exceptional times we live in. Valentine nearly tore apart what frail peace there’s been between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Right now, after the disaster Aldertree was, this Institute needs a leader who is as much a diplomat as a soldier. After seeing how you handled things during Valentine’s attack, I believe that you may be the right person. The report Branwell finally delivered also suggests that you’re the most competent Shadowhunter at this Institute.”

Baffled, Alec made a mental note that he owed Lydia a visit and big thank you. Along with an apology. They never got the chance to talk after their fiasco of an almost-wedding. Right now, though, he needed to give an answer. “It’d be an honor.”

He found someone he loved and who loved him back. He was about to become a dad. Now this. It scared Alec. Because usually when things seemed too good to be true, they didn’t stay good.

/

A couple of hours later Herondale was handling paperwork when Robert came to see her. “Any leads?” she inquired. Her gaze never rose from the sheets of paper in front of her.

“No.” Anger radiated from Robert. “You made Alec the Head of the Institute? Knowing what we know?”

Herondale finally met his gaze levelly. “What we know is exactly why I chose him. Despite our best attempts to keep it a secret, there’s a chance that Downworld finds out that the Sword is missing. If they do, we need someone with ties to both sides to smoothen things.”

Robert’s eyes hardened. “And what if Downworlders turn on him? The Lightwood surname already has a bad reputation among them.”

“And who is to blame for that?” Herondale muttered under her breath.

Robert went on pretending that he hadn’t heard. “Many of them already have a hard time accepting... the thing between Alec and Magnus. I can’t take the risk of...!”

Herondale had heard enough. “If the truth comes out there may be an open rebellion and we’ll all be in danger! This isn’t only about your misguided son, this is about us all.” She narrowed her eyes. “And under those dire circumstances, are you telling me how to do my job? You, who may still be deruned over your past connection to Valentine?”

Robert clenched his jaw and glared at her, but said nothing.

Herondale huffed. “I thought so. Now focus on doing your job, while you still have one. And pray to the angels that we’ll find the Sword before Downworld finds out that we managed to lose it.”

If only they knew that Jonathan, who'd bugged her office and had what they so desperately wanted, was listening...

/

Sitting in his living room, Magnus rolled his eyes. “Would you stop looking at me like that? And people claim that _I’m_ over-dramatic...”

“You just put whipped cream, hot sauce and caramel ice-cream on fish and chips”, Ragnor exclaimed like it was a crime.

Magnus snorted. “You lived in London for a long time. I’m certain that you’ve tasted things that are far more appalling.”

“Are you mocking British food?”

“Are you mocking my children’s taste in food?” Magnus waved his fork as though it was a dangerous weapon. “Consider your answer carefully.” He was only half-joking. Apparently pregnancy hormones brought out his, as Ragnor and Catarina so eloquently put it, theatrical side.

Looking at his stomach, Ragnor clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “When you two are out of there, I will introduce you to proper food. This is unacceptable.”

“I know what your idea of ‘proper food’ is and I won’t have you ruining my children’s taste buds”, Magnus snarked back.

They might’ve continued to bicker much longer if there wasn’t a soft little knock before a key was used, opening the loft’s door. Alec walked in and made it to the living room before freezing, eyes wide and panting. The alpha blinked rapidly, dazed.

Magnus frowned, alarm swirling in the pit of his stomach. “Alexander? What’s wrong?” Was the younger man injured? Was someone else? What if Valentine...?

“I got promoted.” Alec sputtered it with a heartwarming amount of joy-filled disbelief, meeting his eyes. “I’m the new Head of the Institute.”

Pregnancy hormones? They can be a real pain. Make a person do insane things. Magnus... promptly lost his mind there, Alec’s happiness filling him like his own. Far too quickly for someone pregnant he bounced up, sending a plate that still held fish, chips, peas, ice-cream, sauce and whipped cream flying. Like a character from some foolish romantic movie he threw himself to Alec’s arms and started kissing the alpha zealously, purring wildly. “Congratulations.”

Alec purred as well, certain parts of him hardening considerably. Until the alpha noticed Ragnor, who instantly lifted a dismissive hand. “Just ignore me. Magnus is good at it.”

Magnus smiled fondly at his flushed boyfriend. “Perhaps I should give you a moment to catch your breath.” And honestly, he was also a little embarrassed by his own... eagerness. His pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight and it had nothing to do with pregnancy.

“I... kind of ran all the way here”, Alec confessed quietly. “I wanted to get home quickly to share the news.” Realizing his slip of a tongue, the Shadowhunter paled a little and was in a hurry once more. “I, um... Shower.” (A cold one, probably.)

Magnus watched the alpha’s distancing back with adoring eyes, one hand pressed against his stomach. Then arched an eyebrow at the way Ragnor stared at him. “What?”

“You’ve given him a key?”

Magnus shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “I do carry his children. It makes sense that he has an access to them at all times.” So what if the day the twins would be born was far away? After the... _scare_ Alec having a key was good for both their peace of mind.

“I’m supposed to believe that it’s only a matter of convenience?” Ragnor appeared entirely too amused. “You do realize that he just called this loft a home, don’t you? And I think most of his belongings are here by now.”

Magnus’ brain short circuited while attempting to process that information. Surely he could blame that on the pregnancy, too? His mouth opened but nothing came out.

Ragnor coughed to hide a laugh. “You two are officially beyond my help today. I’ll go pester Catarina. Congratulate that alpha of yours for me when he’s ready to leave the bathroom.”

Magnus barely noticed his friend’s departure. He stood surrounded by a mess made of food, his heart beating too fast. His head whirred until he stopped himself forcibly from overthinking.

Alec felt at home with him. Alec literally ran to him with those good news. Alec radiated happiness with him and surely it wasn’t only because of their babies. For that one day, at least, Magnus was done with second guessing everything good that came to his life.

Magnus focused on his still very tiny bump. “Surely we deserve a slice of luck and happiness. Don’t we?”

By the time Alec was done with the shower and whatever else he’d been up to in the bathroom Magnus had recovered from his emotional crisis. The living room was dimly lit, full of countless of candles. In the middle of it all sat a cake. The best there was, of course, because a special occasion deserved nothing less. “Your promotion is the best possible excuse to celebrate”, he explained.

They devoured most of the cake, along with non-alcoholic champagne. Instead of it leading to... steamy activities they fell asleep on the floor, side by side. Both slumbered with tiny smiles on their faces. Blissfully unaware of the pain and sorrow shadowing their future.

/

Jace imagined that moving in with Sebastian would solve his problems and it did help a little. And as time passed, they even became something almost like friends. But he still had to go to the Institute every day. He still had to face Clary, along with memories of how he killed Jocelyn and a large group of Downworlders. He knew that he wasn’t Valentine’s son but he was nonetheless a monster, a murderer, a freak created with the help of a scientific experiment. He’d always enjoyed attention but not the kind of stares and whispering behind his back he now got.

Jace drank to forget whenever he got the chance to. Was it any wonder that eventually his new roommate noticed? One morning he woke up to a horrible hangover and found a mug of strong-scented tea waiting.

“The flavor isn’t much”, Sebastian cautioned. The man took a sip of his own tea. “But it’ll help with your head.”

Jace nodded. “Thank you.” He scowled upon noticing how late it was. He wasn't looking forward to the worried interrogation he'd get from Alec.

“It’s not my place to pry. But I’m... concerned. With all the bottles you’ve tried to hide I can tell that you’re drinking a lot.” At least Sebastian was discreet enough to not mention all the women he brought to the apartment. “You’re clearly struggling with something. And you won’t talk about it with your family, even your parabatai.”

In an instant Jace felt defensive. “Alec has too much on his plate already.” Good things; a promotion, a new relationship and becoming a dad. Even now Jace managed to feel happy for his brother. (Alec had been angry and unhappy for too long.) “I just need to suck it up and deal with it. Like he told me to do.”

“Who?”

“Valentine.” Jace shook his head at the question on Sebastian’s face. “He raised me, pretending to be someone else. It’s... a long story.”

Sebastian shrugged. “It’s my day off. I have time.”

Jace didn’t know why but he ended up sharing the whole tale. All the ugly parts included. It was like he physically needed to respond to Sebastian’s prompting. “He lied to me about everything, including who he was and who I am to him. And the way he raised me... I guess I always kind of knew it was wrong. He made me what I am.” He glared at the tea he’d almost finished without noticing it. “I wish that I could just... erase him from my head.”

“Or just erase him.” Sebastian shrugged. “Jace, he’s the monster of you two. He abused you, made you kill people and because of him you lost Clary. Wouldn’t it be tempting to sneak into that cell of his and kill him? That’d be justice, whether Clave would approve or not.”

Jace nodded, feeling almost lightheaded. It was disturbing how much those words got to him, how deeply he considered them. “Yeah. It would be.” He forced a chuckle. “Strong tea.”

Sebastian smiled. (If he would’ve been less distracted, Jace would’ve noticed that there was something sinister to it.) “Didn’t I tell you that it’d help with the hangover?”

/

Mia had worked with pregnant people and their partners, including plenty of alphas and omegas, for a long time. When Magnus and Alec came for a checkup with the pregnancy hitting sixteen weeks, she could sense something in the air between the couple that made her curious. She wasn’t surprised when one of them returned to her an hour after the scan. She was, however, surprised that the one returning was Alec.

The Shadowhunter’s cheeks were already slightly red and she suspected that the coloring would intensify soon. He cleared his throat. “What we talk about... It stays in this room, and you’re not allowed to discuss it with anyone else. Right?”

Mia nodded slowly and bit her lip to not smile out of amusement. She could tell how hard this was on him. “Whatever you want to discuss, it’s strictly confidential”, she assured him.

Alec nodded slowly. He steeled himself with a deep breath. “Magnus’ scent... It’s changed lately, become even more... enticing.” He cleared his throat again. “And I can tell that he’s having... urges. Yesterday he started purring... suggestively when I caressed his hair and we almost... Never mind.” Which clearly wasn’t the first instance something such happened. “It’s about hormones, right?”

“Partially, yes. But I also believe that it’s about having found the right person.” Mia’s features softened at the pleased glint her words brought to Alec’s eyes. She went on after giving him a few moments to glow. “You’re an alpha and even though you’re not officially bonded, I can imagine that your hormones have been running wild, too.”

Alec went scarlet and shifted from discomfort. The man seemed to find his boots very fascinating. “This morning Magnus, ah... walked in on me... pleasuring myself in the bathroom, after I... woke up with a problem.” He seemed absolutely mortified. “This... This can’t be normal. How do I stop it?”

Mia felt deep sympathy for the young man who’d been conditioned to be ashamed of _wanting_ someone, even if it was someone he loved. “Alec, I don’t think what you’re experiencing is something you should try to smother. It’s something you should enjoy and embrace. Because it’s perfectly normal, and so are you. It’s alright to want to be intimate with Magnus.”

Alec still didn’t seem fully convinced but clearly wanted to believe her. He mulled over his thoughts for a long moment. “Are you sure it wouldn’t hurt the babies?” His concern was genuine and understandable, considering how difficult parts of the pregnancy had been.

“As long as you don’t do anything that hurts Magnus it’s perfectly safe.” Mia smiled at the equally eager and scared man. “It’s also perfectly acceptable to do something that’d make you happy. I wish they taught you angel blooded ones that.”

/

As the Head of the Institute Alec had a busy schedule and plenty of duties. Which only succeeded in keeping him partially distracted from thinking about his conversation with Mia. Whenever he had even a second to pause, his mind drifted.

Alec thought about _it_ until his head, along with other parts, started to hurt. There was no question about what his body and alpha instincts wanted. But he couldn’t think past the potential consequences of going for what he wanted.

He and Magnus decided to take it slow when they got together, and they had. Their first... encounter was a heat-induced chaos, such neither of them remembered much about. It was rather a case of two animals going at it than two people making love. Alec certainly didn’t regret it, especially with the two sparks of life it lit up. But he knew, as much as he hated the thought, that if he was in control over himself back then he wouldn’t have been ready for it yet. (They barely even knew each other at the time.) Was he ready now? He was barely brave enough to ask himself whether Magnus would’ve wanted _it_ , him, if it wasn’t for the heat. Did Magnus want _it_ now? And if he did... Would Alec be any good? What if he’d turn out to be a disappointment now that they both had clear heads? The last thing he wanted to do was let Magnus down again.

But then... There was another part of him. One asking different ‘what ifs’. What if it would be enjoyable? What if it wouldn’t be a mistake, too much? A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously lot like Izzy’s whispered ‘ _Go for it!_ ’.

And so he went.

Reaching Magnus’ loft, Alec knocked briefly before using his key. While he had been given the key, he didn’t exactly live there. And no matter how... hot and bothered he was feeling, he didn’t want to cross any boundaries.

Magnus seemed pleasantly surprised to see him. “Hey. I wasn’t sure you’d have the time to stop by today.”

Alec looked around. The previous time he was there feeling a bit like he did at that moment the situation wasn’t quite as private as he’d wished. “You... don’t have anyone visiting, right?”

Magnus blinked once in confusion. But the fast-rising excitement Alec could smell revealed that the warlock was starting to understand. “Ragnor just left, actually. Why...?”

A kiss – rough, tender, needy, sweet, demanding and pleading – cut what the omega had been about to say short. It went on. And on. Until they were both panting heavily.

Alec swallowed hard and repeated the motion when it tasted deliciously of Magnus. “Last time... we were barely in control over ourselves. It was just... instincts, and heat. I... I need you to know that I want this. And... I want to do _this_ properly, this time.” Suddenly he was coherent enough to be self-conscious. “Do you... want to?”

Magnus nodded, very slowly and almost shyly. “... course I do”, the man breathed. “I... I want to give you the kind of a real first time you would’ve deserved.”

Their so-called first time hardly counted, anyway. How could it with how out of it they both were? This time they both gave their all to make it perfect.

And it was. The way their bodies moved and fit together... The way their breaths and scents mingled... The way they were nearly driven over the edge several times by each other’s moans... In those hours of passion their very souls seemed to merge together. The sensation was further cemented by the slight swell from their twins between them, safe and sound inside Magnus.

It wasn’t quite an official bonding but something did form and clicked to place that night, while they climaxed simultaneously.

Alec looked into Magnus’ cat eyes. This time the mage had revealed them out of his own free will, and that type of trust... It tugged at something inside him fiercely. “I love you.”

Magnus smiled. Sincerely, not like he did when attempting to charm or hide how he truly felt. “I love you, too.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms shortly after that, both feeling safe in a way they never had before. It was a perfect night. The last perfect night they’d have in a while...

/

Valentine Morgenstern was the kind of a man who braced himself for every situation. Who always had a backup plan after a backup plan. With dismay he was forced to admit to himself that lately he’d been slipping.

He didn’t see his arrest coming – and he didn’t foresee a certain someone visiting him.

Valentine tensed up and frowned at the person who opened the door and entered slowly. “What are you doing here?” Something wasn’t right.

The look in Jace’s eyes... It was something absolutely terrifying. “I’m here to do what Clave hasn’t had the guts to authorize yet.”

Jonathan, who observed the footage coming from the holding section, smirked coldly. The fates of the two people he loathed the most would be sealed simultaneously. All he needed to do was enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now THAT, was a proper ‘first time’. (smiles) But oooooh boy... Things never stay calm for long in their world. Let’s hope that our little family will be okay...! And Jonathan... That guy continues to be creepy. (shudders)
> 
> And LOL, Magnus! Hundreds of years old, and refuses to admit to himself that giving someone his key is a big deal. (snickers)
> 
> Sooooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments SERIOSULY make my days brighter.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING EARLY ON NEXT WEEK. I’m attempting to return to the ‘twice a week’ updating schedule but at least one is a sure thing. (smiles)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	16. A Seed (of Doubt) is What All (Ugly) Trees Grow From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus' lovely 'morning after' is cut short by bad news. And things only get worse from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are AT LAST! I’m so sorry that it took me this long to update but time just kept running out this week. (groans)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! Life is hectic right now and you have NO IDEA how much your support means to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Also, weird chapter title is weird and I regret nothing. (Okay. Considering the way the chapter ends I regret everything...)

Alec woke up from the perfect night to the confusing sensations of distress, rage and fear radiating through his parabatai bond. The call came moments later, at the early hours of the morning. While the Institute’s holding section's guards were changing shifts and the minimum manpower was on duty. It was Clary, her voice frantic and full of terror. “ _Simon, he... He heard Valentine screaming and... It’s Jace. Alec, he’s killing Valentine. We’re trying to get into the cell but Jace has barricaded himself there._ ”

Shock sped through Alec like ice. Magnus’ hand on his shoulder helped ground him and find his voice. (Later, he’d muse wistfully that there was something about Magnus which made it easy for him to find his voice.) “I’ll be right there.” He hung up and noticed that the warlock was already getting ready to go. His brows furrowed. “What...?”

“I’m going, too.” The expression on Magnus’ face made perfectly clear that this wasn’t something they’d be negotiating over. “I want Valentine dead as much as he wants me dead. But not at the cost of Jace’s freedom.”

Alec had no words big enough to express his gratitude with so he kissed Magnus instead. Afterwards they leaned their foreheads together. “I don’t want Valentine to see you. I wouldn’t want you there at all. Remember what we agreed on?” He placed his hand against the omega’s stomach. “Babies first. Whatever happens, you’re not going to play the hero.” Even the thought of something happening to any of the three...

“No heroics.” Magnus appeared both exasperated and understanding. “Valentine is locked up, he can’t hurt me. So let’s focus on Jace for a moment.”

Alec nodded, did his best to inhale a deep breath and wondered if there’d ever be a time when he’d be able to breathe easily for longer than a few hours at a time.

Alec was beyond glad that they ran into very few people on their way to the Institute’s holding section. And at the security center there was only Sebastian, who promised to work his magic on the footage. The archer’s relief lasted until he saw Jace.

Jace was like a deranged wild animal. His brother pummeled Valentine’s face with a fist that had several bloodstains on it. The criminal appeared barely conscious. Izzy and Clary were both screaming at Jace to stop while fighting to get to the cell but the blond paid no attention to them.

His heart full of despair, Alec pressed his hand against the plexiglass separating him from a disaster. “Jace, if you do this you’re no better than Valentine!” he snarled, his voice thick with emotion. “I’m the new Head of the Institute, but if you do this... Then I won’t be able to protect you. They’ll send you away and lock you up.” Honestly, that might already happen for what’d occurred so far. “Don’t make me lose you! Don’t do this! I beg of you as your parabatai!”

That... actually caught Jace’s attention. The blond looked at him with hazy, half-wild eyes. Which was when the alpha caught the other's unnaturally large pupils. “Alec?” Jace mumbled, confused and out of breath. “What...?” The man studied his bloodied hand and mute horror overcame his face. “No, no, no, not again...!”

“He’s not dead”, Alec hurried to reassure. He would’ve said that Valentine was alright but the state of the man’s face... Well. The psychopath was still breathing. “Let us in so we can help you.”

His moves stiff and slow, Jace opened the door, not meeting any of their eyes. While Izzy and Clary examined Valentine Alec placed a hand on his parabatai’s shoulder, a frown on his face. “Jace. Look at me.”

Jace shook his head. The man was in too much shock to even cry. “I can’t believe I lost control like this again. What kind of a monster...?”

“No, you’re not”, Alec announced firmly. When his brother looked up the hazy eyes and still far too wide pupils confirmed his theory. “You’ve been drugged.”

“He was out drinking and seemed a bit too out of it afterwards. Maybe someone slipped something to his drink.” Sebastian had somehow managed to sneak up on them. “I thought I’d give you a heads up. Herondale is on her way here, she received an alert when the guards weren’t allowed down here.”

Izzy swore under her breath. “If she sees Valentine like this...” She tapped at the man’s cheek harshly with her hand but he didn’t react.

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance.” Magnus, who’d stayed out of sight so far, stepped forward with a stern look on his face. The warlock went on as soon as Alec’s lips parted for a protest. “I don’t want to help him any more than you do, but we can’t let Herondale find him like that.”

Realizing that there really was no other choice, Alec bit back all his numerous arguments and watched tensely as Magnus knelt to Valentine’s side. The omega used his magic to hold the criminal still before starting the healing process. Suddenly they were both all too aware of the fact that Valentine was an alpha. It made Magnus being near him even more repulsive and unsettling to Alec.

It took what felt like ages and towards the end sweat lingered on Magnus’ forehead. But eventually Valentine’s injuries faded from existence and the man hissed on his way to consciousness. “... warlock ...”

Magnus clenched his jaw and used magic to remove the blood staining Valentine, as well as the floor. “Believe me, I would’ve happily let you die. But not at the cost of Jace’s freedom.”

Valentine cracked his eyes half open and it was easy to see how hard the man struggled to attack Magnus. Fortunately the magic’s hold was strong. “Do you really think... that these people care about you? They care about your powers, what you can do for them. And about the brats you’re cooking up.”

Alec saw red. Oh, how tempted he was to wrap his hands around Valentine’s neck and... “Enough!” he snarled.

Valentine ignored him. “You’re a disgusting, pathetic omega warlock. Do you really think that any Shadowhunter is different? You and your kind will see your place, your worth.”

The limit of Alec’s self-control was met. Especially when he saw how those venomous words got to Magnus. Fortunately before he could actually attack and make the situation even worse Imogen Herondale appeared, followed by two Shadowhunters. “Someone explain to me, right now, what’s happening here.”

Magnus stepped out of the cell, not wanting to be anywhere near Valentine a second longer than necessary. Alec took an instinctive step closer, trying to shied him from both the criminal and Herondale. “Jace was drugged, which caused a violent outburst. Everything’s under control now.”

“An incident like this is unacceptable”, Herondale growled. Her furious gaze whipped to Jace, who visibly used all his willpower to hold himself together. “Until it can be proven without a shadow of a doubt that you were drugged you’re under arrest by the orders...”

“You’re telling me that you wouldn’t want to execute me, here and now? Whether it’s been sanctioned or not?” Valentine approached the plexiglass, appearing disconcertingly like he was in control despite being a prisoner. “But surely you wouldn’t want to send your own flesh and blood behind bars.”

Herondale’s eyes lit up to a dangerous flame. “I’m done with your mind games. If you don’t shut your mouth right now...”

Valentine barreled on and seemed to enjoy the situation far too much. “It’s truly a shame what happened to your son and his beautiful wife. But their son... Don’t worry, I took good care of him.”

It’s incredible how shock can silence an entire room. Herondale’s face lost a lot of color before she breathed out. “What?”

Valentine grinned every bit like a cat that just caught a juicy prey. “Jace isn’t my son. He’s your grandson.”

/

A few hours later while Izzy processed a blood sample taken from Jace and the blond had a talk with Herondale Magnus let Alec lead him to the taller man’s new office. They both needed a breather and Magnus was desperate to get Valentine’s vile words out of his mind. He wouldn’t let the criminal get to him, especially when he was supposed to avoid stress.

“This wasn’t exactly the morning after our proper first time I’d been hoping for”, Alec muttered. He could feel the man’s eyes examining him. “Are you alright?”

Magnus waved a dismissive hand. He refused to let this be about him just because of his pathetic insecurities. “I’m fine. Surely I should be asking you that? What someone did to Jace was appalling. I can only imagine how worried you are.”

“Hey.” Alec stood in front of him while he sat on the edge of the man’s desk and frowned. “You know that Valentine was only messing with your head, right? I’d never let anything happen to you or our babies.”

Magnus sighed, inhaling the alpha’s soothing scent. (His alpha, his mind purred and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.) “I know, on a level of reason. But it means a lot to hear you say it.” His brows furrowed and he rubbed soothing, protective circles on his stomach. “Facing him... wasn’t pleasant.”

“Yet you did it. I can’t say that I’m happy about it but you saved Jace from a world of trouble. Thank you for that.”

Magnus... was dumbfounded. He blinked slowly at the Shadowhunter. “Why would you thank me for doing what any decent person would?”

Alec huffed. “I know a lot of decent people who wouldn’t have done what you did today. And something tells me that you don’t get to hear a ‘thank you’ even nearly as often as you’d deserve to.”

Magnus merely shrugged. He was a warlock and charged handsomely for his services because he’d stopped hoping for gratitude a long time ago. Looking into Alec’s eyes, he wondered if after hundreds of years he finally succeeded in finding someone who was truly different. Deciding to let actions speak when words failed him, he grabbed the front of Alec’s shirt and began to pull the younger man closer. Unfortunately they didn’t make it even nearly as far as he’d hoped.

There was a knock on the door and Catarina entered. She grimaced upon seeing their... compromising position. “I’m... sorry, because I’m obviously interrupting. I just finished examining Jace and considering how early you came here, I don’t think you had breakfast.” She showed them a brown paper bag. “How about some sandwiches and coffee from that café across the street? The stuff they serve here is awful.”

Suddenly Magnus wasn’t quite so upset with his friend over her intrusion. Once he allowed himself to think about it, he realized that he was famished. He bit into a tuna sandwich like he’d never seen food before and wasn’t even ashamed. He arched an eyebrow at the amused expression on Alec’s face. “What?”

“You’re purring”, Alec pointed out. Then leaned towards him, likely to kiss his frown away, before remembering their audience. The young man cleared his throat, his cheeks coloring. “How’s Jace?”

“Turns out he really was drugged. Now we just have to find out who did it. He’s still talking with Herondale. When the test result is ready we'll know if he's her grandson.” Catarina grimaced. “I wouldn't be surprised if Valentine lied, again.”

Magnus nodded, chewing more than just the food, then chugged down a mighty gulp of his coffee. If it was all true... First imagining that he was Valentine’s son, then learning that he was a member of such a well-respected family... It had to be overwhelming. But at least Jace now had a family to call his own he didn’t have to be ashamed of.

Those thoughts were cut when there was another intrusion. This time it was a blond haired male Shadowhunter Magnus didn’t remember having seen before. The man seemed taken aback by the sight of him and Catarina, and not in a good way, before focusing on Alec. “You should come to the main meeting hall. Something alarming has come up.” The arrival’s unfriendly attention then locked on him again. “You should join us, warlock. This may be something that concerns you, too.”

The two Shadowhunters left, Alec with a dark look on his face while the man demanded answers. Magnus was about to follow until Catarina grabbed his hand. “I’m getting out of here and you should, too.”

Magnus was confused. He’d always imagined that he was the one of them more suspicious of Nephilim. “What? Why?”

“Because something awful is clearly going on. I know how much you and Alec care about each other, but...” Catarina sighed. “When push comes to shove, his kind always choose their own. Don’t be here when he’s forced to make that decision.” After those words she left, with Magnus staring at her back in stun. Was that truly his friend saying those things? Catarina, who’d supported his relationship with Alec? The nastiest part was that he couldn’t get her words out of his head any more than Valentine’s.

Sneaking out of the building and carefully avoiding security cameras, a Seelie named Kaelie revealed her true appearance. Just in time to avoid being seen by the real Catarina, who was arguing with a Shadowhunter guard that she’d been invited to perform a medical examination.

Kaelie smirked and sent a message. ‘ _I did my part. Consider it a thank you for pointing me to the perfect target._ ’

Now it was a matter of waiting for the gripe apple to fall from a tree...

/

Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Over the night before and that morning four Shadowhunters had been attacked and killed. Two by vampires, one by a werewolf and one by a warlock. And then there was Jace getting drugged with a substance that could’ve only come from Seelie. There was absolutely no way those things weren’t connected and he hated the picture they painted. But he refused to jump into hasty conclusions before so much as looking into the case himself.

Inquisitor Herondale was already busily delivering orders and didn’t seem to share his view. “If Downworlders want to prove their innocence, they’ll all have to give a DNA-sample willingly. I also want every single one of them equipped with a tracking chip so we can verify their whereabout at all times.”

“Hold on!” Alec lifted his chin, every bit the Head of the Institute he’d been appointed as. “If we go to them demanding those things before we’ve even investigated properly, how do you think they’ll respond? If we want to sort this without endangering the peace the Accords brought we need Downworlders as allies, not enemies.”

“And what if more of your people, from your Institute, die in the meantime?” Herondale’s eyes blazed. “Remember where your loyalties are supposed to lie, Lightwood! This is your chance to prove that you deserve your position. Do what needs to be done to keep those under your protection safe!”

Alec was about to snarl that he had a pregnant omega warlock to consider, who was also under his protection. But Magnus’ voice cut him short. “Very well then. I will give you my sample, because for once I don’t want to be the most overdramatic one in the room.” To make a point, the mage created a sample vial and dropped a strand of his hair there. The whole time a pair of brown eyes glared at Herondale. “And against my better judgement I’ll encourage my people to do the same. Because I know that if you want those samples, you’ll get them, from dead or alive specimens. For the sake of those under my protection I want to avoid another massacre of my kind.” Uncomfortable silence filled the room and great many of those present were too ashamed to look at Magnus. “But we refuse to be chipped like household pets by people who once nearly hunted us to extinction! Unless you want to trigger an uprising, Inquisitor Herondale, I urge you to take a more diplomatic approach. Because believe me, great many Downworlders are going to take this far worse than I did.” Magnus offered the vial containing a hair to Alec like it was toxic waste. “As the Head of this Institute, I believe you should receive this.”

Alec hurried to his boyfriend and, ignoring all the eyes on them, brushed Magnus’ hand tenderly while taking the vial. (He hated how the touch made the omega shudder.) “This isn’t what I want”, he murmured, desperate to get the man he loved to understand. “You don’t have to...”

Magus shook his head. “I don’t want to make you choose between your people and me, to put you into any more awkward of a position than I already have.” The warlock tried to offer him a smile but it seemed forced. “Now do your job and bring an end to this.” With that the man walked away.

Alec’s lips ached from the kiss goodbye he wished they could’ve exchanged, and his heart ached from how it was torn between duty and love. For the sake of both he knew that he’d have to find the killer. So he pocketed the vial, with no intention to hand it over to anyone, then took a deep breath and got to work. "Inquisitor Herondale, you appointed me to be a diplomat. Now let me be a diplomat."

/

A couple of hours later a new evening was falling, the loft was nearly dark and Magnus felt miserable. He didn’t want to make Alec choose because, ridiculous as it was, he feared that the man wouldn’t have chosen him. (No one else ever had.) Alec couldn’t have chosen him, really, without it having cost too much. The alpha taking that stupid vial stung, even if he understood that there was nothing else the man could do. Memories of the night before taunted Magnus and oh, how he wanted to be back there instead of facing this new mess.

He’d advised his people to be careful, hide if they could and cooperate if they were found to avoid trouble. He trusted Alec but he didn’t trust Shadowhunters in general, especially when they were on the warpath, looking for someone killing their kind. He dreaded to imagine how some of his warlocks would react to Nephilim asking for a DNA sample, after they’d endured years upon years of persecution and brutality. Wariness and prejudices on both sides mixing with Shadowhunter-style arrogance might very well lead to more bodies for poor Izzy to examine.

Magnus felt miserable and it wasn’t only emotionally. Perhaps it was the mental images of corpses that made his already upset stomach roll over. He barely made it to the bathroom before crashing to his knees and vomiting violently. Cold dread spread through him when he realized that the toilet bowl’s water was red from blood.

Magnus never managed to call Catarina before he blacked out. Nor was he conscious to pick up when his phone started ringing. Alec’s name flashed on the screen over and over again.

/

At the same time Alec was returning from another miserable crime scene. Victim number five and this time Luke had been taken in as a potential suspect. He really, truly needed to hear Magnus’ voice. The omega, however, didn’t pick up even after his third attempt.

It alarmed him. Even if Magnus was upset with him the man wouldn’t let him worry simply out of spite. Ever. And they parted in civil terms. Didn’t they? Something was wrong. This time Alec called Ragnor. “Hey. Is Magnus with you?”

There was a moment’s pause. “ _No, I haven’t seen him all day. I thought he’s with you. Is something wrong?_ ”

Alec wanted to tell Ragnor to track down Magnus. Immediately. But he never got the chance to. Because he’d been distracted and also began to feel dizzy all of a sudden, so he didn’t notice the threat approaching him. Just as Alec’s mouth opened something struck him and the whole world turned black.

“ _Alec? What the bloody hell is going on? Alec, are you there?_ ”

Behind Alec’s unconscious body Kaelie smirked again. And licked her lips. What better victim to make a statement with was there than the Head of the Institute?

Shadowhunters would pay for what they let Valentine do and no one was off limits.

They were long gone by the time Izzy and Clary, who’d been investigating the bigger street right next to the tiny alley Alec used for his phone call, checked in. “Alec, I get that it’s Magnus but you’ve taken long enough. Time to go.” Izzy frowned when there was no reply. “Alec?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I really THAT cruel? Yes. Yes I was. (groans at oneself) Yup, I think I’ve got a place in hell with my name on it waiting.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Rants...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UDPATE coming next weekend in the latest, but I’ll TRY to update during the week, too.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	17. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Alec and Magnus fight for their lives. Will they win or lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me almost a week to update! Things have been SUPER hectic BUT here we are. (rubs hands together)
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for your comments, love and support! I can’t avoid noticing that some readers have left this story, which admittedly does sting. BUT those of you who are still aboard mean the world to me! Every single chapter is for you. (HUGS) Hopefully the journey to come won’t disappoint.
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Izzy would’ve never admitted it out loud but she was absolutely terrified. To find the alley where Alec was supposed to be empty, with only a couple of blood drops and a phone left behind... It was one of the most horrifying things she’d ever faced. That she had Clary and Meliorn, who’d also wanted to investigate the scene, for company was a small comfort.

“The killer has Alec.” Izzy gritted her teeth together painfully tightly in effort to remain calm. It didn’t help much. “We have to find him, fast.”

Clary gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze. “I’ll go back to the Institute and report to Herondale.” The redhead wasn’t an official Shadowhunter yet so there wasn’t much else she could do.

“We’ll find Alec.” Raphael seemed to materialize from thin air with a steel hard look of determination on his face. “I heard that there was a new attack. As the leader of my clan I considered it my responsibility to help.”

Meliorn and Raphael both came willingly, determined to help sort out the colossal mess. Magnus’ ties to Alec were no secret. If this wouldn’t convince Herondale that they were on the same side, Izzy didn’t know what would.

Meliorn had a troubled look on his face. He spoke up after Clary had hurried away. “The one who’s been doing this... After what I’ve seen I’m convinced that it’s a Seelie, and I might have a hunch who. I’m fairly certain that I can track her down.”

/

Ragnor attempted to call both Magnus and Alec several times, to no avail. Eventually he was so worried that he had to do something more. Magnus could hiss and growl at him for barging into his apartment all the man liked, he needed to make sure that his dear friend was alright.

Magnus’ wards greeted Ragnor with a familiar, soft and buzzing sensation. It did little to soothe him. “Magnus?” Looking around, the warlock frowned. Magnus was the sentimental type of a person who enjoyed sitting in candlelight but this time the loft was unnervingly dark. The only sound his ears caught was the dial tone of his friend’s phone as someone attempted to reach him. “Are you home?”

Following some instinct, Ragnor made his way to the apartment’s bathroom. The stench of blood was an immediate red flag. “Magnus?” he called out again, his voice considerably tighter than before. “What’s...?” He switched on the bathroom’s lights and all words got caught in his throat.

Magnus lay on the floor, pale and unconscious, blood staining his lips.

Moving fast, Ragnor checked his friend’s vitals. Pulse and breaths were both there but far too shallow. It seemed like both might stop at any given moment. The pain that was visible on Magnus’ face even while unconscious made the whole thing even more disconcerting.

Ragnor wasn’t entirely sure how he managed to grab his phone but all of a sudden he was calling Catarina. The whole time his eyes remained on the unresponsive man on the floor. “Don’t you dare, you reckless idiot. You’ve already given me more than enough grey hair, you’re not leaving like this.” He looked at the other’s small bump sadly. “And your babies. Remember them? They need you to hold on. As does that Shadowhunter of yours. Hang on tight or we’ll never give your soul a moment’s rest.”

Magnus remained eerily still.

/

Alec almost woke up, once. He was moving but couldn’t understand how that was possible because his feet weren’t doing a thing. He was limp and defenseless, and it probably should’ve scared him. It didn’t. All that registered was confusion. Along with two distorted voices speaking, one of them male, another female. He wasn’t able to concentrate enough to figure out if he knew them.

“... are you helping me? ... get caught your whole plan ...”

“... hate these people as much as you do ... wouldn't have been able to carry him alone, anyway ...” Why did that male voice sound so familiar? “... kill this one slowly and painfully ...”

Alec shivered. He was still too confused to figure out what was going on but he knew that he had to get away. Needed to get away, fight back. Unfortunately he still wasn’t able to even open his eyes.

_Magnus_ , was his last thought, miserable and longing, before darkness swept him under.

/

Jace’s emotions were a mess and his head was still buzzing from the drug he’d been given. But it was impossible to miss the chaos that took over the Institute all of a sudden. Like any decent Shadowhunter he headed quickly to investigate. What he found certainly didn’t improve his already miserable past couple of days.

Ragnor stood by the building’s main entrance, demanding to be allowed inside. “... the only place where he can receive the kind of help he needs! It’s your obligation to help those in need!”

“We have no obligations towards the likes of him! This building is under a lockdown because of crimes committed by Downworlders. I’m not letting one of them take up an infirmary bed while Shadowhunters are butchered all over the city!” Raj lifted his chin. “So leave, before I make you!”

“He carries...!” Ragnor attempted to reason.

“I know what he carries and it gives me no reason to change my mind”, Raj snapped back.

That was when Jace saw Magnus, bloodstained and still, in Ragnor’s arms. He was moving in an instant. Alec was somewhere out there examining a scene, he was still too confused from the drug to feel their bond and Magnus needed help. Jace was determined to finally do something right.

“Give him to me”, Jace urged Ragnor as gently as he could. “Let’s take him to the infirmary together.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Raj demanded. “You have no authorization to...!”

Jace ignored Raj. It was easy to tell how difficult it was for Ragnor to trust him in such a way, but slowly yet surely the warlock gave Magnus to his hold. The omega was lighter than Jace had expected but still tall and muscular. The Shadowhunter was glad for his strength rune because it allowed him to give his delicate cargo a smoother journey. Magnus moaned but didn’t move or stir. Seeing him so still was the most terrifying part.

Jace swallowed thickly before addressing Ragnor. “Call Catarina if you haven't already. She’s good at the... healing stuff, right? I’ll make sure that she’s allowed here.” He did his best to sound calm while the love of his parabatai’s life seemed to keep fading away in his arms. (This couldn’t be happening...!) “Then you’ll tell me exactly what happened. We have to sort this.”

Raj, however, wasn’t going to let him go. The man stepped forward to block his path, his whole being oozing stubbornness and arrogance. “You’re not taking that monster anywhere unless it’s out of here!”

There was a lot Jace wanted to say. But just then Inquisitor Herondale appeared, irritation loud and clear in her sharp eyes. “What in the world is the name of this ruckus?”

/

Magnus’ mind attempted to wake up. But it was all a bit too loud and chaotic. The noise... The scents... He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He did know that he wasn’t home and it didn’t sit well with him. Especially with the little of what he heard he was able to register.

“... dare try to bring a Downworlder here, under these circumstances ...”

“... poisoned ...”

“... dying ...”

“... warlocks will react if you let him ...”

Who was poisoned and dying? Why did those people, whoever they were, sound so angry and anxious? Magnus couldn’t wonder for long because his mind was already slipping, fading away.

“... if you ever want to call yourself my grandmother ... you will help him ...” That voice was so familiar... “... my parabatai’s mate and babies ... never forgive you ...” That person... was holding him. He didn’t like it.

The only person Magnus wanted holding him when he felt so miserable was Alec. Where was his alpha? Perhaps he was being far too needy. But at that moment Magnus’ whole body and soul, every single one of his cells, cried out for Alec.

_Alec_ , was his last thought, miserable and longing, before darkness swept him under.

/

Alec’s second awakening was even more unpleasant than the first one. His vision was blurry and everything was slightly distorted but at least he managed to open his eyes. Which wasn’t necessarily good news. He saw medical supplies that were far from reassuring, along with what could only be called trophies. The bits and pieces of Downworlders made his stomach turn upside down.

As a Shadowhunter he’d always been prepared for dying young and violently. He was fine with it for far too long. But now, with Magnus and their babies... For the first time he actually feared for his life.

He wanted to go back home to his little family.

Alec shuddered again when a woman he’d never seen before appeared to his line of vision. A Seelie, his still sluggish brain reported after a delay. She smiled at him icily. “You Nephilim and your arrogance... Did you really imagine that you wouldn’t be punished for what you allowed Valentine and Jace do?” She leaned closer, something truly dangerous overtaking her eyes. “Jace activated the Sword and killed many Downworlders. Including my brother.” She clenched her jaw. “Samuel... He was all I had left in this world. We were close, you know? So close that sometimes it felt like our souls were connected. Isn’t that what being parabatai is like?” Her eyes flashed. “Now Jace is going to know what losing that is like. Every... last... bit of the pain he put me through.”

A wave of cold went through Alec. If there was any hope that he might be able to talk himself out of the situation, it was squashed. “Is that why you chose me?” he managed hoarsely.

“Partially. I was also notified that you’re the new Head of the Institute.” It was easy to tell how much she enjoyed the situation. “The symbolic value your death will have... It’s beyond compare. Downworlders will never be belittled again.”

Alec did his best to maintain his composure. “You won’t live through this”, he slurred, his tongue oddly thick. He probably wouldn’t survive, either.

The Seelie shrugged. “Do you imagine that I care? I’m not doing this for my own future, I’m doing this for my people. I have nothing left to live for.”

Alec’s heart thudded painfully because he had so very much to live for. He thought about Magnus’ lips and touches, about the two of them making love. He thought about the omega’s bump and the two sparks of life growing inside it. He wanted to go home. For the first time ever he wanted to beg for his life.

Someone answered his prayer before it was even voiced. The Seelie was focused on starting his slow, painful end and Alec was still out of it. Neither of them noticed that they were no longer alone.

As the Seelie prepared to get to work Alec’s heart hammered desperately, the desire to live strong enough to nearly suffocate him. His lips parted. At that exact moment the woman screamed when a blade pierced her shoulder.

“Move another muscle...”, Izzy hissed. “... and you’re dead.” It sounded like she was daring the Seelie to try.

Alec watched in utter bafflement how Meliorn and Raphael joined his sister to rescue him. While the Downworlders battled Izzy rushed to him, releasing him from the straps. As soon as she could she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, held on with the force of despair. “Never scare me like this again. You hear me?”

Alec held her back, hardly daring to believe that he was still alive. This time his heart hammered from joy and relief. “It’s okay, I’m okay.” He inhaled a deep breath, trying not to look around too much. Seeing warlock marks that’d been torn off as trophies would’ve been too much on his screaming alpha instincts. “... need to go home ... talk to Magnus ...” He couldn’t explain the overwhelming _need_ to get to the omega, the way every single cell in his body screamed that the man needed him. Perhaps it was triggered by the unpleasant circumstances under which they parted. He needed to make Magnus see that he was fighting for the warlock and their unborn little ones.

Beside them the fight between the three Downworlders gained heat. Izzy huffed. “Give me a second.” He watched in silent awe how she finished the rogue Seelie with a single blow that was far from painless. The woman fell and lay in a puddle of green blood.

Alec made the mistake of imagining that the nightmare was over.

Until he was reunited with his phone, which Izzy saved from the street. There were numerous messages from Jace, urging him to hurry to the Institute. His chest constricted when he read four horrible words.

‘ _Something happened to Magnus._ ’

/

Catarina had been Magnus’ friend for a very, very long time. He saved her life on their first meeting and they’d never parted ways since then. With Ragnor they formed a tightknit trio that’d gone through almost everything imaginable and far more.

The thought of one of them being gone was unfathomable.

It wasn’t very hard to figure out that Magnus had been poisoned somehow. Especially when hints of black color appeared to his lips, indicating the hazardous substance doing its job. It was a race against time to figure out what, exactly, that substance was before they’d lose three lives. There was a very real chance that they wouldn’t be able to rescue all of them.

Magnus developed a dangerously high fever which persisted even after they got the internal bleeding under control. Eventually things escalated to a series of nasty convulsions and her friend’s heart coming dangerously close to stopping after working much too fast. Magnus was fighting hard but losing energy at an alarming rate. So were the babies.

The look on Mia’s face while she did a scan didn’t fill her with reassurance. “The bigger baby seems to be hanging in there, at least for as long as Magnus does. But the smaller one...” She shook her head. “The poor thing’s been so fragile from the start. There’s barely a trace of heartbeat left and I can’t detect any movement.”

“What?” Jace’s voice, small as it was, managed to startle both women. Apparently the blond was still as incapable of following orders as ever. They’d specifically told him to stay at the waiting area. And he’d brought company. Clary, who tipped them off that Seelies were involved and thus provided a valuable clue in helping Magnus hang on for this long, stood beside Jace. Her eyes were full of shock and misery over seeing the usually energetic warlock in such a condition. (Catarina could certainly relate.) Simon, whom Clary had managed to hide into the building before lockdown, was with them, also appearing miserable. Catarina knew that he had a soft spot for Magnus. (Then again, Simon had a soft spot for most people. Which was why Catarina had started to develop a soft spot for the young vampire, too.)

Catarina sighed heavily. She couldn’t exactly sugarcoat this for them. “Things... don’t look good right now. My contacts in Spiral Labyrinth are looking for a possible antidote. But this is Seelie business and we only have a limited amount of data on what they have at their disposal.”

“Then we’ll go to the Seelie Realm and find those answers.” Jace clenched his jaw, the hardened Shadowhunter he’d been trained to be instead of a broken young man. “According to Izzy the Seelie behind the murders has been dealt with and she tried to kill Alec, too. She attacked the Head of the Institute, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and killed several Shadowhunters. And I’m willing to bet a lot of money that she’s the one who poisoned me so I’d attack Valentine. Unless the Queen wants a war, she has a lot of questions to answer. Herondale will agree and authorize a visit.”

Well, Catarina heard from Ragnor that Herondale was quite eager to please her newfound grandson. She looked at the Three Musketeers in front of her. Under different circumstances their steadfast determination would’ve been endearing. “Be careful. Nothing in that realm is to be trusted, the Queen herself least of all.”

“We won’t come back without answers”, Simon swore sternly, and Catarina wondered how many people had made the mistake of underestimating the kind-hearted young man.

Just before the three headed to their quest Jace approached Magnus and whispered so quietly that it was almost inaudible. “Alec will be here soon, okay? So hang in there, all three of you. He didn’t fight for his life just to find out that...” The rest remained unvoiced but heavy in the room’s air.

Jace didn’t notice it but Catarina and Mia did. For a few moments the vitals of both Magnus and the babies grew stronger at the sound of Alec’s name. It gave her a spark of hope. Only a few short minutes later those vitals spiked up again. Catarina wasn’t surprised when she heard the voices of Ragnor and Alec just before they entered the room. The warlock supported the Shadowhunter who seemed to barely stay on his feet.

“Isabelle is making sure that this building’s laboratory is ready for you. I found this one fighting his way here although he should be in bed”, Ragnor explained. Equal parts exasperated and fond. “Trying to keep these two apart didn’t seem like a very good idea.”

Alec appeared barely aware of pretty much anything around him. The alpha stared at the pregnant, very unwell omega. The kind of a whimper that erupted... It would’ve shattered anyone’s heart. Catarina wanted to hug the young Shadowhunter but didn’t think it would’ve been received well. “Let’s prepare a bed for you”, she sighed and magicked one right next to Magnus’.

It turned out that her efforts were wasted. Still stumbling and clearly in need of recovery time himself, Alec struggled his way to the bed and curled up beside Magnus. The alpha emitted another agonized whimper while nuzzling first the omega’s neck, then the bump.

Certainly not for the first time Magnus surprised Catarina. Despite how sick he was her friend regained some consciousness. She nearly missed the soft, little “... lec ...” but the man in question didn’t. Alec tensed up and waited with eager anticipation while Magnus wrestled his eyes open just enough to distinguish the taller man.

Alec nodded and swallowed hard. A hand that’d been trained to kill combed tenderly through the other’s hair, caressed the feverish cheek. “I’m here”, Alec swore, barely awake himself. “I’m never letting you go again. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Magnus whimpered softly and cuddled closer to Alec. Then promptly fell asleep. It didn’t take long before Alec followed the example. The two didn’t stop squeezing each other’s hands even in their sleep. And although the two weren’t officially mated anyone could see the bond thrumming between them.

Perhaps that bond was just the miracle they needed. The couple was still sleeping soundly when Jace, Clary and Simon returned with the antidote. (Something clearly happened in the Seelie Realm but the three refused to talk about it.) They came very, very close to losing both men but they kept each other hanging on.

Catarina hoped, from the bottom of her aching heart, that the pair’s unborn miracles would also hang on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that our boys may just be okay. Let’s hope that their little ones will be, too. Especially the super fragile little one! (gulps) And will Jonathan ever be caught, with how overwhelmed everyone is? Will someone get horribly hurt if that happens...?
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Your comments and knowing that you’re there ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	18. Two Become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bleak night has a bleak ending. Alec and Magnus struggle to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaaack! I really hope that you’re out there, too.
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much your support means to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Alright, then. Let’s go! Usually at this point I’d say that I hope you’ll enjoy the ride, but right now... Know that I’m sorry, and you have every right to hate me...

Magnus received the antidote just before it would’ve been too late. Nonetheless it was a long, dark night. Alec and Magnus remained practically unresponsive through it, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.

Further tests revealed that Alec had been drugged as well, which was why Kaelie managed to capture him in the first place. The unknown sedative combined with a head injury caused concerns but Catarina reassured the young man’s worried family and friends that he’d be alright. He just needed to rest and recover, inside and out.

Magnus began to improve, slowly yet steadily, with the aid of an antidote and his alpha’s presence. His vitals became stronger while the fighting spirit that’d kept him alive for hundreds of years started to show itself. Unfortunately the toxic substance he’d been given took too much of a toll on his body. Especially with the beyond fragile, precious cargo he carried.

For several horrible hours Mia and Catarina dreaded that the couple would have to say goodbye to both their twins. Miraculously they didn’t. But the bleak night did have a bleak ending.

It was a small mercy in a horrible situation that the parents-to-be weren’t conscious for the worst moment. Mia was doing a scan, to discover with dismay that the smaller baby’s vitals continued to spiral and the stronger one’s were starting to grow weaker as well. Until all of a sudden the tiny baby grabbed the bigger one’s hand and seemed to give it a squeeze.

_It’s time to let go, now_ , the gesture seemed to say.

Was the tiny spark of blue light, blue magic, Mia’s imagination? The screen she’d been looking at though eyes that were growing blurry from unshed tears flickered dark for a moment. When it cleared there was only one baby, only one heartbeat.

The spark of life that’d been too fragile for their cruel world from the start was lost.

Mia had been a medical professional for years and had delivered plenty of bad news. But the loss of a deeply loved, much wanted unborn... It never got easier to face.

Moments later Magnus whimpered and brought a hand to his stomach, his omega instincts clearly reporting that something was horribly wrong. Soon the man’s eyes opened a tiny bit to meet hers. She could pinpoint the exact second Magnus _knew_ because she saw his heart breaking.

Perhaps Alec felt that as well, or an echo of the loss. The young man opened his eyes with a frown, his gaze drifting from Magnus’ anguished face to her. “What’s going on?” the archer demanded, suddenly wide awake.

Mia swallowed thickly. What she would’ve given so she wouldn’t have to do this... “I’m sorry”, she murmured. “But one of the twins is gone.”

Neither man started screaming or crying, in that very moment anyway. Alec shuddered like he’d been struck. Magnus remained eerily still, barely breathing. When the unbearable news sunk in properly a light went out from the omega’s eyes, like a piece of him had died. While the black hole of sorrow swallowed the couple they clung to each other with all their might. Desperate to feel what they’d lost but only sensing the empty spot left behind instead. It was one of the most heartbreaking things Mia had ever seen.

/

Alec held on to Magnus and their remaining child with all his might but it was like they’d both drifted somewhere a million miles away. His heart ached and he couldn’t breathe. The guilt and grief... They were overwhelming.

If he never let Magnus out of his sight... If he saw this coming... If he was a proper alpha... Then maybe, maybe...

Those sullen thoughts were interrupted by Magnus’ uncharacteristically small voice. “I’m sorry... Alexander, I’m so sorry...” The warlock wasn’t crying but somehow the defeated tone was worse. “I failed. I failed, and our child...”

“Shh.” Alec pulled Magnus closer still and kissed the man’s forehead. He swallowed hard but it didn’t erase the lump in his throat. “This isn’t your fault, any of this.”

Magnus didn’t say anything. It was like the man’s whole mind had been disconnected from the world around him. Eventually Catarina had to sedate the omega lightly because the distress wasn’t doing him or the remaining baby any good.

As soon as Magnus was in deep sleep Alec couldn’t take it anymore. Ignoring the fact that he should’ve stayed in bed, he kissed his beloved’s cheek, then stumbled out of the room. He made it to the hallway before his legs gave way and he fell gracelessly to the floor, face buried in his hands until he grabbed his hair as hard as he could. Unable to shed the tears that threatened to strangle him he rocked himself and yanked at his hair, over and over again. Desperate to relieve himself with the physical pain.

It wasn’t helping. It wasn’t enough. Nothing made the agony in his heart go away. It wasn’t helping and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t stand it...!

“... ‘lec? Alec?” Jace’s worried voice registered with difficulty. With stern but tender hands the blond stopped his painful motions and forced their eyes to meet. “I could sense your pain. What happened?” And then it clicked. He saw fragments of his anguish reflected in his parabatai’s eyes. “No...”

Alec gulped. Then forced out the words, his voice small and hollow. “We... We lost one.”

Jace placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. It took quite some time before his brother figured out what to say. “Alec, I... I’m so sorry.”

Those words triggered something inside Alec. Sparked a red flame. If he couldn’t hurt himself badly enough to make his suffering go away, then he’d hurt someone else. His gaze became harder than steel. “That Seelie wasn’t working alone.” It was the voice of the person he was before Magnus. Cold and detached, at least on the outside. “I heard her talking to someone, a man. He helped her carry me... there.” He clenched his jaw. “It was a Shadowhunter, I’m sure of it. Someone here at the Institute betrayed us.” _Caused the death of my child, almost killed Magnus and our other baby, too._ “I’m going to hunt that son of a bitch down and kill him.”

“We’ll find him. We’ll make sure that he suffers.” Jace sounded shockingly mature. (Everything the blond had gone through recently had clearly forced him to grow up.) “But right now you need to let yourself mourn. And when you’re ready you’ll go back into that room because Magnus and your child need you right now.”

Alec didn’t know what it was about those words that did it. Perhaps he was just done trying to be strong all the time. He refused to meet his brother’s gaze while admitting the unfair, heartbreaking situation again. Softly this time. “We lost a baby.” Then the sobs began, with such force that he feared they’d never stop.

Jace was there the whole time while Alec unleashed his pain, right beside him. It was the worst day of his whole life so far and he dreaded that there were many more bad ones to come. But at least he didn’t have to go through it alone.

/

When Magnus woke up – groggy, sore and confused – Alec was sleeping beside him. For a few moments of bliss he couldn’t remember what, exactly, had happened. Then it all crashed back to his mind without a hint of mercy.

Magnus bit his lip to not disturb Alec’s restless sleep with a whimper and pressed a hand against his stomach. Was it ridiculous that he was certain he could feel the difference? Every little inch of him was aware of the loss. Vicious cramps, which were what awakened him, helped drive the awful reality home.

Feeling empty and guilty in a way he last did the day his mother and stepfather died, Magnus looked at Alec again. The Shadowhunter had obviously been crying before falling asleep and it was all his fault. He was an omega and he failed to fight for their children. He tried, he tried so hard and hoped Alec knew it, but he couldn’t hold on to both their precious miracles. He wasn’t strong enough.

All those centuries he spent with the bleak knowledge that he’d be a horrible parent... Alec helped wipe them away. And now this ultimate proof fell upon them.

On most days Magnus had iron hard self-control. No matter what nasty surprises life threw at him, he kept his composure and soldiered through. Today wasn’t one of those days. He needed a safe place to fall apart alone, until he’d be ready to be seen by others. And he needed to use the toilet because the cramps were driving him insane and he had some unpleasant guesses what the warm moisture leaking from him was.

Slowly and carefully, knowing too well how light of a sleeper Alec was when stressed out, Magnus hauled himself out of the bed. His legs wobbled hazardously for a few moments but held and so his lonely journey began. The toilet attached to the room was close but getting there took just about all the energy he had left. Once he’d closed the door he regretted going there.

He had to see that he was bleeding as a sign that there was only one child left in him.

Magnus had no idea how he ended up sitting on the toilet cover, trembling from the kind of agony he’d never experienced before. He waited for the tears to come, would’ve welcomed them to wash away some of the hurt. Instead a gaping hole of numbness began to overtake him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t really think and suddenly all emotions were somewhere far away, like phantom pains. Eventually the cramps subsided and the bleeding stopped. He still couldn’t move.

“Magnus?” Was Catarina whispering or did it just sound like that to him? There was a brief knock after which she opened the door. “Don’t worry, Alec’s still sleeping. I wanted to check up on...” She trailed off at the sight of him and a distant part of him wondered idly how pitiable he looked. Sorrow overtook her eyes. All of a sudden arms wrapped around him. “Come here.”

Magnus did his best to hug back because he was supposed to. But his mind and heart... They were somewhere far away.

That feeling persisted the following day, when he headed home with Alec’s protective arm around him. The alpha was in anguish, he could sense that and wanted to apologize but couldn’t find the words. He wanted to claim that he was fine, whether it was a lie or not. (Perhaps he’d start to believe that he was fine, or could be, if he repeated it enough times.) But all he managed to do was slump to the couch, his eyes aimed at his bump with the knowledge that a piece of him was gone.

He wondered if he’d ever feel like his whole self again.

/

Because of the attack that nearly cost him his life and the devastating loss Alec was on a leave. But too much had happened lately for him to abandon his professional duties entirely. Several Shadowhunters had died, there was a mole at the Institute and Valentine had to be transferred before there’d be another attempt at his life. Four days later Alec did his best to handle some little job obligations although he could barely focus.

Perhaps it was pathetic how relieved he was when his mom came to visit his office, a frown on her face. “I hoped that I heard wrong when I was told that you’re here. Alec, you should be resting.”

Alec clenched his jaw, not meeting her gaze. “It’s only for a few hours. I...” He cleared his throat when his voice threatened to crack. “I had to do something, to feel useful. And Magnus seemed to want some space.” Honestly, it was hard to say what the omega wanted. Magnus hadn’t said much since the... Well.

His mom hesitated while taking a seat. “I’ve never told you this before, but... Your father and I lost one, too. Between Isabelle and Max.” It was easy to tell how much the memory still hurt. “We let the loss come between us. We became two people who lost a child instead of a couple. I think that was where our marriage began to deteriorate.” Finally their eyes met. “I don’t want it happening to you. Especially when I can see how much you love each other, how special what you have already is. Your father and I weren’t true mates but I think you two may be.”

Under different circumstances Alec might’ve been shocked by how acceptive she was towards his relationship. At the moment all he felt was despair. “What can I do? Magnus, he’s... He hardly eats and doesn’t sleep, and I can barely get full sentences out of him. It’s like I’m losing him, too.” And it terrified him.

“He’s hurting and so are you.” His mom kissed the top of his head, like she always did when he was sick as a child. “You still have each other, and a precious unborn baby who needs you to hang on tight. Thank the Angel we didn’t lose all of you. Hold on to what you have with all your might and transform your tragedy into something beautiful.” She took his hand and squeezed it. “It won’t be easy or painless but you can overcome this. Together.”

/

Magnus tried to shed the hollowness swallowing him whole. He attempted to move on, be his flashy self and act like he was fine. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t find his way out of the black hole. Even Alec, who by some miracle hadn’t given up on him yet, and their remaining child weren’t enough to snap him out of it. The knowledge that he was letting them down, too, and the emotional pressure he placed on himself made him feel even worse.

What kind of an omega was he?

Fortunately he wasn’t alone even at his darkest hour. Alec had ensured that Ragnor was with him while the Shadowhunter had to visit the Institute. The two friends sat in a thoughtful but not uncomfortable silence for a very long time. In the end Ragnor broke it after failing to get him to eat the kind of a ham sandwich he usually liked. “Magnus... I truly am sorry for your loss, you know that I am. But the child you lost wouldn’t want you to torture yourself this way.”

Magnus knew that Ragnor was right. But the previous time he was hurting as much as he did now... “I don’t know if I can stop”, he admitted quietly. He didn’t know how to stop feeling like he deserved the emotional torture he was putting himself through.

“You can.” It was incredible how sure Ragnor sounded. “But not alone, and you’re not alone. You have me, Catarina and those... colorful people your Shadowhunter brought to your life. You also have Alec and the other miracle you made.” His friend gave him a moment to mull over that. “You need to let yourself mourn, Magnus. Together with Alec. And then you need to cherish what you have. The child you still carry deserves that.”

Magnus groaned, feeling incredibly tired. “I hate it when you make sense.” He glared at the sandwich like it was his enemy. “But I’m not eating that.” His stomach rolled unpleasantly even at the thought.

“Oh, I think you will.”

“Or you’ll what, call Alec?”

“Worse.” Ragnor smirked. “I’ll call Catarina.”

Magnus muttered something about playing dirty under his breath. Then started to eat theatrically slowly. To his surprise he managed to keep the sandwich down.

Later that evening Magnus and Alec lit a sea of candles to the balcony in honor of their lost little one. And finally they grieved their tragedy together, holding on to each other for dear life. It was the first time Magnus allowed himself to cry after his child.

It wasn’t a magic cure but finally they dared to start believing that perhaps they’d make it through this.

/

After the loss Magnus’ pregnancy was officially a complicated one and had to be monitored closely. Which meant frequent scans and a lot of anxiety. The couple discovered that perhaps the scans would help with their healing process.

A few days later they stared at their remaining little one on a small screen. The baby moved restlessly, as though looking for something. Instead of what that something was they concentrated on the fact that their child was still there. Alive and well.

Seeing how much they had to fight for made all the difference in the world.

/

A day later Valentine was finally transferred from the building. Despite Alec’s hesitation Magnus insisted that he’d open the portal. He needed a closure for at least that part of the horror story and, as Izzy reluctantly put it, he was the best there was. Alec inhaled an easy breath of relief when the criminal disappeared from sight after hissing a few venomous words at Magnus. The relief was doomed to be short-lived.

Because soon Alec learned that Valentine never made it to the planned destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... Are you guys okay? That was ROUGH but... it had to happen. (sniffles) Let’s hope that our boys will continue to fight together! Especially now that we’ve reached the part where Valentine is out again...
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Do you want to yell at me? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always mean THE WORLD to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	19. Trust Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus continue to try to recover from their loss. Around them the world is bubbling, sizzling, healing and changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so proud of every single one of you who dares to keep reading! We’ve made it through the (hopefully) darkest chapter of this tale. (HUGS)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your AMAZING comments, love and support! I can’t believe how much this story has managed to move you. (HUGS)
> 
> Are you ready to read more? Are you sure? Because here we go. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

Valentine managed to escape, or perhaps rather was abducted. He didn’t make it far. His charred, barely recognizable remains were found from the basement of an abandoned warehouse, along with the body of a Shadowhunter. While the other man had been killed quickly the one responsible had obviously taken his sweet time with the criminal.

“This seems personal”, Jace mused and fought the urge to kick the remains of the man who claimed to be his father. He frowned. “Why kidnap him just to torture him to death?”

“To keep Clave from interfering this time.” Clary, who’d insisted to join the group headed to the scene, appeared nauseous. “Is it weird that I can’t shake off the feeling that he isn’t gone?”

Jace reached out a hand towards her and opened his mouth but Sebastian interjected. “Of course it isn’t. He was your father, a piece of him will always live in you.” The young man gave the redhead a smile. “Fortunately we can choose to be better than those who created us.”

Clary returned the smile, even if it didn’t reach her eyes, then fled from the building. Jace moved to follow until Sebastian stopped him. “I don’t know what happened in the Seelie Realm to cause this tension between you two. But you need to give her time, let her come to you when she’s ready.”

Jace wasn’t sure if he wanted to open up to his roommate. But Izzy had her hands full with this new scene and the chaos Kaelie caused. And Alec had more than enough on his plate. “We, ah... kissed. In front of Simon’s, her boyfriend’s, eyes.” (If he wasn’t focused on Valentine’s remains, he would’ve seen the strange look his revelation brought to Sebastian’s face.) “Because apparently I’m the one she truly desires. Now Simon’s avoiding her and she’s avoiding me.”

“New York is the city of drama”, Sebastian managed.

“Tell me about it.” Jace took a breath. “Let’s take care of these two. Should be much less dramatic.”

/

At the Institute Alec was after blood. Valentine had suffered a gruesome death and so had one mole. Apparently they had a second mole who hadn’t been identified yet and there were very few clues. But there was one unfortunate soul he could unleash his wrath upon.

Raj entered the room with arrogance. Which faded as soon as he saw Inquisitor Herondale, Ragnor and Magnus. “What are the warlocks doing here?”

“Making sure that I won’t give in to my impulses in front of the Clave and kill you where you stand”, Alec half-growled. It wasn’t a threat, he was stating a fact. His eyes were full of fire while he lifted his chin. “I have several reliable witnesses testifying that you kept a Downworlder in need of urgent medical attention from getting the care he needed.”

Raj gritted his teeth. “The building was under a lockdown because of a Downworlder! I wasn’t going to let a potential killer...!”

“My pregnant best friend was dying in my arms.” Ragnor didn’t lose his temper often. When he did, he didn’t need to raise his voice to be taken seriously. His low tone made the whole room’s temperature drop several degrees. “You can’t possibly claim that either one of us looked like a threat to you.”

Raj shrugged. Visibly realizing that the interrogation wouldn’t have a happy outcome for him but too smug to give in. “Warlocks can perform all sorts of nasty tricks on one’s mind. How was I supposed to know what I could trust? Ma’am Inquisitor, you know...!”

Herondale’s glare could’ve easily turned a person to stone. “Do not try to appeal to my sympathy! What you did could’ve easily endangered the peace between Downworld and Shadowhunters! Mr. Bane and Mr. Fell have spent the past couple of days talking the warlock community into not avenging what happened. One unborn child was lost, a half Shadowhunter. We can only speculate whether the baby would’ve survived if Mr. Bane obtained the care he needed faster. Care which you had no authorization to deny.”

“I’m a Shadowhunter...!”

“Are you?” Alec countered with the kind of a stare that made Raj’s face lose all color. “If I had my way, you’d be a dead man. Out of Magnus’ kind and generous insistence, however...” (His intensifying glare made a scoff die on Raj’s lips and the man’s Adam’s apple bobbed from sheer terror.) “... you will instead receive hefty character building. Wrangel Island sounds like the perfect place for you.”

Red spots of rage and humiliation appeared to Raj’s cheeks. “You... You can’t just toss me there!”

“Do you know why I’m doing it? To protect you.” Alec leaned forward, causing Raj to take two steps backwards. “Because if I had to see you here, day after day, even if it was in a prison cell... I don’t think even Magnus’ reasoning would keep me from killing you. Slowly and painfully.”

“Enough with the dramatics, Mr. Lightwood.” Herondale stood, clearly deciding that the meeting was over. “You have an hour to pack whatever belongings you wish to take along. A guard will oversee to ensure your efficiency.”

Raj didn’t keep objecting. Because while Herondale imagined that Alec was being over-dramatic the man was smart for just once. He chose exile to save his life.

“Too much?” Alec inquired when it was just him and Magnus.

“You have no idea what I’d do to you if we were home”, Magnus whispered in his ear, the scent of his eager hormones deliciously heavy in the air.

Alec, a hardened Shadowhunter but new to relationship related matters, blushed scarlet.

/

Magnus wondered if he’d ever get used to living with the new hole inside him. The sense of failure, self-hatred and even loss he could handle. He’d carried all of those since he was a little boy, for hundreds of sometimes very long years. The load was just a heavier, now. But the empty spot he could feel as clearly as one of his limbs... The phantom ache of a spark lost... He didn’t know if he’d ever figure out a way to cope with those. It was bearable when Alec, his friends or other people were around. But whenever Magnus was alone dark thoughts consumed him.

He was in the middle of those dark thoughts when there was a knock on the loft’s door. He tensed up, unsure how to react, upon finding Maryse. “Alec is at the Institute.”

“I know. I... actually came to see you.” Maryse appeared uncharacteristically hesitant and carried a grocery bag. “Can I... come in? I have a feeling that you haven’t been eating well and wondered if we’d both have a better appetite after cooking together.”

Magnus still wasn’t quite sure why she came but he appreciated the kindness that seemed genuine. His eyes softened. “That sounds like a lovely idea.”

A surprisingly comfortable silence lingered while they started to prepare the meal together. In the end Magnus broke it. “Even at the risk of ruining this moment... What made you change your mind about me?” It wasn’t easy to unhear what he once caught her saying to Alec after finding out about the pregnancy. Not to mention overlooking... everything else.

Maryse searched for the right words for a long time. She appeared heartbreakingly ashamed of herself. “Ever since the investigations over what I once did for the Circle began... I’ve had a lot of time to think, and take a good look around. And it’s occurred to me that I’ve been blind and deaf to a lot of things. Including my own son. That... That’s something I’ll spend a very long time trying to come to terms with.” She braced herself and looked at him. “Alec loves you, I see that now. In a way I don’t think I’ve ever loved. I rushed to see Alec as soon as I heard that he was nearly killed and when I saw the two of you sleeping together... I’ve never been so ashamed of myself because anyone with eyes would be able to tell how strong he bond between you two is already.” Maryse cleared her throat. “It’s... I’m still wrapping my head around your relationship. But... I’ve never seen Alec genuinely happy before you came into his life. I’d never, ever stand in the way of that. And... You’re carrying my first grandchild. I’m so sorry that it took me this long to understand how amazing that is.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say and he was so touched that it took a moment before he could try talking. “Your approval... It means the world to Alec. And to me.”

Maryse gave him a small smile, then sobered and focused on the onions she’d been chopping. “That... wasn’t the only reason I came.” Suddenly her hand landed on his and gave it a small squeeze. “I’m so sorry for the loss you had to suffer through. I know how painful it is.” It sounded like she actually did. She wiped her eyes. “Don’t... Don’t make the mistake I did. Don’t harden your heart. Cherish the child you have. The pain won’t go away, but... You’ll learn to live with it.”

It was Magnus’ turn to squeeze her hand. “Perhaps one day we will both learn”, he sighed. “After that we can make the children angels needed before we got to embrace them proud.”

When Alec came home half an hour later to find them wiping their eyes, they blamed it on the onions.

/

There was a distance between Alec and Magnus no amount of talking could help with. They both knew that one wasn’t blaming the other. They knew that they loved each other, terrifyingly lot considering how little time they’d actually been together. The only thing that could mend the gap was time.

One evening the pair was returning from a date in Tokyo when Alec surprised Magnus with a gift. The archer was sheepish, knowing full well how silly and small it was. “It’s an omamori charm”, he explained. “It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.”

Magnus looked at him like he’d just been given the moon and stars from the sky. (Had no one ever given the omega a present before?) “Thank you, Alexander.” The man took a step closer, then another. “You continue to surprise me.”

Was that flirting? It was, right? Alec licked his lips. “In good ways, I hope.” Was that any good?

Apparently it was. Because soon Magnus was kissing him. Softly, sensually, passionately. Alec kissed back and before he knew it his hands were moving. They slipped under Magnus’ shirt to caress the man’s small bump.

Immediately tension filled Magnus’ whole being. A nearly startled pair of eyes met his. Searching for something Alec hoped dearly he could give.

Suddenly Alec, inexperienced as he was, understood. Why they hadn’t been intimate since... _then_. Why Magnus was so wary now. He was wondering if Alec still found him desirable, if the bump they cherished was a reminder of what they lost.

“Don’t overthink it.” Alec couldn’t believe that he was telling someone else that. Needing Magnus to know how much he wanted and cared about him, he kissed the man again. Pleased to notice that some of the tension melted away. “I love you. I want you. Let me show you.”

Magnus’ heart hammered wildly under the hand Alec caressed him with. But the man did let him show. Slowly they made their way to the bedroom and fell on the by then familiar bed. At that moment there wasn’t a self-conscious or reserved cell in Alec’s body. Not when he wanted to show the full extend of his love to the beautiful warlock he already considered his mate.

It was almost like yet another first time after everything that’d happened. At first they moved together slowly, getting to know each other again, until the pleasure overtook them and they picked up pace. They were both a little broken, they knew that they now had grief in their hearts that wouldn’t disappear for as long as they lived. But they still had each other. They were one once more.

Afterwards, while they were still naked, Alec remembered that he had a second gift. “I almost forgot...” He headed to his pants and rummaged through the pockets. “I was worried that it broke or disappeared but since it didn’t... I want to show you.” He gave Magnus the vial containing the mage’s hair and locked eyes with the warlock. “You never have to prove yourself to me.”

Tenderly as though handling Alec's very heart, Magnus took the vial. A subtle tap of a finger destroyed the item, along with everything it represented. The kiss the older man gave him said everything that was too big and heavy for a tongue.

/

A few days later a cabinet meeting was held. Because they shared duties for the time being Magnus and Ragnor both represented the warlocks. Raphael, Luke and Meliorn also attended. Alec greeted them with stern look on his face. “There’s no point in hiding the personal interests some of us, especially I, have to start new, more open diplomatic relations.” He glanced towards Meliorn because the Seelie appeared ready to speak up. “Unlike some people may think, personal attachment doesn’t make us weaker. If we embrace it correctly it’ll make us stronger, give us even more to fight for. Because I, for one, want to create a better world for the child I’ll bring to it. And I want the child I lost to be proud of me.” If his voice cracked slightly towards the end he didn’t care.

No one felt like arguing or interrupting him after that.

“Valentine may be gone but we still have a lot of work to do. Centuries of bad blood, prejudices and mistrust to settle.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand under the table. “But we can do it, together. If we trust each other. If we’re open and honest with one another. No more secrets, lies, vendettas, DNA-samples and tracking chips. We all deserve better than that. Are you with me?”

/

“The plan worked”, Jonathan announced while entering a new hideout. “They’re convinced that you’re dead. I can’t believe that they fell for the same thing twice.”

Valentine, who was sipping coffee, shrugged. “It’s surprising how far people are willing to suspend their disbelief when it’s about something they want to see happening.” The man gave him a look. “I’m glad that you saw reason and chose to join me. Together we can achieve incredible things.”

“When are we going to activate the Sword?” Jonathan inquired eagerly.

To his surprise Valentine shook his head. “We won't, at least for now. The more I’ve thought about that plan the more unreliable I’ve realized that it is. Angels are fickle beings, they can always say ‘no’ to my request. Now another option has shown itself.”

Jonathan frowned. He hadn’t seen this coming. “What option?”

“A warlock child. Well, half warlock, half Shadowhunter. Incredibly powerful and impressionable. We could’ve obtained twins but you ruined that possibility for us.” Valentine went on before he could argue or defend himself. “We’ll wait until Bane’s child is gripe enough and then we’ll take it.”

“What about the Sword?” Jonathan’s mind kept going back to the weapon he’d used so much effort to grab and conceal. “Is it useless?”

“Of course not. We’re going to use just the word of it to turn people against each other, until no one knows who they can trust. We’ll ensure that everyone will know that Clave not only lost the Sword, but also what it can do. They know that I’m not the only one who’d want it activated.” Valentine’s eyes flashed. “How could they ever be a match against us when they’re too busy fighting each other? If we’re lucky they’ll tear each other apart without us having to do a thing. And if that fails... Then we'll use a child half from both sides to take them all down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Valentine isn’t dead. (Yet.) (GROANS) Last time he framed his death, he had the chance to build Circle to its so-called glory. We’ll see what he does this time... (gulps) To those itching for it, Jonathan WILL die soon. (Just a few more chapters and one nastiness first.) And it’ll be more gruesome and permanent than on the show...
> 
> But aaaw! Malec is recovering. The poor dears! They need hugs.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments always brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I really hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	20. Flutters and Some (Un)pleasant Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Valentine out of the way, there’s bonding and some drama in store for Malec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiit’s updating time! I truly hope that you’re still out there...?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! Every single line from you and knowing that at least some of you are still there means THE WORLD to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? I hope so, because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

It’s a strange feeling, to wake up to someone watching you. Most Shadowhunters wouldn’t have appreciated it but Alec couldn’t resist a tiny smile. “... wrong with my face?” he mumbled, his tongue thick from sleep.

“Oh, I’m certainly not judging.” A gentle, almost teasing finger traveled up his cheek, then pushed a strand of hair from his forehead. “I’m admiring.”

Alec felt color rising to his face. Being... admired... He wasn’t used to it, he had no idea how to respond to it. This was one of those moments when he was infuriated and frustrated by how new he was to this whole... relationship thing. Was this... pillow talk? How does one pillow talk? Were there rules for what one was allowed to say?

Opening his eyes felt like a good start. So he did, to find himself completely and utterly speechless at the sight of Magnus’ bare face, so soft and beautiful without makeup. He swallowed thickly, even licked his lips without noticing it. He chided himself over still being so bad at... _this_ – they’d shared a bed numerous times, they even had a baby coming, for crying out loud...! “I, uh... Thank you?”

At least Magnus seemed amused, rather than offended or irritated. A pair of tender eyes observed his flushed face. “Has anyone ever complimented your appearance before?”

Alec shook his head, feeling like an idiot for how difficult it was to put his thoughts to words. “It’s... I need to get used to it.” He hoped to communicate that he was looking forward to getting used to it.

Apparently he didn’t succeed very well because Magnus’ expression fell, subtly but noticeably. The barely detectable trace of self-consciousness gave away that he’d accidentally jabbed at a spot of insecurity. “I suppose great many things about me are a lot to get used to”, Magnus mused, aiming for a joking tone. It occurred to Alec that the centuries old man often used that tone and forced smile to hide his true feelings.

“It doesn’t have to be a bad thing”, Alec pointed out. “I mean... I have to be a lot for you to get used to, too. We’re only just... getting started with... all this and I don’t know about you, but... I’m looking forward to it. Getting to know you, getting used to you. Everything.” He caressed the other’s bump, which was slightly larger than a few weeks ago but still small. “Including this.” When only silence answered he looked up and frowned at the older man’s facial expression. “Magnus?” Did he manage to screw up again? He should just learn to keep his mouth shut...

A kiss, one so full of emotions that it took his breath away in the best way, made all further thinking impossible. Then Magnus was on top of him, one firm and elegant thigh on each side of him. The sensation of their private parts rubbing together made his grow hard in an instant.

His eagerness seemed to please Magnus. A smirk graced the man’s lips. “Reporting for duty, Mr. Lightwood?”

Magnus’ obvious delight, the knowledge that he was definitely doing something right and pleasing the man he loved, did funny things to Alec and his self-esteem. He grabbed the other’s behind with both hands to pull him closer still and adored how well their bodies fit together. “I’ll show you how much I enjoy doing my duty.” A miserably bad sultry line, perhaps, but he didn’t care.

Magnus seemed to be in game as well. Glamour dropped, revealing those cat eyes that made certain areas of Alec go wild. “And what is the big, bad Shadowhunter planning on doing to me?” Magnus’ eyes weren’t locked on Alec’s face but far lower, on his... _Oh...!_

What came next... Now that sort of stuff Alec was fairly sure he was getting a hang of. By now he knew Magnus’ body. Even if it was changing constantly in the most exciting ways due to the pregnancy that was now twenty weeks along. And he had some idea of the... things his boyfriend (a word he was still getting used to) liked. They ‘clicked’, as the articles in those magazines he maybe, perhaps, borrowed from Izzy described.

When he... borrowed those magazines it was out of a fourteen-year-old’s stupid curiosity. His way of taking a quick peek at something he’d miss out on because he didn’t think he’d ever get to experience any of it. Date tips... Gift suggestions for ‘the special someone’... Alec stopped reading about that world when it got harder and harder to convince himself that he was alright with never having any of it.

He didn’t want those ‘perfect dates’, those ‘toe curling kisses’, that ‘unbelievable sex’, or so he told himself back then. Besides, would it have mattered if he did want them? None of those things was in the cards for... someone like him, someone with his... urges.

Except, now he had it all.

Alec and Magnus enjoyed each other, and the precious time they’d stolen from often too cruel fate, in a state of bliss. They explored one another with their hands and mouths, got lost into the heat. Until without any warning Magnus shuddered in a way that had nothing to do with pleasure.

“Wait... Stop, wait...” Magnus’ voice was tight and full of alarm. “There’s... Something’s wrong.”

The thing Alec had learned about things that seemed too good to last? (In the harshest way.) It was that they usually didn’t last.

/

As a medical professional Mia had learned a long time ago to keep this emotional distance to her patients. It wasn’t being cold, it was self-preservation. But when Alec Lightwood called her that morning, his voice shaking despite how hard he tried to stay strong... Her own heart broke.

Fate couldn’t be cruel enough to do _this_ to them _again_!

A seasoned professional, Mia maintained the perfect composure while meeting the two visibly shaken men at a tiny, private room of the Institute. She addressed them gently while preparing her equipment for a scan that might be the most heartbreaking yet. “Can you describe to me what, exactly, you felt?”

Magnus swallowed hard, his eyes fixed determinedly on the room’s ceiling. “A couple of... jerking motions. And then this... fluttering.”

The description gave Mia some cautious hope. She nodded slowly. “Did it hurt?”

Magnus shook his head. “Not exactly. It just... didn’t feel right.”

“Alright.” Mia was almost ready for the scan. “Was there any bleeding or actual cramping?”

“No.” Alec leaned protectively even closer to Magnus. “Why? What’s going on?”

Mia dared to let herself smile a little. Even if her heart ached for the two men who’d been through far too much. “Something amazing is going on. What you experienced... It wasn’t a sign of loss. It was your baby moving. I felt exactly the same with my second.”

The men stared at her like she’d suddenly spoken in a foreign language neither understood. “So, the baby...” Magnus dared to meet her eyes for the first time since she came in. “The baby is alright?”

Mia’s smile widened. “Yeah, I think so. But because I understand that you two need to see to know for sure, let’s check.”

A baffled silence lingered while they all stared at the screen. The baby yawned and stretched, before continuing to kick furiously. As though exploring the space the little one was confined in. Mia did her best to hide how moisture appeared to her eyes. (Not that the couple would’ve noticed, because by then they were whispering softly to each other.) “See that, you worrywarts? Everything’s just fine.”

While the parents focused on each other the baby turned slightly, revealing their gender. Mia opened her mouth, then changed her mind. Perhaps that particular revelation could wait for a less emotionally overwhelming day.

/

Izzy started looking for Alec as soon as Jace called, asking if his parabatai was alright. She said ‘yes’, of course, even while her stomach knotted from worry. What if...?

After an endless half an hour Alec answered her message, asking where he was, with a simple ‘ _Office_ ’. And that was where she found him, sitting behind his desk. He had a pile of files in front of him but he didn’t seem to pay any attention to them.

Izzy frowned. “I... thought that this was supposed to be a day off?” What was going on?

“It was. It is. I just... Magnus and I, we needed to breathe for a second.” (If it wasn’t for the paleness of his face and the look in his eyes, she would’ve asked jokingly about a lovers’ spat.) It took several long, steadying breaths before Alec managed to squeeze out more. “Magnus... He felt something today and we thought...” Her brother trailed off but it was fairly easy to fill in the blanks.

Izzy’s blood ran cold. _Oh, no, no, no...!_ Losing one twins was already almost more than Alec could take. (Jace told her that he actually felt a tiny piece of his parabatai die with his child.) She knew that he was strong but didn’t think he’d survive that agony again. “Is the baby okay?” she asked, not bothering to hide how frantic she felt.

“Yeah. Yeah.” All of a sudden a tiny smile began to appear to Alec’s lips and he met her eyes. “Magnus felt the baby moving for the first time. We... kind of freaked out, a bit.”

Izzy’s eyes lit up. “Alec, that’s amazing!” Her grin was so wide it hurt but she didn’t mind. “Imagine, Daddy Bear, soon you’ll be able to feel those kicks, too!” She held up a finger. “Wait a second, I have to get you something.” Impressively soon she returned, carrying a bunny meant for the tiniest of little ones. “I... got this a while ago and have been waiting for the right time since.” For when everything was a tiny bit less fragile and giving a gift didn’t feel like jinxing things.

A lot of people wouldn’t have recognized the Alec who hugged her from the steel hard public image he gave of himself. “Thank you”, he murmured. Then came to think of something. “How did you know that something was going on?”

“Jace.” Izzy smirked. “He would’ve come to you himself but he’s... on a mission I thought I should let him focus on.”

Alec’s brows furrowed. “What mission? I don’t remember authorizing one.”

Izzy’s pleased smirk widened. “It’s been almost three weeks since Simon and Clary broke up officially. He’s finally asking her out.”

/

In the meantime Magnus was overcoming the day’s brief but intense shock in the safety of his loft, with Ragnor by his side. “... and then I panicked. I know I tend to be a little...” Magnus gestured animatedly with one hand while other held a glass of water. “... dramatic sometimes. But that was embarrassing.”

Ragnor felt his eyes soften. “I think it was perfectly understandable”, he argued. “What you and Alec went through... It’s something most expecting parents only face in their worst nightmares.”

Magnus breathed deeply, in and out, like someone testing whether they still could. “Alec wants to start putting together a nursery. I notice how he looks at baby stores every time we pass by one.” His friend shook his head. “He wants this so much, Ragnor. And when I thought that I wouldn’t be able to give him this one, either...” Magnus trailed off when moisture threatened to gather to his eyes.

Ragnor gave his dear friend a look of sympathy. He couldn’t even imagine the pain of going through a miscarriage but he knew what Magnus needed. “Perhaps today is a sign that it’s time to stop being scared”, he suggested. He waved a hand and a new room appeared to the loft, its door closed for the time being. “You don’t have to rush into it. But let yourself be happy and prepare for the little miracle’s arrival. And let the poor boy move in officially already.”

Magnus stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. “What are you talking about? Our relationship is still new.”

Ragnor was barely able to keep himself from rolling his eyes. “Shadowhunters move fast.” _Especially after finding their true mate_ , he wanted to add but didn’t want to overwhelm someone pregnant further. “I can tell that he considers this flat a home already. His scent is everywhere, just like his belongings. And you’ve basically invited him in already. Don’t imagine that I didn’t notice the spot for his mission gear by the door. Does he have a drawer or two for clothes?”

“Perhaps.” Magnus squirmed on his seat. “The only partner I’ve ever moved in with before is Camille and we both know how that ended. What if...?”

“And what if not? What if Alec is different?” Ragnor let those words sink in for a little while. “We warlocks are far too good at holding on to old hurts. Don’t let that keep you from taking a chance on something wonderful.”

They didn’t have the time to discuss the topic further because just then the apartment’s door opened and Alec walked in without knocking. Using his own key confidently now, Ragnor observed, and tried to give Magnus a pointed glance but it was wasted because the man’s whole attention was on Alec. The kiss the couple greeted each other with was so tender and intimate that Ragnor looked away.

The pair whispered softly to each other (was that ‘Are you okay?’) before Alec noticed him. The alpha blushed scarlet. “I’m, uh... I didn’t notice you.”

Ragnor snorted out of amusement. “You’re lucky that my ego isn’t fragile so I won’t turn you into something nasty for that insult.” He rolled his eyes at Magnus’ glare of disapproval. “I can tell my presence is no longer acquired so I’ll leave before I have to witness any further intimacy. Have a fun evening, but do try to delay starting with the fun until I’m out of the way.”

Just before stepping through a portal Ragnor peered over his shoulder. He didn’t even try to hold back a smile upon seeing Alec murmuring something to Magnus’ bump before kissing it. Not many people, let alone Downworlders, had ever had the privilege of witnessing a Nephilim displaying such gentleness.

Magnus had been hurt by so many people, suffered heartbreak he barely survived from – perhaps he finally found someone different.

/

Two weeks later there was another Council meeting. Raphael did his best to concentrate because he took this new, still fragile peace after Valentine seriously. But on occasion his attention strayed.

Although Ragnor took care of most of the High Warlock duties Magnus’ symbolic value was so great that he also attended to these meetings. The warlock sat beside Alec and while they attempted to be subtle Raphael could tell that their hands were joined under the table. The vampire didn’t have a great deal of experience on relationships but he had a good pair of eyes and he saw the happiness radiating from Magnus. The glow that wasn’t caused only by the pregnancy. And his sensitive nose could smell how the scents of the pair had practically merged together as a sign of their constantly strengthening bond. It was a beautiful thing to witness, not that Raphael would’ve admitted as much under any amount of torture.

“You two truly are Shadow World’s number one power couple”, Raphael remarked to Alec while Magnus was talking with Luke and others had left.

If Alec was surprised it didn’t show. The man nodded. “Magnus and the baby are the biggest reasons why I’m doing all this.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Raphael fixed a sharp glare at the taller man. He was shorter but he became a clan leader because he could be... convincing when he wanted to be. “Magnus saved my life and took me in after I was turned. He’s like a father to me. He’s important to me. Do you understand?”

Alec nodded very seriously. “I hurt him once by rejecting him and it’s a mistake I don’t plan on repeating. Family means the world to me, and he and the baby are the most important parts of it. For them I want to build a better world now that Valentine’s gone.”

Raphael could appreciate the sincerity behind those words. “I hope you mean that and will remember saying that, even when things get difficult. I don’t have a lot of reasons to believe in the pledges made by Nephilim but I’ll make an exception for you. Don’t make me regret it.”

The glare-off of two alphas was interrupted by Magnus’ appearance. “Are you two quite done?” The warlock went on after more or less sheepish nods from them both. “Good. I was starting to worry that I’d have to use magic to tear you off each other’s throats.” Magnus huffed and began to walk away. “Alphas and their dramatics...”

Alec followed obediently and Raphael decided to never tell anyone that he’d been scolded by the only omega in a room full of leaders.

/

It was infuriating enough to be roommates with Jace when the blond was struggling and brought in random girls at a pace with which some changed underwear. But this time it was Clary. Jonathan heard her giggles through a too thin wall and door, smelled her perfume. Knowing that she was right there but out of his reach... It was torture.

That evening he nearly bumped into Clary when she was leaving Jace’s room and he was stepping out of the bathroom. The way she blushed from embarrassment while smoothening her black dress gave him the kind of a fluttering sensation he’d never experienced before meeting her. “I’m... Oh no, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’re home”, she sputtered.

It took Jonathan’s whole willpower to hide his true feelings. “I managed to complete the mission report early.” His gaze scanned her from head to toe, bringing heat to several spots of him. “You... look nice.”

If he wasn’t so focused on his own raging urges, he would’ve seen that he made Clary feel uncomfortable. “I... Thanks.”

Just then Jace appeared, with a satisfied grin on his lips. (Jonathan barely managed to fight back a possessive growl when the blond wrapped an arm around Clary.) “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Clary leaned closer when Jace kissed her cheek. “Bye, Sebastian. Have a great evening.”

“You too”, Jonathan managed through his teeth.

While his roommate was out all Jonathan could think about was how much he wanted to wipe that satisfied grin from Jace’s lips. That, and red hair, along with how much he wanted it to be his arm wrapped around Clary. The sweet pain from an iron against his hand wasn’t enough to wipe away a different kind of burn.

By the time Jace returned Jonathan was watching some movie he paid no attention to. “So?” he inquired when the other flopped to the couch beside him. “How was the date?”

“Honestly?” The twinkle in Jace’s eyes made Jonathan want to poke them both out. “I... I’m in love. For the first time in my life. And it scares the crap out of me.”

Jonathan focused fiercely on the green apple he’d been peeling with a sharp knife. “Love is a truly terrifying thing.” _Patience_ , he told himself. Valentine told him to spare Jace and he would. For now. “But also the one thing most worth fighting for.” He made the next cut unnecessarily deep.

/

Even later that evening Luke was officially done after dealing with far too many drunk idiots. Unfortunately the worst part of the long night was still to come. Because there was a flash drive he hadn’t left there on his desk, with a note attached to it.

‘ _Clave’s true colors_ ’

Luke was well aware that it might be a huge mistake. Likely was. But he couldn’t contain his curiosity. Once he made it home he inserted the flash drive to his laptop and frowned upon finding audio from the Institute. Confusion transformed to rage when he heard the voices of Imogen Herondale and Robert Lightwood. Not much later Raphael and Meliorn, who received similar nasty little gifts, heard the same thing.

‘ _You made Alec the Head of the Institute? Knowing what we know?_ ’

‘ _What we know is exactly why I chose him. Despite our best attempts to keep it a secret, there’s a chance that Downworld finds out that the Sword is missing. If they do, we need someone with ties to both sides to smoothen things._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy... Here comes the Soul Sword chaos...! So, my dears. How is the whole thing going to be handled? Will there be a Malec breakup? (gulps) Oh yeah, and Magnus? Your pregnancy hormones are showing. (smiles)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Speculations? Requests? Threats...? PLEASE, DO LET ME HEAR FROM YOU! Comments ALWAYS make my day and feed my inspiration like nothing else.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: The truth about the Sword is revealed. Along with the baby’s gender.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	21. From Eternity to a Cracking Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus decides that it’s time to take a new step in his relationship with Alec. Unfortunately the truth about the Sword comes out at the worst possible moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, folks... Here we are. (gulps) And I REALLY hope that you’re all still there, too.
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your comments, love and support! Having you guys there seriously fires up my inspiration. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! We’ll see just how turbulent this gets...

The morning following the Council meeting Alec and Magnus decided to have breakfast at their favorite café. It was the perfect opportunity to have some quality time with neither having any early morning plans. It seemed like their little one sensed that their movements had been detected because the flutters and squirming went on nearly constantly. Now that Magnus knew what they were about the omega adored those motions. His alpha’s (and since when had he considered Alec his, he wondered) presence and scent made it all even sweeter.

Which didn’t mean that the morning would’ve been without its share of adorable embarrassment.

Magnus watched in horror, bafflement and some nausea as Alec, who left him to relax at a table, gathered items to a tray. Sandwiches... Croissants... Pastries... He had an inkling suspicion that his boyfriend planned on him eating it all.

“Your mate seems to take his role as your provider seriously”, a middle-aged woman mused fondly from the table beside his. She smiled and brought a hand on her heavily pregnant belly when he turned his gaze towards her. “My Will is the same whenever he’s with me.” She nodded towards his stomach. “If you don’t mind me asking, how far along are you?”

Magnus caressed his very, very active bump tenderly. The little one’s movements seemed to gain heat, as though the child had known that they were talking about him or her. “Twenty-two weeks.”

“Ah, that’s a precious time. You don’t feel as crappy as during the first and third trimesters. Celebrate it.” She gestured towards hers. “Thirty-four weeks.” She then looked towards where Alec was and blinked twice, slowly. “Did he just buy...?”

“Yes. I’d try to stop him, but it’d be of no use.” Magnus’ eyes softened and he couldn’t fight the urge to turn them towards Alec once more. “He... goes a little overboard sometimes.” And he couldn’t bring himself to hate it like he should’ve. “I think that’s my actual weight in food.”

“He’s a good alpha. And easy on the eyes, too.” Her eyes sparkled with pregnancy hormones induced joy that was likely identical to his. “We’re both lucky.”

Magnus watched Alec fighting with another customer over the last eclair and winning. He found that he agreed with her. “We truly are.” He also realized that he was ready to take a huge, terrifying step with the younger man.

The pride on Alec’s face when the man approached the table with his offerings was truly heartwarming. (‘ _Look, I got all this for you_ ’, the man’s facial expression said.) The alpha gave Magnus’ companion a suspicious look. “I’m Alec. And you are...?”

“Tessa.” She grinned at them. “I’m late for work but it was worth it for seeing such a cute couple.”

Alec’s chest puffed up from pride. Magnus fought the urge to kiss his boyfriend right there and then. Instead he teased the man as soon as they were alone. “At least you didn’t growl at her.”

“Hey, I’ve only growled at five people today, and for a good reason.” Alec nodded impatiently towards his ridiculously full tray. “Now start eating. You’ve had barely a thing since yesterday noon.”

Magnus didn’t have the heart to point out that he couldn’t possibly stomach all the delicacies in front of him. He started nibbling at a chicken sandwich. “For a good reason? What about that poor man who cooed at my bump on our way here?”

“He approached you and our child inappropriately”, Alec insisted.

“He looked to be almost in his seventies and walked with a cane!” Magnus kissed the other’s cheek. “My over-protective knight in a shining armor.”

Alec blushed. But also shone from delight. “Stop distracting me and eat. I want you to have a proper meal.”

“Yes, alpha”, Magnus teased.

At that Alec actually started purring.

/

After the breakfast, during which Magnus ate far less than Alec would’ve liked, there was a new scan. Usually one wouldn’t have been done so shortly after the previous one but considering how traumatic the pregnancy had been so far, Mia agreed that Alec and Magnus shouldn’t have to wait. Three pairs of happy eyes observed while the very, very active baby roamed around.

“I think it’s safe to say that you’re cooking up a lively one.” Mia grinned. “She’s going to keep you two very busy.”

It took a second before the men stared at her. “She?” Only a fool would’ve missed how overjoyed Alec appeared and sounded.

Mia nodded. Oh, how good it felt to see that this little one would be born to so much love. “That’s right. You have a little princess in the making.”

After the scan Alec was so giddy from excitement that it was hard to focus on the world around him. Which was why he didn’t notice Robert waiting as soon as he entered his office. He tensed up when he finally saw his father and the expression on the man’s face. “What are you doing here?”

Robert swallowed loudly. “Alec... There’s something important you need to know. It’s about the Sword.”

The whole world seemed to be shaking around Alec while his father revealed the filthy facts. That he received his current position partially to pacify Downwolders. That the Sword which could destroy the entire Downworld was missing, without a doubt in the hands of the Circle. And his father... He’d known for ages.

Alec was beyond glad that he was sitting. His heart racing and nausea bubbling in his stomach, he fought to just think. “I have to tell Magnus.” If the Sword was ever activated his mate and their unborn child... _Oh, god...!_

“You can’t tell him.” Robert went on before he could snarl protests. “I’m telling you this now in the off chance that Downworlders find out, after all. If they do... Angels help us all, because there’ll be a revolution. You may have to go into hiding if they choose to take their anger out on you.”

“Because you hid something that could kill every single one of them!” Alec growled, a protective alpha seeing red.

Robert ignored him. “Like I said, you can’t tell Magnus. Imagine the position it’d put him in. And he’s pregnant. Do you really want to cause him further stress? Especially after... everything?”

It took some time before Alec realized that it was all really happening. That his father was actually using the baby he and Magnus lost to blackmail him emotionally. His father was talking him into risking the child he still had. “Get out.” His new growl was even more threatening than the previous one. “Before I do or say something I can’t take back.”

“Alec, I’m...”

“GET OUT!”

Robert chose wisely to walk out. Alec breathed hard, a million emotions crowding his head simultaneously. Fury blazed in his eyes as they filled with unshed tears. He took an angel shaped paperweight from the desk because it was the first thing his eyes landed on and tossed it at a wall. Watching it break in two didn’t give him any relief or satisfaction.

/

“So it’s true?”

Luke nodded reluctantly, his jaw clenched. “That audio... It’s authentic. The Sword really is missing.”

Raphael swore under his head. Meliorn’s eyes narrowed while the Seelie looked around. “So we need to take action. Why aren’t Magnus and Ragnor here?”

“Because Magnus is pregnant. The last thing he needs is stress like this. And Ragnor is his best friend. He shouldn’t be asked to hide this.” Luke inhaled a deep breath. “I know that you two are out for blood. But we need to figure some things out before we make our move. I, for one, have no desire to start another war. And the Circle hasn’t activated the Sword yet, I don’t want to tempt them to do so by doing something hasty. Let’s make sure that we have all the facts before we decide anything.”

Once the wolf had left the two others looked at each other. “I’m going to report to my Queen”, Meliorn announced. “She won’t be pleased.”

“And I’m going to prepare my Clan for anything.” Raphael’s jawline tightened while he looked back on how Alec swore to not hurt Magnus. “Tomorrow I’ll have a nice, long talk with Lightwood.”

Meliorn snorted. “Why? Do you expect to get honest answers?”

“Maybe not.” Raphael’s eyes flashed. “But it’s time to remind that pompous breed that Downworlders have stood on their own for centuries without some dishonest union. And we don’t appreciate being treated like fools.”

/

Alec’s mind and heart were still in a state of chaos when he left the Institute hours later, unable to bear being in the building for another second. He headed to the place where he felt most at home, wondering how in the world he was going to handle what he just heard. It was easy to know what the right thing to do was, but how to do it?

By the time he entered the loft Alec had the words on the tip of his tongue. (How he’d ask Magnus to sit down and explain everything, then assure that he’d do everything in his power to keep the omega safe.) But then he opened the door to the scent of a beyond delicious dinner and more candles than he could count. He blinked twice, slowly. “What...?”

It wasn’t until then Magnus revealed himself. The man’s eyes shone from joy and contentment. (They were those of an omega who’d found his alpha.) “There’s... something I’ve been thinking about for a while already. Now... Now the time finally feels right.” The warlock took several steps closer to him and offered him a silvery keychain the shape of the eternity symbol. “You already have my key and my heart, so why not make it official? I love you, I trust you. Your home should be where our child is.”

Alec’s heart jumped from happiness and hope. Was he getting this right? “Are you... asking me to move in here?”

Magnus nodded. “We already share everything. Why not a home as well? You’ve basically moved in by now.” When he didn’t manage to give a proper answer, the man began to backpedal. “Unless... you don’t want to? We haven’t been together for that long...”

Alec’s heart was as full of bliss as of guilt. But he couldn’t bring the somber news he had into such a perfect moment. “Magnus, it’d be an honor to live with you.” He caressed the other’s face tenderly. “I love you, too.” There was nothing he knew as certainly.

Together they fastened the keychain Magnus gave him to his key. After that they had dinner in romantic candlelight. To seal the evening, they made love in the best and most intimate way. Alec told himself that it wouldn’t be for the last time.

Tomorrow would be the day of ugly truths – tomorrow he’d tell Magnus everything and hope that it wouldn’t cost him everything.

/

Alec had requested to have the following day off. Unfortunately fate wasn’t so kind. Downworld was restless all of a sudden and at nine in the morning Izzy had no other choice but to call her brother in. She grimaced at the expression on his face when he arrived. “I’m so sorry that I had to interrupt your day with Magnus. But vampires and Seelies... Something’s going on. There have even been a few attacks against Shadowhunters.”

“I'm glad you called. I need to look into this.” Alec sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “Magnus was still sleeping when I left. I’d been hoping to give him breakfast in bed.”

Izzy’s eyebrow bounced up. Was this really her brother? “Really? What’s the special occasion?”

Was that a little bit of color on Alec’s cheeks? “Magnus... asked me to move in yesterday. I said yes.”

Izzy beamed, with absolutely no desire to hold it back. “That’s amazing! Congratulations!” It took a while before she registered that he didn’t seem quite as happy as he should’ve and her brows furrowed. “Why do you look like it may not be a good thing?”

Before Alec could answer Raphael and Meliorn marched into his office, the looks on their faces promising a storm. The Seelie was taken aback momentarily upon facing her. “I... didn’t know that you’re here.”

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Meliorn glared at Alec. “I'm sorry, Isabelle. But this is between the two of us. For now.”

Izzy had absolutely no idea what was going on. But perhaps Alec did, because the look in his eyes darkened. “Can you give us a moment? This is a private conversation.”

Izzy obeyed but it was with the horrible sensation of doom.

/

The moment Magnus woke up to an empty bed and a lovely apology note from Alec he got a bad feeling that the day wouldn’t end well. Before he got the chance to have breakfast he received a call from Izzy. “ _Raphael and Meliorn just stormed into Alec's office looking ready for a fight. Alec said that it’s a private matter, but... Something was off. Maybe you should be here, too._ ”

Magnus needed no further invitation. He ignored the looks Shadowhunters gave him with centuries of experience while marching through the Institute. His steel hard resolve held until he reached Alec’s office and found Raphael holding his boyfriend against the wall by his beloved’s throat, with Meliorn watching. None of the three noticed him, which was why he heard far more than he was supposed to.

“How long were your people going to hide the fact that the Sword is missing?” Raphael’s eyes blazed. “You were never going to tell us, were you? You just hoped that it’d be activated and erase the problem.”

“No.” Alec would’ve probably shaken his head, if it wasn’t for the vampire’s hold on him. “... swear ... on my honor ...”

Meliorn snorted. “Your honor? I don’t believe in the honor of someone who obtained his current position just to keep us obedient.”

The world spun in front of Magnus eyes. He made a sound; a sob, a gasp, the start of a scream, he had no idea. Then he used magic to tear Raphael off of Alec.

Raphael gave him a nearly apologetic look while getting up from the floor gracefully. “Magnus... You weren’t...”

“Enough.” Magnus’ voice was a low growl while magic sizzled restlessly under his skin. “Raphael, Meliorn, leave. Now.”

The two obeyed, even if it was with some reluctance. Raphael gave Alec a parting glance that communicated his exact feelings. Soon it was just the two of them, and a stifling silence.

Magnus did his best to contain himself as he stared at the man he’d let so very deep into his heart in a short amount of time. “What they said... Is it true? Is the Sword missing?”

Alec pushed himself up very slowly. “Yes. I only just found out...”

“Did you know yesterday? When I asked you to move in?” Just one look was enough to give him all the answer he needed. “You did, didn’t you?” The more Magnus thought about it the more betrayed and furious he felt. Their soft words... Their lovemaking... And all the while Alec knew... “I let you into my heart and home, and you kept this from me.” All his people could die, he might die. The child inside him might die. How could Alec not tell him? How could Shadowhunters let this happen?

Alec wasn’t different, after all. Camille and so many other disappointments... They should’ve taught him better. All those nasty ghosts from the past came marching back into his head.

Alec’s eyes became desperate. “Magnus, please...! You have to believe me...!”

“I thought that you’re different! I thought that I could trust your honesty!” Magnus hated how his voice broke. “How am I supposed to trust you when you don’t trust me with something that could kill every single one of my people?” He couldn’t stand listening and watching for another second, couldn’t bear another lie. So he whirled around, no matter how loudly the omega inside him begged him not to.

“Magnus!”

But Magnus was already walking away with no intention to turn back. Tears gathered to his eyes and their baby squirmed desperately inside him. And in his heart echoed the unbearable agony of a bond between two true mates cracking on the verge of being severed entirely.

Outside the building Raphael and Meliorn were still waiting. He gave them both a warning glare. “Tell your people that if they touch Alec Lightwood I will take it personally. He’s the father of my child.” He went on when the Seelie’s lips opened. “We are not going to start a war. Do you understand? I’m not bringing my daughter to a world like that. The remaining Circle members are more than enough enemies.”

Once Meliorn had departed with a huff Raphael took a protective step closer to him as they began to walk away. “I’m not going to ask if you’re alright. But what are we going to do now?”

“We’ll focus on finding the Sword and getting rid of it before the Circle can use it.”

“Will Seelies be included?”

“No. We can’t trust the Queen, who knows where her loyalties lay and what goes on in that realm. But the rest of us Downworlders have to stick together.” Despite his heartbreak Magnus tried to not be a total moron. As it was he fought to just breathe while rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. His chest hurt unbearably and holding back the tears was a war. “Now we know for sure that we’re alone in this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Crap. (whimpers) Oh, how I hate it when Malec fights! At least they haven’t broken up officially (yet)? (whimpers again) Let’s give Magnus (and the other Downworld leaders) a moment to calm down and pray for the best. (gulps) Robert and Herondale, thanks for cooking up this nightmare...!
> 
> The emotional whiplash is REAL. Are you guys okay? Thoughts? Comments? Rants? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	22. Truth, and Nothing but the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Magnus and Alec both try to deal with their fallout Ragnor decides to do everything in his power to fight for his dear friend’s love. In the meantime Jonathan makes his move while the gang starts to close in on him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter HURT, didn’t it? (pouts) Let’s see if things get better or worse with this one...
> 
> First of all, THANK YOU, a million times for your amazing comments, love and support! It makes me so happy that you’re so emotionally invested in this story and care so deeply for our boys. (BEAMS, and HUGS) I truly hope that what’s to come won’t disappoint you!
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

The air inside a room at Hotel Dumort was grim and heavy while three Downworlders gathered together. “So. You insisted that we should have this meeting. What did you want to talk about instead of getting to actual work?” Raphael demanded, his fangs revealed.

Ragnor was unfazed. After a few decades he knew that quite often Raphael’s bark was worse than his bite. He didn’t plan on revealing that Magnus collapsed almost immediately after returning to the loft at the break of dawn, though. He didn’t want to give the vampire any more reason to see red. “I wanted to make sure that we’re all on the same page.”

“I went through this with Magnus. None of us wants a new war. My clan wasn't happy when I told them to stand back, or bloodthirsty enough to want to seek out a new leader. We spent the night searching for clues leading to the Sword, not scheming against the Nephilim.” Raphael’s eyebrow rose. “How did the warlock community take this new letdown from Clave?”

“They weren’t happy”, Ragnor echoed the vampire’s words. “My people are old and excellent at holding grudges. But they care about Magnus too much to go after the man who sired his child. They also don’t want to throw away what we’ve been working for together.”

“There are some members of my pack I’m worried about. They’re angry and impulsive, perhaps enough so to challenge my alpha status.” Luke’s eyes flashed green. “But my greatest concern is the one who sent us those recordings.”

“The second mole”, Ragnor mused out loud.

“I’m using all possible connections to help Izzy, Jace and Clary find out who it could be.” Luke’s brows furrowed. “Even with Valentine gone the Circle is strong. Chances are that a new leader is trying to emerge.” And if one took over little would be able to stop the organization.

Ragnor breathed in deep. _What a bloody mess..._ “Do whatever you can. Raphael, once the sun goes down keep trying to locate the Sword. This new mole may try to use it.”

“Where are you going?” Raphael demanded, suspicion coloring his tone.

“To have a talk with Lightwood.” Ragnor went on before the vampire could interject. “We’re going to need a few Shadowhunters at our side to sort this out. I want to find out if he’s the kind of a person we can trust.” And he wanted to see if the man who tore down his dear friend's emotional walls was worth fighting for.

/

Magnus woke up to a crushing headache and if he wasn’t immediately aware that he was pregnant, he would’ve assumed that he had a hangover. The agony clawing at his chest with every heartbeat also gave away that something else was going on. Then the memories came flooding back. He groaned and attempted to curl up but it made him feel so nauseous that he changed his mind.

“Ah, he lives!” Catarina sounded far too sympathetic for those words to be biting. When he opened one eye, she offered a glass of water towards him. “Drink this. If you can hold it down, we’ll talk about trying food.”

Even the thought of eating made Magnus shudder. “Thank you, truly. But I’m not hungry”, he announced after downing the drink.

“The baby is”, Catarina pointed out while sitting to the edge of his bed. “I know that you’re hurting, and I’m so sorry that you have to go through this. But don’t forget about your tiny passenger. She counts on you.”

Magnus sighed heavily and rubbed his face roughly with one hand. The headache got even more persistent. “Did Ragnor tell you what happened?”

“Some little details.” Catarina hesitated. “Alec... Do you believe that he knew everything? Why didn’t he tell you?”

“Because when push came to shove, he chose his own people.” Magnus hated how petty he sounded. “Just like you said he would. I should’ve listened to you.”

Catarina frowned. “What? Magnus, I’ve never said that.”

Magnus was confused until the obvious truth dawned. “Kaelie...” Of course a Seelie would figure out how to transform into someone else to create chaos. He shook his head when his friend’s lips opened for a question. “It doesn’t matter who said it. Apparently she was right.”

Catarina inhaled a deep breath. “Don’t you think you owe yourself a chance to hear him out? I know that you’d never admit it out loud but you’re in a lot of pain. It doesn’t do you or the baby any good.”

A big part of Magnus was desperate to follow her advice. But his heart... It’d been stomped on and shredded so many times. He’d hoped that Alec might take good care of it but now it was cracked yet again. He wasn’t ready for any sort of a talk yet, with Alec or Catarina. “If you want me to eat, how about a fruit?”

Catarina huffed. “A fruit? Fine. You want to avoid _that_ topic? Let’s talk about your diet instead.”

/

Alec didn’t sleep the night before. The ache in his chest and heart was unbearable. He couldn’t banish the memory of Magnus’ distraught face. His pregnant omega, heartbroken because of him.

He sent several messages and tried to call during the night but Magnus very clearly didn’t want to hear from him. Alec hoped desperately that his boyfriend was safe and alright. That something he didn’t even actually start wouldn’t destroy... _everything_.

Unable to do anything else, Alec threw himself to work. He let the whole Downworld know that he wasn’t behind Herondale’s decision to hide the truth, hoping that at least someone would listen. He also utilized as much manpower as possible on finding both the Sword and the missing mole. It wouldn’t fix everything, broken trust and pained hearts, but at least focusing on that made him feel less powerless.

By the time a new morning had long since dawned Alec was so exhausted that he was only able to concentrate on professional obligations. Which was exactly his goal. All that vanished to thin air when Andrew Underhill peered into the office after a knock. “Sir, there’s a warlock here to see you.”

Alec’s heart took several unnecessary leaps. Maintaining his composure was certainly one of the toughest battles he’d fought. Could it be...? Was it possible...? “Send him in”, he urged, barely recognizing his own voice. Relieved to be sitting down, he waited with a baited breath. Only to have his fool’s hope crash and burn when instead of Magnus Ragnor walked in.

Ragnor’s eyes actually held a tiny bit of sympathy, which made Alec feel cautiously optimistic. “I know that I’m not the warlock you wanted to see. But I’m the acting High Warlock so it was my duty to come and talk to you about... well, the obvious.”

“How’s Magnus?” Alec inquired immediately.

“Hurting. And resting, or at least attempting to. Catarina’s there to make sure that he’s as alright as possible.” Ragnor took a seat. “If I know Magnus at all, he stormed off without hearing out your side of the story. I’m here for that...” The man placed a tiny vial that contained blue liquid on his desk. “... after you’ve taken this.”

Alec frowned. “What is that?” It was terrifying how willing he was to take it, no matter what it was, so long as Magnus would learn the full truth.

“Truth serum. My creation, because I doubt you’d feel any more comfortable than I do with anything Seelies put together.” Ragnor gave him a moment to digest that. “The impact will last for thirty minutes and I guarantee that it won’t have any side-effects. I won’t leave your side until it’s safely out of your system. In that time I’ll ask you everything I want to know.”

Alec nodded, more than willingly accepting the deal. “Why... are you being this nice to me? After everything?”

“Sometimes Magnus’ heart can be his greatest enemy. It’s been broken so many times that it expects pain and betrayal. He wants to believe that you’re different but he doesn’t know how to after centuries of disappointments.” Ragnor sighed. “I liked you the moment I first saw you, thought to myself that you might just be someone good for him. I want to believe that I have a better judgement of character than Magnus gives me credit for.”

Having heard more than enough to convince him, Alec downed the liquid. It tasted awful but he managed to keep himself from gagging. He could feel the impact, a strange tingling sensation, spreading through him almost immediately.

Ragnor could obviously sense it, too. The warlock leaned forward. “First question. How long did you know the truth about the Sword until Magnus found out?”

“Less than a day.” Alec swallowed hard when a lump appeared to his throat. “I... I was supposed to tell Magnus immediately, but... He’d arranged this beautiful dinner and asked me to move in. I couldn’t...” He shook his head.

“Very well.” Ragnor gave him a few moments to compose himself. “Did you know that you obtained your position partially because Herondale believed that you might be able to pacify Downworlders?”

“No”, Alec denied instantly. Being used in such a way, no matter how indirectly, by his own father no less... It hurt, immensely. He’d believed that he earned his position. Now he just felt cheated.

Ragnor seemed satisfied with that response. The sympathy in the older man’s eyes grew. “Will you help us find the Sword? Regardless of what Herondale and your father may say?”

“Yes!” Alec nodded fervently. Even the thought of that horrible weapon destroying his whole world was unbearable. “I made a mistake in not telling Magnus immediately but he and our daughter... They’re the most important things to me in this whole world. I’d do anything to protect them.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Ragnor glanced towards the clock on his wall. “We still have about twenty minutes to kill. How about a game of chess?”

Alec nodded slowly, speechless and wanting to say too many things at the same time. While Ragnor poured them both a glass of water, in his case to help flush out the serum faster, he sent Magnus a message. He had no idea if the omega would read it, would want anything to do with him anymore, but he needed to let it out.

‘ _I’m writing this while under the influence of Ragnor’s truth serum so you know that I mean every word. I love you, so much, and I’m so sorry I hurt you. I hope we can talk about this because I believe that what we have deserves a chance to be salvaged. If you feel the same way you know where to find me. I’m willing to wait for however long it takes._ ’

Alec showed the message to Ragnor. (If that wasn’t proof of how desperate he was...) “Do you think he’ll believe me?”

“I can’t speak for Magnus because he’s the most stubborn person I know, and that’s saying a lot. But he didn’t send me here to deliver your belongings and to ask for your key back.” Ragnor’s eyes softened. “It means that he hasn’t given up yet, whether he knows as much or not. And whatever may come, he’d never keep your daughter away from you. He knows how important she is to you and loves you more than you realize. After hearing your answers just now and seeing your message I’ll do my best to make him understand all that.”

For the first time since Magnus left his office Alec dared to feel the tiniest fraction of hope, and his heart ached just a little less.

/

Late that evening Luke actually succeeded in finding leads towards the mole. Not with the help of the police but one of his wolves. A scent led them to a body buried deep underground. It was hidden so well that without werewolves it would’ve likely never been discovered.

The body itself wasn’t the biggest shock – that it was a familiar one was.

Luke swore under his breath. (Beside him Maia did the same far louder.) “I need to contact the Institute.” He went on when Maia’s facial expression began to change. “They need to know about this. Under these circumstances we can’t afford to keep more secrets.”

Clary didn’t pick up and Luke wasn’t quite ready to talk with Alec. So he tried Jace instead, with more luck. “Hey. We... just found a body. It’s Sebastian Verlac.”

/

Luke didn’t know that Jace wasn’t alone while receiving the call.

Jonathan had known since the day before that very soon his cover would be blown. Jace, Izzy and Clary were getting far too close to the truth. It was only a matter of time before they’d connect the last of the dots. If he was honest with himself, he was surprised that he was able to fool them for this long.

During the call Jace tensed up. It lasted for a fraction of a second but Jonathan, who’d been keeping a close eye on the other from the start, noticed. “I’m with him right now. I’ll tell him.” Three heartbeats later the blond turned towards him. “That was Alec. The break’s over, we should go back to the...”

Valentine made perfectly clear that he didn’t want Jace dead. With far too many memories of having to see Jace with Clary, Jonathan knew that he’d enjoy this. “... Institute?” He pursed his lips. “You know, I don’t think so.” At the Institute there were far too many people, such who might see too much and interfere. This was their apartment, to which Alec had sent them for a break, and he’d make sure that Jace wouldn’t leave it alive. "You really aren't Valentine's son. If you were, you wouldn't be such a horrible liar." 

They clashed hard, both managing to land several good hits. Furniture was broken and neighbors definitely heard the crashes, along with their snarls. Jonathan hissed when a stab wound pierced his skin but it only added fuel to his fire. (As did the realization that it was the same knife he peeled an apple with while telling Jace how hard people fight for love.) In the end he was faster, or luckier.

One bad move and Jace went down hard, his head colliding with the sharp edge of the living room’s table on the way.

Jonathan smirked at the unmoving man on the floor. He was already planning how to kill his rival when the voices of Clary and Alec came from behind the door. She must’ve used a portal to get them there so quickly. They began to call out when their knocks went unanswered. “ _Can you let us in? There’s... We need to talk_ ”, Clary pleaded.

“ _Jace...!_ ” Alec’s voice was full of sheer panic. “ _Something’s wrong, he’s hurt._ ”

As much as Jonathan would’ve loved to finish up, getting away was a priority. Besides, seeing Jace’s injury made it hard to believe that he’d recover from it. “You were always everyone’s favorite”, he hissed. “Valentine chose you... A family like the Lightwoods chose you... Clary chose you... Now it’s my turn to win.” He smirked icily. “Goodbye, _Jonathan_.”

He fled seconds before Alec broke down the floor, leaving Jace bleeding and quite possibly dying on the floor.

/

After eating what little he could stomach Magnus was alone for the first time that day. He glared at his phone, which he knew to contain several unanswered calls and unread messages. Things Ragnor, Catarina and Alec had said to him kept playing in his head in an endless loop.

/ _“I love you.”_ /

/ _“Don’t you think you owe yourself a chance to hear him out?”_ /

/ _“He made a mistake. Do you mean to tell me that you’ve never made any? He told me how much he loves you and your child under the influence of truth serum. Perhaps he lied about another big thing, but never about that.”_

_“How will I ever trust him again?”_

_“Check your phone and see how deeply he trusts you.”_ /

/ _“Magnus, please...! You have to believe me...!”_ /

Unable to contain himself any longer, Magnus did check his phone. All those calls from Alec, some even from Izzy... And then the message Ragnor hinted was well worth his attention.

Alec loved him and was sorry. That part wasn’t a lie. Alec thought that they deserved a second chance. How did Magnus himself feel?

Before he could decide his phone started ringing. His first instinct was to decline the call from Izzy but something told him not to. He was actually glad he picked up the second he heard a sob. “Isabelle? What’s wrong?” If something had happened to Alec while he was trying to put his thoughts and the pieces of his heart together... _Please, no...!_

“ _Jace, he... He was attacked, and... It’s bad. Really bad._ ” Izzy almost managed to hold back a sob. “ _I... I know that you and Alec... But, please...!_ ”

Magnus did what he once advised Alec to do. Chose his heart over his head. “I’ll be right there.”

Despite how much had gone wrong between them Magnus still loved Alec, of that he was sure. The surprise and relief on the young man’s place face when he rushed to the infirmary... They broke Magnus’ heart. “You came”, Alec breathed out, obviously not having dared to hope he would.

“I came”, Magnus murmured back. He had no idea what would become of them, or Jace. But he was there.

Willing to face a bleak night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d been planning on Jace being the one Jonathan attacks from the start of this story. (It just made so much sense to me.) As to the Malec situation... Oh man...! But... At least there’s hope? Another thing I planned from the start was Ragnor being the voice of reason and peace in this situation. I saved him, so he can try to save Malec. (grins)
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Things are INSANELY hectic for me right now, so your support means especially lot right now.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	23. Please, Don’t Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jace fights for his life Magnus stays by Alec’s side. Is there still hope for Malec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I actually wasn’t sure whether to post now or during the weekend. But... This chapter sort of wanted to come out, so... (smiles shyly)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! They’re mean SO MUCH to me and are definitely one of this story’s most important life-lines. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Jace’s injury wasn’t such any warlock’s magic could heal. Within moments from his arrival Magnus came to a bleak conclusion, which a Silent Brother named Enoch confirmed. There were exactly two ways things could go.

Either an extremely dangerous technique which could kill Jace would basically restart his brain and help him wake up – or he’d never wake up.

Strained as the start of a bond between them was, Magnus could sense Alec’s anguish, fear, rage and helplessness. His heart had been broken but it wasn’t made of stone. While Izzy and Clary comforted each other the warlock took a step closer to Alec and grabbed the man’s large, calloused hand. After barely a heartbeat the alpha held back with the force of despair, their fingers fitting together effortlessly. Alec clung to him and desperate hope with all his might. The soundless plea for him to stay, to not walk away this time, tugged at something inside Magnus.

Then Maryse and Robert walked out of the room where Jace lay, while Brother Enoch stayed. (It struck him unpleasantly from the start that Inquisitor Herondale wasn’t there, nor was she planning on arriving according to Robert. So much for caring about her grandson.) Magnus tried to pull his hand free but Alec held on even more tightly, determined to not let him go again. Robert darted an unreadable look at their intertwined fingers but kept his mouth shut. Maryse did her best to appear brave while she cleared her throat. “Brother Enoch... He’s about to get started.”

New fear flashed through Alec like a bolt of lightning and his fingers twitched around Magnus’. The thought of what the Brother would do killing his parabatai or wiping Jace’s mind entirely blank... It had to be overwhelming. “No, wait. There has to be something, anything...”

“Alec.” Maryse’s eyes softened and almost filled with tears. “I know that you’re scared, we all are. But there really is no other way. We have to give Jace this fighting chance.”

Alec didn’t protest further but the look on his face as he watched the door closing to separate him from Jace revealed that his soul was screaming. Magnus saw for the first time how exhausted and strained the younger man looked. Not even trying to resist the urge, the warlock took a step closer. The alpha leaned on him happily, subtly but deliberately. Their scents grew stronger and came close to mingling, seemed to dance warily around each other. The baby kicked and wiggled restlessly inside him, obviously sensing the emotional turmoil her parents were in. The two men met each other’s gazes, both with the same questions in their heads.

They were at such a good place. How did everything go so badly wrong? And would they be able to salvage things?

The first thing that nearly tore them apart was the marriage Alec’s parents tried to pressure him into. The second was the Sword fiasco Robert sucked them into with the force of a black hole. Now the man spoke again, eyes on Magnus. “I appreciate your help. But perhaps you and Clary should go. This is a family matter and...”

Robert didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Alec’s low, threatening growl cut him short. The young alpha’s eyes had darkened dangerously while he placed himself subconsciously between his father and the omega. “ _Do not_ try to exclude Magnus from this family when you were the one who tore it apart! I’m not letting you disrespect the omega who carries my child, your grandchild! I’m not letting you make me hurt him again!” Alec took a deep, shuddering breath. “I know that you still don’t understand or fully support my choice of a mate. We’ll have a long, unpleasant talk about the whole thing. And great many other things.” There was threat in the archer’s eyes that made Robert’s cheeks color slightly from shame. “Later, when my parabatai and your adopted son isn’t fighting for his life and barely winning. Right now we’ll wait for news, with my mate and Jace’s girlfriend here. If you can’t agree on that, feel free to walk out.”

Izzy seemed impressed. Maryse was shocked and clearly wasn’t sure what to think. Clary cast a look of surprise and gratitude towards Alec, which the alpha didn’t notice. Magnus... was more than a little dizzy with Alec’s words registering forcefully.

Alec defended him and their daughter against his own father, in front of almost all his family. Called him his mate and a part of his family. No one had ever gone that far for him before, had shown such devotion. He had no idea what to think about it.

Deep in his heart, which had been broken so many times, something clicked into place, with a force that scared him.

/

Alec knew that he would’ve needed sleep because he hadn’t had any since the last time he woke up beside Magnus. (So happy, sated and hopeful, despite that huge, ugly secret weighing on his soul.) Now Jace was horribly injured, whoever pretended to be Sebastian was on the loose and the new alliances he’d worked so hard to build were on a shaky ground.

But at least Magnus was there. By some miracle the omega came and now sat beside him, holding his hand. Alec held back as tightly as he dared to, terrified that if he let go the warlock might vanish. That he’d lose the one good thing he had at the moment, the best thing in his life.

The whole situation was a nightmare and a dream come true rolled into one.

There were a million things Alec wanted to say. Needed to say. At the moment all he had the strength and will for was anchoring himself on the feel of Magnus’ hand. As long as he had it there, grounding him on one of the most horrible days of his life, there was hope. He had something to hang on to. He centered his whole attention on that moment and sensation because he couldn’t bear to think further.

If he’d lose Jace and Magnus would slip away from him, too... If he’d lose _everything_ because he lied to the man he loved and wasn’t able to protect his parabatai... He didn’t think he’d survive it. His chest already felt like it’d been clawed to shreds.

Alec didn’t think he deserved any tender mercies but he prayed, from the bottom of his heart and soul.

It took several long hours before they were informed that Jace wasn’t only doing better but showed signs of starting to wake up. Magnus, who’d been right beside him the whole time, gave his hand a squeeze with a tiny, almost frail smile on his lips. “Go. However confused he may be, he needs to see his parabatai.”

Alec frowned. Yet again torn in two. “What about you?”

Magnus shook his head. “Don’t worry about me right now. Just go.” _We’ll talk, later_ , the look in those eyes said. Or so Alec hoped.

Their hands lost contact while Magnus remained on the seat and Alec headed to see Jace. The Shadowhunter managed to fight the temptation to glance over his shoulder. A terrible fear swell in the bottom of his stomach, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that Magnus would be there when he’d return.

Jace was already frowning and stirring when they walked in. Once upon a time Alec imagined that he was in love with the blond. And for a mighty while he hated Clary for stealing his parabatai’s heart. Now... Now he smiled, without even noticing it, while watching how Jace nuzzled his head tenderly against her hand. It took torturously long before his brother's eyes opened halfway. At first his brows furrowed and everyone in the room held their breaths, dreading that his mind had been wiped too blank. Until a smile appeared. “Hey.”

Clary sniffled and kissed the ailing man’s cheek. Then his lips. “Hey”, she managed with difficulty.

The next face Jace sought was his. They exchanged a look of relief and mutual understanding. Alec sighed heavily, breathing easily for the first time since hearing the truth about the Sword. “I’d ask you to never scare me like that again but...” He left the rest hanging meaningfully.

At least Jace had the decency to appear sheepish. “... sorry ... least it wasn’t my fault this time ...” The blond then sobered. “Sebastian... you find him?”

Alec felt his eyes flash. “Not yet. But we will, and he’ll pay for doing this to you.”

“Don’t even think about joining us for that hunt.” Only a fool would’ve challenged Izzy with the way her eyes blazed. She punched Jace’s shoulder playfully, then hugged him the best as she could without forcing him to sit up.

“... stop hitting me!” Jace whined.

“Do something like this again and I’ll hit harder”, Izzy snapped back, sounding suspiciously lot like she was holding back a sob.

While Izzy, their parents and Clary smothered Jace with their love (and he secretly loved it) Alec got a strange feeling that he had to run. Feeling torn yet again, he ensured that Jace really was going to be alright. Then left the room hurriedly.

Magnus wasn’t where he left the warlock.

Panic squeezing his chest, Alec ran. Just in time to see Magnus stepping into an elevator. Sensing him there the man turned, slowly, and their gazes locked. There was so much sorrow, fear, remorse and doubt in the smaller man’s eyes that Alec’s heart shattered all over again.

Alec shook his head while moisture filled his eyes. “Magnus...” He had absolutely no right to ask anything of the warlock, had no right to harbor any hopes. Still... “Please...!” _Don’t go. Don’t walk away from me again. Don’t give up on me._

Unfortunately the elevator’s doors closed before either of them could say more and Alec’s heart plummeted. Until without any warning the double doors were forced open by magic. At first Magnus seemed wary upon stepping out. Then, hormones taking over, the man closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around him. Alec held back immediately, pulled his beloved close as though trying to merge them together. He’d be damned if he ever let go again.

“I couldn’t walk away”, Magnus murmured. “I tried, a big part of me wanted to. But... I couldn’t.”

Alec squeezed his eyes tightly closed and inhaled the scent of the man he considered his mate. “Magnus... I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you the truth immediately.”

Magnus breathed in heavily. “When you rejected me at first... It hurt, so much. When we got together, I told myself that you’d never hurt me like that again. That I could trust you with my heart. And I started to believe it. Now...” The man sighed. “Now this.”

Alec swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I... I can’t promise you that I’ll never make another mistake. Because... I probably will. This is... all so new and so confusing to me.” He tightened his hold on Magnus, still feeling too much like the man was slipping away from him. “But I swear to you that I love you and I’ll do everything in my power to never hurt you again. You and our daughter... You’re my world.”

Something in Magnus softened, he could tell. “I know. Ragnor... He told me everything you said. And made me read your message.”

Alec smiled, cautiously optimistic despite how uncertain things still were. “In that case I owe him a bunch of thank you cupcakes.” He then sobered. “I... I can’t lose you, Magnus. I know that it’ll take time before you trust me fully again but... I’ll do whatever it takes. Just... Just stay. Don’t walk away from me again.”

Magnus’ hold on him tightened. Not by much, but it nonetheless had a heavy meaning. “I love you, too.” The man nuzzled his neck with his nose as though testing the motions. “I... tend to run away from what hurts me.” They both felt their baby and their tenderly humming bond between them. “Perhaps it’s past time to stop and stay.”

It was a second (well, technically third) chance Alec was certain he didn’t deserve and he made a solemn vow to not take it for granted.

The tender moment was cut short by a phone call from Luke Magnus received. With how close they were, Alec heard the words. “ _I’m so sorry to bother you, but... My wolves just inspected the apartment Jace and the fake-Sebastian shared. He's the mole we've been looking for. We also finally know who that guy really is._ ”

Alec was more than ready to hear who almost killed Jace. Magnus didn’t seem any less prepared for a battle. “Then pray tell, who is he?”

“ _The real Jonathan Morgenstern._ ”

/

Hours later, with Jace on the road to recovery and resting peacefully, Downworlders gathered to Pandemonium, which was closed for a private event. Great many of them tensed up upon seeing Alec Lightwood stood right beside Magnus and Ragnor. Many of them expressed their displeasure loudly. Luke’s demanding growl was the only thing keeping a few wolves from attacking. Raphael controlled his restless clan with a glare and revealed fangs.

“Mr. Lightwood is under the influence of my truth serum”, Ragnor announced. His booming voice carried easily through the crowd, even if he didn’t raise it. “So you can trust what he tells you. Listen to him and we can avoid another bitter war.”

Alec lifted his chin and breathed in deep before getting started. “I’m truly sorry for hiding the truth. But I only kept it to myself for less than twenty-four hours, while trying to decide what to do with it.” He held a pause and glared at those who started muttering to each other. “The Inquisitor and my father chose me to my current position partially because they believed that I’d be able to pacify Downworlders.” It was easy to hear how much the admission stung. “Let’s prove that they were only partially right. We need each other to make it through this dark time and to build a better future. So let’s work together, on our own terms.”

“Today we discovered Sebastian Verlac’s true identity.” Luke’s eyes flashed green. “He’s the real Jonathan Morgenstern. Valentine’s son and the most likely candidate to activate the Sword.”

“Because of him and the Circle I lost one of my children.” Alec’s voice came close to cracking. “I also nearly lost my mate and my parabatai. I want him dead. I want the whole Circle dead.”

“So let’s make them pay!” Magnus growled. His cat eyes on full display. “Let’s destroy them together!”

The room exploded to a storm of whoops and howls while everyone answered to the couple’s call to arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dare we take a sigh of relief? Perhaps our boys won’t be torn apart by THIS, after all. Thank you, Ragnor!
> 
> Sooo... Thoughts? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my days brighter. Especially the cloudy ones.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Jonathan faces his end. Malec has a LONG talk. And Alec gets to sleep. Will it be beside Magnus?
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	24. From Sweet Vengeance, to Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan meets his demise. Malec talks. And Alec gets to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite honestly loved typing this chapter. Whether it’s good or bad isn’t for me to judge, but I loved writing this. (snickers and rubs hands together like a mad scientist)
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments and support! It means more to me than I can say that you’re all there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready to bid Jonathan adieu? Let’s go!

Inquisitor Herondale was in the middle of a paperwork nightmare when Alec marched into her office. She tensed up, bracing herself. “How’s...?”

“You can ask him yourself, unless you’re too ashamed of yourself to face him.” Alec’s eyes narrowed. “I’m here because what you forced me to do jeopardized the peace between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. I’ve talked to both sides and by some miracle got them to listen.”

“If you’re waiting for an apology...”

“I don’t want one, especially when I know it wouldn’t be sincere.” Alec’s face hardened. “A lot of people want you to resign. Unless you want to lose your job, I suggest you show that you’re fighting on the same side with the rest of us.”

Herondale bit her teeth together. She hated being threatened. And she hated that Lightwood was right. “And what do you suggest I do?”

“Jonathan Morgenstern attempted to murder your grandson. If you care about Jace at all, sign Jonathan’s death sentence.” Alec sounded like there was more he wanted and soon went on. “And I want you to give me full authorization to go after the Circle members there are left. Valentine’s legacy has to be wiped away before it can spread.”

/

Jonathan was on his way to his and Valentine’s newest hideout when he sensed something. A presence, someone’s eyes on him. It made his skin crawl and caused the hair in back of his neck to stand up.

Then, without any further warning than a distant hunch, an arrow flew through the darkness. It hit his knee, causing him to fall down with a scream of pain and outrage. He looked around with blazing eyes, trying to see his attacker. “Stop hiding like a coward and come face me!” he snarled.

“Do you really have the nerve to call someone else a coward? After scheming with a rogue Seelie, drugging several people and causing the death of an unborn child.” Alec Lightwood revealed himself, tall and proud. The look in the alpha’s eyes would’ve turned anyone’s blood to ice.

Jonathan snorted. “So you’re, what? Avenging you brat and parabatai? I would’ve never imagined that a mighty Lightwood would stoop so low. What about my trial?”

“This is your trial.” In the dark Alec’s eyes seemed to glow red. (Surely it was a trick of his imagination.) “Perhaps this is revenge, too. But this is also a Clave sanctioned punishment for your crimes. You’re aware of how fond they are of death penalty, right?”

From the shadows several Circle members tried to rush to his aid. Furious red magic stopped them like a force-field. He could’ve sworn that he saw golden cat eyes gleaming menacingly.

“This isn’t a punishment!” Jonathan cried out. Miserably aware of how pathetic he sounded. “This... This a cold-blooded execution!”

When did Alec get so close? He didn’t notice until a boot covered foot slammed at his face, almost hard enough to knock him out. “Save your moral lectures for someone who cares about your miserable life.”

Jonathan spat out blood. “How did you find me?” Hardly the most useful final question but he wanted to know.

“Shadowhunters and warlocks are good at tracking. Werewolf noses can also be quite efficient.” Alec glanced towards the forest line. “Thank you, Maia.” Once steps had distanced the man went on. “Right now there’s a massive operation going on all over the city, wiping out Circle members. Everyone’s involved, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. United in hopes of obtaining a better world.”

“A better world...”, Jonathan snorted. He clenched his jaw. “One you’ll never see.” Ignoring the arrow sticking from him and all pain, he charged. In one last ditch effort to drag someone to hell with him.

Alec was prepared for him. They spun around each other almost playfully a couple of times before Jonathan felt the blade slicing his flesh. Then he was down, staring dazedly at the night sky above him, wondering where the blood he could feel pouring out came from. He attempted to reach out for a knife, wanted to attack once more, but the steel pressed against his neck stilled him effectively.

“Alexander, wait.” Suddenly Magnus was in his line of sight, golden eyes revealed. “Before you end him... I want to show him something.” Jonathan opened his mouth but the warlock was faster. Two ring decorated hands were pressed against his head, hard. Magnus’ eyes flashed. “Before you go... I want you to feel the pain you caused me when I bled out my child because of you. When I felt that spark of life go out.”

A second later the agony came rolling in like a tidal wave. The sorrow... The pain... The loss... The unimaginable heartbreak... They were more than Jonathan could stand, worse than any fire burning his flesh, scorching him alive. He screamed, and screamed, until he had no voice left. He had no idea of the tears running down his cheeks. Nor did he hear Magnus’ voice. “Now you can finish him.”

When Alec’s blade finally slashed across his throat it was a relief.

/

The encounter with Jonathan took more of a toll on Magnus than he’d expected. (He was pregnant and just used a significant amount of magic, after all. Then there was being emotionally overwhelmed.) He could tell that he wasn’t the only one drained. There were dark circles around Alec’s eyes and the Shadowhunter’s broad shoulders were tense under the weight of the world. Magnus had a nasty suspicion that he didn’t appear any less strained.

The two of them made sure that Jace was still alright and watched fondly how Clary crawled to his infirmary bed, nestled as close to him as possible and promptly fell asleep. In his sleep Jace smiled as well, clearly sensing her near. It seemed that the couple would be perfectly alright.

Magnus didn’t want to over-exert himself by creating a portal home and Alec adamantly refused to let him go all alone. A companionable silence lingered between them while they shared a taxi ride, then made their way to a familiar loft. From the corner of his eye Magnus saw the deep, easy breath Alec inhaled once the apartment’s door closed after them. Almost instantly some tension vanished as the alpha obviously soaked in the feeling of being home.

For a moment, at least. Until uncertainty tightened Alec’s features. “I... should probably head back to the Institute.” Any fool could’ve seen that leaving was the last thing the Shadowhunter wanted to do. But he would, if that would make Magnus feel more comfortable.

The thing was, Magnus didn’t want him to leave. “I’d... rather you didn’t.” He took the Shadowhunter’s hand and squeezed it. “Now that Jonathan and Valentine are out of the way... I think we should take a moment to breathe. And talk.”

Alec nodded. Somehow wary and brave at the same time. “About the Sword?”

“Not exactly. More like... about everything.” Magnus sighed heavily, wondering how to set his words. “Since we met... Everything’s happened so fast. And... I know that Shadowhunters move quickly in their relationships, that when they love they do so fiercely. But this pace... It’s making my head spin and... I think we need to slow down, so my head has time to catch up with my heart.”

The way Alec’s face blanched revealed how miserably wrong those words could be interpreted. “If... If this is about the Sword... Magnus, I’m sorry...! We... We don’t have to...!”

Magnus shook his head quickly. “Alexander, no! I’m not suggesting breaking up or taking a break. Nor am I asking you to give back the key.” He smiled. “I don’t regret any of the steps I’ve taken with you. But as I said, we’ve been moving incredibly quickly. Quite soon after we met I ended up pregnant... You cancelled your wedding... We fell in love... Decided to move in together...” Even thinking about it all made him feel dizzy. “It’s not that long until we’ll welcome our little princess. Before that... I’d like to get to know you better. To strengthen our bond still.” _To hammer into my thick skull that I can trust_ you, he was just able to keep from slipping out. He was miserably aware of his trust issues. Numerous former lovers had thrown at his face how frustrating he was with his inability to share his true feelings and his past. (Like opening a heart as scarred and guarded as his would’ve been easy and painless...!) He needed Alec to understand from the start that despite how over-eager and over-confident he might seem, they’d have to stop rushing. (Well, as far as that was still possible since he had a baby in his belly.) “You said that this is all new to you and... It’s new to me, too. I’d like to get to know you and us better.”

Alec actually seemed to understand, despite his explanation leaving much to be desired. The alpha’s eyes lit up with cautious hope. “So... You mean dating, and stuff?”

Magnus felt a little lighter while chuckling briefly. “Yes. Dating, and stuff.” His self-consciousness refused to ease, though. “Are you... willing to be patient with me, if it takes me some time to open myself to you?”

Alec caressed his cheek with a hand that was so gentle the warlock didn’t know what to do with it or himself. “Magnus, if there’s anything in this world that’s worth waiting for it’s you.” The younger man seemed to mean it. “And maybe if we stop rushing I’ll stop screwing up in haste.” Alec went on before Magnus could comment on that. “Can I... kiss you?”

Magnus’ eyes softened fondly. “We still do share a home and I do still carry your child.” Sensing that the other was serious, he nodded courteously. “Yes, Alexander, you may kiss me.”

It wasn’t like any kiss they’d ever exchanged before. It was so vulnerable and full of hope that Magnus’ heart actually swell. He started purring before he saw it coming.

Alec grinned. The Shadowhunter appeared endearingly proud of himself. “I take that as a compliment.” The other’s wide pupils revealed that the warlock wasn’t the only one affected.

Magnus grinned back. Then yawned. “As much as I’d love to continue bonding... I’m afraid we both need some rest. The past couple of days have been unfortunately exciting.” He nuzzled his nose against the other’s neck, secretly savoring the young alpha’s scent. “I’d ask you to join me for a shower but we’d just exhaust ourselves further. Make yourself comfortable.” He truly wanted the man he loved to feel comfortable in the apartment they shared.

Magnus ended up spending longer than he’d planned under the pleasantly warm water that soothed his fried nerves. By the time he emerged the loft was quiet and one side of the master bedroom’s massive bed had been peeled open for him to slip in. A glass of orange juice and a sandwich had been left to the bedside table. Alec was nowhere in sight.

Feeling a ridiculous brush of alarm, Magnus almost called out. Until he followed his instincts and made his way to the living room. To find exactly what he’d been looking for.

Alec lay fast asleep on the couch that was far too small for someone so tall to sleep in comfortably, snoring softly. The man’s position indicated that he’d been keeping watch on the apartment’s door before nodding off. Still afraid that someone might barge in to take away what he loved, clearly forgetting the wards keeping the loft secure. Magnus’ heart broke a little when he realized that there was also another reason his boyfriend wasn’t in the bed. The man wasn’t sure he was welcome.

Magnus didn’t have the heart to wake up Alec from the much-needed rest. Instead he closed the distance between them and curled up on top of his beloved. The alpha emitted an inquisitive, sleepy sound but didn’t stir. A long and muscular, protective arm wrapped around him before the taller man stilled. Inside Magnus their daughter was calm and content for the first time since he stormed out of Alec’s office and the omega smiled, feeling serene himself. It took him only seconds to fall asleep, his more or less official mate’s touch and scent comforting him.

/

Later that night, once they’d rested, Clary and Jace stood outside the Institute staring at Jonathan’s dead body. “I’m sorry”, Jace whispered. “I mean... He was your brother.”

“Maybe.” There was some sadness on Clary’s face, but also relief. “I would’ve loved to save him, but...” She ran a hand down the dead man’s cheek. “He was too far gone long before I ever found him. I hope that he’s at peace, now.”

Together they lit up the pyre and watched Jonathan burn. Jace didn't comment when Clary fed the box of mementos of his brother her mother left behind to the flames. It wasn’t the typical Shadowhunter burial but the man was never a typical Shadowhunter. “Ave atque vale”, Clary whispered.

“Hail and farewell”, Jace returned.

And just like the previous time, Jonathan’s life ended in fire and ashes, this time permanently.

Imogen Herondale watched them from a distance, uncharacteristically hesitant. Before, when Jace had a large number of visitors, she didn’t feel comfortable with approaching him. Those were the people he grew up with. She was someone who only just found him and didn’t quite know how to be around him.

When the pair began to head back inside, she walked closer. “I’m... sorry if I’m intruding, but...” She looked at her grandson. “May I walk you back inside?”

Jace watched her warily. He’d been betrayed by so many people that he didn’t dare to trust her. But he nodded. “Yeah. You may.”

Clary watched them go with a smile. Then turned her attention back to Jonathan’s corpse. She decided to watch until there’d be nothing left of him, just in case. Perhaps they were her family, in blood, but she didn’t want to see any more Morgenstern resurrections.

/

For once in his life Alec had sweet dreams. But they were nothing compared to what he woke up to far too early the following morning. There was a weight on top of him and usually it would’ve alarmed him. But he recognized this body and scent. The alpha inhaled greedily before opening his eyes halfway.

Magnus was curled up on him, sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. So soft, beautiful and vulnerable. So trusting. Magnus chose to come to him.

Alec didn’t know what he did to deserve this new chance but there was nothing in hell, earth or heaven that’d make him waste it.

Alec’s back hurt and he felt uncomfortably warm with another body pressed so close. He didn’t even think about going anywhere. Instead he closed his eyes, breathed in Magnus and smiled.

They both purred while slumbering.

/

Ragnor wasn’t exactly surprised when Alec summoned him to the man’s office the following day. He bit back a smile and a witty remark at the hickey decorating the young man’s neck. “I was under the impression that we’ll both have today off.”

Was that... a smile? Surely not? “I’m just going to take care of some paperwork before heading back home.” The Nephilim picked up something and pushed it towards him.

Ragnor arched an eyebrow at a basket of cupcakes.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t bake them”, Alec reassured.

“In that case I’m touched.” Ragnor actually was, and thrilled to sense the joy radiating from Alec. “But to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I think you know.” Alec’s eyes softened and filled with gratitude. “I... I owe everything to you. If it wasn’t for you... I think my mistake would’ve cost me my mate. If there’s anything I can do to repay you, I will.”

“Never hurt my dearest friend like that again.” Ragnor softened when the other paled slightly. “Love and cherish him, and the child you’ve created. You both deserve to be happy.”

/

In his new hideout Valentine seethed.

Losing Jonathan was an unfortunate setback. As much of a failure as his son turned out to be, he was an excellent distraction. Kept people from wondering and possibly finding out that he was still alive. Jonathan managed to cause a rather juicy amount of drama and chaos before his untimely demise. But he didn’t succeed in tearing Magnus and Alec apart. If those two would bond before Valentine’s little plan fell through... it’d complicate things unnecessarily.

Over the years, on his path to becoming who he was today, Valentine did a lot of studying. And discovered something equally fascinating and sickening. The bond between an alpha and an omega was immense in its power. A true link between two souls. One powerful enough to break the curse of mortality.

Even the thought of bonding with an omega warlock turned Valentine’s stomach. But the thought of becoming immortal as a result... Of defeating death permanently... For such a great gift a terrible price had to be paid. And if he’d have to wipe Alec, another alpha, out of the way... Then so be it. That boy was a disgrace on their kind, anyway.

For now, though, Valentine would wait and hope that he wouldn’t wait too long. He’d stay away until the child inside Bane was gripe to be picked. Someone the world imagined dead (again) could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re wondering, YES. Jonathan is GONE, FOR GOOD. I was hoping to make his demise harsh enough without over-doing it. Hopefully I succeeded...? And aaaaw, Malec’s making progress. (BEAMS) Unfortunately Valentine is still there, lingering like a bad smell. (groans)
> 
> This is where a fluffier part of this story begins. Hopefully you won’t find that boring...! (Yeah, that’s how sick in the head I am, I’m worried that you’ll be bored by fluff, LOL.) Malec needs to date, spend quality time together, enjoy and nest. Are you with me?
> 
> AND, how was the chapter? Any good? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments brighten even the cloudiest of days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	25. The Magic of Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec has a very, very magical date. And Alec starts to make some real progress with his ambition to make the world a better place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe how much time it took me to finish this up entirely. (chuckles) BUT, here we are. Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your comments, love and support! So many of you are still there. You have no idea how precious every single one of you is to me! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SHAMELESS AMOUNT OF TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF AND ONE ABSURDLY ROMANTIC DATE. Brush your teeth afterwards!

It was such a long time from when someone had done such a thing for him that it took Magnus a while to recognize it.

Breakfasts of varying quality in bed... Things, such as decorative items, a new blanket, baby's toys and jewelry, appearing that weren’t supposed to be a big deal but seemed suspiciously lot like gifts... Sweet little dates whenever there was time for those...

Alec was courting him, as suavely as a Shadowhunter in his first (and highly likely only) relationship could.

Magnus – who hadn’t been courted in centuries, possibly ever properly – didn’t know what to make of it. He appreciated it all, of course. The problem was trying to figure out how to handle such attention. How to trust something that felt too good to be true.

Magnus’ heart had been battered and scarred far too many times. Alec also delivered a couple of blows at it. But it wasn’t broken beyond repair and neither was what they’d managed to build before the Sword.

Magnus hadn’t realized how far they’d come until one evening two weeks after they decided to try salvaging things. Alec came home from work practically buzzing from excitement and nervous energy despite the long day the man clocked. They were about to have what they’d both agreed to call a date night.

Before they went Alec wanted to blindfold him. Some nervousness joined the tall man’s excitement. “Do you trust me?” They clearly weren’t only talking about the blindfold.

“I don’t like surprises.” Magnus smiled. Not in the calculative way he used to charm people or to hide how he truly felt. But honestly. “However, I do trust you.”

The way those words made Alec’s eyes shine would’ve made Magnus fall in love if he wasn’t hopelessly far gone already.

To his confusion Magnus was led very gently and carefully to the balcony. One of Alec’s hands was on his shoulder, the other wrapped protectively around his stomach. And then, all of a sudden, they were rising up. Flying.

When Magnus tensed up Alec kissed his neck. “It’s magic. Can you feel it? Ragnor was more than happy to help when I told him that I wanted to give you a special night.”

Magnus relaxed against Alec’s body with a smile on his face. “What did he ask for a payment?” His dear friend tended to have rather unconventional fees.

Alec’s hold on him tightened slightly. “All he wanted was me to take good care of you. It sounded like a pretty good deal.” Before Magnus could think of a response there was a solid surface under their feet and Alec was tugging away the blindfold. (Which was when Ragnor left his hiding place, not wanting to see too much.) “We’re here.” Suddenly the alpha sounded nervous.

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat when the view was revealed. They stood on the rooftop of their apartment building. On a massive cinema screen Magnus’ favorite movie was about to start. There was also a table for two, on which a candlelight dinner with steaks and sparkling water awaited.

“Too much?” Alec inquired self-consciously.

Magnus was speechless so he settled for the next best form of communication. He kissed Alec, pouring absolutely all his love into the gesture. For those far too fleeting moments – or well, almost ten minutes as they discovered later – it was like they were merging together. Their hearts beat in sync.

Once they had to part for air Alec licked his lips with a dazed look in his eyes. “I, ah... I wanted to dance with you on the rooftop. Ragnor... He tried to teach me but... He said I’m hopeless, so...” The man blinked twice, very slowly. “Your eyes... They’re beautiful.”

Somewhere along the way Magnus’ glamour had failed, revealing his true eyes. With Alec’s heart beating from excitement under his hand it didn’t scare him. He trusted, with the intensity of fool’s hope. He caressed the other’s face with one hand. “As it happens, I want to dance with you, too.” He offered a hand, and so much more. “Shall we?”

Alec accepted eagerly. A snap of fingers later soft, beautiful violin music could be heard on the rooftop. They began to sway slowly to the melody. Ten seconds later Alec stepped on Magnus’ feet for the first time.

“See, hopeless.”

“Hardly. Only imperfect.” Magnus kissed Alec once more while using his magic. “It’s perfectly alright to be imperfect. All living creatures are.” Oh, how long and hard he’d fought to accept his own imperfections. Perhaps with Alec’s help he’d get there. Perhaps they’d both get there. Together.

Recovering slowly from the kiss, Alec realized that they were floating once more inside a massive bubble made of familiar blue energy . With New York spreading below them. “Magnus, we’re...!”

Magnus grinned. “... flying again. I know. Impossible to step on your dancing partner’s toes when you’re walking on air.” He shrugged. “And I couldn’t let Ragnor beat me at dramatic date surprises.”

They waltzed through thin air and there were no more bruised toes. Both trusting each other – Magnus with his eyes and heart, Alec with his life, believing that he wouldn’t be allowed to fall. Below them New York pulsated with life, no one seeing them. It was like they were in a world of their own. It was pure magic, in more ways than one.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, two left feet and all.”

Alec huffed. Then chuckled breathlessly. “Izzy... She’s never going to believe this. I can barely believe that this is happening.”

“Let me assure you, this is real. I’m real. And so is the baby kicking between us.” Magnus nuzzled his head against the taller man’s neck and inhaled the other’s scent. (He was far more pleased than he reasonably should’ve been to catch Alec mimicking his motions.) “Thank you, for the most magical evening of my life.”

And yes, it was all magical. The dancing. The dinner and the movie. But nothing was more magical than what began to solidify between them.

/

It wasn’t only with Magnus Alec felt the need to mend things with. With Jonathan every race of the Shadow World had a common enemy for a moment, which helped push differences aside. But after that... After that they remembered. And people who’d been let down and even hunted by Nephilim for as long as Downworlders remembered far too well. Earning their forgiveness was one thing. Earning their trust... Now that was another war to fight.

But determination was clearly Alec’s middle name. He continued to arrange meetings with Downworld leaders, during which even unpleasant topics were addressed openly. And he allowed Downworlders to have meetings of their own like no other Institute Head had before him. Because he couldn’t expect to earn trust without giving it, without believing that they wouldn’t plot against him and his kind. Under his lead those suspected of crimes were to have a fair trial, regardless of their race. His perhaps most notable course of action was to push forward a change into the manner in which new Shadowhunters were educated. Instead of the actual hunting emphasis was to be put into their angel appointed task of protecting people. Again, regardless of their race. It’d take time, Alec hoped not more than he had. But he was determined to ensure that as many of his people as possible would eventually open their eyes to see how wide, beautiful and diverse their world was. And after seeing how easily Valentine and Jonathan almost destroyed what the Accords built on a shaky ground, he wanted young Nephilim to learn all about their history. Even the ugly parts. History would eagerly repeat itself if it wasn’t acknowledged properly.

Great many of his Shadowhunters questioned Alec’s decisions, the boldest ones to his face. He asked them whether they wanted their children to experience and fight in a new war. That helped shut many mouths.

Following Alec’s example, Downworld began to take the first, stiff steps towards changing as well. Many Downworlders were old and inflexible, emotionally and physically scarred from past hurts. But they had leaders who were as determined to maintain peace as Alec was. Raphael wasn’t the archer’s biggest fan but he saw how deeply Magnus loved the young man. Which meant that he was willing to give Alec a chance to prove himself. Raphael was more than capable of keeping his own people under control. After Camille’s chaotic era and her unlawful bloodlust that caused trouble on every single one of their kind, they all just wanted to be left alone. Luke was a former Shadowhunter, now the alpha of his pack. Most of his people respected his authority and while they didn’t trust the Nephilim they knew that their leader would do his all to keep them safe. Those who didn’t adapt faced a swift exile. Warlocks were Magnus’ people who’d trusted their leader and his judgement for great many years. Now there was also Ragnor with his calm, wise views. Precious few warlocks had faith in Alec, it was far too soon for that, but most of them had every faith in their leaders.

It wasn’t just Nephilim and Downworlders who’d been divided for centuries and needed to get used to each other. Warlocks had always tended to stick with their own, much like Shadowhunters. Werewolves and vampires... Well, there was little love shared in their history. But with the right leaders who put common interest above old prejudices, perhaps those past wounds could also close.

The path forward together wouldn’t be easy but there was hope.

Roughly three weeks after Jonathan’s death there was a massive dinner gathering at Pandemonium, which had been transformed into a beautiful and luxurious dining area. Candles and magic provided light while attendants of all the city’s races spent time together. As per Magnus’ orders there were no political debates or fighting under the club’s roof that evening. Only happy, companionable chatter.

Catarina watched the crowd and saw the world that could be. It was particularly prominent in Alec and Madzie. Her little girl’s eyes shone while Alec praised the magical fireflies she released. “He’s going to be a great dad.”

“I know.” Magnus took a sip of his water to hide a smile but his eyes revealed how proud he was. “One night, when he thought I was asleep, he sang a lullaby to my bump. I’d told him that our daughter had been restless so that was probably his way of trying to calm her down. Or then he was trying to catch her kicking. He wants to feel her.”

Catarina looked at her friend. She’d seen hints of that shine in his eyes before but never like that. She could also tell how hesitant he still was to give in to those feelings entirely. “For a moment I was ready to transform him into a snake or lizard for what he did. Not for lying about the Sword but for breaking your heart again.” Her eyes softened when Madzie hugged Alec. “Now I’m glad I didn’t go through with it. Because I can see how much good he can do for this world. Not just for the sake of you and your baby, but because he’s a genuinely good person.”

Magnus smiled fondly. “Is this your way of telling me that you approve of my mate?” He didn’t seem to notice his own slip and she didn’t have the heart to point it out.

“Maybe.” Catarina hummed appreciatively after tasting a spoonful of Panna Cotta. “But if he ever hurts you again have a terrarium ready.”

/

It was a long, eventful evening but Alec and Magnus didn’t feel tired upon returning home. “So...” Alec wrestled with the frustratingly small buttons of his burgundy shirt. “How did I do today?”

“You... were pure magic.” Magnus stepped in front of him to help him with the buttons. “And now you’re fishing for compliments.” The warlock’s eyes twinkled from amusement, pride and something... curious.

Perhaps it was the wine he had with the dinner or their scents floating and merging together in the air. Whatever the reason was, Alec felt bold. Which didn’t keep a tiny bit of a blush from appearing to his face while one of his hands found its way into the smaller man’s pants. “I... can sort of feel that you don’t mind.” By the angel, he was so bad at this...! Was Magnus even in the mood? They agreed to take things slowly and he was...

... on his back on Magnus’ bed. (Their bed, he corrected himself with glee.) With no idea how he got there. It definitely wasn’t a bad situation. Because Magnus was on top of him, golden eyes shining brightly. “Watching you in that shirt and in those tight, tight black pants... Watching you being amazing with Madzie... With all these pregnancy hormones... I’ve been going out of my mind.”

Alec swallowed. Hard. How was it possible that he could taste the other man already? “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Making love... That was nothing new to them, even though they’d taken things slow the past few weeks. Alec’s hands and lips explored with practiced ease. The way Magnus’ whole body reacted to his advances boosted his confidence and made him bolder. Until all of a sudden there was a tiny thrust he would’ve missed if they weren’t practically glued together. At first he imagined that it was Magnus, that he’d done something wrong or something was wrong. Then it dawned on him that the thrust came from inside the omega.

They stared at each other, both bewildered. It took a considerable amount of time before Alec remembered that he had a voice. “That... Was that...?”

“Our daughter.” Magnus sounded and looked like he was about to laugh and cry at the same time. “And that... That was definitely her way of telling you to keep your hands off her papa.”

Perhaps Alec should’ve been insulted. Or at least embarrassed. Instead he practically exploded from joy. “Hey there, princess. I know, I don’t want to share your papa, either. But I’ll make an exception with you.” He kissed Magnus’ bump, which was still small for twenty-five weeks but so big that it was a challenge to disguise it with clothes. “I can’t wait to meet you. And when you’re old enough... Then I’ll teach you all my skills so we can protect papa and everyone else together. No demons and Circle members in this world stand a chance against the two of us.”

Under his hands the baby continued to squirm and kick. Magnus huffed, combing gentle fingers through his hair. “Great. Now you’ve excited her. She won’t fall asleep for hours.”

Alec smirked sheepishly and kissed his beloved’s pout. “Sorry.” Suddenly a mortifying thought occurred to him. “Jace will never find out how I felt her for the first time. He’ll never stop laughing at me if he finds out that I got cockblocked by my own daughter before she’s even born.”

“Well, that’s usually his job.” Magnus groaned. “Those two are going to gang up one day.”

That mental image wasn’t as terrifying as it should’ve been while they kissed languidly, fantasizing about what their child’s life would be like.

Once Magnus had fallen asleep Alec needed a long trip to the bathroom to... unload his pressure.

They slept that night safe and sound in each other’s arms, their hands joined on Magnus’ bump. Both had sweet dreams. For seven more weeks they’d have no idea of Valentine’s long, dark shadow looming over their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one or two purely happy chapters left, folks. Enjoy those...! Are you enjoying Male loving each other? Because I just couldn’t stop myself from writing that, I needed to give them ridiculous level happiness. (chuckles helplessly)
> 
> Sooooo... Was that ANY good, at all? Do you want a Malec-style magical dance on air? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	26. Family Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus host two very special dinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I was supposed to post this a couple of days ago but busy schedules got in the way. (groans) BUT, here I am. Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! They mean the world to me and seriously fuel my fire to write. (HUGS) 
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy this quite fluffy chapter.

After feeling the baby kicking for the first time Alec was adorably and infuriatingly eager to repeat the magical experience. The Shadowhunter felt around the bump housing his child with almost palpable excitement. He also talked to his unborn daughter as often as he possibly could, determined to make sure that she’d know his voice before she’d even enter the world. At the end of each workday he delivered her a report of what he’d been up to that day and what sort of evils those under his command faced. Magnus didn’t necessarily approve but their little one obviously enjoyed those stories.

“She loves your voice, not your gruesome tales”, Magnus argued. The warlock’s eyes softened and the man stifled a yawn while stretching like a cat under Alec’s large, protective hand. “She always moves differently when you talk. And she’s never more excited than when you come home.” Suddenly the omega became sheepish. “It... may have something to do with the fact that getting you back safely is my favorite part of the day, too.”

Alec’s eyes and whole being lit up. “Really?” Feeling so loved and wanted... It was a gift he never imagined getting.

Magnus smiled fondly, clearly seeing how much what Alec just heard meant to him. “Really, Alexander.” The man caressed his cheek, as though needing a physical confirmation that he was there. “You can’t even imagine how much I want to see this face every day.”

Alec could barely stop himself from starting to purr at that. He took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s makeup free face. “I can imagine”, he argued, then went on almost instantly. “Before you... I didn’t have a lot to come back home to after missions. Now I can barely convince myself to leave in the morning.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss on Magnus’ lips, then another one on the bump he’d revealed by pushing aside the hem of a shirt. “Having you two to return to after the roughest days... It feels good, and terrifying.” Shadowhunters weren’t taught to get attached to people because it hindered their determination to handle their duties, regardless of the cost. Yet here he was, with two solid anchors keeping him attached to the world of the living. Along with their angel baby, who was his greatest inspiration.

Catching them both by some surprise, Magnus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. For a few moments of bliss they simply clung to each other. “I’m... not always good at expressing my true feelings. But I need you to know that you mean every bit as much to me.”

In their world, which was such a turbulent and far too often hostile place, they were each other’s anchors.

“Ouwh!” Magnus yelped when their baby delivered a particularly harsh kick. One they both felt. “Now you got her excited.”

Alec didn’t manage to be as sorry as he probably should’ve been. “Hey, princess.” His greeting earned him another kick. “That’s right. I’m home, and flattered that it makes you dance from joy.” The baby continued to roam around but it was no longer uncomfortable so Magnus relaxed while Alec went on. “Now let me tell you about the Shax demon we handled today.”

Alec, who was once more than ready to die for whatever mission he was sent on, vowed to himself that he’d fight until his final breath to always make it home to the two pieces his world consisted of.

/

“And you’re absolutely sure about this?”

Magnus’ genuine smile softened his roll of eyes. “For the tenth time, yes.” The man took one of the alpha’s restless hands and gave it a squeeze. “Alexander, I know how important this is to you. How important they are to you. So they’re important to me, too.”

Alec had heard a lot about what love is supposed to be like. What he experienced just then, looking into Magnus’ sincere, soft eyes... It was a thousand times stronger than anything he’d envisioned. “Onions”, he managed of all the things spinning around in his head.

Magnus blinked once, twice. Understandably confused. “Pardon?”

Alec cleared his throat in hopes of regaining some control over himself. “You’re creating this beautiful dinner.” The mundane way, too. (He once asked Magnus why his boyfriend didn’t use magic to handle certain tasks, like tidying up, showers and cooking. The warlock explained that sometimes it was oddly satisfying to do things the slow way.) “The least I can do is take care of one thing.”

With how well they’d learned to know each other over the past months, Magnus seemed to hear all those things he didn’t manage to say. The kiss placed to the corner of his lips said the things the omega couldn’t find his voice for. As did the tiny spark of blue magic. “For your eyes”, Magnus explained. “I don’t want to see any more tears in them unless they’re those of joy.”

Alec would always do everything in his power to take care of Magnus and their daughter. Magnus would always try to shield them from pain, sorrow and tears. Even if they understood, more clearly now than ever before, that there were things there was no protection from. All their fighting spirits combined wasn’t enough to keep their lost baby with them and that tragedy would follow them every day, for the rest of their lives. For their little angel they’d do their very best, for each other and the world they lived in.

Alec had always been told that he wasn’t good enough. That his best wasn’t enough. The thought of not being enough had never terrified him more than it did now.

Then a kiss on his clenched jaw pulled him out of all dark thoughts. “A frown like that shouldn’t belong to such a pretty face.” Magnus’ voice and the touch of those lips reminded Alec that he wasn’t alone in the world. They’d been tested, so very hard and bitterly, but now they were together to face the future with all its gifts and challenges.

With Valentine and Jonathan gone, what could tear them apart?

/

Maryse knew, all too well, that she hadn’t been good at showing it until recently. But she’d always been proud of Alec and his siblings. They were the lights of her life, especially now that her marriage was officially over and she’d soon be deruned. And nothing made her happier than seeing that all four were on their way to happiness.

Before they headed towards the loft Alec and Magnus shared she witnessed a kiss exchanged between Jace and Clary. As did Max, who teased the blond relentlessly about it. Jace, confident and comfortable in his own skin in a way he’d never been before, grinned and ruffled the boy’s hair. (Which made Max protest loudly.) “That’s what love looks like. Do you think you can handle it, kid?”

“I’m not a kid! I’m almost an official Shadowhunter.” Max glanced towards her and hurried to continue upon noticing her arched eyebrow. “I mean, as soon as I stop confusing those stupid runes.”

Maryse was about to comment, until she noticed Izzy checking her phone with the kind of a smile she hadn’t seen before. Her eyebrow rose higher still. “Was that message from someone special?”

In the elevator’s dim light it was hard to know for sure. But it almost looked like Izzy blushed. “It’s just... Simon, he sent me a link to this cat video.”

Maryse bit back a knowing smile. “I see.” Alec was starting a family. Jace and Izzy had found... special someones. Her little boy would soon receive his first rune. Why did her babies have to grow up so quickly?

Not too long ago she tried to convince Alec into acting like the baby inside Magnus didn’t exist. She felt like her son having a child with a Downworlder was the greatest disgrace that could ever befall her family. It’s amazing how much difference a few months can make. Because when Magnus and Alec came to open the apartment’s door as one and she immediately saw the glow of utter contentment all over her oldest... The sheer joy in Alec’s eyes that was never there before Magnus... She understood that the omega was the best thing that’d ever happened to her son.

Robert hadn’t been invited for obvious reasons and Alec announced firmly that it was his decision, not Magnus’. The man hadn’t done enough to deserve forgiveness. But while the warlock embraced her and welcomed her to his home, Maryse realized that perhaps she’d been forgiven and it almost made her eyes overflow. She didn’t think she deserved it after everything she’d said and done – after how she’d treated not only Magnus but her kids as well. But she could do everything in her power to be worthy of it. Because even as she was losing everything else – her partner, her marriage, her job, her runes, essentially what she was – she still had the most important parts of her family left.

It gave her enough strength and self-confidence to face the evening when she’d have to reveal that she’d be deruned and say it out loud for the first time.

Before leaving she hugged Magnus again. And whispered the most honest words she’d ever uttered in his ear. “Thank you, for loving my boy.” Magnus saw Alec for who he truly was and appreciated the treasure he found while Maryse still struggled to do the same like no mother should. (Mother’s love was supposed to be unconditional!) For that he’d always have a special place in her heart.

/

After the family dinner that became far more emotional than anticipated Alec asked Magnus’ opinion on having another family dinner with the omega’s family. The warlock was so deeply moved that it was hard to respond. “Are you sure?”

Alec nodded without any hesitation. “They’re important to you. So they’re important to me.” The Shadowhunter then winced. “Just... Don’t expect me to drink or eat anything Raphael offers. I don’t trust him to not poison me.”

Magnus laughed and sealed it with a kiss. He’d never had a partner before who would’ve been eager to get to know and get along with his family. Most of them had barely wanted to get to know him. He nuzzled his nose against the neck of his boyfriend, who was so determined and nervous at the same time. How to properly explain how much Alec’s proposition and what it symbolized meant to him? He had no idea. “Don’t worry. Raphael wouldn’t dare to poison the man I love.”

His words made Alec’s eyes shine. “Oh? Is that so?”

“It’s just so.” Magnus cleared his throat when he got a little too choked up for comfort. “Well, now that the dinner’s settled... Back to our original topic.” He pointed at the day’s roughly a hundredth suggestion from baby name book number five. “How about that one?”

Alec’s nose wrinkled. “We’re not giving our daughter a name that sounds like a dessert.” The younger man pursed his lips. “How about that one?” The alpha groaned at the scowl Magnus wasn’t able to hide. “Let me guess. Another ex?”

“No. It just happens to mean something... unfortunate in Indonesian.” Magnus groaned. “We’ll be at this for a while, won’t we?”

In truth, neither of them minded terribly.

/

A couple of evenings later Raphael studied Magnus while the man laughed with Ragnor and Catarina. At twenty-nine weeks the warlock’s bump was still a tiny thing but couldn’t be hidden with clothes anymore. Far more prominent was the glow that, Raphael admitted to himself reluctantly, wasn’t caused only by the pregnancy.

Magnus had always shone this light that couldn’t be explained but pulled people to him like a magnet. Yet even with all the partying, glitter and smiles there’d been this darkness and loneliness to the centuries old man. That discovery prompted Raphael to confront Alec, who was just setting the table. (And likely offered to do so to give Magnus time with his friends.)

The young alpha was understandably slightly wary. They hadn’t been the best of friends. “Is... something wrong?”

“I wanted to talk to you because something’s very right.” Raphael had to use some willpower to not let his tone or facial expression soften. “This is the first time in all the years I’ve known him Magnus is genuinely happy. For that reason alone I’m giving you another chance to prove yourself. Don’t mess it up.”

“I don’t intend to”, Alec swore very seriously. Satisfied with that, Raphael was about to walk away until the Shadowhunter spoke. “He’s happy?”

Raphael snorted and almost spat out ‘What are you, blind?’. Until he saw the honest surprise and delight on Alec’s face. “He is. You’re as special to him as he is to you. And trust me, I hate admitting this too much to lie.”

During the dinner it was fairly easy to notice how Alec and Magnus kept brushing each other’s thighs and hands under the table, imagining that they were subtle with those shows of affection. Ragnor smiled fondly. Catarina covered a grin with a glass of wine. Raphael hid his own smile by shoving a piece of bloody steak to his mouth. He didn’t do smiling, especially for foolishly sentimental reasons.

/

More surprising than the desire was how long it took before Alec noticed it forming. It nagged right there, under the surface, gaining more heat constantly. Until one singular event made it surge.

Coming home from work yet again, Alec grinned upon hearing French music. By then he knew that it was something Magnus only listened to in a particularly good mood. Eager to investigate, he sneaked towards the kitchen.

Whatever Magnus was cooking, the scent was amazing. (The scent was no match to Magnus’, Alec admitted only to himself, but close.) While something bubbled the omega hummed to the song’s melody, one hand on his stomach while swaying to the beat.

It was the kind of a thing Alec could’ve spent hours watching. His favorite moment, though, came when Magnus peered over his shoulder and smiled at him without a hint of embarrassment. The alpha yelped when he was pulled to a twirl. “I can’t...!”

“Oh, shush now.” Magnus silenced him with a kiss. “Amuse me with a few spins and I’ll reward you handsomely.”

They danced wildly for a couple of minutes, with Alec stepping on Magnus’ toes thrice. In the meantime their little miracle kicked a storm between them. It was the closest thing to perfection they’d ever experienced.

Later, while Magnus’ body arched under his in bed, Alec made a decision he hadn’t even realized he’d been contemplating.

/

Unfortunately not all the listening devices Jonathan planted to the Institute had been discovered. One of them was in Izzy’s room, attached to the bottom of her bed. And the evening following Alec’s decision Valentine listened to her talking with Alec, his jaw clenched and eyes blazing.

“... _we agreed to take it slow, but... I’ll never feel this way about anyone else. I didn’t even notice it sooner but at some point I started to consider him my omega. So... Why not make it official?_ ”

“ _That’s... a pretty big step._ ” Izzy mused for a moment before continuing. “ _I’ve seen you with Magnus. And I know that he loves you every bit as much as you love him. Whether you bond tomorrow or five years from now, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re already basically each other’s mates._ ”

Well, if Valentine would have his way those two would never, ever make it official. He’d been hoping that there’d be time to let the baby grow before he’d have to make his move. Now it seemed that he’d have to start putting things into motion before his plan would be ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute was that? (smiles) I know, I know, Valentine’s stupid ass is creeping on Malec’s happiness. We’ll see just what comes next... How much do you want to scream at Malec to bond before it’s too late?
> 
> AND, did you enjoy the chapter? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always mean the world to me.
> 
> HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT A SUPER FAST UPDATE ON SUNDAY? I’m not making any promises BUT if it wouldn’t be too fast for you, I’d do my best.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	27. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a baby shower. And Alec hopes to ask Magnus something very, very important over a special dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I managed a turbo fast update. Whether that’s a good thing or bad... We’ll see...
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for your comments and support! You seriously have no idea how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

At 31 weeks there was another scan, at the end of an infuriatingly hectic day in the life of the Institute. Alec couldn’t help feeling a hint of joy at how much Magnus’ bump had grown over the course of just two weeks. Inside it their little girl was growing, too. Soon she’d be ready to enter the world. Soon he’d get to hold her.

For now... For now he marveled her on the small screen, with Magnus’ hand clasped in his. He was amazed by how much his life had changed in less than a year.

Alec had always wanted children but because of his sexual orientation he forced himself to give up on that dream. He imagined that at least having kids the traditional way was out of the question. Yet here he was.

“Based on all that kicking, she’s already practicing dance moves”, Mia announced with a grin.

Magnus huffed. “I’d rather consider those training moves. She’s going to be born with her daddy’s fighting skills.”

Alec let his eyes soften and kissed Magnus’ cheek. Later, when they were alone, he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. “She really is a fighter, and she gets that from you.” He hesitated for a few moments. “At the beginning, after I’d rejected you...” The way he pushed the omega away at first would forever be his greatest regret in life. “You said that you could handle... all this alone. And you could, I know that. That you chose not to, that you gave me a second chance... Thank you.”

Magnus nuzzled his neck, near the spot where a mating mark could be, with his nose, eliciting a purr. “I’m glad you chose us in the end. And I’m glad that I don’t have to do this alone. Maybe with your help I won’t mess up this poor child like Asmodeus messed up me.” It was meant to be a joke but a careful ear caught the not exactly light undertones.

Alec pulled Magnus close and held on tenderly. “You’re not messed up”, he announced with conviction. “And our daughter... She’s going to have an amazing life. You’ll be one hell of a papa.”

Magnus hummed. “I don’t know about that. But, as far as dads go... We’re bound to do a better job than our own.”

Alec smiled wryly. “Exactly.” They exchanged a kiss, which ended to their baby’s harsh kick. “What, I’m not allowed to kiss you anymore?”

“Or then the topic got a little too serious for her taste.” Magnus gave him a hopeful look. “I know that you skipped lunch today. How would you feel about spring rolls?” The warlock had been craving those lately.

And Alec wasn’t going to deny him anything. “Sounds like a good idea. Are we going to our regular place?”

“On one condition.” Magnus poked at his chest with a warning look in his eyes. “Do not growl at the poor old owner this time! You scared him half to death last time and I’m not going through that humiliation again.”

“Fine.” Alec went on under his breath. “As long as that grandson of his isn’t working...”

“What, Huang? Please, tell me that you didn’t growl at him, too...!” Magnus sounded exasperated but not actually angry. (Over the past months and through great many growls the omega had accepted that sometimes Alec just couldn’t control his alpha impulses.) “I told you, he was just admiring my bump.”

“He was checking out your behind when you went to the toilet”, Alec corrected grumpily, then tried to calm himself down from the silly fit. It took a couple of unfortunate fights, one of them leading to a night he spent evicted to a couch. (To wake up with Magnus sleeping curled up on top of him.) But as time passed by he’d made his peace with Magnus’... romantic history. (Someone with the warlock’s... appetite and age was bound to have more than a handful of exes.) Present time attention aimed at the man he considered his mate already... Now that was another thing entirely. And someone as good-looking as Magnus was bound to get quite a bit of attention. Alec truly, honestly pouted. “And it’s not like you don’t ever have unreasonable jealousy fits. You growled at Underhill for much less.”

“He brought you food to the office”, Magnus hissed like it was a serious criminal offense. Then softened and squeezed his hand, which the man hadn’t stopped holding gently even as they bickered. “For the record... You’re the only one I want checking my behind. And in my behind.”

Alec felt color rising up his neck and all the way to the tips of his ears. “Same”, he managed. Suddenly he wished they were home. He cleared his throat when a couple of Shadowhunters, who fortunately hadn’t heard Magnus’ words, gave him curious looks. “Also, you’re the only who knows my favorite lunch, so I don't want anyone else delivering it. Even Izzy still refuses to believe that I hate mustard.” The heat on his cheeks intensified. “And... I kind of like it when you growl.”

Magnus grinned. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Is that you admitting that me getting possessive over you is a turn-on for you?” Once they were safely away from prying eyes, the smaller man squeezed his behind playfully. “In that case... If need be, I’ll make sure everyone knows that you’re my alpha.”

Those words made Alec’s heart and one other part thud as he wondered how Magnus would react upon finding out just how official he planned to make their bond soon...

/

When Magnus was thirty-two weeks along it was time for a baby shower. All their nearest and dearest had been invited, Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike; Alec’s mom and siblings, Ragnor, Catarina, Clary, Raphael and Simon... Seeing them all having fun and getting along together... It warmed both hosts’ hearts.

The gifts they brought along filled the apartment with an invasion of pink. A baffling amount of toys, clothes and other more or less necessary items was piled on a table in their living room. And then there was the baby book they all made together. It had plenty of room for the parents and later their daughter to add things. The small-big things – such as first steps and first words – for the parents. And different kind of big things – such as first date and first kiss – for their little girl. (Even the thought of the days when those last things would happen made Alec shudder from horror and revulsion.)

Each of their guests had also added life-lessons, tips and mostly embarrassing revelations of her parents for their daughter to read. ‘ _Your papa is the b_ _est shopping partner_ ’ from Izzy. ‘ _Your daddy is the b_ _est big brother ever_ ’ from Max. ‘ _Ask me one day, when you’re old enough, how your papa managed to get banned from Peru_ ’, from Ragnor. (“You traitor!” Magnus hissed at that with little actual heat.) ‘ _Your papa was your daddy’s first everything that matters_ ’, Jace had written and Alec didn’t know whether to be pissed off, touched or amused. One particular description very nearly moved both parents-to-be to tears. Especially with how worried they, Magnus in particular, had been about their abilities to raise their princess.

‘ _You’re so lucky, because you have the best parents in the world._ ’

“Which one of you wrote this?” Magnus inquired despite being almost too choked up for words.

“I did. But we all agree.” Clary’s eyes were full of affection. “Think about how you’ve helped and looked out for us all. You two were born to be parents.”

Speechless, Magnus pulled his Biscuit to a hug and she held back tenderly. During the embrace she and Alec locked eyes, to exchange a smile of mutual understanding. When Clary first entered his life like a hurricane Alec imagined that she was the worst thing that’d ever happened to him. But if it wasn’t for her, he might’ve never met Magnus. He almost definitely wouldn’t be having a little girl, a precious family to love and protect. For that he shocked nearly everyone in the room by hugging her, too. “Thank you”, he whispered, and they both knew that it wasn’t only for the lovely sentence in his child’s book.

An hour later, while Magnus was busy talking with others and chuckled at Izzy cooing to his bump, Jace pulled Alec aside. The blond appeared almost as excited as his parabatai. “So... Tomorrow’s the day you’re going to ask him to bond with you, huh?”

Alec nodded, unable to look away from the man he loved for long. “Yeah. I’ve arranged a romantic dinner for us. After that...” He inhaled a deep breath which didn’t do much to soothe his fried nerves. “We’ll see.”

“Hey.” Jace nudged at his ribs with an elbow. “You’re an idiot if you don’t see that he’s as crazy about you as you are about him.” His brother went on before he could protest. “You are crazy about him, literally. You scared the crap out of Simon with your growl when he startled Magnus by approaching too fast from behind.”

Was Alec meant to be sorry? Because he wasn’t. “Good”, he huffed instead. His gaze went from Magnus to Izzy, who’d taken Simon’s hand after talking to the bump. “That vampire needs to learn his boundaries.”

Jace rolled his eyes at his over-protectiveness but didn’t comment.

/

After the official baby shower the pair was surprised by a knock. Magnus placed a soothing hand on Alec’s back when the alpha growled upon finding Robert from behind the loft's door. The older man appeared uncharacteristically insecure while carrying a small box. “What are you doing here?” Alec demanded bluntly and took a protective step closer to Magnus.

“I’m not planning on staying. I just... I heard that you threw the baby shower today and wanted to bring you something.” Robert offered the box to them. “It’s nothing much, just... Something that’s been in the family for centuries. All my children admired it when they were little. If... it’s alright with you, I’d like my grandchild to have it, too.”

Inside the box was a stunningly beautiful mobile for a baby. A golden moon was surrounded by silvery stars and planets. When even the slightest bit of light touched the item it shone an almost magical light. And with each movement came a barely audible, soothing sound, like the angels had been whispering.

Magnus’ eyes softened. “Thank you. It’s beautiful. Your granddaughter is going to love it.”

Hope lit up in Robert’s eyes. One good deed wasn’t enough to wipe away all the bad ones, especially for Alec. But this, officially accepting their unborn little girl as a part of the Lightwood family... It was certainly a good start.

Robert left shortly after. Once the apartment’s door closed Magnus pulled Alec to a hug. “Are you alright?”

Alec nodded and clearly meant it, despite the few unshed tears in his eyes. Perhaps he wasn’t willing to admit it out loud but his father’s gesture meant a lot to him. “I didn’t know he still had it”, the alpha confessed quietly. “I thought he threw it away after Max.”

“I’m glad he didn’t.” Magnus placed a hand on his bump and a kick, or perhaps a punch, greeted him instantly. “Did you hear all that, princess? You’re not even born yet and you already have people who want to give you the moon and stars from the sky.”

Not even born yet, and she was already bringing Alec and his parents closer to each other. She was an inspiration for a future of peace. To imagine what all she could accomplish when she’d grow up...!

/

In the meantime heartbroken sobs disturbed the peace of Valentine’s newest ship. “Please...! Don’t make me do this. Don’t make me...!”

“Do you wish me to send someone else instead? Because let me tell you... They wouldn’t have even a shred of mercy or pity. Is that a solution you think you can live the rest of your miserable life with?” Valentine smiled icily when silence answered him. “I thought so. Now pull yourself together. Tomorrow we’ll make our move.”

/

The following evening the Institute’s balcony was stunningly beautiful. Candles... Flowers... And to enthrone it all a delicious meal, prepared for a special occasion. Watching it all, Alec couldn’t hold back a happy little smile despite the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Only one thing was missing, now – or rather, one person.

“Mr. Lightwood?” He remembered seeing the middle aged, kind-eyed woman working at the Institute’s kitchen a couple of times. Maria, wasn’t she? She placed a bottle of wine on the table. “Your brother sent this, for your nerves.”

Alec fought back the urge to roll his eyes. “Thank you.” Just as he was contemplating whether to thank Jace or scold him for urging him to get drunk the blond sent him a message.

‘ _Stop overthinking it, there’s no way he’d say ‘no’._ ’

Alec didn’t even try to resist a new smile. Well, now that there was good wine, why not enjoy it? He poured himself a glass. Careful not to have enough to get actually drunk. He didn’t want to take the risk of forgetting a single little detail of that evening. Especially if Magnus would say ‘yes’.

Alec didn’t know that outside the room Maria inhaled sharply and wiped her eyes. Then sent a message to Valentine with an unsteady hand. ‘ _I delivered the wine. Now please, let my daughter go._ ’

After emptying the glass and putting it down Alec was checking that everything was in order. The breathlessness came creeping in so subtly that it took him a few minutes to notice. Suddenly his chest constricted painfully, like his whole ribcage was caving in, and he was fighting a war he was rapidly losing to draw in a proper breath. At the same time the world around him was spinning nauseatingly and as he slumped to his knees his mind was so far gone that he wasn’t even scared. Nor did he notice the thin but ominous trickle of blood coming from his nose. Soon even sitting was impossible.

His phone rang and received a couple of messages. Alec wasn’t aware of them. His eyes were hazy and only half open as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and not really seeing anything. His heart thumped desperately and his breaths wheezed painfully, both on the verge of coming to a stop. Shortly after his eyes slipped closed and the hand that’d been clutching at his aching chest became slack.

Then there was only darkness. And silence. Outside the room people took care of their business as usual, none knowing what was happening.

/

In the meantime Magnus was on his way to the Institute the mundane way, because otherwise he would’ve been embarrassingly early. He also wanted to get some fresh air. When his boyfriend suggested a dinner date there, he was momentarily surprised but accepted eagerly. (To him the place didn’t exactly ooze romance but a date was special anywhere if it was with Alec.) He frowned when Alec didn’t answer his call or message. Did something come up on the last moment?

Magnus was so preoccupied that he didn’t sense the person watching him. He wasn’t in the protection of the wards shielding his loft and the Institute. And Valentine took advantage of that.

“Magnus.”

He froze and dropped the phone he’d just pulled from his pocket. Shock widened his eyes as he stared at the dear friend he’d thought lost. “Dorothea?” How...?

Tears rolled down Dot’s cheeks. “I’m... I’m so sorry.” Then a pulse of magic struck him and the world became dark.

A portal was opened and then only his phone remained left behind, abandoned to the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh crap... You guys are going to kill me...! Remember, a dead author can’t sort out this cliffhanger...!
> 
> That was HORRIBLY, TERRIBLY MEAN. Oh crap... Thoughts? Comments? Rants? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! I’ll be brave and accept everything you have coming for me for... THAT.
> 
> I’LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AGAIN NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	28. Desperate Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are in for a fight when Valentine’s plan falls upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m updating at a slightly earlier hour than usual but considering the cliffie I left you on... I have a feeling that you may not mind. (smirks sheepishly)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much joy it brings me to know that you’re there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Let’s take a deep breath, hope for the best and go.

Jace was enjoying his date with Clary, wondering how Alec was doing and how the bonding proposal would be received. He anticipated a wave of joy and relief. Instead distress radiated through the parabatai bond, loud and clear.

“Jace?” Clary asked worriedly when he dropped the glass he’d been holding.

Jace had hard time speaking from how his throat tightened. “Alec... Something’s wrong. I need to get to Alec.”

When Jace first burst into the Institute’s balcony he didn’t see Alec. There was a bottle of wine he asked to be delivered and a meal... A lot of flowers... The entire place oozed romance, only there didn’t seem to be anyone present to enjoy it. “Alec? Magnus? Are you guys...?” He trailed off because just then he rounded the table and saw what it hid.

Alec lay on the floor, unconscious or worse. His parabatai’s face had lost almost all color and there was a bluish hint on his lips. Was he breathing? Was he...?

_No, no, no..._ Couldn’t be...! He would’ve felt...!

“ALEC!” Very distantly Jace heard Clary calling out for help while he dashed to Alec. His hands shook miserably while he searched for a pulse and breath. They were feeble, so very weak that he could barely feel them. But they were there. Alec was still fighting.

Fighting what? Some instinct leading him, Jace let his gaze shift until he saw the wine and the glass that still had some red liquid in it. Realization hit like a bolt of lightning. Alec wouldn’t have eaten anything without Magnus and there were no signs of a struggle, so someone attacking the archer to poison him didn’t seem very likely.

Storing that information for later, Jace focused on his brother. “Alec, can you hear me? I need you to wake up for me.” _Please, Alec, don’t you dare give up now...!_

Perhaps reacting to his voice, Alec scrunched up his nose and forced in a painful sounding, rattling breath. (It sounded too much like a final breath for comfort.) “... ‘gnus ...”

“Sorry, no.” Jace clenched his jaw as the worry inside him intensified. Magnus was supposed to be there, literally. (Magnus was sometimes fashionably late but never for important occasions. And a date with Alec was definitely an important occasion.) “But he’ll be here soon.” So what if it was a lie or wishful thinking? He was willing to say and do anything to make Alec feel better and keep him hanging on. “Just... Just think about Magnus and your daughter. Focus on them. Stay strong for them.”

Unfortunately it seemed that the one louder breath and trying to say Magnus’ name took all Alec’s strength. What little consciousness his brother managed to obtain vanished. If their bond wasn’t still there Jace would’ve thought that Alec slipped away entirely.

/

Magnus woke up achy and unable to feel his magic. Which alone would’ve been unnerving. That his baby was moving restlessly inside him made the situation a thousand times worse. Whatever was going on it was bad, and he wasn’t in it alone.

Stubbornly shaking off the last shreds of unconsciousness, Magnus pushed himself to a sitting position. Immediately it became apparent why he wasn’t able to use his powers. There was a metallic collar around his neck. A thick and short, too tightly fastened metal chain also tied him to the floor and forced him to stay on the thin, filthy mattress that’d been tossed there. A few steps away, impossibly far with the chain, was a heavy-looking door. Definitely locked although he had no way of reaching it. Whoever took him had trapped him like some animal.

Sensing his growing distress, his daughter began to move even more restlessly. He tried rubbing soothing circles on his stomach but it didn’t calm her down much. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here.” He had no idea how but he would, no matter what. He then thought of Alec and longing sent a slash of ache through him. He never made it to that dinner date of theirs. “I’ll get you home to your daddy. He’s been looking forward to meeting you so much.”

But to get out he had to figure out what happened and where he was. Who captured him? Still active Circle members sounded like the most logical option. What did they want from him, why not just kill him?

“Magnus?” Where did Dot’s voice come from? It sounded like she was far away. “Magnus, I’m... I’m so sorry. I had to, he said that... that he’d send someone worse to get you if I didn’t. I’m sorry...!” Her remorse was practically palpable.

“Don't blame yourself. You had no choice.” Magnus sighed heavily. “I’m so sorry I didn’t came looking for you. I couldn’t feel your magic, I thought you were gone.” He looked around and guilt twisted in the pit of his stomach. “Is this where you’ve been all this time?” He should’ve done more, should’ve known...

“Magnus, there’s... You need to know something.” Dot had never sounded so terrified. “He’s still alive.”

Before Magnus could ask who she was talking about she screamed, in a way that broke his heart. “Dorothea?” There was no answer. He wondered if he’d ever hear her voice again.

Then the cell’s door opened and whatever breath Magnus had left faded away. Shock slammed against his chest like a sledgehammer and filled the pit of his stomach with ice. Because in front of him stood Valentine Morgenstern, alive and well.

/

The infirmary’s waiting area was full of people and somber silence. For once Maryse and Robert sat side by side, united by the sheer terror of possibly losing their oldest son. Simon sat as a pillar of strength for Izzy, who actually leaned on someone for support. She wasn’t crying but her eyes were still suspiciously red from the long trip to the bathroom she took. Max, who appeared painfully young and innocent, was unnervingly silent on his seat, with his legs brought protectively to his chest.

A bit further from the others Jace paced until Clary pulled him to a hug. He clung to her as though for dear life, only sheer willpower keeping tears at bay. “I can’t lose him”, he whispered, his tone lost and broken.

“You won’t”, Clary swore and tightened her hold on him. “Alec’s the most stubborn person I’ve ever met in my life. He’s not giving up. Not when he has so much to live for.”

Apparently it was possible for Jace’s stomach to clench further. No one was able to reach Magnus’ phone and the warlock wasn’t home. No one knew what happened to him and if he ever made it to the balcony, if he sipped the poisoned wine as well. If Alec would wake up to learn that his pregnant omega was missing or worse...

Magnus needed to be back home and safe when Alec would wake up.

Jace’s chaotic train of thought came to a screeching halt when Luke appeared with a grim look on his face. “One of my wolves found Magnus’ phone from a sidewalk.” (That was what Jace liked the most about Luke. He went straight to business.) “He can’t be tracked by any of the usual methods, which likely means that he’s on water.”

The hair at the back of Jace’s neck immediately stood up at how much like Valentine’s style that sounded. But it couldn’t be. That monster was dead.

Luke went on, shaking that impossible idea from his head. “Ragnor is at Magnus’ loft, organizing warlocks and a bunch of other Downworlders to look for him. I’ll head there now.” The man nodded towards the infirmary. “How is he?”

Jace shook his head, not finding enough voice to speak. He had no idea because Catarina hadn’t appeared with news yet. He didn’t know if...

Luke lay a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. “Alec’s strong. He’ll make it through this.”

Jace wished people would saying that, even if they meant well – the more people said it the less he believed it.

Jace barely noticed Luke’s departure. He certainly didn’t see the look that passed between the werewolf and Maryse. Soon after man left Catarina appeared, with a far too solemn look on her face.

/

Elsewhere at the Institute Aline led a group investigating the attack against Alec. Very quickly security footage revealed that Maria from the kitchen delivered the wine. Which meant that she had some questions to answer.

Only, she was no longer able to answer any questions.

Aline swore under her breath when she barged into Maria’s room after an unanswered knock. To find that the woman had taken her own life. She swore even louder upon finding the note Maria left behind.

‘ _May the angels forgive me for what I’ve done. I had to, for my daughter’s sake. Valentine is still alive. Stop him so Alec didn’t die for nothing._ ’

In a flash the alert on Valentine’s second resurrection reached every Shadowhunter in the city.

/

The alert sealed what he had to do for Jace. Once Maryse left to get coffee Jace slipped into Alec’s infirmary room with steel hard determination on his face. His chest ached at how fragile Alec, the strongest person he’d ever known, looked. Helpless in a hospital bed, with a machine breathing for him.

Jace himself had to take a couple of steadying breaths before he dared to try talking. “Izzy... She’s trying to figure out what you were poisoned with. There’s a small army of people trying to find a cure for you.” Even under the circumstances he smiled at that. “You have no idea how many people care about you and won’t give up on you.” What little smile he’d found faded. “I... I want you to see it, one day. So... You’d better fight this, you hear me?”

The room’s machinery emitted several bleeps that didn’t sound quite right. Jace tensed up, ever the Shadowhunter ready to fight even when he had no hope of winning. After the machines calmed down it took a long moment before he’d done the same and managed to go on. “I’m not as smart as Izzy. Don’t tell her I said that or she’d never stop teasing me, okay? And I’m... I’m not Catarina. I can’t help you.” Saying that hurt almost more than he could bear. Jace’s jawline tightened. “But I can try to help Magnus. Now that... Now that you can’t, I have to find him and bring him home for you, to you. I’ll do everything in my power to save him, just like I’d do for you.” He liked to imagine that even if he was conscious Alec would’ve trusted his omega’s life into his hands. It was a heavy responsibility, his parabatai’s whole world. “And Valentine’s back, have you heard? I’m going to take him down, for good this time. I won’t stop until I’ve made sure that he’ll never hurt anyone again.”

Alec had never been exactly talkative. The silence had never bothered Jace until now. He took Alec’s hand. It was too warm and clammy from fast rising fever but he needed the contact to remind himself that the other was still alive. “I’ll bring Magnus and your daughter back to you. I won’t return to your side until I have him with me”, he swore. “And you’d better be here waiting for him. If...” He cleared his throat. “If I come back with him to find an empty hospital bed, I’ll bring you back to life so I can kill you again myself. Magnus would help me.” In anyone else’s company he would’ve loathed how pleading his voice became with his final words before his departure. “Don’t let us down. Don’t give up on us.”

Sometimes not knowing is a mercy. Once Jace left the machinery continued those ominous sounds. Soon the medical staff rushing into the room made the bleak discovery that Alec’s heart and lungs were failing entirely.

/

“How can you be alive?” Magnus growled. With a sharp, defiant glare in his eyes. The sight reminded Valentine of a caged wild animal. Pathetic. “What did you do to Dorothea?”

“Nothing she didn’t have coming for her.” Valentine shrugged. “After the first time I framed my death I managed to build an entire organization to its full glory without anyone noticing. Now...” He smirked frostily. “I succeeded in orchestrating this little thing.”

“What do you want from me?” Magnus’ eyes narrowed. “I’m shocked that I’m alive.”

“I’m tempted to kill you.” Oh, how Valentine wanted to cut off that head, those hands and gauze those eyes right out... “But I ran into some... interesting information. You of all things, a disgusting warlock, can grant me one of the things I’ve searched for so long. Immortality.”

Magnus stared at him, clearly wondering if he was serious. Then snorted in disbelief. “You really are insane.”

Valentine ignored those words. “The bond between mated alpha and omega... It’s the strongest there is in the world. Apparently it’s powerful enough to grant the mortal one of the mates immortality.” He shook his head, still sickened by the fact that he’d have to stoop this low. “To imagine that a Downworlder scum is actually worth something.”

Magnus definitely didn’t seem any fonder of the idea than Valentine was. “You imagine that I’ll...? No! I’m not letting you bond with me!”

Unfortunately a consensual bond was what Valentine needed to obtain his goal. No matter how that consent was obtained. “You’ll do it. Or I will rip that disgusting creature inside you out and kill it in front of your eyes.” Magnus didn’t have to know that he had use for the baby, too.

If it wasn’t for the magic restraining collar and chains Magnus would’ve killed him. Right where he stood. “You call my kind monsters. And you threaten the life of an unborn child”, the warlock spat, eyes full of rage.

Valentine was about to snuff out that spark of defiance. “I’ll come back when you’re ready to be sensible.” He began to head towards the door and switched off the only light the cell had. “And in case you’re waiting for that Shadowhunter of yours to come save you... Don’t bother, because I already took care of him. Alexander Gideon Lightwood was pronounced dead a few hours ago.” He slammed the door closed, abandoning Magnus into utter darkness.

/

Four bleak, miserable days dragged by.

As many people as there were looking for him, Magnus wasn’t found. Wherever Valentine took him, he was hidden well. The only, pitch-black bit of hope they had was that if Magnus had been killed, Valentine would’ve ensured that they found his body. During the search, conducted by Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike, many Circle members were apprehended. It was satisfying but also infuriating because none of them spoke. Most claimed that they hadn’t even known their leader was alive.

Days went by and Magnus was in the hands of his worst enemy. Pregnant, which meant that his unborn child was at stake, too. As determined as those desperate to bring him home were, every passing day chipped away a piece of hope that there’d be a happy outcome.

Inside one particular infirmary room somber silence lingered more often than there were whispered words. With each passing day the silence and fading hope felt heavier. Alec’s eyes didn’t open.

The poison Valentine used was a fickle one but there were several bright minds looking for a cure. On day one Alec’s health deteriorated suddenly and rapidly. They actually lost him for five endless minutes, through which Jace howled from such agony he’d never experienced before. Catarina managed to bring Alec back, barely, feebler than ever before. Time was very clearly and quickly running out. On day two Izzy found something promising from a sample of his blood. On day three, just as Alec’s bafflingly strong body was giving up for good, Izzy was able to administrate what everyone hoped and prayed was close enough to a cure. She sat with him for a long time after that with unshed tears in her eyes, waiting and pleading with him.

“You’re my annoyingly over-protective big brother. You’re my rock.” Izzy sniffled and rubbed the back of his hand with one finger. “What... What am I supposed to do without you?”

Alec didn’t wake up. But slowly yet steadily his vitals began to improve. That night he could finally be extubated.

Izzy fell asleep at some point. She woke up with a startle to Catarina entering the room. “Alec hasn’t regained consciousness but his condition is stabilizing slowly.” The warlock’s eyes softened. “You gave him a fighting chance.”

It wasn’t a promise that everything would be alright, that Alec would recover. But it was a spark of hope all the same. Izzy nodded, then yawned. Before noticing something. “What’s wrong? You’re tense. Is it about Magnus?” She needed good news, they all did.

Catarina nodded. “Ragnor found a tracking spell, one that needs twenty warlocks to function. It’s not a sure thing, but... If it works, it’s powerful enough to find Magnus, wherever he is.”

While they talked there was a change in Alec’s vitals, so sudden and brief that no one noticed it.

/

Magnus clung to hope for as long as he possibly could. Told himself that Valentine lied to him. Tried to stay strong.

But time, several days he guessed, passed by. No one brought him food or water. Dot didn’t make a sound, no matter how many times he called out to her, and eventually he stopped trying. Alec didn’t come and the more time slipped away the less he felt like the alpha was somewhere out there. The less he felt anything. Even his daughter was mostly still, constantly more so, and if it wasn’t for the occasional fierce kicks he would’ve feared that he lost her, too.

There wasn’t a sound he didn’t make himself. There was no rescue. Nor was there even the slightest chance to escape. Only literal darkness.

At first Magnus raged and ranted, convinced that Valentine was watching and listening. The weaker he got from lack of food and water the more silent he became. Once rage and fight left him he became empty. Numb from crushing grief and longing. He couldn’t cry, no matter how badly he wanted to. He couldn’t sleep because every dream was of Alec, too sweet for him to want to wake up from. With every passing second he was aware of the fact that he failed Alec and their daughter.

Magnus was in a state of haze when all of a sudden the door opened. Light from the hallway blinded him and when the cell’s lights were switched on it caused an explosion of agony. He gasped, not strong enough for anything louder, as a needle pierced his skin and something that stung was administrated. “It looks like you’re finally ready, now. Today is the day the two of us will bond.”

And then another body was far too close to his. Magnus emitted a mewl of discomfort and writhed the best as he could from the chains until a knife was pressed against his bump. “None of that!” Valentine snarled into his ear and after several days of silence the level of volume was unbearable. “Stop struggling or I’ll send your brat to your Shadowhunter. And I’d enjoy every second of it. Do you understand?”

Magnus nodded and closed his eyes. If he had to go through with this, at very least he wasn’t going to look. He wasn’t going to acknowledge who the other person was. Alec... Alec was gone. But with his eyes closed Magnus could pretend that it was his boyfriend with him. After all the nights they’d spent together he remembered Alec’s scent and touch very well. Those memories were his only comfort.

Inside his stomach, under a knife, his daughter kicked fiercely, obviously terrified. “Will you play with me nicely, now?” Valentine hissed. “Will you let me put my mark on you?”

Magnus knew that he had to say it. Because the drug coursing through his system, the chain, malnutrition and the blade held firmly against him didn’t leave any other choice. If he fought now his daughter would die. “Yes”, he hissed a consent through his teeth. When Valentine pressed the knife harder still he arched his neck to grant an access, knowing entirely too well what was expected of him.

“Enough with that look on your face, I hate this every bit as much as you do”, Valentine growled. “But I’m willing to make this sacrifice for immortality. Are you willing to make this sacrifice for your brat?”

What little fight there’d been left in Magnus faded away. “Yes.” He’d do anything for his child. Even this.

Satisfied with his answer, Valentine began to lean closer, ready to mark him. By then Magnus’ mind howled from despair and outrage. For that and a soundproofed door he couldn’t hear the voice calling out to him from the hallway. “MAGNUS!”

_Alexander, wherever you are... I’m so sorry. Please forgive me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear gosh... That was SOMETHING. You know, I almost left this at the part where Valentine lied that Alec is dead. At least I wasn’t THAT cruel. Now let’s hope that Alec will be okay, and that Magnus is saved from that bonding. (shudders)
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Threats...? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	29. Of Death and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Magnus be found before Valentine goes through with his plan? Will Alec wake up? And most importantly, will the two find their way back to each other again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early hour update. But I just couldn’t keep you guys waiting any longer. (chuckles) Yay...?
> 
> Awkay, woah...! You guys, THANK YOU, a million times, for all your comments, kudos, subscriptions, love and support! (HUGS) Our boys have had it rough lately and I’m SO HAPPY that you’re sticking through that with them.
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready for whatever may come? Because here we go...! Fingers crossed extra tightly, now!

As a young boy who would’ve needed someone to love and cherish him Jace took a lot a of mistreatment from Valentine while the man was under a false identity. Too much. But the man coming after his parabatai and the love of his brother’s life...

This time he’d make sure that Valentine wouldn’t come back, ever again.

The warlocks’ tracking was incredibly precise, fueled by their determination to save their leader who’d done so much for them all over the years. They all and plenty of more offered to accompany Jace and Clary to Valentine’s ship. Luke went along as well, determined to stop his former parabatai.

Due to how secretive Valentine had been about his newest resurrection there were only twenty or thirty Circle members opposing them. Clearly the man had never taken into consideration that he might be found before he’d completed his plan. That was his mistake.

While Luke, some of his wolves and a few warlocks tore apart the Circle members, in many cases literally, Jace and Clary led the rest deeper into the ship. They encountered a few more hostiles along the way and Jace was more than happy to take some of his frustrated fury out on them. But they hadn’t ran into their main target yet and his whole body was tense as he braced himself.

The ship wasn’t as big as Valentine’s previous one and under the deck there was only one long, bleak hallway that reeked far too much of death. Of the doors they found it wasn’t very hard to guess which hid away Magnus. The correct one was incredibly heavy and the blond wondered with some dread what awaited behind it.

“MAGNUS!” he hollered in the off chance that it might carry through the door. Perhaps it was foolish, since Valentine might very well be inside. But surely the man wouldn’t harm Magnus after keeping him alive for this long, before achieving whatever he wanted with the warlock.

“Let me try.” Clary stepped forward, ready to activate the unlock rune. Golden glow shone angelic light to the bleak hallway. “Let’s get Magnus out of there.”

Jace hoped dearly that they were fast enough.

/

At the infirmary it was Maryse’s turn to keep Alec company when her son began to moan in distress. He wasn’t quite awake but aware enough to sense that something was wrong. Her heart broke as she realized what it was bothering him. “Oh, Alec, sweetheart... Don’t worry. Jace is going to find Magnus and soon he’ll be right here with you.” She hoped from the bottom of her aching heart that she wasn’t making an empty promise. “Just... Just hold on, and soon you’ll have him beside you.” She didn’t dare to think of any other option.

As it was all she could do was hold her son’s hand while they waited for the one he truly wanted beside him.

/

Jace’s voice didn’t carry through the door. But thanks to her daddy’s connection with the blond the baby inside Magnus sensed him there all the same. She wasn’t any more able to use her magic than her papa but she had both her parents’ fighting spirit. She kicked hard, defying the threat on her and her papa.

Valentine was just about to perform the bonding bite when the baby’s harsh kick under his large, threatening hand distracted him. The distraction definitely wasn’t caused by emotional attachment but by basic, animalistic instincts. Few alphas were particularly fond of omegas who carried another alpha’s child. For a horrible moment, despite being confused from whatever drug he’d been given, Magnus was terrified that Valentine would harm his baby.

With some of the last bits of consciousness and free will Magnus had left he turned his head so that the spot for the mating bite was no longer easily accessible. He unleashed a small but meaningful growl. “... if you hurt the baby ... won’t let you touch me.”

Valentine’s eyes flashed from fury. “Do you really imagine that I take orders from a disgusting warlock? Especially from one who is a pathetic omega?”

One can only imagine how ugly things could’ve gotten. Perhaps Magnus’ momentary defiance bought him the precious few moments needed. The knife pressed just a little harder against his bump, reminding how foolish it would be to fight. Valentine leaned closer again and Magnus closed his eyes while steeling himself against what was to come.

Until all of a sudden the room’s door opened and chaos erupted. By then Magnus’ eyelids were so heavy that he barely managed to open them and his line of vision was covered in blur. It was impossible to tell whether what he saw was real or not.

Valentine jumped out of the bed upon seeing Jace and Clary stood at the doorway. Magnus’ hearing wasn’t working right so he couldn’t quite make out what they were shouting at each other. There was a flurry of action, far too fast for his head to keep up with. The sheer volume of the trio was too much on his head. Magnus groaned and squeezed his eyes tightly shut while his head throbbed maddeningly.

Jace and Clary, he had to help them... Alec was already... No more death...!

Frustrated fury flaming through him and fear for his friends burning in his chest, Magnus forced one of his eyes halfway open. By then he’d gotten most of his hearing back, to catch unhealthily wheezing breaths. There was a lot of blood on the floor and he struggled to find the will to shift his gaze. What he found was Valentine, who’d fallen down. Jace only had a couple of gashes and a few bruises but the blood all over the blond’ blade and Valentine’s torso... The older man’s wounds were definitely fatal.

Clearly the criminal understood as much. A feeble, unsteady hand reached out toward Clary. “... ‘rissa ...”

Clary shook her head, with no love or sympathy in her eyes. “What you did to Jonathan, what you turned him into... What you’ve done to so many others... Including this, capturing someone who is pregnant...” Suddenly moisture filled her eyes but she blinked it away quickly and determinedly. “It was... It was your plan that ended up killing my mom, wasn’t it? You arranged that demon to the Institute.”

Valentine gurgled nauseatingly, trying desperately to speak. “... sorry ...” Was he capable of feeling remorse? “... loved her ... love you ... your father ...”

By then Clary’s eyes were ablaze. She shook her head fiercely. “You’re not my father. I’ll never acknowledge you as such”, she hissed with conviction. “Maybe we’re related genetically. But in all the ways that count Luke has always been the only dad I’ve ever had. So I won’t hold your hand as you die. I want you to go to hell knowing that I’ll spend every day of my life, if that’s how long it takes, to destroy everything you created.”

“The way you raised me was sick.” Jace lifted his chin and glared down at the man who tried to make him his soldier. “You tried to convince me that love is weakness. Now you’ll know what true weakness is like.”

Valentine attempted to speak but those hard-fought breaths came to a stop. It was almost surreal. Valentine, who’d brought so much death, chaos, misery and pain to the world, was just... gone. Magnus stared at the body, not quite comprehending what he was seeing. Not daring to believe it.

“Magnus.” Someone was calling out his name from afar. And then Jace stood in front of him, checking his eyes. “Look at his pupils. Valentine’s given him something. Magnus, can you hear me? You need to stay awake for us.”

Looking at Jace made the loss, grief and anguish strike through him anew. Magnus wasn’t aware of the few tears sliding down his cheeks. “Jace, I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” Saying it was more than he could bear but he had to. “... Alec’s gone ... my fault ...” That was one of the many things four days of no sleep, food or water had hammered into his skull. Alec would still be alive if it wasn’t for him. The love of his life and Jace’s parabatai was gone and...

Jace frowned. “What? Magnus, what the hell has Valentine been telling you? Alec isn’t dead. There was... Something happened and he’s very sick, but he’s not dead.”

“That’s right”, Clary reassured from where she’d wrapped a supportive arm around him to help him sit. When did she get so close? “Alec’s still fighting and waiting for you to come home to him.”

Magnus listened in a daze. He wanted to ask a million questions, had no idea if he could trust the desperate new hope. In the end shock, Valentine’s drug and malnutrition got too much. His eyes slipped closed despite the voices telling him to stay awake and the world faded away.

/

After Jace and Clary left with Magnus others continued to inspect the ship. There was another, far less heavy door next to the warlock’s cell. The door gave in fairly quickly. His years as an officer of the law kept Luke from freezing out of shock at what he found.

On the filthy floor was Dot, gagged and wearing a collar similar to Magnus’, staring back at him with petrified, pleading eyes.

/

Jace swore to Alec that he wouldn’t return without Magnus – and he kept his promise.

Under different circumstances Jace might’ve considered the look that appeared to Catarina’s face when he barged in carrying Magnus worth a snapshot. “By the angel...!” She pulled herself together with a few deep breaths. “Lay him down so I can assess him.”

Jace wasted no time before complying. “He’s... I can’t see any injuries but... I think he’s been drugged. He was really out of it before losing consciousness.”

Catarina nodded tightly while her magic got to work, running gently up and down Magnus’ body. “He’s malnourished and dehydrated. His magic... I can barely feel it.”

“Valentine put some kind of a magic restraining collar on him”, Jace explained through his teeth. Disgusted that such an item actually existed. “We barely managed to get it off him.”

Catarina swore under her breath, her jawline tightening. “He’s going to need fluids and a lot of rest. A day or so later and you might’ve found him in a condition where that wouldn’t have been enough, but he should be alright. I’ll ask Mia to do a scan as soon as possible so we’ll know for sure that the baby's alright as well.”

Jace nodded, only then realizing how tense he’d been. Those... were far better news than he’d dared to expect. “Let’s get him to Alec.” He was anxious to reunite his parabatai with his omega. Nothing would give those two more motivation to keep fighting.

“Sounds like a great idea”, Catarina agreed, clearly every bit as eager to see the lovers together.

Maryse was with Alec, holding her son’s hand, when they wheeled Magnus in. Her eyes lit up and nearly overflowed when she saw the warlock. “Thank the angel...! How...? Is he...?”

“He’ll be fine, just like Alec.” Jace’s voice was soft from all the emotional turmoil he’d been through lately. He could still barely believe that everything would work out. “Right now they need each other more than anything.”

Maryse nodded and wiped her eyes swiftly. No more words were needed. They worked together to push the two hospital beds together and to ensure that there was nothing separating the two men.

Perhaps they weren’t exactly awake but Alec and Magnus sensed each other almost instantly. Alec whimpered and frowned, visibly desperate to wake up. Responding to the alpha’s distress, Magnus emitted an identical sound and snuggled closer to comfort them both despite his unconscious state. For the first time in days Alec moved independently and used one stubborn arm to pull omega closer. Magnus went willingly, until he was practically glued to his beloved’s side. Then, and only then, the tension that’d filled the warlock’s body melted away. Magnus sighed, pressed one hand above Alec’s strongly beating heart and slept soundly.

At that point Maryse left the room, likely because she didn’t want to start sobbing there. Jace bit his tongue to not gasp when Alec fought to open his eyes and succeeded. The alpha's searching gaze was quick to find Magnus and as soon as it did, those eyes filled with a breathtaking amount of pure love. Alec smiled and caressed Magnus’ hair, which was tangled and greasy from the days of captivity. A small, distraught growl left the alpha when the omega didn’t react to the touch.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be okay. He needs rest, just like you do.” Jace smiled, faintly but sincerely, when Alec looked his way. “Didn’t I tell you that I’d bring him back to you?”

Alec’s answering smile and the gratitude in his parabatai’s eyes said everything necessary before all the Institute Head’s attention was once more on Magnus.

Alec didn’t manage to stay awake for long. The man kept caressing and looking at Magnus, which made the warlock relax even further in sleep, until exhaustion won. That was when Jace left his post, knowing that his brother had exactly what he needed to recover fully.

Jace spent the next few hours in Clary’s embrace while they both wrestled with the day’s emotional toll.

/

Magnus slept without any dreams, which was a beyond rare occurrence for someone whose subconscious had hundreds of years’ worth of things to re-live. When his eyes eventually blinked open slowly to meet Alec’s... He was absolutely certain that he was dreaming, after all.

Until Alec’s thumb brushed his cheek. “Hey”, the Shadowhunter murmured. “I’ve... been sleeping, but... Something happened to you, I could sense that.”

Magnus shuddered without meaning to. How was he supposed to tell Alec that he was a weak idiot enough to let Valentine capture him? That he almost let another alpha bond with him to keep their daughter alive? How would Alec ever look at him the same way... after that? After such betrayal, after how badly he let down their child? Would Alec see him as a tainted omega?

It’d all come out soon, of course, Alec wasn’t the sort of a man who stopped asking questions before getting all the answers. Then they’d have to have a long, awful talk. Magnus knew all that, even in his current mental frame. But he also knew that neither of them was ready for... _all that_ just yet.

“Later.” It was a plea more than anything else. Magnus snuggled even closer and inhaled his beloved’s scent, which was still strong and comforting through the sterile reek of a hospital. “I... I thought I lost you... He said that I lost you.” His voice broke several times with those words but it didn’t matter when he had Alec in his arms. The sobs started well before he saw them coming. “I love you. I love you so much.” He knew that more clearly than anything else in the whole world.

Alec held him close as tightly as the man possibly could. Magnus nearly mewled embarrassingly at how much the kiss the taller man planted on his head made him feel. “I love you, too”, the alpha murmured, voice thick from sadness over the pain he went through. “And I’m right here with you, I promise. We’re both safe and we’re okay.”

Of course they weren’t alright yet. Magnus wondered how long it’d take before he’d feel properly safe again. But Alec’s presence and body heat helped ground his wildly spinning mind. Their baby moving inside him was an even greater relief. He clung to Alec, determined to hold on for as long as he’d be allowed to.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, bracing themselves for all the physical and emotional recovery ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus WILL talk about what happened and ALMOST happened. Magnus, you fool, like there’s any chance in the world that Alec would EVER let you go! (huffs and shakes head) For now... Let’s bask in the joy of having our boys back together again! And Valentine is TRULY gone! (throws confetti)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll all join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	30. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus both start to recover from their ordeal. Will Magnus share what Valentine almost did to him with Alec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I’ve been SO BUSY that I only managed one update a week. And it’ll likely stay that way for another week. (pouts) BUT, at least I’m able to update once a week, so... Yay?
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

As soon as Alec and Magnus were awake enough Mia did a scan to ensure that their princess was alright. She did go through a lot inside Magnus, after all. Mia’s small smile soothed some of the parents’ anxiety. “You two may still be a little drowsy but the little one in here is very busy.”

The men stared at the baby on the screen. Magnus struggled to find his voice. “So, all the stress, and that drug... They didn’t harm her?”

Mia shook her head. “As far as I can tell, no. The circumstances weren’t ideal but... She’s a trooper, just like her parents. She’s perfectly fine.” For further reassurance she let them listen to the baby’s heartbeat.

That fast, stubborn thumping... It didn’t matter how many times they’d already heard it. It’d never stop being the most beautiful sound in the world. (At least until their daughter’s laugh and first words.)

The couple nodded off to the sound of their daughter’s heartbeat and it was some of the best sleep they’d ever had.

Once they’d had a little more rest Catarina appeared to inspect them. She started with Alec, who only a blink of an eye ago couldn’t breathe on his own. There was a tiny bit of rattling in his lungs but his oxygen level was excellent without any aid and he was breathing well. It was also only understandable that he was very tired but other than that he’d recovered astonishingly quickly. Even every last hint of fever had vanished. Catarina was absolutely certain that Magnus’ presence and the young man’s stubbornness were to thank for the speedy progress. “Everything looks and sounds far better than I dared to expect. I still want to keep you here overnight, just in case. But unless there’s a setback you can go home tomorrow.”

Alec very, very clearly liked hearing that. But his brows were nonetheless furrowed. She knew why long before he asked. “What about Magnus?”

Magnus kept a very close eye on her every move and tensed up the second she raised her hand. Catarina didn’t blame him after the nightmare he just went through. “This won’t take long”, Catarina promised in her best soothing tone. “Just a quick little look and we know that you’re as okay as your precious little one.”

Magnus nodded and beside him Alec dared to relax slightly. Determined to make good on her promise, Catarina got started. Considering the amount of time Magnus went without being given food and water he was in a phenomenally good condition. Aside a few bruises she also couldn’t find spots in need of healing. Fluids and rest had worked wonders but she suspected that he needed to settle back to home before he’d start to recover emotionally. “Everything looks pretty good. Blood samples didn’t show anything alarming, either. You’ll need a lot of sleep and several proper meals, though.” She hesitated before continuing. “If... you want to talk to someone...”

As she’d predicted, Magnus shook his head. Most people would’ve been fooled by the smile he mustered for her and Alec’s sake. “I’m fine.” He focused on the alpha beside him. “I have everything I need right here.”

If only it was that simple...

For now, though, Catarina opted to not push. If Magnus wasn’t ready to open up yet then he wasn’t. At least she could ensure that he knew he wasn’t alone, let him know that there were people willing to listen when he was ready. She snapped her fingers and two small, delicious looking meals appeared. “No offense, but the food here is garbage.” She didn’t feel like mentioning the fact that someone from the kitchen staff poisoned and almost killed Alec. “So here’s some proper stuff. I won’t have my favorite patients starving.”

Magnus waved his hand. Her heart broke when he was almost moved to tears of relief as a third meal appeared. (The days with his magic restrained obviously got to him deeply.) “We’re eating if you’re eating. You’re our friend and you’re running on fumes.”

And so they ate together, with a companionable air surrounding them. Perhaps things weren’t exactly alright yet. (Alec regarded anyone so much as passing by with deep suspicion and growled a couple of warnings without noticing it. Magnus’ body didn’t manage to relax fully.) But they could be and would be.

/

Alec could tell that something was off, even if Magnus did a phenomenal job at pretending that he was fine. After they got home the warlock fussed around him to ensure that he rested and had everything he needed. Alec would’ve told the omega to stop but the only time when Magnus seemed even remotely relaxed was when the warlock could focus on something he was doing.

Alec himself was still reeling a little from having been attacked in a place that’d been his home all his life. A short medical leave gave him a welcomed opportunity to take some distance to the Institute, he admitted, only to himself. The time off also gave him a chance to keep an eye on his boyfriend.

Magnus couldn’t sleep without a small light on. The older man attempted to hide it but the alpha sensed how tense and jumpy he was. Even the slightest startle made Magnus shudder violently and place a protective hand on his bump. Apparently even sleep didn't offer relief because Alec kept waking up to an empty bed.

Alec would’ve wanted to talk with his beloved about what the man went through during his captivity. The warlock claimed that aside being left without food and water he wasn’t harmed, that he was fine. (His exact words were ‘I wasn’t touched’. Which was a good thing, of course, but hardly the only thing that mattered, as the older man seemed to believe.) Alec wasn’t fooled quite so easily. Several days had passed yet Magnus was still visibly drained from the whole thing as well as sleepless nights and according to Jace Valentine lied to the omega that Alec was dead. Magnus lived for days in a reality where the daddy of his child was gone. A pregnant omega, imagining that the father of his child was dead. There was absolutely no way that didn’t have an impact. It was also worrying that the High Warlock didn’t go to see Dot, who was still at the infirmary, despite obviously being worried about her. Unfortunately even the tiniest bit of pushing to have him share his feelings made Magnus close up like a clam.

At least Alec wasn’t alone with his concerns. After much convincing from both Alec and Ragnor, who portaled over for a visit, Magnus was taking a long shower. The other warlock frowned once they heard the sound of running water. “He’s still not ready to process it all, then.”

Alec sighed heavily and shook his head. “Soon he’ll be thirty-four weeks pregnant. He should be resting, relaxing and getting ready for the birth. Instead he’s smothering me with care and pushing me away at the same time.”

Ragnor hummed softly. “Magnus... has a complicated relationship history. Opening up to his partners when he’s struggling isn’t easy on him.”

Alec translated that as former partners hadn’t taken it well when Magnus showed weakness. He clenched his jaw and took a couple of breaths to calm down. “What should I do to help him open up?”

“Keep being there for him. Don't let him push you away. When the right moment for questions comes... You’ll know.” Ragnor smiled. “It’s good to know that he’s found someone as stubborn as he is. I’m so glad we didn’t lose you.”

Alec didn’t know what to say to that so he nodded instead.

“Also...” Ragnor pursed his lips, which seemed to be a sign that he’d made a decision. “I’ll try to talk to him. Maybe I can get him to understand that he’s found someone who’d never betray his trust.”

Ragnor’s acceptance and blessing meant more to Alec than he could say.

/

It took a couple of more days before _the moment_ arrived.

That morning Alec headed to the Institute for the first time since being discharged from the infirmary. The Shadowhunter was clearly tense and beyond reluctant to leave Magnus but determined to return to normal. Or well, as normal as possible, because his lungs weren’t ready for training or missions. Very understandably the younger man wanted his life back, itched to return to his work, for Shadowhunters and Downwolders alike. Magnus was far more restless yet did his best to be supportive.

He was worried about Alec. His beloved was almost killed in a building that’d been his home, by someone he should’ve been able to trust. Valentine was gone but not all his followers were. What if there’d be another attack? No more than a few minutes passed at a time without him wanting to call Alec.

Then there was the fear for their child. Mia promised that their little girl was alright but what if she missed something? Or what if some problems simply hadn’t shown themselves yet? Magnus had been kept in those conditions for days, under a great deal of emotional strain. Some of that time he was unconscious and had no idea if Valentine did something to him while he was defenseless. What if some harm befell the baby, after all? When she moved he was tense, tried to tell if something was off. When she didn’t he waited anxiously, terrified that he’d never feel her again.

Magnus focused on what Alec and their child went through partially so he didn’t have to pay attention to himself. So he could escape at least some of the memories. He was supposed to be the High Warlock, a protector and carer. Not a helpless, traumatized victim.

So Magnus was determined to go on as normally as possible. Once Alec left he enjoyed a long shower, which helped ease some of the tension that’d built into his body. Then he perfected his hair and makeup to look and feel like himself. Shortly after he had tea with Ragnor, who mercifully didn’t push or pry. (Merely hinted that he’d found himself a wonderful alpha.) Mainly to amuse himself Magnus brewed a couple of simple potions before throwing himself to household chores despite feeling like he needed a nap. He couldn’t even consider the idea of sleeping while he was alone. Because he knew that the nightmares would come flooding immediately.

Eventually Magnus was exhausted, overwhelmed and deep in thought. He didn’t notice the wards announcing Alec’s arrival or the key turning in a lock. Nor did he hear the approaching steps.

Until a pair of arms wrapped around him, striking Magnus rigid and causing him to drop the teacup he’d been washing for the third time.

Suddenly he felt the collar around his neck.

Valentine’s body uncomfortably close to his.

A blade against his stomach while his daughter moved.

And the darkness, that never-ending and utterly silent darkness, sucking him in like a black hole.

Magnus’ lips opened but he couldn’t scream because there didn’t seem to be any air in the whole world. He was back in the nightmare. Back in Valentine’s hands. He couldn’t...!

“Magnus!” That distant voice... It wasn’t Valentine’s. “Magnus, come back to me. Look at me.”

Magnus blinked several times, then opened his eyes, which became incredibly wide. He saw his kitchen. Felt its floor under his knees. Then he saw Alec, who appeared almost as petrified as he was. His mind began to return to reality, slowly but surely.

“Alexander, I’m sorry...! I’m so sorry...!” The words spilled out free of his will. He was far too out of it to notice the tears. “I let you down, I let our daughter down... I almost... I’m sorry...!”

“Magnus, stop, stop. Calm down. Just... Focus on breathing for a moment.” Alec went on once Magnus had managed to comply. “Let’s get you to the couch, okay? I’ll bring you a glass of water.”

Magnus nodded numbly and was barely aware of the journey to the other room. He shuddered when a glass was offered to him but accepted it gratefully. After a couple of sips he winced. “I’m sorry, that was completely foolish...”

“No, it wasn’t.” Alec’s gaze studied him intently. “Magnus, what happened? I swear to you, I won’t judge you. I won’t think less of you. But I need to know because... because you’re hurting and I want to help you.”

Magnus wanted to argue, wanted to keep his shame to himself. But that disarming gaze... He focused fiercely on the glass in his unsteady hold. “He put that collar on me and shackled me. There wasn’t... I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t escape or fight. And then... He left me into the dark, with no food or water.” It was the first time he allowed himself to realize something that made him sick to his stomach. “I... I was certain that I’d die there.”

“What did he want from you?” Alec fought audibly to stay calm. “If he didn’t want something he would’ve just...” The alpha couldn’t voice the rest. “So what was it?”

For a while Magnus was sure that he’d vomit but fortunately didn’t. “To bond with me.” He went on before Alec could ask why. (What them bonding officially would do to Alec, the immortality it'd force upon the Shadowhunter... He couldn’t bear to face it yet. _This_ was already too much.) “He starved me and drugged me to persuade me. When that wasn’t enough he...” He choked on the words. “... he put a knife against my bump and... said that he’d kill her. Kill our daughter. Unless I let him bite me.” He closed his eyes and wiped his cheek, surprised to find it moist. “I... I thought I’d lost you... He said I had, and... I couldn’t let him kill our daughter, too. I had to do it for her.” His chest tightened while it all crashed down on him all over again. “He... He forced me to say ‘yes’. If Jace, Ragnor, Clary and the others didn’t come he would’ve...” He whimpered, the shame and failure getting too much. “Alexander, I’m so sorry...! I almost let him...” Alec would never look at him the same way again, would never forgive him...

“Magnus.” Alec inhaled a shuddering breath. “I’m furious, absolutely livid. But not at you. I wish that I could kill Valentine again, with my own bare hands.” When he didn’t react the alpha beckoned further. “Magnus, please, look at me.”

Magnus did because he wasn’t able to say ‘no’ to Alec. Scared out of his mind of what he’d find. Only to encounter nothing but adoration.

“You fought for days to keep our daughter alive and survive. You did what you had to, just to protect her.” Alec’s hand caressed his cheek. “If anything, this makes me love you even more. You’re such an amazing papa already. Don’t ever doubt yourself like that. And don’t ever doubt the depth of my love for you.”

Magnus could barely speak. But he tried to, anyway, for the sake of the man who never stopped surprising him. “I love you, too.”

With those words as his invitation, Alec pulled him close and held him like the most precious thing in the world. Magnus still considered himself tainted, a failure. But Alec clearly saw him as something amazing and he anchored himself on that.

Hugging Alec back Magnus – someone with the blood of a Greater Demon and fallen angel running through his veins – thanked every single angel that this man was still with him.

/

A few more days later a much-needed meeting took place. Dot was allowed to leave the infirmary and had accepted Ragnor’s offer to stay at his cabin while he resided in New York. After... _everything_ she needed a break from New York and everything it reminded her of.

She’d already had a tear-filled reunion with Clary, who was overjoyed to still have her after losing her mom. And just as Dot was about to leave another person visited her. She tensed up and braced herself when Magnus entered the room. Seeing him alive and well, still pregnant and without a bonding mark... Moisture gathered to her eyes. “Magnus, I’m so sorry...!”

Magnus, however, shook his head. There was a soft, comforting look in his eyes. “It’s like I told you. You did what you had to, and if you didn’t Valentine would’ve sent someone else, someone worse. I hold none of what happened against you.” He smiled and his eyes weren’t entirely dry, either. “I’m so glad that I didn’t lose you, after all. Dorothea, I’m sorry...”

It was Dot’s turn to shake her head. “I don’t blame you, either.” She sniffled. “I’m... I can't believe that we made it. That you’re standing there right now:”

What else was there to say? They hugged each other tightly, savored the knowledge that in a world so cruel they hadn’t lost a dear friend. Perhaps they were both a little broken and in need of recovery. But they were still alive to face a future full of hope.

Alec waited for Magnus outside the room. He pulled the omega close as soon as the man stepped outside. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Magnus smiled faintly, though. “But I will be.”

For now that was enough.

/

The next day Alec and Magnus threw a dinner for all the people who helped save them, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. It was thanks to them they were still alive. One meal was nowhere near enough to repay such an enormous debt but it was a start.

“What you did for us... And having you here today... No words can describe how much it means to us.” Alec’s voice was full of pride and joy. “Thanks to you all Valentine lost and so did his view of the world. That is definitely worth celebrating.” He raised a glass. “To you all, and to a better world!”

Magnus raised a glass of sparkling water. No less proud and touched than he was. “To family!”

They all drank gladly to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! Our boys so needed some recovery times. And Magnus needed to get that off his chest. Did you like their talk?
> 
> THEY WILL TALK ABOUT THE IMMORTALITY ISSUE VERY SOON, and ultimately Alec will be the one to make the decision. (To bond and become immortal, or not?) As it should be. (smiles) I almost put it here but there’s only so much Magnus can share at one go.
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	31. Do You Want a Future with Me (and for How Long)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus continue to recover. Alec shocks Magnus with a question that leads to a long talk of a difficult subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t the longest chapter of the story but this was definitely quite heavy to write because of a LONG talk that will take place. BUT, at least THE TALK will be wrapped up in this chapter instead of being stretched to the next one.
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! It means THE WORLD to me that you’re there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Kick. Punch. Twirl. Repeat. Defend. Attack. Concentrate. Watch your feet. Keep your balance. Breathe. In... Out...

Alec exploded to a coughing fit and groaned when it was finally over. At least he didn’t feel like someone was carving his chest with a knife anymore. That was improvement.

He was _done_ with being a convalescent.

Jace, of course, sensed his frustration, which grew with each passing day. “Hey.” A supportive hand squeezed his shoulder. “You lasted an hour. That’s your new record. Catarina said that it’ll probably take a month before your lungs heal fully so you’re doing great.”

“I don’t feel great.” Alec hated how petulant he sounded. And how out of breath he was. He hated a number of things at the moment. He cast a moody glance towards Jace while toweling off sweat from his face, chest and neck. “You were holding back.”

“I wasn’t.” Jace relented after his arched eyebrow. “Fine, I was, a little. Do you blame me? Only a little over two weeks ago you weren’t breathing on your own. I’d never forgive myself if... something happened, again. Because of me.” A lot of people imagined Jace to be a shallow, selfish person who only cared about himself. They’d never seen his vulnerable, protective side. The one of which Alec actually felt echoes, thanks to their bond.

Alec’s features and temper softened, at least slightly. “I just... I want things to return to normal.” He clenched his jaw, only then noticing that his shaking hands were still fisted tightly. “If it wasn’t for Valentine... Magnus and I would probably be bonded mates. I wouldn’t be struggling to make it through a sparring session. And...” He cut himself off before blurting out something about Magnus his boyfriend wouldn’t have approved. “I hate that Valentine stole that beautiful night from us.” Of course the criminal tainted so much more than just that. But a single evening was far less painful to focus on than... all the rest.

“Then have another beautiful night.” Jace shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world. “You love Magnus, I’ve felt... a bit too clearly how much. And I know that he loves you, too. You guys have a baby coming soon. Just ask him. There’s no way he’d say ‘no’ to you.” The blond winked playfully. “He has your kid growing inside him. Clearly he’s not good at saying ‘no’ to you.”

Alec rolled his eyes to avoid smiling at his brother’s questionable sense of humor. “Okay, that’s it. For that comment the sparring continues.”

/

Magnus knew that he’d made a lot of progress in his recovery, especially after opening up to Alec. Knowing that he had a boyfriend who loved him and supported him, no matter what... It made all the difference in the world. After having a second panic attack he started having... talks with a warlock who worked as a therapist to avoid harming his unborn little girl with stress. That the therapist also happened to need help with a particularly tricky potion made their cooperation feel a little less embarrassing. Surprisingly she turned out to be just what he needed for his healing to advance. Magnus just wished that the progress would’ve been faster. He was thirty-six weeks pregnant, physically uncomfortable for that very reason, high on hormones and suffered from PTSD to a point where stepping out of home was a struggle. He absolutely detested being so out of control when all his life had taught him how vital it was to remain in control especially over his powers.

Well. At least he could still have afternoon tea with Ragnor and Catarina. If he wasn’t pregnant he would’ve decided on something much stronger.

Once he’d shared some of his frustration with his friends Ragnor sighed and turned his attention to Catarina. “See? He and Alec are meant to be. They even have the same tendency to overthink.”

Magnus huffed. “Very funny. I’m not overthinking, I’m...”

“... pushing yourself in a way you’d never push anyone else.” Catarina’s eyes softened. “You’re recovering. Just be as patient as you are with others and give yourself time.”

Ragnor nodded resolutely. “And we’ll support you. Every step of the way.”

Magnus studied his friends and pursed his lips. “I know that you’ve both been incredibly busy.” With a tinge of guilt he reminded himself that it was partially his fault. He couldn’t do as much as he wanted to for the city’s warlock community at the moment. “I can tell that you’re as tense as I am. How about I portal us to that massage parlor and spa in Thailand?”

Neither objected.

Four hours later Magnus woke up in his own bed from light sleep to a kiss planted on his cheek. He smiled without opening his eyes, easily recognizing his alpha’s scent. “Hey.” They greeted each other with a proper kiss. “... ‘s you day?”

“Long but getting better now.” Alec smiled. “Seems you had a good day with Catarina and Ragnor. You smell good.”

“Mmm.” Magnus tried to wake up more. “We went to Thailand. I had some aromatherapy and a massage.” He yawned and stretched like a cat. “... ‘s a beautiful place. I want to take you there one day, too.”

“One day. Not today, though. You’re barely awake.” Alec caressed his bump, which was still quite small but impossible to hide. “And how’s our little princess been?”

“Busy. I think she missed you as much as I did.” Magnus sighed joyously when Alec placed both hands protectively on his stomach. As he’d predicted their child, who was asleep moments ago, began to move around. She always moved in a special way when Alec was there. His contentment escalated to full purring when Alec lay down beside him. “Can you feel how happy she is that you’re home?”

Their eyes met. Alec could clearly see that their baby wasn’t the only one happy. “Yeah, I can.” The younger man’s eyes shone. “She’ll be born soon. I can’t wait to get to hold her.”

“Me neither.” After everything they’d been through it was hard to believe that this could all have a happy ending. That they won. “We still have so many preparations left to take care of.”

“I know. Later.” Alec pulled him closer still. “Right now I just want to hold you for a while. How does that sound?”

Magnus smiled and relaxed against the man he loved. “Amazing.” At the moment everything was quite amazing. Even if only briefly.

The next day Izzy asked him to go shopping with her and Clary. They scheduled it to take place in a few days. And Magnus felt like he got another little piece of himself back from Valentine’s ghost.

/

Alec didn’t want to create an exact replica of the planned romantic evening Valentine ruined. He did arrange a new beautiful dinner, though, this time at the loft that was now both their home. Perhaps he overdid it with the candles and flowers. But if there was anything he’d learned from Magnus it was that there was absolutely nothing wrong with ‘too much’.

Besides, he had far more nerve-wrecking things to worry about.

The sound of a door opening and closing sent a tingle through Alec. Magnus’ voice strengthened the sensation. “I’m h...” There wasn’t enough time to finish before the older man was silenced with a searing kiss. They both hummed appreciatively. “Mmm. Careful, Alexander. A man could get used to that type of a ‘welcome home’.”

Alec had every intention to make sure that Magnus would get used to it. He pulled the other closer and had the omega chuckling with the hand he slipped under the man’s shirt after at least six shopping bags had been eased to the floor. A smile many people imagined the Institute Head incapable of mustering appeared when their daughter greeted him with a kick, then continued to roam around. “How was shopping with Izzy and Clary?” He tried to make it sound like his boyfriend leaving the apartment for something as casual as shopping wasn’t a big deal. But this was the first time since Valentine’s attack the man ventured through the streets of New York without absolutely having to.

The joy of having that seemingly small part of his life back radiated from Magnus. Or perhaps it was the glow from a pregnancy. “We’re going to drown in baby clothes”, the man announced. “Isabelle is on a mission to make our daughter the most stylish baby in the world.” The warlock then sniffed curiously and emitted a pleased, purring sound that did funny things to several parts of Alec. “Something smells very, very delicious. And not just you.”

Alec’s heart thudded. Oh, yes, there was still the most exciting or devastating part of the evening left... “I... ordered us some dinner. It’s a warm evening, so... I thought we’d enjoy it at the balcony.” Great, he was stumbling on his words...

Magnus didn’t seem to mind. With a warm, thrilled smile the man kissed his cheek and they headed towards the balcony. The sight there pulled a gasp from Magnus. “What... What’s the special occasion?”

Nerves bubbled in Alec’s belly like butterflies. “I, ah...” He did his best to brace himself. “The thing is... I know that we haven’t been together for very long, but... I know how I feel about you. And I know that those feelings are only going to grow as time passes. So...” _Here goes nothing._ “I’d like to bond with you officially. I want the whole world to know that you’re my omega.”

Alec had envisioned the whole situation in his head so, so many times. He thought he’d been able to picture every possible reaction from Magnus in his head. He hadn’t foreseen the sheer, utter terror that appeared to his beloved’s eyes. “I should’ve told you”, Magnus whimpered barely audibly seconds before he would’ve asked. Anxious eyes darted around, not seeming to see much. “What he told me... I should’ve told you, I shouldn’t have...”

Alec was getting properly scared. He guided the other to sit down before starting to push for answers. “Magnus, what’s going on?” This had to have something to do with the captivity. Whatever poisonous words that monster fed Magnus...

Magnus’ focus was fixed on the balcony’s floor and breathing for several agonizingly long moments. “Valentine... He told me something about alphas and omegas I had no idea of, despite all my years.” The man licked his lips nervously and brought a hand against his bump. Obviously their child also sensed the sudden distress. “Us bonding... It wouldn’t just make us mates. It’d also make you immortal.”

It took a considerable amount of time before any of that made sense to Alec. Eventually he had to sit down as well under the information’s weight. “Are you...?” He cleared his throat. “Are you sure that he wasn’t lying?” Because claiming something like that was just the kind of a mind game Valentine enjoyed playing.

“I’m very sure.” Magnus seemed to feel nauseous. “Because... If he didn’t want me bonding with him to make him immortal he would’ve killed me.”

That... was a lot to take in. The amount of emotions that surged through Alec... It was overwhelming.

So them bonding would change things in several ways, forever – but perhaps not for the worse.

Despite his shock Magnus’ almost whispering voice caught his attention easily. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just... I didn’t know how. I thought there’d be time and then...” The rest faded away.

Alec nodded because he had no idea what else to do. Two full minutes passed by before he found his voice. “When I was poisoned and... I lay there, barely able to breathe...” He hated bringing back these memories on them both but he had to, so he could explain. “Shadowhunters aren’t afraid of dying. We’re prepared for that from early age. But... I was terrified of leaving you and our daughter. It was torture to lay there, gasping and wheezing, and... to imagine that I’d never get to see her. To imagine all those things I’d miss out on. And now... Now I may never have to worry about missing out on anything. With either one of you.”

Magnus sighed heavily. “I know that immortality sounds like a beautiful, romantic thing to you now. Because you can’t possibly grasp on what a curse it actually is.” It sounded like the man was close to tears but tried very hard to maintain a brave face. “I can’t bring that on you. I won’t.”

Those words were like a bucket of ice water. “So... You’ve just... decided such a huge part of my future and the length of my lifespan for me? What about what I want?” Alec lifted his chin, feeling so hurt that he’d probably be embarrassed about it later. “Do you have any idea how many sleepless nights I’ve had, knowing that eventually I’ll grow old, feeble and useless, until I have to leave you? Both of you? Can you even imagine how much it hurts me to know in time you’ll just... move on and forget about me?”

Magnus appeared shocked by that. “Alexander, we’re going to have a child together. I could never...!”

“I know that you wouldn’t want to forget me but let’s be realistic. After a hundred years... Two hundred... Would you still remember the exact color of my eyes? Or the sound of my voice? Would our daughter? How many memories of me and what we’ve done together would you have left?” The thought made a jolt of pain go through Alec. “I knew from the beginning that we’d never get to grow old together and it hurt, so much. Are you taking this second option from me? And Magnus, this isn’t just about the two of us anymore. Our daughter is going to be immortal and she’s... She’d forget me, too. How would I be at peace with the thought of growing old, dying and one day leaving her now that I know there’s a choice?”

Magnus swallowed hard, not looking at him. “You’re so very young. Immortality...” The warlock shook his head. “You don't know what a burden it is. You’d lose everyone. Jace, Izzy, Max, your parents...”

“What about all the things I’d get to experience?” By then Alec was pacing, frustrated and anxious. “You, our daughter and maybe more kids... I might get to have a hundred and seventy years or more with you instead of seventy or less! Grandkids, my siblings’ kids... I’d get to watch them grow up, look after them and see them start families of their own. I’d get to stay here for you all.” Alec wasn’t proud of it but he still had his insecurities. Especially when it came to the whole... relationship thing, of which he had so little experience. At the moment his insecurities were whispering very, very loudly. Screaming, really. Magnus had known about this immortality option for weeks and never brought it up, and the man’s reluctance right now... What if...? “Unless... you don’t want that future with me.” He knew, on a level of reason, that he was being ridiculous. But while he could easily imagine himself loving Magnus for centuries, what if it wasn’t the same for his boyfriend? What if the omega wanted them to have an expiration date? The thought brought a lump to his throat. His voice came out hoarse and sharp. “Magnus, can you please say something?”

The first thing he heard was a loud, laborious gulp. When Magnus finally spoke, it was so quietly that he had hard time hearing. “I just... I don’t want you to regret us, me. I can’t bear the thought of you being still alive, resenting me.” The warlock focused on his own hands, which were moving restlessly, instead of looking his way. “A lot of people have had enough of me in far less time. No one’s ever tolerated me for even a decade and you’re planning on...” The man trailed off.

Alec’s heart ached at the reminder that he wasn’t the only one who entered their relationship with insecurities. “Even with immortality we don’t know if we have centuries, decades, years or months.” Recent events hammered home as much painfully. “We may grow apart but I see us growing and learning together. And we always seem to find our way back to each other. That will never change.” He shrugged when he finally had the other’s eye contact. “We don’t know what the future brings. But I know for a fact that I’d never regret you or us. And no matter what happens, I could never, ever hate you. How could I when you’ve given me a family and a life worth living?” Seeing the baffled awe the older man stared at him with, Alec felt something in his chest loosen. “Do you want to bond with me? Do you want us to have your forever, not just mine?” He tried not to think about how much like a marriage proposal that sounded. It would’ve made him freak out even more than he already was.

Magnus avoided meeting his eyes again. “It doesn’t matter what I want. Alexander, this is your life...”

“Which is why I need you to let me be the one to make this decision.” This was like trying to reason with a wall of bricks...! “But before making up my mind I want to know what you want, because I’m not forcing myself on you.” Those words, the possibility that the one who had all his heart didn’t want him as much in return, tore at Alec’s very soul. He sat down in an attempt to calm down. “Magnus, please, just... Just tell me what you want. Even if it wouldn’t be what I want to hear, be honest with me.” After the Soul Sword debacle they agreed to work on honest communication. And Alec needed honesty right now, for the sake of his sanity.

At last Magnus met his gaze, almost shyly. “I’m horribly selfish. Of course I want it”, the omega admitted softly. “I just... I wish I could prepare you properly for what’s to come.” The man took a deep, calming breath. “Think about it for three days. If you still want it after that, if you’re sure... Then it’d be my honor to make our bond official.”

A bright smile lit up Alec’s whole being. Three days? He could definitely handle that if it’d lead to the rest of their immortal lives. “Okay.”

“And Alec? Before we start enjoying this beautiful meal you arranged for us...” Magnus sat to his lap and Alec pulled him close, eagerly and protectively. The mage went on after they’d exchanged a small, sweet kiss. “I love you, so much that it scares me. Don’t ever doubt that, even when my insecurities get the better of me.”

“I love you, too”, Alec murmured. Already leaning in for a second kiss. “Now and forever.”

The dinner ended up getting postponed but neither minded much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah...! That was some talk. (takes a deep breath) How do you think it went? Are you proud of the way our boys handled it? I ALMOST had one of them storming out but decided that there’s been enough drama (for now, LOL). They need to learn to communicate.
> 
> Soooo... Was that chat-heavy chapter ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE THE BONDING TAKES PLACE. Would you like to bear witness to the whole thing?
> 
> Until next time! I’m aiming to make that happen this weekend. I REALLY hope that you’ll all join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	32. Souls Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec shares what he’s considering doing with his nearest and dearest. How will they react? Will there be a bonding afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This became quite the chapter. Hopefully a decent one, too...!
> 
> First, though... Thank you so much for your comments and support! (HUGS) They’ve meant particularly lot to me lately. Some readers have vanished along the way but I’m SO GLAD to have you guys still there. (hugs again) Hopefully this is what you’ve been waiting for...!
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Once they'd had the long and emotionally draining immortality talk it wasn’t a surprise that Alec and Magnus fell asleep immediately after actually eating and... having some quality time. Perhaps they didn’t have even nearly all the answers. But they were on the same page and together, ready to search for those answers. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. That was a good start.

The following morning Alec woke up to kisses on his cheek and neck. And to the promising scent of a breakfast. “Ah, he awakens.” Magnus rewarded his efforts to return to the waken world with a new kiss on his lips. (To which Alec responded eagerly despite not having managed to open his eyes yet.) “That smile of yours says you had sweet dreams.”

“Hmm. I did.” Alec stifled a yawn and opened his eyes halfway. “They were all about you.”

Magnus huffed affectionately. “Charmer.” The omega secured a very full tray on the bed before settling down next to him. “Since you have a day off, I thought we could enjoy a slow morning in bed.” Magnus smiled almost shyly. “I’m... not as good with words as a lot people imagine. But I also want you to feel as loved as you made me feel yesterday.”

Alec had no idea how to respond to that. He hoped that the kiss they exchanged spoke loudly enough. “I want you to feel that loved every day”, he murmured eventually. When he licked his lips they tasted of Magnus and... was that raspberry jam? “Can we just stay in bed the whole day?” He grinned when their daughter kicked fiercely. “See? She also thinks that it’s a good idea.”

Magnus grinned back. Then groaned after another kick clearly struck a sore spot. “Alright, alright! Calm down, princess”, the man soothed with a hand on his bump and shook his head. “She’s as stubborn as you are.”

Alec snorted. “You’re scolding someone else for being stubborn?” He kissed the tip of the other’s nose, which made a pout transform into a small smile. “You arranged this beautiful breakfast for us. How about I give you a nice, relaxing foot massage? Then I could feed you some of those pineapple slices.”

“Dipped in honey?” Magnus inquired hopefully.

So the pregnancy cravings continued? Alec wasn’t even going to ask. “Of course.”

They both ended up having honey in a lot of places. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Because first they got to lick it off, then they naturally had to take a shower together.

/

One thing Magnus needed Alec to do before accepting whatever the Shadowhunter’s bonding decision might be was to share the immortality issue with the Lightwood family. He might end up taking away Alec’s ability to grow old with them, put the man he loved through losing them all eventually. With how important family was to Alec they should all to be a part of the decision making.

On day two of the decision-making process they gathered to the beautiful apartment Maryse had found for herself and her new life. (It was the perfect neutral ground.) Trying to be a background character at an event that was for the Lightwoods, Magnus let his boyfriend share the news. For a few moments after a stunned silence followed.

Max was the one to break it. “So... You’d be immortal? That’s, like... so cool!” That was definitely one enthusiastic stamp of approval.

Izzy, who’d been sitting right beside the archer on a couch, squeezed Alec’s hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white. “We... We almost just lost you”, she murmured atypically quietly. “I get that immortality doesn’t mean invincibility, but... You’re my big brother, the best person I know. If there’s anyone who should stay in this world for centuries it’s you.” While her acceptance of Alec’s decision was clear and genuine, she pursed her lips in effort to conceal her more conflicted emotions. “It’ll... take some time to accept that I’ll get old and wrinkly and you won’t, but... I’ll get there.” Her tone wasn’t as light as she likely hoped but her eyes were soft upon meeting Magnus’. “I’m glad that Alec has someone who loves him watching his back after I can’t.”

Opting to not interfere with words, Magnus nodded. Bonded or not, he’d spend every day loving, cherishing and protecting Alec. For however long they’d have together.

Alec squeezed Izzy’s hand back as a thank you. Very slowly his attention shifted to Jace, whose opinion the young Shadowhunter was the most nervous to hear. One parabatai being immortal while the other wasn’t... It’d lead to a great deal of pain one day. (Magnus had seen it before.) “Jace...” Alec trailed off.

Jace wasn’t left as speechless. “Alec, you’ve found your true mate. Of course you’ll make that bond official. It won’t make ours any weaker.” The blond smiled. “We’re parabatai. Wherever you go I go. Even after I can’t be physically there anymore.”

Alec still couldn’t find words. Gently letting go of his sister’s hand, the man got up and exchanged a long, tight hug with his brother. Magnus’ heart ached as he knew how much losing Jace would hurt Alec, whether it happened in five days or five decades. But they survived losing their unborn child together. Magnus vowed to ensure that should that day ever be tossed at them by cruel fate, he’d ensure that Alec would survive losing his parabatai as well.

Maryse had tears in her eyes while she caressed her oldest’s cheek with a tender hand. “I haven’t always been the best mother.” She went on before Alec could interject. “But... I’d like to imagine that I’ve learned something from my mistakes. I want you to be happy. I want you to build the kind of a life that gives you joy and a purpose. And I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

“So you’re all just accepting... this?” Robert Lightwood had been quiet until that point. The man shook his head, appearing bewildered and overwhelmed. “Alec, have you stopped even for a second to think about all this? What would the Clave say? I’ve accepted your child and your relationship. But this...! You haven’t even been together for a year and you’re considering sharing an actual eternity with Magnus? You barely even know him!”

“Haven’t you seen how much we’ve been through together? How much we’ve survived from?” Rage and protectiveness radiated from Alec in waves. The taller man even took a protective stance in front of Magnus. “I know everything about Magnus that matters and I’ll learn the rest over time. I also know my feelings and that I want to stay with the man I love and our daughter for as long as I can. Is that something you think you can approve of? Because with Magnus’ help I’ve finally learned to accept myself and I need my family to consist of people who also accept me, just the way I am.”

Robert seemed shocked. And perhaps even impressed. What happened next stunned everyone present. Robert made his way to Alec and hugged his son tightly, eyes suspiciously moist. “Of course I accept you, Alec. I just worry, like any parent would.” The oldest Lightwood swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry that our relationship is in a state where you doubt me like that. I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to fix it.”

When Alec hugged his father back with a smile of happiness and relief Magnus had to leave the room. He blamed pregnancy hormones for the emotional overload. To his surprise Maryse followed him to the kitchen. They both wiped their eyes subtly.

After gathering himself for a second Magnus realized that this was the moment he’d been waiting for. “About Alec’s decision... I tried to tell him...”

Maryse placed a hand on top of his to stop him from working on dishes. “You and your baby are the most important pieces of Alec’s family, now. Of course he’ll want to stay with you as long as he can. As his mother it means the world to me that his happiness is so important to you.” She soon sobered. “But... Can I ask for one thing?”

Magnus nodded. “Of course. Anything.”

Maryse swallowed thickly and wiped her eyes again. “After the rest of us... When we’re gone... Look after Alec. With him...” She sniffled once and cleared her throat. “With him I’m trusting you with one of the most precious things in this world. He’s my first born, the one I worry about the most because he always tries to carry the world on his shoulders. For so long I was blind to how sad and lonely he was under all the pressure and...” She trailed off. “Make sure that my boy won’t ever be alone in the world anymore.”

Magnus nodded. It was the easiest and most important promise he’d ever given in his life so far. “I intend to. For as long as I live.”

/

Fifteen minutes later Maryse was still feeling embarrassingly emotional after her ex-husband and children left. She was about to make some tea to calm down when Alec returned. “Did you... forget something?”

“My coat. I... may have left it on purpose.” Alec appeared curiously determined, nervous and excited at the same time. Even took a stubborn, steadying breath. “The family ring... You still have it, right?”

Maryse nodded slowly. Something in her chest swell while realization dawned. “It’s in my jewelry box.” It didn’t mean anything to her anymore but she’d kept it, hoping – perhaps for this very day.

Alec nodded. “Good, because... I, ah, need it.”

/

And then the three-day wait was over. There was a post demon attack emergency so Alec had to head to the office. In the morning the couple didn’t mention the elephant in the loft and pretended that nothing out of the ordinary was going on. It took less than an hour before the uncertainty started to get to Magnus. Fortunately he didn’t have to handle the waiting all alone.

The first thing Catarina noticed upon her arrival was the scent of Magnus’ favorite tea. She smiled gratefully when he offered her a mug as well. He winced apologetically in return. “I’m sorry to bother you like this. I can imagine that you would’ve had better things to do on a day off.” He smiled affectionately at Madzie, who beamed brightly in return. “Especially with Sweet Pea.”

Madzie giggled and hugged Magnus. (It was amazing how far she’d come with Catarina’s loving care.) When the child had retreated happily with a coloring book Catarina nodded towards the nest of a pillow, blanket, crackers, drinks and fruit slices scattered around the couch. “You definitely know how to get comfortable.”

Magnus’ cheeks colored. “Actually... Alec arranged most of that before leaving.” He hesitated, likely feeling foolish. “Today’s the big day.” That definitely didn’t come out as nonchalant as he’d hoped.

Catarina huffed and smacked him very lightly upside the head. Then ruffled his hair to lessen the impact. “Stop worrying. Whatever Alec decides he loves you. And you’ll let him stick to his decision, you hear me? No more imagining that you know what he wants better than he does.”

“But...”

“And no buts.” Catarina wrapped one arm around him. “Aren’t you the one who says that we can’t predict the future? You want him, I can tell. And he wants you. Time and effort will help you figure out the rest.”

Catarina wasn’t surprised that Magnus diverted their conversation to other topics after that. She allowed it, knowing that she’d done all she could to ease his mind. An hour later they were both surprised when the apartment’s wards announced an arrival before the door opened and Alec walked in. Carrying a massive bouquet of flowers.

“Alec is here!” Madzie cheered in excitement and launched herself to the Shadowhunter’s arms.

“My favorite little sorceress!” Very carefully Alec extracted one flower when she eyed at them admiringly. Was that a heliotrope? “Well, I couldn’t leave you without, could I?”

“Can we play Sharks and Minnows with Magnus again?” Madzie inquired hopefully.

“Perhaps some other time.” Catarina hugged Madzie to make up for the disappointment. “It looks like Alec and Magnus have plans for today. Let’s have some ice cream instead. You can even have sprinkles, just this once.”

Catarina had seen Magnus suffer in far too many... unfortunate relationships. Camille was, perhaps, the worst of them all. There was a time when she feared that he would never open his heart again. Now, peering over her shoulder just in time to see the men greet each other with a kiss and a hint of a blush on both their cheeks as the bouquet exchanged hands, she wasn’t worried anymore.

/

Magnus obviously had hard time even noticing his friend’s departure. “What, ah... are you doing home? What about work?”

“I did what I absolutely had to and arranged a day off for tomorrow.” Alec nodded towards the flowers, suddenly self conscious. “I... know that they’re a mess, but... I wanted them to have a meaning. Heliotropes, tulips and the rest... They’re supposed to symbolize true and eternal love.”

“They’re beautiful.” Magnus’ eyes searched the younger man’s. “Alexander... Are you...?”

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s been three days and I’m surer than ever before.” A large but gentle hand caressed the other’s face. “I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. Officially.”

It was the most terrifying thing either of them had ever done and that was saying a lot. But they couldn’t lie to themselves and claim that they didn’t want it. They kissed, in a way they never had before, and the decision was sealed.

With some experience they began to advance towards the bedroom while the kisses continued. Almost at the doorway Magnus placed a hand against Alec’s chest to stop him. “Close your eyes.” As soon as the younger man complied magic whispered tenderly. “You may open them now.”

Alec smiled upon finding the room full of candles and a bed with golden sheet waiting for them invitingly. Red, white, dark blue and golden flower petals had also appeared, covering seemingly everything. Both their hearts raced as it began to sink in that they were actually doing this but neither was scared. Every heartbeat seemed to deepen the bond that already existed between them.

Not needing words to reach an agreement, instead of just tearing off their own clothes they began to slowly undress each other. Magnus’ whole body shivered from pleasure when Alec’s fingers brushed his skin upon removing the warlock’s shirt. Golden eyes became revealed and it was evidence of how far they’d come that it didn’t scare Magnus.

Alec swallowed thickly. His eyes drank in the half-naked body in front of him. “Beautiful”, was all he managed.

Magnus grabbed his hips, gentle and possessive at the same time. Cat eyes shone with want and adoration. “You’re something beyond that.”

Pants and boxers vanished as though by magic. Careful to not bring any harm, Alec picked up Magnus and hummed appreciatively when a pair of legs wrapped around him. If someone asked him later, he wouldn’t have been able to explain how they ended up to the bed. Eager hands and lips began an expedition while they bonded with each other’s bodies first. Alec adored the way Magnus moaned and arched closer under his touches. Welcoming him in, in several ways. Physical activities made their natural scents intensify and melt together in the best way. The archer very nearly exploded from pleasure right there and then.

And that was the moment.

Alec held himself back for a second, though. Hard as it was. “You want to be mine?” he murmured huskily in Magnus’ ear.

Magnus nodded. A ring decorated hand grabbed his. “... already yours ...”

It’d hurt a little. There was no way around it. But Alec did his best to make it as painless as possible. He licked his lips before kissing the spot on which the mating mark belonged. Then he bit down.

Magnus gasped and shuddered but didn’t pull away. There was a small hiss of pain that soon transformed to a gasp of pleasure. Because while Alec’s mouth was still creating the mark, they both felt the fresh bond’s impact.

The sheer contentment. The thrill of true mates having found one another. Each other’s love, the intensity of which would’ve surely brought them to their knees if they weren’t down already. They became one. So thoroughly that for a while even their hearts beat in sync.

Alec kissed the spot he just marked and felt a hint of guilt upon seeing it oozing blood. He lifted his gaze to ask Magnus if the omega was alright. All words froze to his slightly parted lips at the blissed out smile he encountered.

And here he’d imagined that Magnus couldn’t possibly look more beautiful...

A hint of magic and the blood vanished. Leaving behind only a scar that appeared... beautiful, actually, for what it represented. Magnus gave him a questioning look and once he'd nodded the man brushed his skin. It didn’t hurt because this was symbolic, not an actual bite. But soon Alec carried a mark identical to his mate’s. He smiled proudly. Of course he wanted everyone to see that he belonged to the most magical omega in the world. Their eyes met and it was astonishing, really, how they heard the words that didn’t need to be voiced.

_I love you._

Safely inside a drawer at Alec’s office the Lightwood family ring waited to be made the symbol of a different kind of bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...! That was something. (giggles) What do you think? Was that a good enough bonding?
> 
> So now they’re bonded. Soon the baby will be here! (BEAMS) Will there be a proposal before that? And what will their daughter’s name be?
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every time I hear from you makes my day.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	33. Ready or Not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec enjoys the post-bonding bliss. Their daughter chooses her name. And Alec decides that it’s time to take another big step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s updating time again! (grins) And see that? This story now has the final amount of chapters. It may change a chapter or two either way, but I think that number will hold.
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! You guys have no idea how precious you are to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec woke up the most pleasant way he could think of. Curled up beside him was Magnus, whose scent had changed slightly to announce their bond and made the alpha smile in his half-asleep state. Under his hand their daughter was moving around, safe inside her papa. (Her motions reminded Alec of how he often stretched in the morning to wake his body up for a new day.) And there was purring. It took a moment before Alec was awake enough to realize that it came from them both. When he wrestled his eyes open he was rewarded with the sight of Magnus sleeping with a small smile on his lips. The room was nearly dark but he still saw the new mark, revealed proudly to be seen and admired. That was when it all finally started to seem real. In the best way.

They were bonded mates. And their connection... It seemed to tingle in the air around them and under Alec’s skin.

Fate tested them so hard. At the beginning Alec himself fought what was meant to be, in a way that’d forever be his greatest regret. But instead of losing each other they became one. Alec didn’t think anything had ever made him feel so triumphant.

Their fresh bond thrummed so strongly that Magnus sensed him being awake and stirred as well. A sleepy smile was aimed his way. “Hey.” The omega yawned like a cat. “... ‘time is it?”

Some heat crept upwards from the back of Alec’s neck. “I... have no idea”, he confessed sheepishly. “I’ve been staring at you since I woke up.”

Magnus chuckled huskily. “... ‘not sure if that’s adorable or creepy.” The man looked around. “... ‘s really late, or early. It’s still dark outside.”

“Good. I don’t intend to leave this bed anytime soon.” Now that they were awake the bond was even stronger. The intensity of Magnus’ emotions on top of his own equally strong ones overwhelmed Alec. Which wasn’t a bad thing. He hummed happily and nuzzled his nose against Magnus’ mating bite. (Which made the smaller man purr even more loudly.) He felt a hint of guilt despite how much he loved seeing the scar. “I’m... I hope you’re not still hurting.”

A nose nuzzling the magic-made mark on him eased those concerns. “I’m a little sore, from several places. But it’s the good kind of ache.” There was a pause while they got carried away by intense kissing. “Regrets?” Magnus clearly aimed for a light tone but couldn’t quite manage it. A tender hand played with his hair, one finger trying to twirl a curl around it.

Alec shook his head, inhaling his beloved’s scent. How could he ever regret this? “Absolutely none”, he announced firmly. “Nothing’s ever felt this right in my life. Or this intense.”

Magnus shivered lightly when the force of their joined emotions registered to him, too. “I... don’t think the bond will be quite this intense for long.” (There was a good reason why Alec arranged a day off. Immediately after bonding, especially with their true mate, alphas tended to get... carried away. Focusing on work would’ve been impossible with his body overrun by hormones and his mind knowing that his omega was at home, all alone in a similar state.) “Is it wrong if I enjoy this part? A lot?”

“I hope that you enjoy all of this.” Alec checked over the other with his eyes and through their connection to ensure that the mage was alright. He couldn’t find even a hint of anything negative. In fact, they were both growing hard already despite only just having been fast asleep. “We should eat, before...” Alec couldn’t articulate more. The _need_ coursing through his body was at least as strong as during the heat that led to Magnus’ pregnancy. Soon they wouldn’t have enough presence of mind to think about their other needs.

Magnus whined in such a needy manner that almost made Alec’s pleasure explode. A theatrical, close to moody wave of a hand later a light breakfast appeared. (They still didn’t care about the time of a day enough to find out if it was morning or midnight.) “Eat. So I can eat you afterwards.”

A blush and other things rising, Alec chuckled. Magnus joined him soon, pure happiness bubbling in both their hearts. They had the patience to feed each other for ten minutes before lust took over. By the time morning’s first sunrays peeked into the room they were still making love in the golden sheets, both purring and moaning from pleasure.

/

That afternoon Izzy frowned at how pale and nauseous Jace seemed while trying to focus on a mission report. “Let’s say that the bonding was a good experience for Alec and leave it at that. Trust me, you don’t want to know as much about his sex-life as I do.”

Izzy shuddered. And snorted. “I don’t think you have any right to complain after your _adventures_.” She rolled her eyes without even looking up from her own report. “You’re giving me the finger? Very mature.”

The following day Alec returned to work with many hickeys makeup borrowed from Magnus wasn’t enough to hide. The archer also walked in a very curious manner. Their brother was so visibly happy that they didn’t have the heart to tease him.

/

Perhaps it was mother’s intuition. A few days later Maryse decided to visit her son. A message from Magnus helped make up her mind.

‘ _I think Alec needs his mother. There are some High Warlock office duties I’ll take care of with Ragnor. You have a few hours to yourselves._ ’

Maryse was quick to see that Magnus was right. There were parts of... something everywhere in the loft’s living room. It wasn’t until she saw the instructions she realized that her oldest had been putting together a crib. Alec, who just let her in with some confusion, scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “It’s, ah... a bit of a mess here.”

“So it seems.” Maryse frowned. “Alec, what is it? Are you alright?”

Alec’s mouth opened to produce a denial until he changed his mind. “Mama, soon I’ll have a baby and... I can’t even put together a crib. How can I look after a helpless child when I can’t even do something so simple?” He gulped, his eyes darting around the mess restlessly. “She’s... She and Magnus, they’re the most important things in my life and... I can't fail at... this. I can’t let them down. Not again.”

Maryse’s heart broke when she realized that this wasn’t only Alec’s perfectionistic nature and insecurities talking. “The way things began between you two... It was rocky because you were under so much pressure from me and your father that you pushed Magnus away. You rejected love because of the way we raised you. But Magnus forgave you a long time ago. By some miracle he forgave me, too.” She was ashamed of the way she treated her future son-in-law and spoke of him back then. Her eyes softened. “You’ll make mistakes with your little girl because no parent is perfect. Trust someone who is an expert when it comes to making mistakes. But you have to learn to forgive yourself and accept that you’ll learn from your mistakes. Because you’re going to be a wonderful daddy. And husband.”

The final word made Alec’s eyes twinkle from excitement and nervous anticipation. “I’m going to ask him soon. If he says ‘yes’... I want him to have the family ring on his finger when our daughter is born.”

Maryse was nearly moved to tears. “Of course he’ll say ‘yes’. And remember that you’re not alone in this. I’ll help whenever you need me.” She couldn’t wait to be a grandma and to see her son as a dad.

They exchanged a long, tender hug. During it Alec whispered in her ear. “I want you to know that I’ve forgiven you, too. I’m lucky to have you as my mom.”

Maryse couldn’t stop a couple of sobs at that admission. Once she’d gathered herself she nodded towards what’d hopefully soon be a crib. “How about I start making good on my promise by helping you with that?”

When Magnus came back two hours later the crib was nearly finished. Alec shone from pride and relief, at least some of the earlier worries soothed. Maryse and Magnus shared a small smile of mutual understanding.

Maryse couldn’t believe that there was a time when she thought that the warlock was bad for Alec and a disgrace on all her family.

/

With the pregnancy fast approaching thirty-eights weeks, Magnus was officially nesting. The omega made a couple of shopping trips but when they triggered Braxton Hicks contractions, he decided that enough was enough. (Perhaps the full panic mode Alec flew into, including storming out of a meeting after getting a message from Izzy to let him know what happened, helped come to the decision.) Fortunately with Magnus’ powers there were other ways to ensure that their home was ready for the arrival of their little one. With the aid of magic transforming their guest room into a nursery was no challenge. That room, full of items picked with care, ‘exquisite taste’ and love just waiting for their child to arrive, was Alec’s favorite place in the world. (Well, immediately after their bed, of course.) Magnus’ bump still wasn’t as big as it could’ve been but it’d grown clearly over the course of a couple of weeks. The warlock moaned about having to waddle around often but also couldn’t stop touching the belly containing their miracle.

There was, however, one issue they tried to avoid talking about it, to a ridiculous extend. But the fact stood that their soon to be born daughter needed a name. One suitable for such a special, precious person.

Alec was pleasantly surprised when Magnus entered his office. (He loved seeing his mate like that. Radiating from pregnancy and excitement.) The warlock couldn’t exactly bend enough to reach his lips so the Shadowhunter half-stood to allow them a brief but sweet kiss of greeting. “Do you have five minutes?”

In full honesty Alec didn’t and he very much doubted that just five minutes would be enough for them. But there was no way he’d turn away his beloved, especially when it seemed that something important had come up. (Magnus wouldn’t visit him at work without a good reason.) “For you, always.”

Magnus’ eyes shone. “I found it! I finally found it.” The older man pulled out a very old, obviously foreign baby name book he’d never seen before. “We wanted a name that isn’t only beautiful but also has a meaning. This one...” The omega opened a particular page and pointed. “... means ‘strong, noble and powerful’, and...” Cursing pregnancy hormones under his breath, the man sniffed once. “She’s definitely as strong as both of us combined. The way she’s fought to stay with us... Everything she’s already survived...” He trailed off because no clarification was necessary. They remembered every hardship too well.

Alec stared at the name. Long and hard. His heart swell.

_Adira_

“She’s been kicking a storm since I lay my eyes on that one. She approves.” Magnus rubbed soothing circles on his stomach but it didn’t seem to help much. “She... also reacted to another name. One that means ‘princess’. Isn’t that what we’ve been calling her since we found out her gender?” Magnus revealed another book and pointed at one of its pages, appearing sheepish. “You... suggested this, once. But I rejected it because you’d just turned down two of my suggestions and I felt petty.”

_Sadie_

Alec could only smile, his heart full of joy. “’Strong princess’. Adira Sadie Bane. Sounds perfect.”

“Actually...” Magnus smiled back. “Adira Sadie Lightwood-Bane. She’s half of us both.”

Alec... had no words. Of course he’d hoped. But hearing Magnus confirm his wish... He pulled his omega close and they embraced each other lovingly for a very long time.

Their daughter officially had a name.

/

Magnus was almost thirty-nine weeks pregnant when Jace sensed something curious radiating from his parabatai. The kind of anxious excitement that wasn’t caused entirely by the soon to be born child or the still fresh bond. His conclusion was sealed when he entered his brother’s office without remembering to knock and saw the taller man close a drawer hurriedly. “Okay, spill. You’re nervous. Why are you nervous?” He pouted in a manner he’d copied from Clary when the other feigned confusion. “We’re parabatai. There should be no secrets between us. So what’s going on?”

Alec hesitated. “Promise me that you won’t tell Izzy. Or especially Clary. Those two are horrible at keeping secrets.” After his nod the Institute Head pulled out a small, silvery box from the drawer and opened it. To reveal the Lightwood family ring. “I’m, ah... proposing to Magnus. Tonight.”

For a moment Jace was too stunned to react. Then he grinned, widely. “Alec, that’s amazing! Congratulations!”

Alec smiled back. “I just... I want everything to be perfect.”

Jace shook his head. “Don’t stress so much about the details. When it’s you proposing, asking him to marry you for the rest of your immortal lives... That’s everything that matters to him.” He grinned and tried to ease his brother’s stress. “About time you make an honest man out of him, with the bun in the oven and everything.”

Alec rolled his eyes. (But couldn’t wipe away the smile.) “Now that you know... I could actually use a distraction, so I get everything ready.”

/

Magnus was surprised when later that day Jace suggested that they’d go to a café near the loft. That it was under the guise of figuring out the perfect birthday present for Clary did little to chase away his suspicions. Especially when he could tell how nervous Alec was.

“ _Go_ ”, his mate suggested over the phone. “ _It looks like I’ll have a long day at the office so I’m glad that you’re not alone. If he tries to give you some sort of a shovel talk let me know so I’ll give him a few extra bruises in our next training session. I’ll see you when I get home._ ”

Nothing unpleasant occurred. Even if Jace was unnervingly serious. “Since we crossed paths... a lot has happened. And... I haven’t been exactly in the best headspace most of the time. I haven’t been there for Alec like I should’ve been. It’s... only just starting to sink in that I’m going to be an uncle. So...” The blond placed a gift bag on the table. “... I had this made for my niece.”

Curious, Magnus peered in. To find a pink onesie that had two purple rune-imprints decorating it. Warmth filled his chest. “Thank you. It’s lovely.”

Visibly pleased, Jace continued to explain. “That one... means love. The other is something Clary said she saw in a dream. According to her it means alliance. I figured that those two are befitting now.” The man hurried to continue. “I mean, since you and Alec are bonded.”

Magnus was getting uncomfortably emotional. It took a few moments before he got himself composed. “Tell Biscuit how much I appreciate this.” He met Jace’s eyes. “It means a lot to me that you approve of my relationship with Alec.”

Jace snorted. “You’re kidding, right? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him.” The Shadowhunter then put on his best ‘on a mission’ face. “But if you ever hurt him...”

It was Magnus’ turn to snort. “I’m a centuries old, powerful warlock. Please don’t try to give me the shovel talk.” His facial expression softened when he could practically feel the other’s quite genuine concern over his parabatai’s wellbeing. They were both protective of Alec, which was a wonderful thing to have in common. “That being said... Of all the people I’ve met in my long life Alec is the most special. I’ll spend every day I get with him to ensure he knows that.”

Jace nodded and cleared his throat. “Well, good. Now that we got that over with... Pistachio cake? I feel like having pistachio cake.”

Magnus returned home an hour later and held back a gloomy sigh upon finding it dark. (Alec did say that he’d be working late.) He switched on the lights. And blinked several times.

There were flower petals... everywhere. White roses, his favorite, awaited in a vase. There was a note attached to them. ‘ _Because you deserve something special. Follow the petals._ ’

His curiosity piqued even further, Magnus complied. He stopped again upon seeing a set of tiny photographs on a wall. They were of him and Alec, from a date that took them all the way to Tokyo. Both of them considered those pictures precious and usually carried them around pretty much everywhere. There was a note under them. ‘ _I love you. I’m not sure what I’ve done right to have found someone like you but I’ll do my best to deserve your love. Thank you for choosing to be mine._ ’

Magnus had to wipe his eyes. Once his emotions were under at least some control he continued to follow the path of petals. What in the world was Alec up to? And where was his alpha?

The third time Magnus stopped upon finding a sonogram picture. His heart constricted from the affection filling it as he watched his daughter, then saw another note. ‘ _And thank you for giving me the family I imagined I’d never get. Thank you for the most precious gift of all. I can’t wait to meet her and to raise her with you. You’ll be a fantastic papa. Because you’re the wisest, most generous and most amazing person I’ve ever met. That’s what made me fall in love with you. And that's why I need to ask you something..._ ’

Magnus’ heart pounded while he stared at the unfinished sentence. What...? No, couldn’t be...! His legs were unsteady as he continued to follow the petals and stepped to the balcony. There was nothing short of an explosion of flowers, along with more candles than he could count. When he really looked, he realized that the final petals he could spot, those of white roses, spelled words.

‘ _WILL YOU_ ’

“... marry me?” Alec’s voice came from behind him. Magnus whirled around to see his boyfriend go down on one knee, offering him a ring. The alpha’s eyes shone from love, nervousness, determination, sincerity and excitement. “You’re the love of my life. You have my heart and soul. Now...” Alec swallowed. “Will you take this one more step with me and become my husband?”

Magnus’ head spun and his heart... It was racing out of all control. The love and astonishment bubbling inside him struck him speechless. And then a spasm of pain squeezed his stomach. Seconds before he felt something warm and wet trickling down his legs.

He’d experienced mild cramping since the morning. He imagined that it was just harmless little practice contractions. He was wrong.

“Magnus?” Alec’s worry radiated through their bond. “Magnus, what’s going on? Are you alright?”

Magnus couldn’t believe this. Was their daughter even more dramatic than he was? “My water just broke”, he managed with difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know me so well that some of you saw this coming. (chuckles) What a timing, princess...! Poor Malec! Will Alec have his wish and see the ring on Magnus’ finger before their daughter is born? Will everything go well with the birth or are we in for some more angst...?
> 
> How was the chapter? What do you think of the name? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	34. ... Here She Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec’s little princess is about to enter the world. Will everything go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! This chapter was quite something to make. BUT, it’s FINALLY ready! Yay...?
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH your amazing comments, love and support! It means the world to me that you’re there, waiting for each new chapter. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! Are you ready? I hope so...
> 
> EXTRA WARNING: Quite graphic description of labor. (Well, depends on your definition of graphic, but I want to play it safe.)

_“My water just broke.”_

Alec Lightwood was a Shadowhunter. He’d been trained to be a soldier from early age and he’d been on countless of dangerous missions. He was the Head of the New York Institute and handling the direst of situations was his daily job. But those four words from Magnus... They pushed his mind right into a state of frenzy.

All those books he’d read to brace himself for the birth of his daughter... All those reassuring things he’d told himself to stay calm... They vanished as though by magic.

Alec licked his lips nervously, his heart taking roughly a million beats per minute. _This is it, this is it, THIS IS IT!_ “Let’s get you inside.” His hands weren’t quite as steady as he would’ve liked while he began to push his omega through the balcony’s doorway. “You need to lay down. Are you in pain? Sorry, stupid question. I’ll get you a glass of water. After I’ve called Mia. What did she say we’ll need? Catarina, she should be here, too, just in case.” At the moment he could imagine over a thousand things that could go wrong and...

“Alexander.” Just like that, Magnus’ voice became the only thing in the world that registered to him. “You arranged this amazing, beautiful proposal. Will you give me a chance to respond?”

Alec felt sheepish and still very, very worried. All his alpha instincts told him to get his mate inside to protect him from the rest of the world but he also really, really wanted to hear the answer. He dreaded it, too. What if he misread everything and...?

In the end Alec remembered to nod and did his best to silence the voices of doubt in his head.

Magnus grimaced from pain as another contraction struck through him but pushed on anyway. “You... have my heart and soul, too. So...” The warlock groaned and muttered something darkly in a language Alec couldn’t understand. “... of course the answers is yes. On one condition.”

Alec stared. Going through labor and his beloved was cheeky with him? Butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach. Magnus was about to say ‘yes’. And they were about to have a baby. He could barely comprehend it all so he blinked owlishly and uttered something barely intelligible. “Oh?”

Magnus cupped his face between two clammy but gentle hands and pressed their foreheads together. “If you’ll marry me, too.” There was movement and before the alpha could protest his beloved had magicked a ring that seemed like a very good pair with the Lightwood family one.

What more needed to be said? Both closer to tears than they would’ve cared to admit, they exchanged rings. Which fit so perfectly, without any magical adjustment, that it was like fate.

Alec smiled, his eyes on his fiancé’s left hand. Of course. Magnus had always been meant to wear his family ring. Then he admired the ring now decorating his own finger, the only piece of jewelry he’d ever worn. It was simple, elegant and beautiful. Absolutely perfect. Just like everything about this moment.

Magnus’ nearly flawlessly disguised scowl of pain reminded him that _almost_ everything.

“Now can we please get you inside?” Alec wrapped an arm around his mate. “I don’t want you to give birth here at the balcony.”

“As beautiful as you made this, I have to agree”, Magnus mused. “I don’t think we have to worry about that, though. I’m afraid this is going to take a while.”

/

Jace felt it with so much intensity that he was almost sure before Alec’s message came. There was the borderline explosion of joy he’d known to anticipate. But also anxiety, along with about a hundred other emotions.

‘ _Magnus went into labor._ ’

Jace stared at the words for nearly a full minute before they made sense. _Seriously?!_ ‘ _In the middle of the proposal?_ ’ It would’ve been amusing if he hadn’t sensed how scared Alec was. ‘ _Is Magnus okay?_ ’ He’d never admitted to his parabatai that because of their bond he’d had a few nightmares of some horrible scenarios. If... something would happen... Jace didn’t dare to finish that thought, refused to let it worm into his head.

This was to be an event of joy, love and family – and it was his duty to help Alec calm down.

‘ _He keeps saying that he’s fine and tries to ensure that I’m busy with something all the time. Right now I’m supposed to be making sandwiches. But I can sense that he’s in pain and the contractions already come about every five minutes._ ’ It was easy to tell how much Alec hated not being able to do much for the man he loved.

Clary made a sleepy sound beside him, likely sensing the secondhand distress he experienced. Jace kissed her cheek, making her smile in her sleep, then typed back. ‘ _Be there for him, and remember that I’ll be here for you the whole time._ ’ He would’ve offered to go there but knew that an over-protective alpha protecting their laboring omega wouldn’t take such an intrusion well. Even from their parabatai. ‘ _It’ll all go well, you’ll see._ ’ Jace hoped dearly that he wasn’t wrong.

‘ _Thank you_ ’, was all Alec sent back. (Before, without a doubt, focusing all his attention on poor Magnus, who’d definitely be smothered with care.) Some of the archer’s nerves easing was Jace’s greatest reward.

Settling more comfortably against Clary’s naked form, Jace braced himself for a long and sleepless night. Which was perfectly fine, so long as his niece and hopefully-brother-in-law would be alright at the end of it. Speaking of which...

Alec sent just one more message before the torturous radio silence began. ‘ _By the way... He said ‘yes’._ ’

/

While Alec messaged with Jace and the mates waited for Catarina and Mia to arrive, Magnus received a call from his own support network. “ _A little bird named Catarina just sang that the time has come._ ” Ragnor’s warm voice actually made him feel better. “ _I know that I can’t be there in person without overwhelming you and your alpha, but I wanted to let you hear my voice._ ”

Magnus’ eyes softened. “Thank you.” He then swallowed hard and made sure that Alec wasn’t within hearing range before continuing. “I... hope I’m ready for this.”

Ragnor actually had the nerve to laugh. It was kind-hearted, though. “ _Magnus, you’ve brought home stray Downworlders for as long as I’ve known you. You call them your children. Do you remember what Raphael put you through for a long time? Yet you never gave up on him. Your little girl can’t possibly be more of a nightmare to raise. If there’s anyone who’s ready to be a parent, it’s you._ ”

Some of the worries in Magnus’ heart faded. Unfortunately a new twinge of ache lessened the relief. He needed a distraction. “That warlock girl we met last week... How did her first training day go?” He wished he would’ve been able to help her himself but at least she was in good hands.

The grumbling Ragnor produced before speaking revealed a lot. “ _She turned me neon green, Magnus. Accidentally, I hope. Neon green! And don’t even ask what that botched spell did to my horns._ ”

/

Upon arrival Mia confirmed Magnus’ earlier prediction. She was mercifully understanding with the growls Alec produced while she examined the warlock. “Only two centimeters”, she announced remorsefully. “I’d recommend getting some rest, but...” It clearly hurt far too much.

Magnus shook his head and tried to smile. “It’s... uncomfortable, I’ll admit that. But I’ll be alright.”

That understandably didn’t satisfy Alec. The Shadowhunter’s brows furrowed. “Isn’t there something you can do to make him feel better? Or to speed things up?”

Mia sighed sympathetically. “I wish there was. But at least we can try to find ways to make this a little more comfortable.”

“I... called my mother, actually”, Alec confessed sheepishly. “She’s had babies, so... I thought she might know what helps. Massage... Walking around... A bath... Stuff like that, right?”

Mia nodded, touched. She glanced towards Magnus. “You really found yourself a keeper.”

Magnus nodded his wholehearted agreement while pulling up a pair of sweatpants. “I know. I intend to keep him forever.”

Alec’s proud grin was definitely something worth a photograph.

“It looks like we’re in for a long night.” Catarina, who returned to the room with four mugs of tea now that the examination was over, gave them a sympathetic look. “How about we drink tea. Then you two can have some alone time while Mia and I settle to the couches.”

The pair seemed to only notice each other while the four of them enjoyed their teas. Mia smiled at the precious sight as Alec wrapped a protective arm around Magnus and rubbed his mate’s back through a new contraction. “What do you need?” the alpha half-whispered, determined to look after his beloved.

“A bath together, maybe? With one of those lavender bath bombs?” Magnus suggested hopefully. The older man chuckled affectionately when Alec dashed to action immediately, then focused on the two women. “You really should go home to get some rest. Like you’ve said, this will take a while. At least let me...”

“Oh no, you’re not doing anything for us.” Catarina tried to appear stern but her eyes were too fond for that. “Let’s agree that giving birth to your princess is more than enough effort for today.”

/

Unfortunately the baby wasn’t ready to be born that day.

The bath eased the contractions for a little while. Unfortunately they returned with fierce vengeance. Magnus tried to walk, drink some more tea and even resorted to some quite strange looking breathing exercises. The parents-to-be had braced themselves for the reality that the whole thing would be... unpleasant. It was worse than they’d feared. And Alec felt so infuriatingly helpless that he wanted to scream.

Night made way for a new morning without a trace of their daughter. Alec did his best to stay awake with his fiancé but at some point exhaustion got the better of him. He woke up from light sleep to find the bed’s other side empty. He panicked until he turned his gaze, to see Magnus leaning against the room’s doorway with one hand while the other squeezed a package of yoghurt so hard that the item nearly broke. Some of the panic surged back. “Magnus?”

The omega swallowed thickly and had his eyes squeezed tightly shut for a couple of more moments before taking a deep breath. Hazy and tired but warm golden orbs met his. “I, ah... figured that you’d want some kind of a breakfast.”

Alec stared, stunned. “What? Magnus, you’re in the middle of a labor! You shouldn’t be fussing around me.”

Magnus shrugged. “But I want to. Fussing around you is one of my favorite things.” The man couldn’t quite hide a grimace while sitting down to their bed.

Alec frowned. “Did you get any sleep at all?” He saw the answer without it being voiced. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Because at least one of us had to get some proper rest.” Magnus curled up beside him and only a slight shudder revealed a new contraction. “I... may not be able to sleep, but... I’d like to lay here, with you.”

“Sounds like a marvelous plan.” Alec looked at their rings, which twinkled in morning’s sunlight. How was he supposed to not smile at the sight? “Fiancé.”

Magnus actually purred upon hearing that. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that word.” The mage leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes. “I love you. And I’m so glad we’re doing this together.”

Alec lay his hand against the other’s bump. The movements inside it had definitely changed. “So am I.” He meant it from the bottom of his heart.

In the end he had to watch Magnus go through those horrific pains for eighteen hours. Towards the end the omega, who hadn’t had even fifteen minutes of sleep since the whole thing began, was so exhausted that Alec was terrified he might not have the strength to go through the next part. After thirteen hours Magnus barely had the energy to talk. Nothing offered much relief, magic included. The whimpers Magnus couldn’t hold back through the worst of it broke Alec’s heart and made him whimper as a response. He was absolutely terrified. Only Mia swearing that Adira was alright and Catarina reporting that Magnus was as okay as possible kept him sane.

And then, after roughly eighteen hours, their little princess decided that it was time to move things along.

When it finally happened they were trying to walk around the apartment once more. Every muscle in Alec’s body tensed up when all of a sudden Magnus went rigid, barely even breathing. “What is it?”

Magnus’ Adam’s apple bobbed. “This... is embarrassing, but... I think you need to carry me to bed, because... I don’t dare to move around much anymore. I need to push.”

/

As most other warlocks, Magnus had an excellent pain tolerance. But giving birth to a baby... Well, it definitely wasn’t painless. Especially once the next part began.

Every push seemed to tear him apart. Somewhere along the way Alec made the mistake of grabbing his hand and kept holding on bravely, without a complaint, even through the worst. Magnus vowed to himself that he’d tell Alec how much he loved his fiancé for that care. Once he wasn’t trying to push out their daughter.

For now, though... Magnus gathered absolutely all the strength there was in his exhausted body. Alec’s touch, soothing words and scent were his greatest comfort while he struggled to catch his breath between infernos of agony. Then he pushed, and pushed, and pushed. His pelvis seemed to be tearing apart and pain threatened to knock him out.

Magnus wasn’t going to spit out that he didn’t think he could do this. Even if it felt very much like that. He’d never given up a battle in his entire life and he wasn’t about to start with the most important one.

He whimpered from ache and relief when a cool cloth wiped his forehead. “I know that it hurts.” Alec certainly did, thanks to their bond, and for that the warlock was sorry. “But you’re doing amazingly.”

Magnus huffed. Although it came out closer to a moan. “Don’t feel... amazing.” He swallowed thickly when pain caused a violent bout of nausea. He absolutely refused to start vomiting, too. His half-open eyes met Alec’s, drew comfort from them. “Soon... she’ll be here. She’s... almost here.” This would be over soon. Then they’d get to hold Adira in their arms.

Alec nodded and kissed his forehead. It worked even better than the cloth. “That’s right. Just a few more pushes.” The alpha nuzzled his neck. Despite the circumstances it gave him shivers of pleasure. “You’re so strong. I’m so proud of you, kitten.”

Magnus snorted. He needed at least a moment’s distraction from how fundamentally uncomfortable he was. “Kitten?”

Alec shrugged. Obviously needing a distraction as much as he did. “If you keep trying to make pup a thing, I have every right to call you a kitten.”

Magnus wasn’t going to admit that he didn’t actually have anything against that. (Not when the nickname came from the first non-warlock who adored his real eyes. Even Camille detested them when his glamour dropped once.) He scowled, which came out very convincingly with another onslaught of agony.

The next contraction was worse than anything before. For the first time Magnus lost control and howled, as loudly as he could manage, while throwing his head back and pushing.

“That’s the baby’s head and shoulder’s coming out”, Mia explained. It was like her voice came from somewhere far away. “This is the hard part. But after you’ve made it through, this is pretty much over and your little girl is here. You can handle this, just like the whole thing so far.”

Magnus clung to the faith Alec and Mia had on him because he didn’t have a lot of strength left. He did have his stubbornness, though. With that he continued to fight. In the middle of the intense process he heard only echoes of what happened around him.

“... breathe ...”

“... open your eyes for us ...”

“... a lot of blood ... is he bleeding?”

“... try to stay calm ...”

“... Magnus ...”

Then Alec was squeezing his hand a little tighter and he was brought closer to awareness. “Magnus, stay with me. Okay?”

Magnus wrestled his eyes open and wondered with confusion why Alec had gone a couple of shades paler since he closed them. Of course he wasn’t going anywhere. “... baby?” Was she out? Was it over?

“One more push”, Catarina promised. Was she using her magic on him? Why? “Just one more and you’ll get to hold her.”

That was the best possible encouragement. Steeling himself once more, Magnus threw his all to it. He was convinced that something got torn apart but he didn’t care if that was what bringing his child to the world took. He pushed and it stung like acid while the baby’s head and shoulders slipped through him, then out of him. The afterbirth followed soon after but no one paid much attention to it.

Because tiny but determined mewls, like something coming out of a small kitten, could be heard as Adira Sadie Lightwood-Bane announced her arrival.

The small, beyond beautiful sounds she made were all Magnus could focus on. He didn’t realize that Catarina’s magic was still working on him. He just wondered why it was so hard to keep his eyes open when he really wanted to see his daughter.

Then it became dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. That was... Yeah. (groans at oneself) Let’s hope that after all that pain and hard work he just got tired. At least I haven’t suddenly ambushed you with THE WORST tag.
> 
> Despite the slightly worrying ending, welcome to world, Adira! (BEAMS) Thoughts? Comments? Rants...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	35. A Life Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira Lightwood-Bane starts to explore the world around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I’m baaaack! LOL, I didn’t have the heart to make you wait longer after the cliffie I left you on.
> 
> THANK YOU, a billion times, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! So many of you seem to be enjoying this still, and it makes my heart sing. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

It was a rather horrible emotional roller coaster. One moment Alec was drinking in the view of his newborn daughter. The next he realized that Magnus’ hand had gone limp in his. A whimper of distress broke free from the alpha before he’d actively decided to produce one.

“Alec.” Catarina’s voice reached him with effort. “There was some tearing that I’ve already taken care of and he lost some blood, but not a dangerous amount. Mostly he’s just exhausted after fighting for so long to bring your little one to the world.”

Alec swallowed thickly and squeezed his fiancé’s hand, even if Magnus couldn’t squeeze back. “So... He’ll be okay?”

Catarina nodded and the look on her face was such he trusted even under those circumstances. (He vowed to let her know how grateful he was that they had her once he was a little less shaken and hormonal.) Catarina knew that he needed more facts and went on. “Magnus’ pulse and heartrate are already stabilizing. There’s no bleeding anymore and my magic can’t distinguish any major concerns. He’ll wake up once he’s rested a little.”

Alec nodded stiffly. Magnus’ hand was no longer clammy but warm and soft in his. The sensation helped ground his mind.

“Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” Mia’s voice was soft enough to not trigger his protective instincts, even if she caught him by surprise. “After that you can place her on the scale and we can check how tall she is together.” She was clearly experienced when it came to working with alphas. She knew that there was no way he’d let anyone else, aside Magnus of course, handle the fragile little newborn.

Alec nodded, his throat too dry for words. He let go of Magnus’ hand gently and reluctantly, then focused on their child. His heart soared.

He didn’t think he was biased at all when deciding that she was the most beautiful baby he’d ever seen. She had a lot of his facial features. But her nose and the shape of her lips... Those were definitely from her papa. She already had a lot of dark hair, pointing to all directions like a declaration of war. Or as a sign of the fact that she was a fighter, just like her parents. Safely on the bed, she mewled until he came near and she let out a happy sigh. Then she yawned and stretched languidly. She had Magnus’ long, elegant pianist’s fingers.

Alec was scared of holding her. He was a soldier, trained to master deadly weapons. Would he manage to handle something so precious and frail without hurting her? With Mia’s help he positioned her comfortably against his chest, careful to support her head. In a few moments it all felt so intensely right that it was overwhelming.

She was his.

Alec barely managed to register her measurements and was glad they were written down. Once Mia was satisfied with the checkup and Catarina once more deemed Magnus reasonably healthy, the women gave them some privacy. Not that it made much of a difference. Sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Magnus’ hand with one of his own and his other arm supporting Adira, Alec didn’t even notice the rest of the world.

Alec swallowed thickly. “She’s... She’s so beautiful, Magnus. So perfect. Just wait until you see her.” Some of his excitement dimmed when he found his omega’s eyes still closed and face pale. “You... You have to wake up to see her soon.” On this incredibly happy moment and day he needed his mate to be there with him. Their daughter needed her papa, too.

But as it was they could only wait, so that was what they did. Alec held the baby securely to his chest and kept watch over his family. And felt a new, dizzyingly powerful bond forming between himself and a tiny being who wasn’t even a day old yet.

/

Magnus woke up slowly and with an infuriating amount of effort. The first thing he sensed was Alec and it helped him remain calm, even when he could tell that he wasn’t exactly well. Then he became aware of the new scent. Such that made his heart flutter.

Foolish and embarrassingly needy, perhaps. But Magnus couldn’t stop himself from emitting a small, inviting whimper. He almost started purring when two whimpers answered it. Alec’s strong and soothing, and Adira’s small, inquisitive one.

His daughter was there. Alive, safe and healthy. He didn’t let her down.

A gentle hand caressed his cheek. “Hey.” Alec’s relief and love radiated through their bond, wrapping around him like a cocoon. “Are you ready to wake up?”

Magnus wasn’t sure but he really wanted to. He wrestled his eyes halfway open, to find Alec who was glowing from joy but also visibly shaken. “Hey.” His throat wasn’t sore or dry, he couldn’t have been unconscious for long. “... ‘so sorry I scared you.”

Alec grew more solemn. “I’d really appreciate it if you never scared me like that again.” Before he could answer or the alpha could make more heartbreaking pleas Adira half screamed, half squealed, demanding attention. “She’s been hungry but has refused to eat while you’ve been... resting. She’s as stubborn as you.” Their eyes met. “And as beautiful as you.” Careful and tender, the taller man lay their baby beside him. “Adi, this is your papa.”

Just one look at her and Magnus’ eyes nearly overflowed. And it had nothing to do with hormones. (Alright, perhaps it had something little to do with hormones.) He’d lived for centuries and been to more places in the world than he could count. But he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. “Hello there, Little Princess.” Magnus couldn’t hold back a single sob when she grabbed his finger firmly. “Alexander...!”

“I know. She’s perfect.” Alec kissed his cheek and nuzzled his nose against his neck. “You did amazingly, fought so hard to bring her to us. Thank you.”

Not even trying to hold himself back, Magnus kissed his beloved’s lips. Then rested their foreheads together. “She’s perfect because we made her together.” Their path to where they were now was rocky and not always beautiful and they’d face challenges in their future. But neither would’ve changed it for something easier. Especially now.

Deciding that she’d been without attention for too long, Adira squealed loudly and squeezed his finger. Both new parents chuckled. Then, remembering that their daughter was hungry, Magnus summoned a bottle of formula with a flick of his wrist.

“Magnus, you shouldn’t be...!”

“Shh.” Magnus didn’t want Alec to worry. Didn’t want anything negative tainting this special moment. “Can you help me sit up? I want to try feeding her.”

His body was still incredibly sore and he scowled a couple of times while Alec helped him gingerly to a sitting position. With his mate’s tall, strong form supporting him, Magnus took Adira cautiously to his arms and sent a prayer to whichever angel was listening that this would go well. Then he inhaled deeply and offered her the bottle.

It wasn’t love at first sniff. Adira wrinkled her nose, came very close to pouting, and turned her head dramatically away from the bottle. Such went on for a couple of minutes until hunger got the better of her. Producing a fierce little growl, she grabbed the bottle with both hands and guided it to her mouth with Magnus’ help.

Under the watchful eyes of her parents Adira had her first meal. She ate long and greedily before sighing happily. It all felt so natural that Magnus’ heart sang from hope that perhaps they’d get the hang of things.

Moments later Alec was burping Adira. Magnus was seconds too late to realize that his fiancé didn’t have anything covering his shoulder. “Alexander...!” he cautioned just as their child vomited all over the younger man’s black t-shirt.

The men looked at each other and broke into fits of giggles while Adira purred loudly against her daddy’s shoulder. True, nothing was perfect. But this was pretty damned close to it.

/

Adira had eaten successfully and Magnus was conscious, sore but on the way to full health. Which meant that Alec could finally stand down and take a proper nap. After congratulations Mia headed home, but not before reminding the new parents that they could call her at any time.

Before leaving as well Catarina stole a few minutes to admire the sight of her friend with his girl. “You’re good with her.” He still moved gingerly due to the toll giving birth took on his body and like any new parent he was very careful with the baby. But only a fool wouldn’t have seen how much he loved her and how much she enjoyed being held by him.

“Thank you.” Magnus smiled at his child, who made soft sniffling noises in her sleep. “She doesn’t exactly demand much right now. Although I truly hope that she won’t inherit my sleeping habits. I’m also terrified of her teenage years.”

Catarina knew that because of his past nothing about being a parent was easy on Magnus but decided not to push. She’d be there for him whenever he’d need support and he knew it. (Just like he was there for her when she fretted over being Madzie’s mom.) For now she settled for giving him a long, warm hug. Which, apparently, didn’t sit well with a certain young lady.

Both adults froze when there was very clear growl from between them. Catarina stared at the baby, who was half-awake with a pout on her face. “Did... she just...? She’s only a day old!”

“She’s also Alec’s daughter.” Magnus tried hard to sound stern. “Adira, we do not growl at our friends.” He caught his own words and his eyes widened a fraction. “We weren’t supposed to reveal her name yet. Pretend that you didn’t hear me.”

“Hear what?” Catarina grinned. “I’m going to tell Alec about the growling, though. He’s going to be so proud of her.”

In Magnus’ arms Adira was perfectly content. A lot of people would’ve claimed that the look on her face was caused by gas. Catarina was certain that she was smiling.

/

The men spent that day trying to learn their daughter’s quirks. When she cried – which she did roughly every couple of hours, Alec, who actually made notes, announced – they attempted to figure out what she wanted. She was still suspicious of the bottle but accepted it when she was hungry. Changing her diaper for the first time was... an experience and they succeeded in putting it on the wrong way round at first. Which made her scream from impatience and outrage. Very quickly it became apparent that she loved cuddles and attention. The parents were convinced that she posed while Alec took about a million pictures with his phone.

Those pictures were sent to the archer’s whole family. Especially Jace, who’d experienced Alec’s fear during the labor too vividly. Out of Magnus’ suggestion they sent the blond a picture of Adira wearing the pink onesie Jace got her.

Not much later they got a message from Izzy. ‘ _Just so you know, Jace keeps showing the picture of your girl to everyone like he’s the proud parent. Make sure that she knows I’m her favorite of her aunts and uncles._ ’

“I take it we’ll always have a babysitter whenever we need one”, Magnus mused fondly. He raised an eyebrow upon discovering that Alec was staring at him from the other side of the bed. “What?”

“You’re beautiful”, Alec blurted out like it was the simplest truth in the world.

Magnus snorted. “I doubt it. I’m exhausted, I smell, my hair’s a mess and I don’t even have any makeup on.” Not to even imagine the damage the pregnancy and labor had done to his stomach and... private parts.

“You’re glowing”, Alec argued. Then yawned and went on before Magnus could point out that it was just hormones confusing him. “... 'wish I wasn’t too tired to show you how much I appreciate you.”

Magnus didn’t have the heart to point out that he would’ve been too achy to enjoy anything... intimate, anyway. He kissed Alec’s neck, which made them both purr. “We should try to get some rest. Something tells me that our princess won’t be happy in her bassinet for long.

So rest they did, snuggled happily in each other’s arms. They got the grand total of an hour and a half of uninterrupted sleep. And considered themselves lucky for it.

/

On day two after the rough labor Alec was still far too on the edge and protective for there to be a big celebration. But selected few people were already eagerly looking forward to meeting Adira. The introductions were made on a rainy but joyous evening.

Almost any other day Maryse would’ve felt incredibly uncomfortable being near Robert. That day she was far too excited about meeting her granddaughter to experience any negative emotions. Besides, while they were no longer a couple – or anything to each other – they were both grandparents. Alec wanted them both there and that was what they’d give him. While they made their way towards the loft’s door Izzy and Jace bickered about something and Max babbled excitedly.

After everything they’d been through over the past little less than a year, they all needed this sweet family moment. Good memories to ease the weight of almost losing Alec, twice, and Jace. Something positive to soothe the ache of a failed marriage and failures as parents.

They met Ragnor at the door. (Maryse wasn’t exactly surprised. From Alec she’d learned how important Ragnor was the Magnus. Of course the omega would want to introduce the little one to someone from his self-made family.) Upon opening the door Alec appeared exhausted but also shone from joy. “She’s been fussy for the last couple of hours. I think she knows that we’ll have guests.”

"She's Magnus' daughter, she senses something even close to a party from afar", Ragnor pointed out softly.

The new daddy was greeted with many hugs. “She’s not the only one excited”, Izzy revealed. “Max has kept talking about the baby since we heard that she was born. And Jace hasn’t been able to wipe off that creepy grin.”

“Hey!” Jace rolled his eyes theatrically. (Was it possible that he’d copied that gesture from Magnus since the warlock and his parabatai bonded?) “It’s not creepy, it’s charming. And Izzy, you shouldn’t talk. Look at that bag you brought along.”

Curious, Alec noticed the massive and very full bag his sister carried. One of his eyebrows bounced up. “What... is that?”

Izzy shrugged. “Just some gifts.” (More like she’d emptied a store.) “Now. I heard rumors that there’s a baby in here. Where’s my adorable niece?”

So proud that it made Maryse’s heart swell, Alec led them to the bedroom. Magnus, who was in a state of bliss similar to her son’s, sat beside a bundle placed securely to the middle of the bed. Maryse’s heart was stolen when she got a good look at the miracle her oldest created with the one his heart chose.

While the rest of them were mesmerized by the newcomer Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek. And visibly held back growls as they congratulated the omega with hugs. “She’s so beautiful”, Izzy cooed. She didn’t touch the child because it might’ve been too much on the alpha’s nerves. The little one didn’t have such reservations. A pair of cat eyes opened to study the young woman, then reached out towards long, dark hair. The child’s breathing sped up as she explored the new discovery, still far too young to see properly.

From the corner of her eye Maryse noticed that Magnus had stiffened to a posture suggesting that he braced himself for defending his daughter. She understood, as much as she hated it. There were two former Circle members in the room and his girl just revealed her warlock mark. To her relief Robert seemed surprised but didn’t react negatively. She met the omega’s tension with a soothing smile. “She really is beautiful. Thank you, for giving me my first grandchild.”

Magnus nodded and the sheer relief in his eyes spoke louder than any words.

“So.” Jace tickled the baby’s feet and grinned when she sneezed, then wiggled her toes. “Have you decided on a name yet?”

The couple exchanged a look. “We have, actually”, Alec revealed. “She’s Adira Sadie Lightwood-Bane. We figured that she should have both our names. Especially considering... recent development.” He looked down, leading their attention to his and Magnus’ hands resting on the bed. Which was when they finally noticed the rings. Maryse’s heart swell even further and her smile was by some miracle able to widen.

Of course she’d known that Magnus would say ‘yes’ but seeing the proof...

The revelation caused another explosion of joy and congratulations. “About damned time, Alec!” Max huffed. Before Maryse could scold her youngest for using such language Adira produced an excited chirping sound, clearly enjoying the festive spirit around her.

Embracing Magnus, Maryse felt her heart fill with happiness. Her family was battered and it’d never be what it once was. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, because there was so much wrong with it before Magnus triggered a chain reaction that changed everything. But while her marriage with Robert was over her family wasn’t broken. In fact, it’d grown by two members. That much began to sink in when the tinier addition was placed to her arms by Alec. The once steel-hard soldier lost control over her emotions, just a little bit.

After all the pain, fear, self-hatred and disappointments it felt good to shed tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw, the whole family loves Adira! (BEAMS) Thank gosh they’re all okay.
> 
> Now, as for the final chapters. There’ll be one more... hard talk that was canon and I feel needs to be added here. But other than that... The angst may be just about over. Or is it? Let’s hope so! There’s been more than enough of it.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.


	36. Of Family Matters and Changing the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus choose godparents for Adira. There’s an important meeting and one unpleasant encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN! Wrapping this up took AGES. BUT, here we are, while I should’ve been asleep hours ago. (chuckles) Yay?
> 
> Than you SO MUCH for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how much having you there means to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Locating and dismantling Valentine’s numerous hideouts took time. That evening Jace and Ragnor felt ill as they stood in a very special room. One that’d obviously been designed to operate as a nursery.

So it wasn’t bad enough that Valentine attempted to force his mating bite on Magnus – he also planned to...

“Should we tell them about this?”

Ragnor contemplated for a few moments before shaking his head. “If there’s ever any need, and let’s hope there won’t be, we’ll tell them. But right now it’d only bring unnecessary misery.” Magnus was still recovering from his captivity and despite refusing to admit it out loud was ashamed of almost letting Valentine bond with him. The last thing he needed was to know what almost happened to his baby.

“I guess you’re right.” Jace pursed his lips determinedly. “We’ll just have to watch over the three of them. To ensure that something like this never happens again.”

It wasn’t the first time in his long life Ragnor was pleasantly surprised by Nephilim.

Ragnor couldn’t spend a second longer in the room so he headed to check the rest of the building. Jace remained. The warlock made no comment upon hearing the blond start to tear apart the mockery of a nursery with his bare hands, aided by runes.

Roughly ten minutes later they were just leaving the building when they received identical messages from Alec and Magnus. There was a picture of Adira, who looked very proud in her royal red onesie. The picture was accompanied by an amusingly formal message. ‘ _Her Royal Highness Adira Sadie Lightwood-Bane would like to invite you for a visit to ask something._ ’

Once they made it to their destination it took some time before the loft’s door opened for them. Ragnor wasn’t alarmed. “Magnus’ wards wouldn’t let anyone or anything attack them here”, he explained. “I believe he’s simply planning on something suitably dramatic for us.”

True enough, the door finally slid open with the aid of magic. A few steps away from it Adira was placed securely to a sitter. She slept calmly with a massive flash card in front of her.

‘ _WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY GODPARENTS?_ ’

While they stared in stun and fondness giggles erupted. “Sorry about that.” Alec didn’t sound very sorry. “We couldn’t resist.”

“So...” Magnus was almost able to disguise that he was actually a little nervous. “What’s your answer to our little princess?”

Ragnor’s eyes softened. “She is our princess, too. Of course I say ‘yes’.”

“So do I.” Jace hugged Alec warmly and moved to do the same to Magnus but changed his mind when his parabatai’s jawline twitched with a barely restrained growl. “Of course it’s a ‘yes’! You’re kidding, right? This is a huge honor! I’m definitely going to tell Izzy that you chose me instead of her.”

Alec darted a warning glare at his brother. “Don’t you dare tell Izzy before I get the chance to! She’s already going to be pissed that she wasn’t picked.”

Jace shrugged. “You’ll just have to make a godkid for her, too.” A watchful pair of mismatched eyes saw how Alec’s hand rested cozily on Magnus’ behind, likely without neither man noticing. “Something tells me that we won’t have to wait for long.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “See, Alexander? This is why I asked if you’re sure.” The omega appeared too amused for his ire to be taken seriously.

As though once again sensing a cause for a party Adira woke up and squealed joyously, despite having no idea what to celebrate. Magnus whispered something in her ear that made her squeal again. The man then unleashed sparks of magic that looked like miniature fireworks. Too young to enjoy something like that be damned, Adira clapped her hands and kicked wildly.

Alec grinned, his chest puffed up from pride. “She’s so much like Magnus”, the alpha murmured, more to himself than anyone else. “This is why she needs a warlock god dad.”

“If she’s as much of a troublemaker as her papa, she’s going to need the city’s entire warlock community”, Ragnor teased.

Perhaps it was a coincidence. But for just a couple of seconds Adira was distracted from her papa’s magic show to turn her gaze towards Ragnor’s direction. She stuck out her tongue at him before letting herself be entertained by blue sparks once more.

Ragnor snorted. That didn’t just happen, right? “Oh mine. My apologies.”

Adira huffed but the something like a smile on her face suggested that he’d been forgiven.

Jace shook his head. “Okay. We’ll all have our hands full with this one.”

/

Later that same day Adira had one more visitor. Magnus’ whole being filled with warmth at how gently and carefully Raphael held her. Under Alec’s sharp watch, of course.

“She’s beautiful”, Raphael admitted uncharacteristically softly. He glanced briefly towards Magnus. “Are you sure that I’m doing this right? That I’m not hurting her?”

Magnus chuckled. Fortunately it didn’t wake up his currently sleeping child. “She’d let you know if she wouldn’t feel comfortable.” He exchanged a look with Alec and went on after his mate nodded. “Introducing you to her wasn’t the only reason we invited you. We wanted to start planning her naming ceremony with you.”

Raphael lifted his gaze in surprise. “What? I don’t know anything about party planning!”

“You know far more about this type of parties than I do. So we’d like you to handle the official part.” Well, as official as possible, but this whole thing was more symbolic than anything else. Magnus knew how much Raphael missed the spiritual part of his life, even after so many decades. “Don’t feel pressured into saying ‘yes’. But it’d be a huge honor for us if you did it.”

Raphael appeared touched. “It’d be a huge honor for me, too”, the vampire admitted, baffled. “I’m not a proper priest, though.”

“We don’t do ‘proper’ in this family”, Alec was quick to announce. (Adira wrinkled her nose in her sleep.) “We do what feels right.”

Raphael liked the sound of that.

Later still Raphael sat beside Rosa’s bed, holding her hand. (For a vampire breaking into her room was easy. He’d left the window open to ensure that stars were visible.) “You don’t remember this anymore, but... You told me how much you’ve worried about me, twice. You said that you worried I was somewhere sad and all alone.” He had to pause when he started to get too emotional. “Sometimes I’m sad, but I’m not alone. I never will be. You can stop worrying about me.”

Rosa didn’t wake up. (Perhaps never would again.) But she smiled in her sleep.

/

Of course Alec knew that he couldn’t postpone going back to his professional duties indefinitely. He was an Institute Head, after all. When Adira was six days old there was a meeting with Clave representatives he couldn’t miss. No matter how much he would’ve wanted to. His departure wasn’t made any easier by the miserable wailing Adira started as soon as she realized that her daddy was going.

Magnus did a remarkable job at maintaining a brave face. (Through their bond he sensed that his fiancé wasn’t any happier than he was.) “Such a drama queen, and at such a young age...!” The warlock kissed his lips gently and soothingly. “Don’t worry about her. She needs to learn that sometimes we have to go for a while but we also always come back.”

If only it was that easy... Alec sighed heavily. “I remember how much I hated my parents going to work when I was a child. I never said anything because I knew that what they did was important, they taught me that early on.” He paused, wondering how much he could reveal without sounding like a fool. His eyes met his daughter’s tear-filled golden ones, which she hadn’t’ learned to glamour yet. (At least she wasn’t wailing anymore. Perhaps she imagined that he wasn’t going, after all.) “When I got a little older and started to understand how dangerous their work was... I began to fear that they wouldn’t return. I couldn’t sleep until they were both home.” He looked down. “Adi... She’s going to grow up with that same fear and I hate it.” Immortality didn’t mean invincibility and Institute Heads typically participated in only the most dangerous of missions.

Magnus’ touch on his cheek dragged him from those fast spiraling thoughts. Alec blinked a couple of times at the awed expression on his fiancé’s face. “What?”

Magnus’ finger brushed his lips tenderly. “In your proposal you told what made you fall in love with me.” It was almost palpable how touched Magnus still was by the whole thing. “I... think I started falling for you when I saw how deeply you care for those closest to you, how far you’d go for them. The way you love... It takes my breath away every day.”

Alec was about to reply with something possibly cringy. (Like with pointing out that Magnus took his breath away just by being there every time he looked at the warlock.) But just then Adira whimpered, deciding that she’d been without attention for too long. And Alec realized with dismay that he really had to go unless he wanted to earn the scorn of stiff bureaucrats by being late.

He kissed Adira’s cheek, to find her pouting miserably afterwards. The kiss he shared with Magnus was full of affection. He could feel both their love, the promise that they’d be waiting for him when he’d come back.

He had a home and a family, now. It was both amazing and terrifying. What a wonderful contradiction.

That newfound happiness lasted until it was actually time to go. Adira started wailing all over again as he made his way towards the door, then through it. Alec heard his daughter crying even through the loft’s door and a tough Shadowhunter as he was, he felt the urge to cry, too.

Alec couldn’t stop thinking about his little family. It gave him added inspiration as he faced the stone-faced Clave officials. Their tension transformed to abhorrence when he was accompanied by Luke, Ragnor and Raphael. “What’s the meaning of this?” Inquisitor Herondale demanded.

Alec lifted his chin. “I know that the actual meaning of this meeting is you trying to see if there are any signs of a Downworld uprising, now that the truth about the Sword was revealed and the threat of Valentine is gone. You can as well ask their leaders yourselves.”

“We defeated Valentine and Jonathan working together.” Ragnor was calm despite the half-glares aimed at him. “The warlocks of this city wish to continue working together, to ensure that our children can have a future of peace, safety and happiness.” Children like Adira and Madzie. “Magnus Bane, the actual High Warlock of Brooklyn, wholeheartedly agrees with me.”

One of the Clave officials scoffed. “We’re very aware of the... personal affairs impacting the opinion of your race.” She gave Alec a far from pleasant look, clearly not intending to congratulate him on his daughter. “But the rest of them...”

“I used to be a Shadowhunter. I lost my parabatai to his own insanity. And I lost the woman I loved because of him.” Luke clenched his jaw. “I won’t endanger the peace she dreamed of and I won’t let my pack do so, either. Even if I have to challenge my own kind for it.”

Raphael’s face was stern but also open in a way that surprised Alec. “I was once a mundane boy. Before I was turned...” He clenched his teeth together. “My mother raised me right, taught me to be a good person. I haven’t always succeeded but wherever she and my siblings are, I intend to make them proud of me.”

Such openness clearly shocked the Clave representatives. These people they’d more or less secretly deemed demon scum... Monsters... Them being emotional like this didn’t sit well with their view of the world.

“Our world is changing. But that change doesn’t have to be a bad thing.” That, if anything, Alec had learned from the man he was proud to call his fiancé. He lifted his chin a second time, sitting tall in a way he rarely had before. “And now that we’re starting a new age after Valentine... I suggest we start by updating the Accords. Together.”

One of the Clave officials, a man who looked a bit too much like Valentine for comfort, scoffed. “What the...? Do you really imagine that such a thing will happen just because of the opinion of one Institute?”

“Actually... Not just one.” Alec pressed a button and the room’s many monitor screens lit up. “I have fifteen Institute Heads and their cities’ Downworld leaders who wanted to attend. Ten more couldn’t join in but sent fire messages to announce their agreement to my plan.” Alec knew that none of what he tried to push forward would come easily. But he nonetheless felt a boost in confidence while determined faces filled the screens. “New York is just one city. But it can still be the starting point of big things.”

/

The crying fit went on for a couple of hours and nothing Magnus did helped Adira calm down. He was a centuries old, powerful warlock. And he couldn’t soothe his own child. The helplessness and sleep-debt that’d piled on him since her birth nearly brought frustrated tears to his eyes. In the middle of the emotional turmoil Magnus’ glamour dropped without him noticing it.

Adira did notice. Was she even old enough to see properly yet? Such questions didn’t seem to matter. Because as though by magic, or like a switch had been flicked, she stopped crying. And stared directly into his eyes, breathing hard from excitement.

The flashback to when Asmodeus found him as a lonely boy, half-dead from starvation, was so powerful that it nearly swept Magnus off his feet.

Magnus’ swallowed to ease the tightness of his throat. “That’s right, Princess”, he whispered hoarsely. “I have eyes just like yours. Because I’m your papa. And I’ll always love you and look after you.” Unlike Asmodeus, he’d keep that promise.

Adira started purring and relaxed in his arms.

/

The meeting was long, tedious and made Alec want to scream several times over. But at least they got somewhere, even if it wasn’t very far since the whole thing only just got started. In the end everyone left, one by one. He was about to do so as well, needing to return to his mate and daughter, until he felt someone’s eyes on him. He frowned upon meeting Inquisitor Herondale’s gaze. “Is... something wrong?” He had a feeling that she might not exactly agree with his views and recent actions.

To his surprise the woman’s facial features softened a barely noticeable fraction. “You remind me of myself... before.” Before she lost her son and daughter-in-law, imagined that she lost her grandson as well. She lifted her chin like he did earlier. “We may not agree on everything. But I admire your efforts.”

Alec supposed that was as close to a compliment as she could get.

Alec sighed happily when he finally made it home. He was a little taken aback when his beloved didn’t greet him at the door but instincts told him not to call out. Which was the correct move. Peering into the bedroom, he found something that bought a smile to his face despite the day he’d had.

It looked like he wasn’t the only one who’d had an... exciting day. Magnus’ hair was a mess, there was what looked like baby’s puke on his shirt and the shadows around the warlock’s eyes spoke of sleep debt. But the man was smiling in his sleep. So was Adira, who was stretched to a position identical to her papa’s.

Alec couldn’t resist snatching a picture of her. Which his little one sensed immediately, even in her sleep. She emitted a soft chirping sound and opened her eyes, then waved her hands and kicked demandingly. Eager to comply, he picked her up and helped her to a comfortable position in his arms. It was surprising how quickly he’d grown used to holding her. (He was no longer afraid of accidentally harming her every second.) Alec shushed gently when Adira began to fuss in her excitement and dared to speak when they were just outside the room. “Let’s let papa sleep. It looks like you two had an eventful day.” Adira’s happy sound widened his smile.

What was pushed into motion today... Alec hoped that it’d help bring lasting peace and unity, of course. But he also hoped that it’d force the Clave into acknowledging his family; his sweet little girl, and the marriage he’d hopefully soon walk into. Such acceptance was a beautiful dream after how long he spent ashamed of himself and his desires. He’d do everything in his power to build a kinder world for his daughter. His eyes swept towards where Magnus slept. He wanted a happy future for the man he loved, too. And hopefully the many children they’d have as years passed by.

For now, though, Alec would anchor his mind on the two loves of his life. He looked at his daughter conspiratorially. “How about we make some dinner for papa? Daddy knows a special stew recipe that’ll make him happy.”

Adira squealed in delight.

Alec didn’t know that Magnus had been awake since moments after the Shadowhunter came home, sensing his mate. He’d listened to the exchange between the daddy and child with his heart full of love. Eventually he had to leave the bed to save the loft from Alec’s cooking.

/

Parenting... It scared Magnus because it was such a foreign territory for him. But he did his best for Adira, from the bottom of his heart. Caring for his little one, enjoying his relationship with Alec, taking care of what little paperwork Ragnor brought home for him, planning a naming ceremony and a wedding... It was a lot, even for someone with his organization skills and ability to adapt. He’d never been so wonderfully overwhelmed in his life.

A High Warlock... A mate... A husband... A papa... So many titles. Would he be able to manage it all? Did he deserve it? It was a relief to be too busy to have time to question whether he was cut out for all the responsibilities he was taking.

A couple of weeks later he made a spontaneous decision and decided to give his alpha a visit at the Institute. Adira enjoyed the portal he took near the building so much that she chirped for a long time afterwards.

Magnus wasn’t exactly a fan of his beloved’s workplace and former home. Especially with Adira along he was entirely too aware of all the looks and unwanted attention aimed their way. He’d faced a lot of that over the course of his life but it was different when he had a child to protect.

It was manageable until he had to use an elevator and a very young ginger haired male Shadowhunter he’d never seen before pushed himself there with him. A menacing pair of razor-sharp blue eyes met his. “You strut around here like you own the place with that mixed-breed brat of yours. If I had my way you and those like you wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near the Institute. Even with Valentine gone there are those of us who won’t let you forget your place.” The man’s eyes narrowed. “You’re a monster. An abomination. I have no idea why angels made the mistake of giving someone like you the ability to breed.”

Those words... They nearly triggered so many flasbacks that Magnus could barely breathe. He was able to stop his glamour from dropping while his eyes flashed. Appearing threatening instead of wounded was a challenge. His voice came out as a growl. (And Adira hissed in a chest carrier, reacting to the despicable man with them.) “You’re stupid enough to attempt antagonizing and ridiculing the child of someone you consider a dangerous monster. Forgive me if I can’t take you seriously.” He took a threatening step closer, making the suddenly petrified young man squeeze himself against the elevator’s wall. “Do you want to continue testing my patience?”

The man stumbled out as soon as the doors slid open. Left alone, Magnus felt tempted to whimper and crumble to the floor. He refused to do anything such, no matter how much what he just heard got to him. Adira emitted a small, keening sound and nuzzled her head against his chest.

Magnus managed a thin smile while he caressed his daughter’s hair. “We won’t let those idiots get to us, will we? Let’s forget about him and go have fun with your daddy.” If only it was that simple...

Fortunately Alec’s office was nearby. Seeing the man he loved, whose hair was unruly from a stressful day and who was scowling mightily, instantly made him feel better. “Looks like we chose the right moment to stop by.”

Alec greeted him with the kind of a look that made his heart flutter and a kiss that did so much more. “Hey.” Suddenly the man’s brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus knew that telling Alec everything would’ve been the reasonable thing to do. But he also knew that his fiancé already faced a lot of heat from his own kind because of him and for attempting change the world. He didn’t want to make things worse when he was already more trouble than he was worth. “I’m just hungry, and Little Princess will be too soon. How about an early dinner? Perhaps we could sample on wedding cakes afterwards.”

If Alec sniffed his bluff the younger man didn’t address it immediately. Instead the alpha smiled in away that made Magnus believe that everything was alright in the world. (Made all the evil and ugly things lurking outside the office disappear.) “That sounds like a fantastic idea.”

Adira giggled and clapped when a magicked dinner appeared. Magnus managed to let go of his insecurities, nasty memories and worries, and relaxed with his family’s presence. At least for a while.

/

The nightmares began after that. The new parents were both sleep-deprived because babies don’t tend to sleep long periods of time. But this... was different.

During the darkest hours of the night Alec sometimes sensed Magnus’ distress through their bond. He kept waking up to an empty bed. Sometimes he found the older man watching over Adira’s sleep. Sometimes Magnus was making tea and did a phenomenal job at pretending that nothing was wrong. But Alec felt it and saw it. He just didn’t know how to address it, how to break through his beloved’s armor.

It went on for a couple of weeks, until fate tossed Alec an opening when Magnus couldn’t pretend that he was okay anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you fret... THAT GUY IN THE ELEVATOR WAS NOT JONATHAN. Jonathan ISN’T coming back, EVER. Just some random nasty person.
> 
> Poor Magnus! He’s hormonal and insecure. (sighs) Don’t worry, though. He and Alec WILL talk this through in the next chapter. AND, soon it’s PARTY TIME! (grins)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me. AND IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU'D WISH TO SEE IN THE REMAINING CHAPTERS LET ME KNOW.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	37. Of Demons and Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried Alec notices that something's wrong with Magnus and tries to find out what's going on. Adira's naming ceremony takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! This was a TINY bit of a heavy chapter. I REALLY hope that this turned out okay.
> 
> Before letting you to it, though... THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! It means the world to me that you guys are still there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec wasn’t exactly experienced when it came to relationships or parenthood. And Shadowhunters definitely weren’t taught a whole lot about psychology. (You either walked off the emotional trauma the job almost certainly brought along or it crushed you.) But he dared to assume that he knew Magnus and he knew that his fiancé... wasn’t himself.

On the fourth morning he woke up to an empty bed Alec decided that something had to be done. (He hated rolling over and reaching out, only to find the other side of the bed cold and empty.) Worry clawing at the pit of his stomach, he got up and began to look for his beloved. “Magnus?”

Someone needed him first, though. Through a baby monitor he heard Adira whimpering softly, almost like she was asking where everyone had gone. Even under the circumstances Alec smiled at the overjoyed little squeal and demanding kicking he was greeted with when he peered to her basinet. “Good morning to you, too.” He picked up his daughter and she was quick to grab a possessive hold of him. “Let’s go and find papa. I think he needs some cheering up and you’re the perfect girl for the job.”

Adira squealed again and wiggled her toes.

Alec had something of a game plan. Until he actually saw Magnus, who sat at their kitchen table with his back towards him, holding a cup of tea the man didn’t seem to remember. Alec frowned. “There you are.” He tilted his head and in his arms Adira mimicked the motion. “Another restless night?” _Please, Magnus, talk to me!_

Magnus got up and whirled around with the grace of a dancer and a shockingly convincing smile. “Nothing that’d be a cause for concern.” The warlock kissed him, then looked at their baby with adoring eyes. “And it seems my morning is starting in the best way imaginable. Hello, there, Princess.”

Adira chirped excitedly and Alec smiled at all the love filling the room. Until he noticed how exhausted Magnus appeared. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He offered another opening, desperate for Magnus to take it.

“Positive.” Magnus was happy to distract them both and cooed in what sounded like French while taking their daughter to his arms. “Now, what shall the two of us do today while daddy’s busy with work?”

At the word ‘work’ Adira, who should’ve been far too young to understand what it meant, sneezed, then wrinkled her nose in disgust and huffed. At least she didn’t start wailing dramatically. Alec considered that a win.

Alec didn’t forget about his worries, though. After handling a frustrating meeting he sought out Izzy to go through security footage with her. “Magnus... hasn’t been in a great place the past few days.” He hated revealing that much without his omega’s consent but there was little other choice.

Izzy frowned. (It warmed his heart how much she cared about his mate, and not only because of the bond he shared with Magnus.) “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know”, Alec admitted through his teeth. “But it started here. I figured that perhaps security footage would provide some hints.”

Izzy nodded, not even glancing his way. It wasn’t until then he noticed the hint of coldness radiating from her. “Let’s start digging, then. Can you give me a date and time?”

Alec did as he’d been asked. He gave his sister a sideways look while she worked. Why did everyone around him act strangely today? “You didn’t respond to the picture of Adi I sent this morning. Even though she wore that glittery onesie you got her.”

“I replied to the picture Magnus sent me. We’ll go shopping tomorrow.” Did Izzy pout? “I had to hear from Simon that you chose Jace over me to be Adi’s godparent. What happened to me being her favorite?”

Alec wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or roll his eyes. Fortunately he managed to hold both reactions at bay. (So much for Jace keeping his mouth shut, then. At least he didn’t tell Izzy directly.) “Iz, he’s my parabatai. I won’t even consider anyone else but you for the next one.” Because he wanted another child, perhaps even soon. Several more babies, in fact.

“Get to it quickly and buy me a lunch today. Then I may consider forgiving you.” They could’ve continued with the banter but just then they found the exact right bit of footage. Izzy’s eyes became two storm clouds. “Son of a...!”

What Alec saw made the alpha inside him growl from outrage.

It was the day Magnus came to the Institute for a surprise visit with Adira. To encounter Dominic Whitestone in an elevator. Dominic was the son of an extremely wealthy, traditional family of Shadowhunters. Rich, arrogant and imagined that he was better than the rest of the world. Or at least Downworld. There were plenty of rumors on racist slurs and even borderline attacks but nothing that would’ve secured Dominic an official punishment. On the footage the young man was saying something to Magnus with his back towards the security camera. There was no audio but the look taking over the warlock’s face revealed that whatever he heard, it wasn’t pleasant. Even Adira reacted.

“I’m going to kill him”, Alec growled, his eyes ablaze.

“No, you won’t. It’d only get you into a trouble and your family needs you home, not in a prison cell for attacking your subordinate.” Izzy smirked devilishly. “According to reports and evaluations Dominic's hand to hand skills need a lot of improvement. Assign him as my student, until I declare him ready for active duty. I’ll give him a few lessons on humility.”

/

Magnus had been judged and looked down on all his life. For the way he dressed and wore makeup. For his sexual orientation. For being a Downworlder and a warlock. Centuries of that had helped him develop a thick skin. Unfortunately even the strongest armor can only withstand so many hits.

One random encounter with a prejudiced idiot of a Shadowhunter had memories he’d spent centuries trying to forget come flooding to surface.

Adira was fussy after Alec’s departure, which offered a welcomed distraction. Once she fell asleep Magnus was alone with his thoughts and the ghosts whispering in his head. Which got louder with each passing hour.

Magnus ached to take a drink, or several, to quiet his mind. Alcohol was a treatment method he’d relief on for a very long time, after all. But he could hardly risk consuming anything while he was responsible for his very young, precious child.

What he hadn’t anticipated was that Alec would come home early. Magnus sat in their living room, lost in his thoughts, when his mate walked in. It took three tries before he heard his name being called out. “Magnus?”

Magnus blinked rapidly and attempted to appear fine. “Oh. Hello.” He cleared his throat when his voice came out hoarse. “What... are you doing home so early?”

“I was worried about you. I have been for a while.” Alec closed the distance between them and knelt slowly in front of him. There was a nearly pleading look in the alpha’s eyes. “I can tell that something’s wrong.” When he couldn’t utter a sound the man went on. “Please, let me help you. Don’t push me away.”

Magnus had no idea how much he could give without it being too much. But Alec’s disarming need to help... It broke or at least cracked some of the emotional shields he’d built around his battered heart. “A few days ago... something happened and...” He shook his head. “This is foolish, but... It reminded me of what I am in a way I haven’t been for a long time.” Self-hatred made him wrinkle his nose. “A demon. My father’s son.”

“Your father’s son?” Alec repeated, understandably confused.

“Every warlock has a demon parent.” Magnus clenched his jaw. Then decided to just let it out, no matter how ashamed of his heritage he was. He could only hope that Alec wouldn’t think less of him after this. “Mine is Asmodeus. The most powerful Prince of Hell, a Greater Demon.”

Alec appeared shocked for all of five seconds. Then blinked once. “Oh.”

Magnus inhaled a sharp, not exactly steady breath. “It’s... I understand if...”

Alec, however, shook his head. “I don’t care who your father is. I care about you.” The man’s brows furrowed. “Is that what’s been bothering you? Memories of him?”

“Not... exactly.” Magnus hesitated for a mighty moment before pushing himself forward. “What I heard a few days ago... It brought back my worst memory and now...” He scowled. “I can’t get it out of my head.”

Alec waited for as long as the younger man could stand. Eventually the alpha placed a supportive hand on his knee. “What is it?”

“The darkness I inherited from my father... It burst out for the first time when I was a child.” Stained his hands with blood when he was supposed to be young and innocent. Magnus refused to meet Alec’s eyes while starting to speak quietly. He owed his mate honesty but he didn’t want to see the exact moment the Shadowhunter would stop looking at him the same way. “You know that my mother took her own life.” A pause followed when the memory was too much to bear. (Even after centuries he remembered the paleness of death on his mother’s skin, had the reek of her blood flooding into his mind.) “I found her body. And my stepfather... He found me shortly after.”

Through their bond he sensed all the questions bouncing around in Alec’s mind but the younger man remained quiet. A gentle thumb massaged soothing circles to the back of his hand. Magnus savored the sensation, especially when he feared that he wouldn’t receive such tenderness after this.

Magnus swallowed hard. He’d never trusted anyone with this and he feared, he was absolutely terrified... “He blamed me for her death. Said that she couldn’t live with herself after giving birth to the son of a monster. He called me an abomination.”

Alec’s hand twitched and he felt the man’s fury for his sake. “What?” Such outrage was heartwarming. Somehow soothed a fraction of the pain that’d been sitting in the warlock’s heart since he was a child.

_Trust him_ , a voice in Magnus’ head whispered. And he chose to do so, even if it was like jumping down a cliff and expecting someone to catch him. He still couldn’t meet his alpha’s gaze. “He was right.” His heart raced while he braced himself for the hardest part. For the whole truth and nothing but. “He... He said that there’s only one thing that can be done to something like me. Then he took me to a river where we often went fishing. I didn’t realize what he was about to do until he grabbed me and pushed me under water.” The horrifying memory, such no amount of time could erase, brought tears to his eyes and he wiped them swiftly. “I... I kicked, and squirmed, tried to get away. At some point I realized that he wasn’t going to let me go. That I was going to die because I deserved it. And my powers... I lashed out, with all the magic I had.” This was _it_ – Alec was going to find out just how much of a demon he was. Magnus was distantly aware of how badly he was shaking. “I burned him, Alexander. Right where he stood.”

A huge amount of powerful emotions radiated from Alec. None of them was disgust towards him. “You did it to save your life. None of what happened that day was your fault.”

Magnus wished that he would’ve managed to believe as much. He sniffled, just once. “I should’ve told you sooner. Before you wanted to bond with me, before you asked me to marry you. So you would’ve known just what you’re getting involved with. But...” He shook his head. “I never wanted you to see this ugly side of me.”

“Hey.” Very gently Alec coaxed him into meeting the taller man’s eyes. His heart thudded when he found nothing but love and sincerity. “There’s nothing ugly about you. And I’m proud to call myself your mate. I’ll be as proud to call you my husband.”

Magnus was speechless. Unconditional love like Alec’s... It took his breath away. He didn’t think he deserved it but it made him love his soon-to-be-husband even more. When Alec pulled him to an embrace, basically cocooned him protectively with the hold, the omega melted to the comfort and held back with all he had in return. Nearby Adira made a happy sound in her sleep, clearly sensing that things were better.

Magnus closed his eyes while his tears dried, Alec’s scent caressing him like soothing balm. Strong arms held him steady while he fought to get back on his feet emotionally.

This was his home. His family. Perhaps it wasn’t a question of whether he deserved it all or not – he had all this, anyway. And he’d spend every day of the rest of his life cherishing his family.

/

Once the worst of Magnus’ emotional turmoil eased they made love, in a way they never had before. It felt like the omega attempted to thank Alec for his acceptance with every cell of his body. And the alpha was so excited about it that he feared he might burst. They didn’t even need to speak with how strong their bond was. Every single touch, kiss, thrust and moan was one of love while they cared for each other. It wasn’t a miracle cure for centuries’ worth of mistreatment, pain and guilt but Alec could tell that he made a difference, and that was enough.

Once they lay in each other’s arms, sated and happy despite the day’s emotional turmoil, something occurred to Alec. “Adi... She’s an actual princess, Magnus.” A Princess of Hell, but one nonetheless. “My daughter and fiancé are royalty.” It was a dangerous game to joke about that, considering how touchy of a topic his past was to Magnus.

Fortunately it wasn’t a step too far. For a couple of seconds Magnus stared at him in disbelief. Then burst into laughter. Alec wasn’t sure how it happened but all of a sudden his mate was on top of him, kissing him so tenderly that he didn’t know how to handle it.

“I love you, Alexander. So much”, Magnus whispered in his ear. “Thank you, for accepting even the worst of me.”

“I love you, too.” Alec shook his head. “And you don’t ever have to thank me for accepting everything about the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

/

Dominic Whitestone imagined that the training session with Izzy was horrible. Once it ended he was limping, bruised and felt like he’d been run over by a steamroller. He was also pissed off that some girl managed to beat him up so badly.

In his frustrated fury he didn’t notice the tall, menacing shadow approaching the elevator he just entered. He shivered slightly when all of a sudden Alec Lightwood stood right behind him as the doors closed. His mind screamed a warning exactly one second before the much taller man moved closer. To the security camera it looked like Lightwood stumbled but Dominic knew better.

Especially after a low, dangerous voice hissed in his ear. “I don’t know what you said to my fiancé. But you made him and our daughter feel uncomfortable. And I’ll be watching you, closely. Because I know that you won’t change and one day you’ll slip up. When that happens I’ll be ready to make you pay. Until then... Enjoy your training sessions.” The Institute Head pulled back and grimaced with mocked sympathy while taking in his face. “Find yourself an icepack. Or two. My sister really gave you a rough handling.” As though the whole thing had been perfectly timed just then the doors opened and Alec walked out with perfect grace, not looking back.

Dominic realized with dismay that it was he who’d have to watch his back from here on out.

/

A couple of weeks later it was time for Adira’s naming ceremony. A lot of people sent lovely presents to congratulate the beyond proud parents. Only their nearest and dearest – and Simon, a participant Alec scoffed at but relented under Izzy’s plea – attended.

The loft’s living room was dimly lit and held the scent of all the flowers on display. Izzy, Max, Maryse, Robert, Clary, Simon, Catarina, Madzie, Luke and Dot all held candles. Inside the protective circle they formed stood Alec, Magnus, Ragnor, Raphael and Jace. Adira was securely in the blond’s arms and appeared very curious about what was going on.

“This world isn’t always a kind place. But it can be very beautiful. Especially if you have the right people guiding and supporting you.” In the safety of the shadows Raphael smiled at Adira and it looked very much like she smiled back at him. He then focused on Jace and Ragnor. “Chosen godparents, will you guide this child on her journey in the Shadow World? Together with her parents, will you teach her right from wrong? Will you protect her and teach her to cherish the world around her?”

“We will”, the two swore together, with such sincerity that only a fool would’ve questioned.

Raphael nodded, then looked at the baby who was purring happily. (She very clearly enjoyed being the center of attention.) “Adira Sadie Lightwood-Bane, you have now been named as an official member of a huge and strange but loving family.” At his gesture everyone watching lifted their candles. “We welcome you, and we will all guide you on your path for as long as we can. Because you’re precious to us all. May you find all the happiness you deserve. And may the angels bless you and watch over you.”

Magnus snapped his fingers. Seconds later Adira chirped joyously when her papa’s magic made the candles’ light grow, until a golden glow filled the entire room. Its warmth seemed to reach and fill all their hearts. As though they’d all been blessed somehow.

There was still so much bad in their world. Narrowminded, cruel people and actual demons alike. But inside the loft’s four walls, with their bizarre family gathered together, there was only love and acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that healthy, grown up communication? I think it was. (grins) Aaaaw, Adira’s now been officially named. What did you think about the ceremony? What are your thoughts on Dominic’s punishment? I REALLY hope that this wasn’t a boring chapter.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	38. Forces of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic Whitestone gets into a trouble. Which has surprising consequences. Malec continues to plan their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiit’s updating time! (grins) First, though...
> 
> THANK YOU, a millon times, for you amazing comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> REMEMBER TO READ THE ENDING AUTHOR’S NOTE.
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Mia didn’t often meet her patients again once she’d checked over their babies shortly after birth. Few even let her hear from them. Alec and Magnus made an exception.

That rainy day hadn’t been her best. So receiving a nice family picture and a note via fire message was exactly what she needed. All troubles and irritation forgotten, she grinned as she looked at the photograph.

Adira definitely looked like both of her parents. A lot of dark hair that was as wild as theirs... Those facial features that were a nearly perfect fusion of them both... Those beautiful cat eyes she hadn’t learned to glamour yet... And oh, that pout...!

She noticed something else as well. Alec and Magnus had their daughter securely between them while the Shadowhunter held the camera. She saw the parents’ wrists and the fresh, identical tattoos. A small feather with the eternity symbol on top of it. Her heart constricted when she realized that the new marks were to honor their angel-child.

Those two had gone through so much together but their smiles on the picture revealed that neither regretted the long, hard journey.

‘ _We’re all sorry that you couldn’t come to the naming ceremony. Hopefully you’ll be able to attend to our wedding. For now, thank you so much for everything you’ve done for us three. Perhaps soon you’ll help us with another new addition._ ’

Mia smirked. If she knew those two at all, they’d already enjoy the process of trying to light up a new spark of life. “Good luck”, she murmured. They’d need it and they deserved it.

/

Over the course of less than two months Dominic Whitestone had gone through ten of Izzy’s grueling training sessions. He fought her with all his might but his skills just weren’t enough to impress her, let alone beat her. Along with fury and frustration he experienced something for the first time in his life. Embarrassment.

He’d been benched, banned from missions that would’ve given him a chance to shine, because of Lightwood and his pet warlock. It made him want to scream.

Dominic’s time to prove himself came when two very young warlocks accidentally opened a rift. Which the Shadowhunters about to inspect the event didn’t know immediately. The girls managed to call for help from a beach and there were traces of demonic activity. Dominic’s orders were to observe, not engage. He refused to listen to anything Lightwood told him. Instead he rushed to the scene all alone. Which, in retrospect, was a horrible idea.

The young warlocks were currently running away in terror. From the corner of his eye Dominic saw Ragnor confronting them with a fierce look on his face. As it was Dominic had far greater concerns. A rift was starting to open to the ground almost directly in front of him. Before he could process what was going on properly demons were flying through it.

Panic squeezed Dominic’s chest. He was the first Shadowhunter on the scene, with just a pair of blades and runes to defend himself with. By then seven demons had come through. One of them dove for him and before he could fight back or run it took him down, biting his leg hard as he attempted to crawl away. When he screamed from pain the monster hissed and moved its head closer to his neck.

Dominic’s heart raced, and not in the good way adrenaline often caused it to. He’d always gone to missions and battles with the absolute confidence that he’d come out a winner. Because he had every faith that he was stronger, smarter and better.

Now, for the first time ever, Dominic truly feared for his life.

From the sounds of the demons and his own rushing blood he didn’t hear someone joining the unfair battle. For someone of his size Alec could be quiet as a mouse, especially with all the field experience he had. All of a sudden exploding arrows were raining down on the demons. Three of them blew up in puffs of black smoke. One of them with its teeth pressed against Dominic’s neck, ready to sink in. A swift blade and some bizarre glow of light took care of two more. (Jace and Clary...!)

Dazed from blood loss and demon venom coursing through his body, Dominic stared at the archer who dashed gracefully to where he lay. There was a sharp gleam in the older man’s eyes. “Is this your idea of following orders?” The Institute Head glanced towards the mangled mess that was Dominic’s right leg, scowled and swore under his breath. “Jace, make sure that the medical team is ready for an emergency!”

Dominic whimpered, unable to restrain himself. He was only nineteen and now... “... bad, isn’t it?” A tear slid down his cheek, even all his pride didn’t manage to keep it at bay. “... don’t want to die ...”

Alec shook his head, his jaw set determinedly. “You’re not going to die. Not today.”

As if to mock that pledge three more demons flew through the still open rift. Dominic was too out of it and feeble to utter any sort of a warning. Hearing the demons, Alec peered over his shoulder and cursed so loudly that it almost carried through the monsters’ noise. With speed and precision the man readied his bow and an arrow, then stood protectively in front of Dominic. An arrow after an arrow flew at the demons, which hissed as a response. Soon that displeasure was expressed with balls of fire. By then Alec was moving, dodging the deadly fireballs with dance-like moves. Very sluggishly Dominic realized that the older Shadowhunter wasn’t only attempting to lead the unwanted attention away from him. The man was covering for someone.

Dominic wasn’t sure if he turned his head or if it simply lolled to the side. What he found was Magnus, who stood a few steps away, pouring out magic that was a furious mixture of orange and red. The last of the rift closed, like a gaping, bleeding wound scarring in front of his very eyes until there was nothing left of it. After that the power focused on the beings that came through the hole. The demons screeched from outrage before exploding to atoms. Fury blazed in the warlock’s eyes before they met Alec’s and softened. “I thought I’d give you a surprise visit at the Institute with Adira. The rift alert came as soon as I got there so I left her with Isabelle and decided to crash this little party.” A worried gaze scanned Alec from head to toe. “Are you alright?”

Alec nodded, his features softening. “I am.” The archer nodded towards him. “He isn’t.”

Dominic knew, miserably well, that Magnus could’ve very well just left him to bleed out and die there. (Would he have helped someone who treated the omega and his child the way he did?) Magnus, however, caught him by surprise.

Instead of smirking at his misfortune and walking away Magnus made his way to him, swiftly but elegantly. Dominic shivered at the sight of blue magic inching towards him. “You’ll feel drowsy soon but don’t worry. You’ll make it through this.”

It was the last thing Dominic heard before his consciousness fled.

/

The rift was firmly closed. Ragnor was scolding the warlocks who started the mess and Magnus didn’t envy them. Dominic had been sent to the infirmary to ensure that he’d get the care he needed. And Magnus felt like he’d been run over by a truck. He had his pride, though. It wasn’t until pretty much everyone had left he gave in and slumped to the ground.

“Magnus!” Alec sounded terrified, and he hated himself for worrying the man so. “Magnus...!” A hand squeezed his shoulder, then caressed his face.

“I’m fine”, Magnus promised with as much conviction as he could muster. He lifted his gaze with effort to meet Alec’s. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Alec stared at him. Then scowled. “Don’t ever make a morbid joke like that again.”

Magnus gave his mate an apologetic look. “Let’s get out of here.” He didn’t want to be anywhere near where shreds of creatures that came from Edom lay on the sand. “I want to hold Adira.”

The motions with which Alec helped him up revealed that the younger man wanted to leave as badly as he did. The man nodded eagerly. “So do I.”

/

Dominic was surprised to wake up. He did so under the merciless, bright lights of the infirmary. Alive.

A medic who’d been changing a bag of... something noticed that he was awake and greeted him with a smile. “You’ve been unconscious for a couple of hours and it'll take a while before you're recovered. But over time your leg should regain full range of mobility.”

He was alive. And... he wouldn’t lose his leg? Was it actually possible? “How?” he croaked out.

“Alec and Magnus saved you. Because to them every life is equally valuable.” A warlock he’d seen at the Institute before, Catarina, had a stern but not openly hostile look on her face. She started working on his leg. (He would’ve checked what she was doing but didn’t want to see what a mess his limb had become.) “It’ll take quite a while before you’re ready for active duty. Perhaps you should use the recovery time contemplating what kind of people you want to respect.”

Dominic’s head spun, and not only for physical reasons. He was just saved by people he insulted and hurt. By the kind of a... _being_ he’d been taught to look down on. And suddenly the world he’d been raised to see didn’t make any sense to him.

/

Outside the room Inquisitor Herondale observed a very curious exchange. Dominic’s parents – old-fashioned Clave officials she knew to be among the most prejudiced inhabitants of Idris – listened to what Alec and Magnus were telling them. And then, out of the blue, both were hugging the couple. With tears of relief in their eyes. Completely ignoring the fact that one of the men they embraced was a Downworlder because he just saved their son’s life.

“See?” Jace didn’t even try to hide the pride he felt for his parabatai and soon to be brother-in-law. “That’s what I’ve been telling you about.”

Oh yes, she saw. Loud and clear. The world was changing. And for the first time she honestly believed that it might not be a bad thing.

/

Adira wasn’t happy about her parents’ absence and made as much perfectly clear to everyone at the Institute. Magnus did his best to calm her down while Alec was delivering his report. “Shh, Princess. There’s no reason for such a fuss.” A thought occurred to him while Adira continued to whimper. “How about we make a deal? You calm down. And I’ll tell you a little story.”

Adira couldn’t possibly understand such complicated sentences yet. But it seemed that she adored his voice. Breathing hard from excitement, she focused on his face.

Magnus smiled, the day’s immense magical depletion be damned. “I always call you Princess. But your daddy... He was an actual fairytale knight today.” He held a dramatic pause and Adira’s excited breathing intensified in anticipation. “A foolish young Shadowhunter got into a trouble. Your daddy protected that boy with his magical bow. He took down several terrifying demons. And let me tell you a secret.” He leaned closer conspiratorially and his daughter tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. “He appeared so handsome that I didn’t know what to do with myself. The two of us may have magic in us. But your daddy... He’s something even more amazing than magic with his bow.”

Adira squealed in excitement and clapped, her golden eyes shining brightly.

“You think I was handsome? You should’ve seen yourself.” It was unclear how long Alec had been listening. The flattered glint in the man’s eyes was absolutely adorable.

“I thought the debrief would take longer”, Magnus mused, making no attempt to hide how happy he was to see his fiancé.

“I told them as diplomatically as I could that at the moment my family needs me more than they do.” Alec stood behind him and wrapped his arms protectively around him. With how tall his beloved was the Nephilim could easily focus on their daughter from over his shoulder. “Your papa... He came to that scene like a true king. He closed the evil rift those nasty demons came through.” For added impact Alec produced a sizzling sound that made Adira’s eyes widen. “And those remaining demons the rest of us couldn’t handle... He turned them to dust. Just like that.” A hand gesture symbolizing an explosion made the baby squeal triumphantly. “Because that’s how amazing he is.” Alec kissed his cheek tenderly. Which made their daughter whine so the man had to kiss her forehead as well. “And you’ll be every bit as amazing when you grow up.” The Shadowhunter smiled dreamily, in a manner most people definitely imagined him incapable of mustering. “You two will be forces of nature together, full of glitter and power. I’ll be the stupidly proud archer knight watching your backs.”

“Just like we’ll be watching your back.” Magnus nuzzled his nose against his neck. “Side by side. As equals. Forever.”

That thought, the idea of a hopefully very long future together they could have, made Alec practically purr from joy. “I like the sound of that”, he announced. Quite unnecessarily because Magnus could definitely feel it. “Now let’s go home. I can tell that you’re barely on your feet.”

/

Alec’s analysis was a correct one. By the time they made it to their loft Magnus was so exhausted that the omega nearly stumbled. Of course the alpha knew, on a level of reason, that his mate would be alright after some rest and food. Which didn’t make his beloved being so drained any more pleasant.

“You usually go for medium rare steaks when you’re overcoming a magic depletion, right?” (Coincidentally, steaks were also something Magnus craved from time to time while he was pregnant.) “I’m not much of a chef but I can handle the meat.” (It was surprising that Magnus didn’t go for an easy dirty joke.) “Are fries good enough with them? Because that’s... about the most complex side dish I can pull off.” He started to get worried when there was still no reply. “Magnus?”

His stomach in knots, Alec sauntered to the living room. What he found was Magnus curled up on the floor, fast asleep. Adira lay right next to her papa and looked at him with nearly palpable concern, a distressed whimper slipping from her. “Don’t worry, he’s just really tired.” Carrying the smaller man to bed would’ve been the ideal solution but Alec didn’t want to risk waking the other up. Needing to do something to help his mate feel comfortable, Alec took a pillow and a blanket from the couch. Adira observed attentively as he slipped the pillow under Magnus’ head. (The warlock hummed softly but fortunately didn’t wake up.) Very tenderly and carefully Alec tucked in the slumbering man. He couldn’t resist brushing the other’s cheek with his hand. Adira giggled when her papa leaned instinctively and trustingly to the touch.

“See? He’s going to be just fine.” Alec would make sure of that. “We’ll take a good care of him.”

Adira chirped her agreement.

/

The following morning was a quiet but pleasant one. Adira was still tired from the previous day’s excitement and Magnus was a little low on magic. The couple began to prepare a late breakfast together, exchanging sloppy kisses and tender little hums every now and then. It was so natural and domestic that Magnus didn’t know what to do with himself.

He couldn’t believe that if he was lucky, he had centuries of this to look forward to.

Magnus was chopping fruits to two identical bowls when a fire message arrived. He didn’t think much of it until there was a crash when Alec dropped a jug of orange juice with a shocked gasp. The warlock whirled around, his chest squeezed painfully as he braced himself for absolutely anything. “Alexander?” The previous day’s depletion be damned, he used his magic swiftly to clear away shards of glass when his mate took a stumbling step forward. “Be careful, don’t hurt your feet.”

Alec swallowed thickly. Was that moisture in the man’s eyes? “It’s, the message... It was from Inquisitor Herondale.” A watery pair of disbelieving, overjoyed eyes met his. “The new Accords have finally been approved. Dominic Whitestone’s parents gave the ‘yes’ votes we needed. Clave will approve of our marriage officially.”

Joy bubbled wildly inside Magnus. He didn’t give a damn about Clave but he knew how much this new approval meant to Alec. How much it meant to the whole Downworld. This was a great victory. Which they celebrated accordingly by making out passionately with Magnus sitting on the kitchen counter. Of course that wasn’t enough.

“... not on the kitchen table ...”, Alec protested half-heartedly.

“I’ll clean it up. To your ridiculous standards.” Magnus moaned sinfully, grabbing a possessive hold of his love’s bare behind with both eager hands. “... take me now ... or I swear ...”

Alec stopped protesting and claimed his omega.

Later that day there was another, far more public party at Hunter’s Moon. Plenty of Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike gathered to celebrate the incredible new development. Their world was changing, for the better. Mostly owing to a stubborn Nephilim who chose to fight for his own happiness, his true mate and his child.

“To Alec!” everyone cheered, Magnus and Jace the loudest of all.

Through the evening Magnus caught a few glimpses of Maryse. She was deruned but somehow seemed happier than ever. She was glowing, like an invisible weight had been lifted from her shoulders. His eyebrow rose when he noticed the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes while she talked with Luke.

Perhaps he and Alec weren’t the only ones ready to embrace whatever future might bring.

/

Although Alec and Magnus couldn’t wait to get married they didn’t want to rush things. By then Alec had recovered fully from his poisoning and had been on active duty for a while. Magnus’ emotional recovery, despite having advanced well, was still a work in progress. And while the warlock wasn’t ashamed of the changes pregnancy had left on his body he wanted to look like himself on their big day. Alec had no intention to deny his love that.

So they took their time, since they had all the time in the world, and enjoyed every step of the occasionally frustrating planning process. Some wedding details were easy. It was immediately clear that the reception would take place at their loft. (They had a baby who was the most comfortable at home, after all.) Cake, the rest of the foods and music were also fairly easily picked. The correct location, however, continued to elude them because none of their options felt _right_. And then there was the issue of putting together a guest list.

Roughly a week after the Hunter’s Moon party Alec and Magnus were visiting Los Angeles. Their official cause was to help Robert and Max settle there. The actual reason for their visit began to unravel while Magnus and Max entertained Adira on a massive balcony. Alec watched with a besotted smile how she giggled wildly at the faces Max made.

“Thank you, for helping today.” His father hesitated. “I’m aware that things are still... tense between us. I hope you know how determined I am to change that.”

“I also know that you were serious when you pledged that you’re working on becoming a better person.” Alec glanced towards his father before focusing on his family again. “Despite everything that’s happened, you’re still my parent. And Adira’s grandfather. That’s why I’m giving you a second chance.”

“That woman...” There was no need to clarify who Robert was talking about. “She’s out of my life, for good. For now I’m just focusing on Max, the rest of you kids and building a new life here. I think it’ll do me good to be... alone, for a while.” It was a new, possibly jarring experience, Alec figured. His parents got married when they were very young. His father wasn’t used to single life. But he agreed, it was what the man needed right now to put his new life together. Watching Max goofing around, Alec also figured that this was what his little brother needed.

Alec decided that it was time to stop avoiding the biggest reason to this visit. “Magnus and I... You know that we’re about to get married. We talked, and I talked to mom as well.” His whole focus shifted to the man beside him. “We want to invite you to the wedding.”

It showed Alec how much his father had grown as a person that the invitation visibly surprised and flattered the man. “Alec... It’d be an honor to be there. For you, and Magnus.”

To imagine that there was a time when Alec thought choosing Magnus would cost him his family – he’d never felt closer to his father than while they hugged.

After the visit Adira was still fussy so they decided to take a walk before portaling home. Alec tensed up when Magnus froze all of a sudden mid-sentence. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus swallowed hard. “The location of our wedding... I think we found it.”

Curious and excited, Alec looked the same way. They were right by a beach near the Institute. White sand, water that looked like something out of a fairytale in the light of a sun that’d soon set, a long pier... He could definitely see the appeal. It was beautiful.

He imagined standing right next to Magnus on that beach. Promising to spend the rest their immortal lives together. With all their nearest and dearest people gathered around them. The mental image made his heart soar. “Yeah”, he managed. “We found it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, folks! You’re hearing the wedding bells VERY loudly, now. (grins) How was that for some cuteness?
> 
> BIG QUESTION ABOUT THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY: I’m not going to lie. My mind IS teasing me with a VERY solid, tempting idea of a sequel. It’d include the arrival of Asmodeus, which is NEVER good news but I love writing that guy way too much, LOL. Would you like to read that? Or should I close this story after a couple of chapters?
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	39. Sometimes the End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Adira have an eventful afternoon. And Malec finally has their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polishing this chapter was FUN. (grins) We’ll see just what my head spewed out...
> 
> First, though... THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your amazing comments! You have NO IDEA how happy I am that SO MANY of you not only read this but also want a sequel. Typing to you guys is seriously a pleasure! (BEAMS, and HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, before I get all sappy... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Even after slowly taking on some little professional duties Magnus spent most of his time home with Adira. Of course the warlock loved being with his little girl. But he’d also lived a very busy, active life for centuries. Alec could sense that his fiancé needed a breather from the domestic bubble. Magnus also needed to go shopping for the perfect outfit because their wedding was just around the corner. And perhaps the Shadowhunter’s motives weren’t purely selfless. The updated Accords and the bureaucratic nightmare that followed had kept him ridiculously busy. Often he went to the Institute early and came home after Adira was already asleep. He wanted to spend some quality time with their little girl before she’d forget who he was. (It was a silly fear, perhaps, but very real nonetheless.)

The two of them ended up having a great afternoon. Adira was beyond happy about the Central Park walk and kept babbling excitedly in her chest carrier. Some moments of it weren’t quite as enjoyable to the overprotective daddy. The pair of them got quite a bit of attention and Alec was immensely glad that Magnus cast a spell on their child to keep her true eyes from showing to mundanes until she could glamour them. He was all too aware of the few people who came too close, cooing and admiring Adira. (Only sheer willpower and the knowledge that his daughter was pressed securely against his chest kept him from growling fiercely.) Alec didn’t even notice the several women and a couple of men who looked at the doting daddy in a way that would’ve made the man blush if he saw.

Once they made it home Adira was fast asleep. Alec placed her to her bassinet with a fond smile. He would’ve probably spent an hour or two just admiring her if he hadn’t received a message from Jace. After making sure that his daughter was asleep he left the room to make sure that his phone wouldn’t bother her. ‘ _Having fun?_ ’

Alec was actually a little touched. Jace knew how important this bonding-day was to him. ‘ _I had fun, and if Adi’s squealing can be trusted she did, too. We took a walk and fed ducks._ ’

There was a pause before Jace messaged back. ‘ _Ducks? Of all possible animals why ducks?_ ’

Alec rolled his eyes in amusement. ‘ _Grow up. You have to get over that stupid fear one day._ ’

‘ _Watch it or I’m buying her a pet spider._ ’

Alec shuddered in disgust and horror over the mere thought. The banter between the brothers went on for a while until he sensed something. A pleasant tingle, familiar and strange at the same time.

Magic?

Alarmed, Alec dashed to the nursery. Of course he understood, logically, that something sinister having lurked past Magnus’ wards was nearly impossible. But he was also a dad protecting his child. Cold filled his chest when he stood at the room’s doorway. Because the bassinet was empty.

For two awful seconds Alec stood frozen. In those seconds a million horrible scenarios flew through his head. What if someone got in, after all, and took Adira? What if...?

Then there was a chirping sound and the world righted itself. Alec lifted his gaze to see Adira floating close to the ceiling with a happy smile on her face. She chirped again once she had his attention and spun around in the air, as though dancing. Blue magic, almost exactly the same color as Magnus’, held her up. Before Alec had to decide how to react to the bizarre situation she started to float down slowly. As soon as she was on the floor she rolled to her favorite toys like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. (Too young to crawl, let alone walk, but determined to move around.)

Alec stared at her in utter disbelief. Then started to laugh, which Adira mimicked immediately. He had the most amazing and magical family in the world.

An hour later Magnus came home. “I thought the shopping would take longer”, Alec murmured and licked his lips after they’d greeted each other with a kiss. He wasn’t complaining, of course.

“I found the exact outfit I’d been looking for. And your message made me... curious.” Magnus frowned. “What did you mean, Adira flew and rolled for the first time?”

/

A few days before the wedding Magnus was surprised when Maryse visited the loft. They were something close to friends by then but didn’t exactly tend to make social calls. “Alec should be back from work soon.”

“Actually, I came to see you.” Maryse smiled radiantly when Adira greeted her with a decidedly regal wave of a hand and happy babbling. “I wanted to thank you for the stunning dress. You didn’t have to buy me one.”

“I know. But I wanted to.” Magnus’ eyes filled with warmth. “Consider it my thank you for accepting me as a part of your family officially.”

“Magnus, it’s an honor to be a part of your family.” Maryse’s eyes spoke of nothing but sincerity. Coming from a former Circle member, that acceptance meant more to the warlock than words could say. Suddenly she appeared almost shy. “And in that spirit... There’s something I’d like to ask you.”

/

In the meantime Alec almost literally pulled at his hair while staring at an empty sheet of paper in front of him. This was something far more important and challenging than a mission report. He was supposed to decide what to say during the wedding ceremony and all words evaded him because none felt special enough.

How was he supposed to express, in front of audience, how much he loved Magnus, how much his omega meant to him when the man and their little girl were his whole world?

Loyal to his ways, Jace didn’t knock before entering and startling him out of his thoughts. The blond grinned. “Someone’s nervous. Do I sense wedding jitters?”

“I’m trying to put together my pledge.” Alec continued to glare at the paper. “At this rate I’m going to stand there on the most important day of my life, opening and closing my mouth like a fish on dry land.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t worry about what to say so much”, Jace suggested. “Alec, Magnus loves you like crazy, just like you love him. He knows that, _everyone_ knows that. It doesn’t matter what you say. Just get married and enjoy yourselves.” The man’s eyes softened. “It’s so good to sense how happy you are.”

Alec stared at his parabatai, who’d changed so much in less than a year. Clary’s arrival, Valentine, Jocelyn’s death, finding his grandmother... Even less turmoil would’ve changed a person permanently. “I’m glad to sense that you’re happy, too.” Because Jace was, and Alec wasn’t too proud to admit that he had a certain redhead to thank for that. “I... actually just thought about the wedding I almost had with Lydia. About how different everything is this time. But... There’s one thing I’d want to remain the same. Will you be my suggenes?”

“Again?”

“Again”, Alec affirmed with an amused snort. Then sobered just a little bit. “This is the last time, though.”

“I know.” Jace was slightly more serious, too. “Last time, I was willing to be right there by your side, to support you, even if I didn’t agree with your decision. This time it’ll be my honor to be beside you on the happiest day of your life.”

They embraced warmly and nothing else needed to be said.

/

There were some wedding traditions Alec and Magnus skipped. They decided to postpone honeymoon to when Adira would be older and they’d feel more comfortable with leaving her for several days. There was also no way they’d be able to be apart from the day before the wedding because of their daughter and because they couldn’t sleep unless it was in each other’s arms. On the afternoon of the wedding they portaled to Los Angeles. While Maryse babysat Adira Catarina and Ragnor whisked Magnus away. Izzy made it her mission to prep Alec.

“Iz, stop that, my hair’s fine!”

“Yeah, if ‘fine’ means the same as ‘a bird’s nest’. Stop running your hand through it.” Izzy’s fingers danced some more until she was satisfied with her work. “There. Now you’re wedding-ready.”

Alec looked at his reflection on a mirror. At the glow of happiness in his eyes and on his face. At the dark outfit, enthroned by a dark blue silk shirt, he just put on. (It wasn’t until at that moment he realized that he wore the white of mourning when he was supposed to marry Lydia. It was a subconscious decision back then but telling nonetheless.) He lifted his chin, marveling how at peace with himself and his soon officially starting future he felt. “I’m ready.”

“Yeah.” Izzy nodded and her eyes showed utter happiness for him. “You are.” She grinned cheekily. “Although you look so disgustingly besotted now that I wonder how you’ll react when you see Magnus.”

And then it was time.

After much contemplation they’d decided to invite only their nearest and dearest. Those who’d stood by them through thick and thin. By the time Alec walked to the beach by Jace’s side their guests were already there. With the aid of some little magic and proper protective gear even Raphael was able to attend, which meant the world to Magnus.

The beach was incredibly beautiful. Setting sun colored the sky, sea and whole landscape in ways that had Alec convinced he’d stepped into a fairytale land. To honor both their races golden and midnight blue flowers were everywhere. Silvery glitter, like moondust, led the way towards a small altar. One that had ‘love’ and ‘marriage’ runes engraved on mahogany wood. Behind it stood Inquisitor Herondale, Ragnor and a Silent Brother who was very special to Magnus, Zachariah. One official witness from both their races, along with a Brother to properly wed them. Catarina, Magnus’ woman of honor, waited near them. Zachariah’s warm smile and Ragnor’s wink made warmth splash in the pit of Alec’s stomach, which was full of nervous butterflies.

From Maryse’s arms in front row Adira squealed and clapped, making very clear how impressed she was by the party venue. Beside them Max smirked and gave him a thumbs up. Alec chuckled at his daughter’s and brother’s antics, then exchanged a smile and a nod with his father, a wider grin with Jace, and took his place. It was ridiculous, really, how hard his heart beat in his chest. He breathed in deep, then closed his eyes.

‘Keep your eyes closed until the music starts, no matter what.’ Those had been Magnus’ orders. Alec wasn’t sure if he’d ever found it quite so hard to follow orders from his beloved.

It seemed to take a lifetime before the soft, incredibly beautiful and romantic music finally started to play. Someone, perhaps several people, gasped, a couple of guests murmured. Did someone sniffle? Eager and impatient, Alec opened his eyes. Just like when he stood beside Lydia, he couldn’t breathe. This time it was for the best of reasons.

With his hair and makeup done to a never before seen perfection, his whole being radiating love and happiness, Magnus was a vision. The man’s clothes, a beyond elegant combination of dark red and black, enforced the impact. The love of his life alone would’ve been more than enough to take Alec’s breath away. His mom walking Magnus down the isle, appearing so very proud of her oldest, brought a few tears to Alec’s eyes.

To think how far they’d all come...!

Alec’s foot tapped impatiently while Magnus made his way towards him. By the time there was only one step separating them neither man could hold back any longer. Several guests laughed and someone, likely Jace and Max together, whistled when they got lost to a long kiss. Adira giggled as well, making both their hearts sing. Once the kiss ended they rested their foreheads together.

“You’re so beautiful”, Magnus whispered.

Alec scoffed. “Have you looked into a mirror?” He barely managed to resist the temptation to kiss Magnus again. Their eyes met, with identical hunger, joy and adoration filling them. “Are you ready?”

“Absolutely.” Magnus’ steadfast certainty tugged at something inside Alec in the best way. “I’ve been waiting for you all my life. Now marry me before I start crying and ruin my makeup.”

And so they stood there, holding each other’s hands, eyes locked. Zachariah said something but Alec couldn’t focus on it. He barely realized when the time for the traditional vows came.

“The love I have for you is a love that knows no bounds.” Surely they’d proven that much by now? “In times of joy as well as sadness, in sickness and health...” Oh, how they’d gone through all those already... “... I will love you as my equal. And protect you above all else.” It was such an easy promise to give when they were already bonded, heart, body and soul. “I will share with you my truest feelings. And when you speak, I will listen.” They didn’t get it right at first. But now... Now they had the rest of their hopefully very long lives to learn about communication and sharing their feelings, all the best and the worst. “I will catch you when you fall. And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights.”

Magnus’ father was once a fallen angel but there was no telling if that heritage was enough to help the warlock withstand runes. So they exchanged identical rings instead. Such made of rare black metal, with white gold stripes that held eternity symbols in the middle of them. Alec wasn’t much for jewelry but he’d wear those his marriage granted him with great pride.

“To the love of my life”, Alec stated while slipping the omega’s ring to its rightful place, his voice tender in a way not many had heard before. Their eyes met once again and held. “To the man who helped me find myself and gave me everything I thought I’d have to go without forever. I love you, more than anything.”

Magnus cleared his throat before the smaller man was able to speak his part. “To the love of my life. To the man who awakened my heart from a hundred-year slumber and brought me back to life. I love you, more than I can ever say.”

Zachariah’s smile widened. “It is truly my pleasure to pronounce you two one. And yes, this is the part where you may kiss. Again.”

The newlyweds exchanged a grin, then sealed their marriage with a tender kiss. At that exact moment the sun went down but total darkness didn’t fall. The glitter on the ground transformed into butterflies that shone silvery light while rising to their wings. Adira chirped in amazement and thrill, which somehow enthroned the magical union.

Not much later the wedding reception took place at the pair’s loft. Usually having their guests gathered there to stare at them would’ve bothered Alec. As it was, he barely noticed their audience. “I hope I’m not crushing your feet.”

“How could you possibly do that when I’m walking on air?” Magnus sounded every bit as giddy happy as he felt. “And honestly, I’m quite impressed by your skills.”

Alec felt heat creeping up his neck and cheeks. “I... may have taken some lessons from Izzy. I wanted to make our first dance as a married couple as perfect as possible.”

Magnus put just enough distance between their faces to enable their gazes to meet. “You’re the one I’m dancing with. As far as I’m concerned, it doesn’t get more perfect than that.”

Of course at that very moment Alec stepped on Magnus’ toes in his excitement, hopefully not hard enough to bruise them. Neither got upset. Instead they started giggling. "Magnus Lightwood-Bane, you're so sappy."

"Are you complaining, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?"

Alec pulled his husband closer. So... certain very particular hardness was pressed against Magnus. "Does that feel like a complaint?"

Magnus' body shook from mirth and lust.

When ‘What a Wonderful World’ changed to John Legend’s ‘All of Me’ they took Adira from Izzy so she could dance with Simon and their daughter could sway softly between them. ‘ _... ‘cause all of me, loves all of you, all your perfect imperfections, give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you, you’re my end and my beginning ..._ ’ The lyrics made them tighten their hold on each other determinedly.

Neither of them was perfect. Nor was their relationship. Their lives certainly weren’t perfect, either. Even on that beautiful day Alec was all too aware that there’d be great obstacles and trials in their future. But this was their perfect imperfection and Alec wouldn’t have traded it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY’RE MARRIED! (BEAMS) Aaaaw, how happy are you guys for them? Heh, funny thing. A few days ago I heard ‘All of Me’ for the first time in ages and it HIT me how well all the lyrics fit Malec.
> 
> Soooooo... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> The next chapter will tackle a couple of milestones. And yes, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. I have to focus on my other works for a tiny moment and plot a few things. BUT, the first chapter of the sequel WILL be out before October ends. (smiles) I hope you won’t forget this story before that...!
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	40. … is Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes by and Adira develops. The Lightwood-Banes are in for a surprise or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It’s time for the final chapter of this part of the tale. I seriously can’t believe that we’ve come here! 
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your love, comments and support! It’s thanks to your help we’ve made it this far. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> TO CLARIFY: Alec doesn’t receive his new job as the Inquisitor in this chapter. Let’s give him some time to be an awesome Head of the Institute. (smiles)

By the time she was six months old Adira didn’t show even the slightest signs that she was planning to start crawling. She rolled, and expectedly floated with the aid of magic, which had caused more than one of her eager babysitters near heart attacks. But other than that she didn’t seem to have any intention to start moving around.

That early evening Alec was, for once, home before Magnus. Adira, who was fast on her way to properly realizing her magic, played happily on the floor while he cooked. The alpha couldn’t resist a fond and proud smile when a familiar blue glow made two teddy bears twirl together as though they were dancing. Adira squealed joyously and clapped while watching the display she created, some more blue sparks floating around her hands. “Excellent work, Adi”, he congratulated. “One day you’ll be dancing, too. Just as beautifully as your papa.”

His words made Adira’s smile widen still, even if she was a bit too young to understand them.

They both turned their heads excitedly when the loft’s door opened. “Hey. Is this food I smell?” Magnus sounded understandably wary.

Alec wished he hadn’t earned that fear and suspicion with former... experiments. “Just Spaghetti Bolognese. Even I can’t mess that up.”

For some reason Magnus still wore his long, black coat while entering the room. Adira sneezed and chirped when her papa greeted her with poking her nose tenderly. After that Alec was happy to receive his kiss of greeting. During it his eyebrow bounced up when he could’ve sworn that something moved under Magnus’ coat.

“I, ah... fund something I couldn’t leave behind.” Slowly and carefully Magnus opened his coat just a little bit. In a few moments a tiny and very beautiful but scrawny cat peered from the fabric’s covers and meowed. “I was just about to open a portal home when I heard meowing. He was hiding between two dumpsters, soaked and terrified.”

Alec groaned. He should’ve known that this would happen eventually, with all the strays his husband kept feeding. “Magnus, we agreed to not get a pet!”

“That was before I met him”, Magnus countered. To him it was clearly as simple as that. A pleading pair of eyes met his. “Alexander, please. He doesn’t have anyone. We can’t abandon him, too.”

How in the world was Alec supposed to say ‘no’ to that?

During the exchange they didn’t notice how a determined expression appeared to Adira’s face. Then, slowly but steadily, she used the support of a kitchen cabinet to stand up. Finding her balance took a few moments but the look she kept fixed on the cat offered more than enough inspiration. Her first step was more of a test than anything else. When that succeeded she gained a great deal of confidence. One step, two. After that she didn’t have any support anymore. Which didn’t bother her in the slightest. Her parents watched and held their breaths while she took the three remaining steps separating them.

Alec wasn’t too proud to admit how emotional he was upon observing how their little princess leaned on him for support with one hand and reached out the other to pet the cat. Her eyes were full of marvel while the feline started to purr and rubbed his head affectionately against her fingers. “You smart girl...!” He should’ve known that she’d start walking ahead of schedule.

Magnus cleared his throat and blinked rapidly. “That’s two against three.” The omega grinned, which Adira immediately copied. “You’ve been outvoted. We’re keeping him.”

Alec rolled his eyes. Then, unable to maintain the act, kissed his beloved’s forehead and ruffled Adira’s hair before scratching the cat behind one ear. His simple act of tenderness made the purring intensify. “If I know you at all, you already have a name for him.”

Magnus nodded with a new grin. “You know me too well. Adira, Alexander, meet Chairman Meow.”

The feline meowed loudly, approving his new name. Alec didn’t question the strange choice. He accepted it as something unique but perfect, just like his whole family. Since that day Adira and Chairman went everywhere together.

/

They could sense Adira preparing to start talking since she was eight months old. She babbled a lot and sometimes what came out was almost comprehensible. Fond of drama, she waited for just the right moment. Which turned out to be her first birthday.

Once again it struck Magnus how big his and Ale’s family of friends and blood had grown. Jace and Ragnor, who were beyond proud to be Adira’s godparents, were among the first to arrive. Clary accompanied Jace, of course, and the happiness radiating from his Biscuit warmed Magnus’ heart. (Jocelyn would’ve been so proud of her.) Catarina came next with Madzie, who was incredibly happy to see her two favorite babysitters and the little girl who was like a younger sister to her. Magnus wasn’t actually surprised when Maryse and Luke came together, holding hands shyly like young lovers. (He’d seen the romantic bond building up between the two for a while and appreciated how it made Maryse glow. Alec didn’t seem to mind, either. As long as his mom was happy so was the Shadowhunter.) Robert’s only companion was Max and the teenager received a loud, excited greeting from Adira. (There was some longing in Robert’s eyes when he saw his ex-wife with someone else but he congratulated her on her new happiness. It was time to move on.) Dot also came, perhaps a little unsure of her place in the group she spent less time with than the rest of them but happy to be there. (At first it wasn’t easy for Alec to be around the woman who clearly still had feelings for Magnus and the men fought about it a couple of times. But Magnus’ didn’t share her feelings and Dot respected his marriage. These days Alec and Dot were something close to friends.) Raphael pretended to hate being there but anyone could tell how touched he was to be included. (Rosa’s death very nearly destroyed Raphael. It took months before the vampire was properly back on his feet.) Izzy and Simon were the last to arrive and, judging by the blush on her cheeks, Magnus could guess why. Simon tensed up when Alec approached them but Izzy didn’t let him release her hand and the vampire didn’t let go. (Simon’s determination to stand by Izzy seemed to impress Alec. Not that the alpha would’ve ever admitted it.) 

There’d been firm instructions to not bring any gifts. (Adira already had everything she needed and more.) They shared a delicious meal and enjoyed each other’s company. Eventually a huge chocolate cake was brought to the room and they welcomed it with cheers.

Magnus looked at his child while dimming the room’s lights. “Alright then, Princess. It’s time for your big moment. Are you ready to blow the candle?” He went on after she chirped and clapped. “On three.” They all counted together. “One... Two... Three!” He switched off the lights. With Alec’s help Adira blew out the candle, letting the room grow dark. But not for long.

Magnus moved one hand elegantly to create tens of blue candles, exactly the color of his magic. Adira watched them floating in the air, obviously overjoyed and impressed. She attempted to reach out for one and giggled wildly when it slipped away just before she could touch it, spinning beautifully on its way towards the ceiling. “Magic!” she squealed.

A stunned silence fell. Magnus was the first to find his voice. “That’s right, Little Princess. Pure magic. Just like you.”

Adira smiled at him radiantly. It was the most beautiful thing Magnus had ever seen. Because their daughter never looked more like Alec than while smiling.

Soon it was time to cut the cake, which was clearly Adira’s favorite part. (She’d inherited his sweet-tooth, then, Magnus mused.) Love and happy chatter filled the loft. It was the perfect birthday.

/

Alec and Magnus officially decided to try for another baby after their girl’s first steps. Alec had wished for number two pretty much since Adira was born and Magnus’ old fears began to ease while he got used to being a parent. Realized that perhaps he was some good at being a papa, after all. It was _soon_ after the first pregnancy but it just felt right.

Unfortunately Magnus’ heats didn’t return. Adira was eight months old. Nine. A year. His body and hormones weren’t working like they were supposed to.

“What if I never have another heat? It happens to some omegas after the birth of their first child”, Magnus mused quietly one late, desolate evening. (Curled up in his husband’s safe arms.) He refused to meet the younger man’s eyes. “What if Adira was a one-time miracle and I’ll never be able to give you another?” Somehow the possibility of not being able to conceive was even worse now, when he’d had a taste after imagining for centuries that he was infertile. Alec deserved to get everything the alpha possibly wanted in life. What if...?

“Then it’s going to be just the three of us. Or we’ll adopt. There are too many kids in the world without the love they deserve.” Alec’s tone revealed that he’d been thinking about it. The man pulled him closer. “I don’t need another child to be happy. With you and Adi I have everything I need and more.”

Magnus studied his husband’s face carefully. Not for the first time his breath caught at all the love he found from those eyes that couldn’t lie. “You mean that.”

Alec nodded resolutely, not rolling his eyes or calling him stupid for his insecurities like too many past lovers had. “Of course I do.” They shifted and soon large, calloused hands slipped under his shirt. Examined every little bit of him eagerly, almost possessively. (Oh, how glad he was that he managed to fully bounce back from the pregnancy.) They held eyes even when those hands paused on his waistline, long fingers having slipped under his boxes. “I love this. All of this. Not for what it’s able to give me but because it's all you.”

Magnus stared at the man now underneath him in bafflement. Then leaned down for a kiss the other seemed to have been waiting for. The emotional intensity of the moment brought a very pleasant fire to his belly and certain parts of him reacted. Vigorously.

Magnus didn’t have enough words to express what he wanted to say so he’d just have to let his body do the talking. “Is that so? Then allow me to express my appreciation in return.”

He proceeded to do that for the next couple of hours.

/

They decided to finally have their honeymoon when Adira was a year and three months old. She wasn’t happy about their departure and expressed as much with plenty of whimpering since early in the morning. Noticing her tiny back bag packed up, she made her morning porridge explode magically and pouted mightily.

Fortunately their chosen babysitter for the next couple of days was Maryse. Within moments she had Adira spellbound. Alec’s heart constricted when their little girl watched them go with a royal wave of a hand and a brave smile. It was in moments like that he found himself agreeing with the cliched ‘They grow up too fast’ saying.

Izzy was in charge over the New York Institute while Alec was away. Ragnor handled Magnus’ duties. Their little one was in safe hands. They could focus on enjoying each other with nothing to worry about.

Still, leaving Adira for two full days wasn’t easy. Alec didn’t realize that he was pouting until Magnus kissed it away. “As adorable as that pout is, let’s try to wipe it away, shall we?” The warlock leaned to his ear and the man’s warm breath made the alpha’s skin tingle in the best way. As did the words. “It’s time to start our honeymoon and I have big plans for you.” The omega chuckled when Alec’s gaze was drawn instinctively to a bulge Magnus’ tight leather pants revealed. “Oh, you certainly know how to make a man feel flattered.”

Sun was already setting on Paris when they portaled there and made their way to a luxurious hotel. Alec didn’t dare to even imagine how much one night there cost. Not that the absolutely intoxicating scent of the man he was with would’ve allowed him to think about anything else.

Their fancy suite opened a breathtaking view to Eiffel Tower. Alec’s breath was stolen by other things as he and Magnus stumbled into the room, barely remembering to close the door from intense kissing. “... thought we wouldn’t make it to our room”, Magnus gasped when they parted for air.

“Your fault”, Alec growled. His hands grabbed his mate’s leather-covered behind with very obvious intent, determined to peel off the garment as quickly as possible. He kissed the other’s jawline, then bit the omega’s ear playfully and made the smaller man shiver from pleasure. “For wearing that wine-red shirt.” He scented the other’s neck. “And for smelling so good.”

“Yes”, Magnus nodded, accepting his fault readily. Golden eyes, enhanced by flawless makeup, peered at him from underneath long lashes. “How will you punish me?”

When Alec picked up his husband Magnus didn’t yelp, the man moaned sinfully and wrapped a pair of legs around him. Considering how focused they were on each other it was a miracle that they didn’t stumble. Or perhaps it was due to aid from the same magic that made rose petals rain on them as they fell to the silken sheets of a king-sized bed.

Booking a sound-proofed room turned out to be an excellent decision.

Later, much later, they enjoyed a fancy meal in bed. With champagne involved, of course. “A toast?” Alec suggested.

To his surprise Magnus didn’t jump for the chance immediately. “Actually... There’s a little gift I’d like to give you first.” The warlock snapped his fingers and in a flash a tiny giftbag appeared.

Alec stared at it in surprise. Didn’t they agree to not exchange gifts? “You got us this room. And this meal. Now this. I didn’t get you anything.”

Magnus smiled fondly and kissed his cheek. “That’s... not entirely true.” The man grinned at his frown. “Why don’t you open the bag to see what I mean?”

Alec did, curious and confused. His fingers met something soft, which he pulled out carefully. At first he stared at the items, not quite comprehending what he was looking at. Then his eyes widened to what was definitely a comical size.

He was holding two very tiny, white wool socks.

Slowly, barely daring to breathe, he lifted his gaze to meet his mate’s. “What...? Does... this mean...?” Could it be true?

Magnus’ eyes weren’t entirely dry when the man nodded. “I’ve been feeling tired and nauseous for a week or so now. So I went to see Catarina yesterday. She confirmed it.” There was a pause as they both got a little too emotional. “That night when you promised me that we don’t need another child for you to be happy... Catarina thinks that the reduced stress triggered a micro-heat. I felt... strange, in a good way, back then, but... I didn’t realize...”

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Alec pulled his beloved to his arms and hugged him with all the love there was in his heart, body and soul. Magnus returned the embrace in kind while one of the alpha’s hands slipped on the other’s stomach. (So what if it was too early, he could’ve sworn that he felt the new, tiny spark of life they lit together already.) Nothing more needed to be said while their bond thrummed triumphantly.

Some time later, after a lot of kissing and wiping their eyes, they toasted with the champagne that turned out to be non-alcoholic. It scared Alec how happy he was. Could such happiness possibly last?

/

When the two warlock girls opened the rift Magnus had to close it opened all the way to Edom. Not enough to let a person through. But certainly enough for someone to do a little snooping. One of the demons that broke out flew back, to whisper secrets in its master’s ear. The rift was sealed but since that day the master had kept watch.

Today Asmodeus slowly opened his golden eyes, so similar and different to his son’s. A chilling smile appeared to his lips. “A second heir? My son, I simply must visit and congratulate you. Soon.” A Prince of Hell would find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this part of the story. Aaaw, Adi is growing up! And a new little one is on the way! (BEAMS) Oh, yeah, and Asmodeus is also there, ready to burst the happy bubble...
> 
> Soooo... What do you think? Was that a worthy conclusion for this part? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for being there through this whole ride! (HUGS) You’ve been AWESOME.
> 
> TO SEQUEL SHOULD SEE DAYLIGHT IN OCTOBER.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading this! Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you around again?
> 
> Take care!


	41. SEQUEL ABOUT TO BE POSTED

The promised sequel for this story is finally about to see daylight, likely in less than an hour!

'A Spark of Life (Ignites the Fire of Hell)'

Alec and Magnus enjoy married life, their precious little girl and a new pregnancy. Until Alec starts having awful nightmares of his worst fears being realized. How far will Alec go and how much will he sacrifice to keep them from coming true? And with a literal demon as his opponent, will anything be enough to save what he loves the most?

A story of love, family and sacrifice.

Hopefully I'll see you there?


End file.
